Because You Loved Me
by BlueBlood82
Summary: Sequel to That's What Love Is For - Jamie and Eddie embark on their new relationship and face the challenges of her physical condition, Jamie's family, and Jamie himself. Second in the Accidental Love Series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jamie fixed up his tie and gave and nervously surveyed his reflection in the mirror. Tonight, Jamie and Eddie would go out on their first date and the butterflies in Jamie's stomach were enough to rival any he'd had before even with Sydney. Jamie heaved a sigh and shook his head in disapproval a how he looked, turning to glance through his closet yet again. Danny stepped in blocking his brother's path halfway to the closet and placed his hands on the younger brother's shoulder. "Jamie, listen to me you need to breathe, Kid. You look fine and the date will go smoothly okay?"

"How do you know Danny? I mean we've been partners and best friends but dating is something totally different, what if our relationship gets messed up from this." Jamie stepped around his brother to sit on the bed nervously admitting what he was most afraid of. "I don't want to ruin things with her."

Danny smiled at his little brother understanding the source of his nervousness having felt the same way about Linda. "Hey listen to me, you and Eddie are best friends right? Just go with that okay? Listen to your instincts, you're really great at that. They'll tell you how to act but I have a feeling you'll be fine, you two are amazingly connected in a really weird way."

Across the hall, Linda dove into the exact same speech Danny was giving his brother after she finished getting Eddie dressed for the date. "You'll be fine Eddie, you and Jamie have this connection like you know what each other is feeling without having to say anything. " Linda moved around in front of Eddie ready to apply her makeup.

"Yeah but it's different now," Eddie trailed off trying to figure out how to explain how it was different. Something about change was boiling deep in her gut no matter how much she tried to shake it.

Linda paused, surveying the eye shadow she just applied with an approving smile listening to the young woman. "I know it'll be different and I know exactly how you feel. Danny and I met in high school and we were friends before he got the nerves to ask me out so I was nervous about what to say and how to act even though we knew each other. He was really nervous too, he kept saying the same thing over and over but it turned out good and we eventually got married."

Eddie smiled at this, thinking the possibility over hoping her and Jamie's first date ended like that.

Linda texted Danny when she had Eddie ready. "You look so beautiful. Jamie is going to flip when he sees this outfit." Eddie's dress was powder blue with a lace overlay. Linda had put sandals on Eddie's feet and a delicate pearl earring in her ears.

"She's ready kid," Danny told Jamie. "Take those flowers over and just knock on her bedroom door."

Jamie took a breath, "You know last night I did the bathroom with her, I gave her a bath, I put her to bed…Nothing romantic about it."

"I know, but I bet Eddie is just as nervous as you are if not more so."

Jamie walked across the apartment and knocked on Eddie's bedroom door. He heard some fumbling and Linda's soft voice encouraging Eddie. After about two minutes the door opened to reveal Eddie. The smile on her face rivaled Jamie's best grin, "Did you just open the door by yourself?"

Eddie nodded. "You look pretty handsome Reagan."

"You…You are taking my breath away," Jamie replied. "Are you ready?"

Eddie nodded and started to drive her chair. As Jamie and Eddie disappeared out the door, Danny smiled at Linda. "You think they'll be home before curfew?"

Linda laughed, "I think they are finally giving into something they should have a long time ago. Did Jamie say anything to you about the divorce?"

"All he said was that it was for the best and he was looking forward to moving on with Eddie. He's talking her on the Circle Line and then to Dorlan's for oysters…He's really trying to treat it like a real date."

"It is a real date…I think Jamie is going to do fine."

Famous last words.

Jamie opened the car door for Eddie helping her in. "Thanks, what a gentleman," Eddie couldn't help but smile.

The car ride to their first destination was filled with an awkward silence. Jamie looked over at Eddie, her hands awkwardly still in her lap, she used to move them all the time when she was nervous.

"Hey, did I tell you that you really look beautiful?" Jamie waited for a red light to look her over.

"Yeah you did, but thanks," Eddie blushed getting quiet again.

When they got to the docks, Jamie pulled into an empty spot and got the wheelchair out of the trunk before going around to help Eddie out. He was so nervous that he was fumbling with the seatbelt. When he finally got the belt off Jamie wrapped his hands around Eddie's waist nearly losing his balance while turning around.

"Careful," Eddie laughed. "Don't drop me."

"I won't," Jamie whispered. "No one is ever going to hurt you again. I'm going to make sure of that!"

Jamie settled Eddie in her wheelchair and stood to the side as she drove herself to the ticket window. Jamie picked up the tickets and spoke to the agent about accommodations for Eddie's chair.

"Jamie, I'll be fine forget it," Eddie said not wanting him to make a big deal. "We can sit on the top where they have the movable chairs. You can buy me some sunscreen, it's okay really."

"You're sensitive to the sun," Jamie sighed.

"It's already starting to set," Eddie soothed. "I'm fine. Can we please have some time to get onto the boat before everyone else? I need to be carried and I don't want to…"

The attendant assured Jamie and Eddie they could board before everyone else and opened the gate so that Jamie could get Eddie on. Jamie secured her in the wheelchair and sat down beside her. "It's so pretty up here. I'm going to run down and get some sunscreen just in case…"

"Don't be such a worry wart," Eddie laughed. "Sit with me, hold my hand…just inhale the New York about the air."

Jamie sat awkwardly next to Eddie. He carefully lifted her hand and locked their fingers. "This is ridiculous," Jamie laughed. "You and I have been hanging out for years and we're like two teenagers sneaking around."

"Jamie, I'm not going to break," Eddie sighed. "You made such a nice day. Let's enjoy each other. Lean over…"

Jamie smiled and leaned down. Eddie moved over and softly kissed Jamie. Their kiss was electric, the chemistry had always been undeniable…Jamie inhaled sharply and relaxed under Eddie's kiss.

Jamie's hand caressed the top of Eddie's head and stroked her hair. When they pulled apart Jamie smiled, "I'm sorry. I just…I'm so nervous. I want us to have a really nice day and start to learn to be together."

Eddie smiled, "Good, then you get me a drink later. You hold my hand…we'll just pretend we are a regular couple. No wheelchair, no caregiver…"

Jamie nodded and started to look out at the water. Soon the boat was filling with people. Jamie moved his chair closer to Eddie and snuggled her a little. He's spent almost a year taking care of her every need. It was hard to shift roles now.

The boat left port, Jamie left Eddie to get them some fruit juice. Jamie opened Eddie's and helped her take a few sips. A couple of people looked at Eddie but most were just into the sights.

"Oh Jamie…we are so close…" If Eddie could have she'd have clapped her hands she would have in her excitement. Jamie took a couple of pictures for them to print out. He never remembered this excitement on a date with Sydney. He felt his heart pounding as she laughed and smiled.

Jamie thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful as Eddie's blonde hair blowing across her face, her head dropped back. "Oh look…the most beautiful bridge in the world…And I'm seeing it with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Eddie blushed and nuzzled Jamie with her cheek. The 90 minute cruise had seemed to fly by though by the time they were finished. Eddie's cheeks were flushed and she was feeling very tired. Jamie noticed her breathing was shallow but debated whether to say anything. He didn't' want to ruin their date. "You ready to eat?" He didn't get an answer.

Jamie smiled thinking Eddie had fallen asleep started to get up. Eddie stirred at the movement looking around, "Hmm Jamie?"

"Hey, you're exhausted Eddie. We can get some quick dinner and head back so you can rest." Jamie slowly wheeled her towards the exit heading back to his car.

"No, Jamie I want to go eat. This has been the best night please..." Jamie sighed debating whether to let her stay out knowing the possible consequences.

"All right, but I want you to stay home tomorrow and rest, okay?" Jamie stroked her hair.

"All right, you're working tomorrow anyway. I'll tell Pop no field trips," Eddie laughed. "Come on, let's eat you can feed me oysters."

With Eddie's insistence the pair went off to eat dinner just making their reservation.

Jamie sat across from Eddie watching her with a soft smile as she looked the menu over. "Everything looks so good," she commented, putting the menu down to smile at Jamie who laughed.

"Get whatever you want Eddie," he chuckled, making a quick decision on what he wanted Salmon with roasted potatoes.

Eddie finally chose a steak dish. "You thirsty Eddie?" Jamie asked curiously.

"I'm fine Jamie stop worrying." Jamie nodded looking away briefly falling into an awkward pause.

Jamie smiled, "I just want you to have a good time," he replied. "The last first date you had didn't go well…you ended up with a bowel obstruction and…"

"Jamie, the words date and bowel obstruction do not go together," Eddie laughed. "I'd like a sip of wine now though, then water after…"

Jamie nodded remembering that Eddie liked to wash down her wine with a sip of water or sometimes tea. He held the goblet for her to sip then moved the water cup closer for her to take a drink through the straw.

Their appetizer plate of regional oysters arrived. Jamie removed Eddie's from their shells and arranged them with their proper condiments on her plate. He attached her fork to her hand and scowled at another couple staring at them. Sometimes folks looked because they were interested, other times it was because they were rude.

Eddie began to eat, talking animatedly about the sights they saw on the Circle Line. "I want to see the Statue even closer. Can we go to Liberty Island?"

"You bet," Jamie replied. "You are some New Yorker, never been on the Circle Line, never been to Liberty Island…I'm going to show you so many things." He leaned over to give Eddie a kiss, an action they both enjoyed when she stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Jamie frowned catching the look on her face worried.

Eddie shook her head at him going back to the appetizer. "Eddie, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Jamie it's fine," Eddie smiled polishing off the oysters just in time for their main course to arrive. "I just realized those yuppies over there are talking behind my back and I don't even care. I am just so happy that I can feel and let you see…"

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheek as the waiter took the first dish away to make room smiling before leaving the couple to eat.

Eddie just took a bite of her meat about to rave how good it was when she began to choke.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Jamie dropped his fork turning his attention to her deeply concerned. When she didn't answer Jamie went around the table behind Eddie wrapping his arms around her to get the piece of meat up. "Try to breath around it, Eddie…try to breath." Jamie pushed in on her stomach, not the Heimlich, but the quad cough. Eddie's air passage wasn't compromised but she didn't have the strength in her body to cough the meat out. Finally Jamie's efforts produced the half chewed piece of steak and Eddie leaned back in her wheelchair.

Jamie's hands were flying preparing Eddie' portal oxygen and fastening it to her nose. "Just breathe it in," Jamie rubbed Eddie's hair like he had whenever she felt sick or was in a crisis. "Check please," he told the waiter not waiting to see what Eddie would say.

Eddie sighed, it was just a mis-swallow, there was no reason to go home but Jamie was doing it again…She heard the yuppie couple snicker, "Pity date…" the woman said. Eddie knew it wasn't so but it still upset her. Now was one of those times Eddie wished she had her hands, so she would be able to cover her face to shield herself from shame as she began to cry.

 **A/N: So it seems Jamie and Eddie's first date did not go off without a hitch. Jamie's struggle will be trying to bridge the gap between being a boyfriend and being a caregiver.**

 **Next Update – August 18** **th** **– Jamie tries to salvage the date at home and he and Eddie discuss pet names.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jamie noticed Eddie's silence the entire ride back so when they arrived home Jamie asked her if she wanted to sit outside for a bit.

The cool air gently caressed them as they watched the stars twinkle above. "Are you okay Eddie?"

Eddie sighed at him avoiding looking into his blue eyes. "No Jamie, I'm not. Tonight was supposed to a fun night but…We didn't have to leave, you know?"

"Eddie, I was just worried about you," Jamie admitted. Seeing Eddie unable to cough that food up herself, having to just sit there while she was gagging...it was too much. "I can't stand to…see you like that and not help. It's the caregiver in me but it's part of the boyfriend too.'

"I was fine Jamie, just one mis-swallow. Yeah, it was embarrassing in front of everyone but..." Eddie admitted that it didn't feel very good to have all eyes on her as she was unable to clear the food from her throat. It was only made worse when Jamie's rushed to leave.

"Eddie," Jamie sighed. Jamie turned and took Eddie's hands. He kept his hold very light and gentle. He felt Eddie flexing her wrist, it was the only way she could try to hold his hand back. "I think since the day I started riding with you I've been scared of losing you. Even though I was happily married at that time, you were special. You were so bright and vivacious..."

"Were…" Eddie sighed. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I ruined your marriage to Sydney and I…"

Jamie pulled one hand back and placed a finger to her lips. "Ssh, listen…" Jamie took another deep breath. "You were a breath of fresh air that day, I was still grieving for my partner, something my wife couldn't understand since Vinny and I never got along very well. There you come, pretty face, tons of attitude, the tightest bun I have ever seen…I think part of me fell for you that day. I know that as long as I had you in my life, things would feel okay."

Eddie sighed, "Jamie…"

"Let me finish, please…" Jamie held Eddie's eyes. "Please just listen. You opened me up in a way I hadn't been since Joe died. I became myself again, you did that. When you go hurt…I was terrified you were going to die and perhaps by my hand if I made a grievous error. Now…Now that I finally admitted what I felt for so long…I'm even more terrified of losing what we are building together."

Eddie sighed, "I'm not going anywhere. Jamie, I didn't fight this long and this hard to die on you. I finally have what I wanted for a long time too. Please don't let your fear ruin this time for us."

Jamie held Eddie's eyes, "I'm sorry. I did ruin today but I just saw you not being able to breathe…" Jamie thought for a minute. "You know what would be good, if Burke had a class for you to take the simulated what it's like for me…just like they had for me to see what it's like for you. I was so terrified Eddie, I chose to tie those belts and go through that and you…" Jamie stood. "Let me make it up to you…Do you trust me?"

Eddie nodded so Jamie smiled, "Close your eyes."

When Eddie's eyes were closed Jamie lifted her from her wheelchair and held her on his lap. "Open your eyes." Eddie obeyed and looked up seeing the beautiful sky as she laid in Jamie's arms. "Like this we are just us, you know? Just Eddie and Jamie, I'm holding you like I'd hold any girl, not for any other reason than I want to hold you."

Eddie sighed, "Snuggle me more…"

Jamie shifted her so he could hold her tighter and closer, but still supported her back. "Breathe in the air…the New York of it like you say and just let yourself be."

As Jamie held Eddie in his arms, she sighed and breathed in the scent of him. After sitting in the night air he heard her stomach grumble. "You're hungry…How about I take you up and go get us some fish and chips from that place you like down the street?"

Eddie smiled, "Can I get extra vinegar?"

"Just this once," Jamie replied. Eddie was supposed to mind her intake of salt.

Eddie smiled, "Put me in the recliner…My back…" Eddie requested when they got into the apartment.

Jamie nodded and laid Eddie in the recliner, "I'll rub it for you, sweetheart, after we eat."

"Jamie," Eddie piped up as he was preparing to leave. "Get me a rootbeer and…not sweetheart, Pop calls me that. Pick another nickname…"

Jamie nodded, and headed out to pick up their dinner.

Jamie arrived just a half hour later. He spread out two huge quilts then made placed Eddie on the quilt supported by pillows. Jamie laid out her food and properly applied the vinegar. "Is that enough?"

Eddie took a bite and her eyes rolled back, "Oh that is perfect! Jamie, we should have thought of this beforehand...Did you light my aromatherapy candle?"

"Nope," Jamie replied. "I lit a couple of jar candles I got in a grab bag a few years ago. I'm glad it smells nice angel."

"Angel?" Eddie asked taking a bit of her meal.

"Yes, I like that name…You are my Angel…You are so beautiful…" Jamie cupped her face. "Is it too soon to say how much I…"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "Yes, Jamie, please don't say things like that now. You might not feel that way in a little while and…"

Jamie sighed, he had a lot of work to do. They finished eating and Eddie tried to shift. She pushed down using her upper arms, to pressure release. Her back burned and her neck throbbed.

"Let me rub you…" Jamie shifted Eddie's body and slowly worked her top off. He began to massage her back finding so many knots and coils of the muscles. Eddie couldn't feel so Jamie slowly described his movements. "Just running my hand on your spine…I have the knot and I'm rubbing in circles…" Eddie shut her eyes and imagined she could feel his strong yet incredibly soft hands on her sore body.

"Hmm that feels good." The pain relief did feel incredible and when Jamie's hands migrated to her shoulders and neck, Eddie moaned in pleasure. "Lower now…" Eddie mumbled trying to send a hint. Jamie moved his hands lower working out the kinks. Sighing Eddie turned slowly their faces only inches apart. "Please…" Eddie whispered. "Please Jamie."

Jamie guided Eddie slowly careful to support her back. He smiled at her, trying to keep things calm and gentle. Jamie's eyes twinkled adoringly as he stared at her about to sit back when he felt Eddie flex her wrist to force their hands to meet.

When Jamie looked back down he really got a good look at her, how beautiful her hair framed her round face, blue eyes twinkling up at him. With one hand Jamie swept a piece of hair behind her ear leaning down slowly until their lips met.

Jamie's eyes drifted closed as he cupped Eddie's chin in his hand. Jamie felt Eddie open her lips and allow his tongue to slip into her mouth. She met him eagerly, wanting to taste him. Eddie relied on the parts of her body she could feel to carry her to the edge. Jamie was an amazing kisser, he sighed into Eddie's mouth.

Slowly Jamie eased Eddie back to the blanket so she was lying beneath him. It was so easy to feel like she was his woman that she didn't have her limits as their tongues danced and Eddie sighed against him.

As Jamie let his masculine instinct take over. Supported on his elbows, Jamie moved over Eddie's body. "Mmm," Eddie moaned. "Jamie…"

Jamie reached down and lifted Eddie's dress, moving both of her legs up for her so he could get closer. "Eddie…" He sighed. "So beautiful. So so beautiful, my angel…" Jamie's hands moved over Eddie's hair, her face, her shoulders…When he dropped his hand to cup her breast, he expected a strong reaction, when he didn't receive any at all, he froze and pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Jamie sighed. "I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Jamie, no…" Eddie whispered. "Just…talk to me...when you were rubbing my back and saying what you were doing, I could imagine it. I want to be with you…I care about you so much! I don't want my being paralyzed to get in the way. It doesn't have to get in the way."

Jamie sighed, "I know but…we're going too fast anyway and you're not feeling that well so…"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, maybe it's better if we get me into bed. My back…"

Jamie was growing concerned about how often Eddie was complaining of the burning pain in her back. "I think we should visit Dr. Camden about this back ache and also we can tell him about the changes in our relationship and get his advice on how and what…"

"Ugh!" Eddie sighed exasperated. "Jamie, I want this to work, I really do, but it's not going to be something we consult with doctors about, okay? We will figure out how to kiss and touch and all that together like any other couple."

"I understand you want this to feel normal, Eddie," Jamie said gently as he laid Eddie in bed forty five minutes later. "I'll do my best, I just want you to feel good and to be safe. I'd never forgive myself if I did something that hurt you, angel."

Eddie nodded, "You are hurting me when you treat me like a thing, like less than a woman. You don't do it on purpose but you do it just like those yuppies at the restaurant. Please don't hurt me like that, Jamie. Not you!"

Jamie leaned over and placed another gentle but deep kiss on Eddie's lips. He tucked the sheets and blankets around her and checked her bed position. "You okay? You look like you are really hurting."

Eddie nodded, "It's burning so bad but I don't want to be drugged."

Jamie nodded, "Let me move you over. I'll lie down with you until you fall asleep."

Jamie slid into the bed beside Eddie and cuddled her close, "Shut your eyes, take in a deep breath, all the way to your tummy…and ride the pain, just ride that pain out…Think about the pain and breathe it out…"

Eddie listened to Jamie's soft voice, and tried to let the nerve pain in her back and legs go out with her breath. It really didn't work that well but Jamie's soft, hypnotic tone eventually coaxed Eddie to sleep.

Jamie saw Eddie's breathing change and knew she'd dropped off. Slowly Jamie slid out of the bed and tucked the sheets more securely around Eddie's body. Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie's lips, "Sleep well, my angel," he whispered just as his phone went off.

" _How did it go?" Danny's text asked._

" _It went" Jamie replied. "I screwed things up big time."_

 _Danny replied. "I knew you'd blow at least part of this date, but we'll fix it. Sleep tight."_

If anyone would have a hair brained idea on how to navigate this, it would be Danny. Jamie slid into the bed he shared with Sydney up until a few weeks ago. He had to figure out the next step, he couldn't pay $21,000.00 a month on a cop's pay, but it was late and as Eddie would remind him, tomorrow was another day.

 **A/N: Jamie saved their date a little with some romantic moves but bridging the gap between caretaker and boyfriend will be challenging for both Jamie and Eddie. We'll see together how this is going to go for them over time.**

 **As some of you may know from reading One of Our Own, I'm going in for surgery likely this Monday. This story and One of Our Own are prewritten and will continue to be updated. The dates will be posted at the bottom of each chapter. Pillow Talk will take a brief hiatus after this Friday's update.**

 **Next Update – August 21** **st** **– Jamie speaks to Eddie about becoming involved in the hearing of the man that hit her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jamie reached over to stop the phone from ringing. Eddie was still sleeping in his arms after a rough night. They had fallen asleep in their own beds, but Eddie's cries brought Jamie back to her side. Jamie slid into bed and held her to him as her body spasmed, it was his fault, he filled the day too full.

"Hey, Erin," Jamie croaked out, his voice still full of sleep. "Yeah, she's sleeping right now, she had spasms and I gave her a nerve pain pill. What's up?"

"The man that hit her Jamie," Erin replied. "The Judge finally dockets his sentencing and the DA was asking me if Eddie would be making a victim impact statement at the hearing."

"Oh, uh, I never spoke to her about it, I never thought about her doing that to be honest with you but…" Jamie sighed. When the piece of crap that hit Eddie cut a deal, Jamie tried to forget about it and focus on her getting better and having a life. Now though, he had to face it. "When Eddie wakes up I'll take to her and give you a shout. Thanks Erin for calling."

Jamie ended the call and look down at Eddie. She was so beautiful, she always had been and always would be to him but even her appearance had changed since the accident. Eddie's face and hair were the same, she had little changes there, but the rest of her body was ravaged. Her once firm arms hung limp controlled only by her shoulders and upper bicep and her once shapely legs were atrophied, her feet elongated and turned inward. It broke his heart to see the results of that…then there were the spasms, the nerve pain, the constant risks. The driver deserved to see what he'd done, and pay for it.

Eddie stirred in Jamie's arms, "Oh…"

"Hey," Jamie smiled down at her. "You stiff, angel?"

"I love that nickname," Eddie murmured. "No, just…It's not going to be a good day, Jamie."

Jamie pulled Eddie a little closer, "You stay in bed today then, let those muscles stretch. I have a couple errands but then we can spend the day watching TV together and staying warm in bed."

Eddie smiled, on occasion she needed to just lie in bed and not tax her body at all. She nodded and smiled, happy with the idea. "Did I hear the phone?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, let's do the morning routine then we'll talk about it all right?"

Eddie nodded. Jamie got up and changed Eddie's catheter and bag, then washed her in bed. "Oatmeal or French toast?" Jamie asked and Eddie laughed. "French toast silly. I can come out…"

"If you are feeling off I'd prefer you rest in bed," Jamie replied. "If you want to get up later…"

Eddie's legs began to spasm as they spoke, "Did we miss a dose of your medicine?"

Eddie thought back, "Yeah…yeah we did. We missed last night when…"

Jamie's face fell but Eddie sighed, "Jamie, I would miss again to have that time with you, but if you…"

"No, no…let me give you the pill now and I'll get breakfast started."

Jamie retrieved the pill with a glass of water for Eddie helping her take the medicine. Once the water was finished he brought the cup back starting on breakfast.

As he got the plates and bread Jamie's mind wandered to Eddie lying in the bedroom. Just thinking about her made him smile and set his heart racing. Jamie wondered about their life together and possibilities for the future. He wondered if they'd be able to have a family. He knew biological children were out of the question, if Eddie could conceive, carrying a child and laboring would be far too great a risk.

As Jamie cooked, his mind continued…Would their life consist of Jamie just taking care of Eddie? There was no denying his feelings for her, everyone knew how much he loved her, but even in their brand new relationship, her condition was presenting hazards to their getting to another level. Jamie flipped the toast and put it on the plate. None of this mattered, what did matter was how much he loved Eddie. He loved her enough that the idea of divorce from Sydney barely stung. He knew his family was on some level disappointed, but Henry's reaction to their news had been priceless.

The older man had fist pumped and then spun Eddie around in her chair as he bestowed a large and hearty kiss on her cheek. It warmed Jamie's heart to see that Eddie was accepted as his girlfriend, not just his partner who had met with some horrible tragedy.

Jamie carried the breakfast to Eddie's bedside and set it up on her tray. He'd already cut the food and strapped on Eddie's fork. She had orange juice in her bottle and tea with a straw next to the toast.

Jamie took a deep breath, "Eddie, when the phone rang before it was Erin. She was calling about the man that hit you."

Eddie looked down, "Oh…how many years did he get?"

Jamie looked up at Eddie and moved her chin so she was looking at him. He could see the hot tears behind her eyes, "The DA managed to talk the Judge into a sentencing hearing and he asked Erin to find out if you'd want to make a victim's impact statement at that hearing. The Judge will listen to you and to me and then he'll make a decision based on what he sees and hears. I think that you…"

"No," Eddie said too quickly. Jamie was shocked.

"What?"

"No," Eddie replied. "I don't want to go to court like this and have everyone stare. That damn state let him plead out, he's not going to do the time he should do for this, I don't care. Tell her that too, tell her I said I don't care!"

Jamie knew that wasn't true. He could see the pain and the anger in Eddie's face. Perhaps today just wasn't the right day. Jamie simply nodded and started to eat his food, he'd ask Henry to speak to Eddie about it again when he came to tend to her the next day.

With Eddie taking a nap, Jamie headed out to the store then to Brooklyn so he could change the oil in the Mustang. Jamie pushed the kitchen door open, "Anyone home?"

Henry came in from the living room, 'Hey Kiddo, where's my sweetie?"

"Home in bed. I think we over did it yesterday, I took her on the Circle Line and to dinner and she just…struggled last night. I realized I missed her meds too so she's spasming this morning."

"Poor thing," Henry sighed. "She's having some alone time then? Did thing go okay otherwise for your first real date?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah it was good. We had fun, we had a good time and I know this is the right thing to do, Pops."

Henry smiled, "Good, I'm making lunch, do you want a sandwich?"

Jamie shook his head, "I do need a favor though. I need you to talk Eddie into testifying at the sentencing hearing for the guy that hit her. She said no but I think the Judge needs to see what tat son of a bitch did to her life."

"And what he did to yours?" Henry asked.

"My life is fine, Pop," Jamie replied. "My life is great! The divorce is probably the smoothest divorce in history. In a few days when I'm off again, Eddie and I are going to try to find a house on the Island or nearer to here that I can work on with Danny fixing it for Eddie."

"So you have no anger in this thing?" Henry asked.

"Pop…" Jamie headed outside and started to work on the car. "Of course, I have anger. I get to watch a woman that was so full of life that was so driven and focused on her career, battle every single day. That really sucks. That is really unfair, but you know, I got the love of my life out of it. If this didn't' happen, I would never have realized what I need to make me happy was right in front of my face."

Henry patted Jamie on the back, "I'll make sandwiches, you can bring one back to Eddie for me and tell her tomorrow she promised to show me how to play the horses online."

Jamie burst out laughing, "You go it, pop…and tomorrow…"

"Talk to her again yourself, Jamie," Henry advised. "Be gentle and direct, if you still get a no, I'll give it a shot."

Jamie thanked Henry then finished the oil change before driving back home anxious to see how Eddie was doing after being left home. When he walked in he found Eddie on the couch watching TV, she had transferred herself from the bed to her chair and from her chair to the couch. Jamie's face lit up at how well she had done without him.

"Hey lambchop, how'd it go?" Jamie took a seat on the couch and wrapped an arm around her leaning in for a kiss.

"It went okay, how are you?" Jamie replied.

"I'm good, the spasms stopped and I wanted to be out here to see your smiling face when you came inside but…" Eddie took one look at Jamie and frowned seeing right through him. "What do you need to tell me?"

Jamie offered the smile Eddie desired then followed Henry's advice. "Eddie, the driver who hit you took a deal but the Judge wants to hear your testimony before sentencing. I know we talked about it this morning but I really…"

Eddie didn't hesitate in responding, "No, I won't. Jamie, I've gone through a lot but testifying isn't going to change anything. I'd rather just move on with what's ahead. We are starting a life now…I hope we are starting a life and…"

Jamie turned to meet Eddie's eyes, "Of course we are…I just want…You deserve…"

"I deserve to be loved, Jamie," Eddie whispered. "You deserve to be loved and I love you…"

Jamie cupped her cheek, "I love you…"

Eddie leaned up and look Jamie's lips, "Then we both have what we deserve."

Jamie pulled Eddie down and held her against him. He didn't want to pressure her to do this, but he really wanted the man responsible to see he'd taken so much from Eddie and yet she was still going as strong as ever, maybe stronger.

Eddie was squirming, "You all…"

"I'm trying to do something, Jamie just let me focus a minutes," Eddie replied and kept wiggling her left arm until her hand was sliding up Jamie's chest. "I want to feel your heart beating."

Eddie beamed that she'd been able to do so much today, Jamie kissed her head and put his hand over hers to hold it in place. This would not be easy, the would forever have to take things slowly and learn to adjust, but the little moments like this…those would make everything else worth it.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the well wishes on my surgery. Tomorrow is he big day, there will be no updates tomorrow for my stories. The next update will be for One of Our Own on Tuesday. I hope you all are enjoying this second installment of what I've dubbed the Accidental Love series.**

 **Next Update – August 24** **th** **– Eddie experiences some technical difficulties while out with Henry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Careful, there's a bump there," Henry advised as he and Eddie took their afternoon stroll. It was still cool out so Henry made sure Eddie was wrapped up and kept warm to avoid getting sick. "Look, the market has early berries, let's get one and surprise Jamie with a custard tonight."

Eddie smiled, she was working hard on her hands and arms, but since she was able to flex her wrist a few months back, she had no progress. "Yeah, that'll be nice."

Henry put a gentle hand on Eddie's shoulder, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

Eddie sighed, "I'm just waiting for you to start in on me about that sentencing hearing."

"We're that predictable are we?" Henry asked as they walked.

Eddie sighed, "I just…I want to move on, Pop. I want to forget and move on from this, Jamie brought it up twice yesterday."

"I think Jamie knows that this jerk is going to do the minimum sentence otherwise, but it's up to you. I said I'd talk to you but..."

Eddie stopped her chair and looked up at Henry about to cry. Henry knelt down next to her, "Oh no, none of that, none of that. Don't cry…"

"I need to forget…if I see him again…"

Henry nodded, "All right, it's all right. Don't cry. Let's go and get those berries then we'll go to the store. I'll speak to Jamie about letting up on you with this."

"No, Pop, I'll talk to him. It's not the same as before, Jamie and I…we're in a relationship, I have to talk to him and he has to talk to me and not through your either."

Henry smiled, 'You know, I haven't said this yet, but I am so glad you and Jamie finally figured this out. I know it's going to be hard having to move…"

Eddie nodded, "I miss Sydney. She was a good friend and now if I call her or anything she never calls back."

Henry scowled, he had a pretty good idea what that was about. "Well, it's her loss too, you were a great friend to her and were willing to step aside so she and Jamie could make a family…Let's just work on Jamie's surprise, huh?" Henry could sense Eddie was getting upset again.

They chose fresh strawberries and blackberries then headed to the grocery store to pick up the other ingredients they would need for the custard. "Heavy cream is best," Henry told Eddie putting it in the basket on her chair.

Eddie smiled and continued to drive her chair around the market, the checked out then headed back towards home. Halfway there, Eddie's chair jerked and stopped cold.

"Henry?" Eddie kept pushing the joy stick. "Henry, somethings wrong with the chair. It won't go."

"Let's turn it off and turn it back on." Henry bent and manipulated the key. The chair turned off but didn't turn on.

"What are we going to do?" Eddie sighed. "Jamie's bogged down all day on stake out, I can't call him."

"Relax, sweetie," Henry soothed. "Can I push you?"

Henry tried to move the chair but the wheels refused to roll. "Let me call Francis and see if he can get us help okay?"

Eddie nodded, there she was in the middle of the sidewalk, unable to move out of way of anyone on the bustling New York street.

"Francis is sending a detail," Henry replied gently. "We just have to sit tight honey. Are you okay? Are you warm enough?"

"I'm okay but these people are getting upset at me," Eddie replied as several busy passers by scowled at her.

"Well they will just have to grin and bear it because you can't help it," Henry replied. "You're a broken down vehicle here."

Eddie laughed and settled back. Henry stood behind her so she could rest her head on his stomach. It was nearly the time they changed her bag and she had a rest from the chair on the sofa. "Henry, my stomach is starting to really hurt…did they say how long?"

Before Henry could answer, the sky opened up with a heavy early-spring storm and a cold rain poured around both Eddie and Henry. "Henry, get out of the rain."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, the detail should be here soon," Henry took his jacket off putting it over Eddie to cover her as they waited, still the wind and rain were soaking both of them.

"Here, hold onto me…We'll go sit inside this store here and be dry. You'll catch your death of cold if we leave you out in the rain. "Sir, excuse me…can you…" The man passed. "Miss, please open the door for us…"

The young girl did and Henry placed Eddie on a chair. "Sir, I'm sorry those chairs are for customers only."

Henry looked around seeing they were in a man's shoe store. He grabbed a pair of loafers, "Size 9." Henry didn't feel he had to explain Eddie circumstances to anyone. Henry took the jacket he had Eddie wrapped in and wrapped her again. "There you go…I'm going to drag your chair…I'll be right back, focus on your tummy and hold position."

Eddie did her best but was clearly in pain when Henry returned having moved her chair more easily without her in it. "You warm enough, honey?"

Eddie nodded, she was really tired and wanted so much to be home in the recliner. "Did he say how long Henry. I'm so tired."

Henry sighed, "Another half hour or so, sweetie. I know you're tired…"

The sales clerk returned with Henry's shoes and help him try them on. "Can you turn the heat on a little bit, my granddaughter got a chill and it's bad for her to get…"

"There's no food or drink allowed in the store!" the clerk said quickly when he looked over at Eddie and saw her dress and the floor were wet.

"She doesn't have any unopened drink…" Henry defended then remembered. Eddie's face had turned five shades of red.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry…"

This was one of the times when Eddie wished she had her hands. She wanted to hide her face or crawl in a hole and pull the earth in over her. This only happened once before in the hospital, never in public. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's all right, sweetheart. I'll pay for the couch, we can wash you dress…"

"Did she wet herself?" one of the clerks askes.

"No, I didn't," Eddie snapped. "I am a quadriplegic, I have a catheter and the bag overflowed because of the chill I got and because my chair broke down and we can't get home until our ride comes!"

Eddie's fiery explanation shut down any other negative comments from the staff. One of the counter girls disappeared and came back with a large blanket. "Here, wrap in this so you don't catch cold."

Eddie smiled, she felt sick and tired and terribly ashamed. Finally Frank and his detail arrived, Frank stepped in the store. "Go and get into the car Pop, I'll get Eddie. Nucifero has her chair."

Henry nodded and Frank moved to pick Eddie up. "I'm wet, my bag…"

"It's all right honey," Frank soothed and picked Eddie up making sure the leak was contained by the blanket. "We will be in touch about restitution for the couch. Your manager has my card."

With that Frank put Eddie in the car and they started for home.

Henry put Eddie right into a warm tub then put her soiled clothing in the wash. While she was in the tub, safety belted, Henry began the custard. While the ingredients slowly mixed, he went to get Eddie. "How's that feeling now, that cold out of your bones?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to upset Jamie by fussing about this too much. Let's still make his special surprise. He's had a hard time…"

Henry nodded, "I already got it started. Let's get you in something warm."

Henry put a diaper on, he was too nervous to place her catheter, he'd removed it to give her the bath. Once Eddie was in a sweat suit with socks on her feet, they set about the custard. "Pinch of nutmeg, put that in there…" Eddie concentrated to get a pinch and put it in the bowl. Henry beamed at her, the girl came so far…by the time Jamie got home that night, the custard was ready and chicken chili was in the pan on the stove. Henry left about a half hour before Jamie was due home to fix dinner for himself and Frank leaving Eddie instructions to call him to come back if Jamie was late.

When Jamie walked in, it was clear he was exhausted. He was shocked to find Eddie in a heavy sweat outfit on the recliner. "Hey, are you all right?" Jamie hurried over and started to check Eddie over.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We got caught in the rain so Pop turned me into a hot pack," Eddie replied. "Are you okay, you look tense?"

Jamie nodded, "It's a long day, but I'm okay. We'll talk about it later okay? What smells so good?"

"Pop and I made chicken chili and there's a surprise in the fridge," Eddie replied.

Jamie went and changed then started to dish out their supper. "Jamie can you take me to the table please?"

"You sore?" Jamie asked going to carry Eddie to the table. "You are usually in your wheelchair for dinner. Where is your wheelchair?"

"It broke down today while Pop and I were shopping," Eddie confessed. "Your Dad took it to see if his friend in motor pool can do anything. It wasn't the battery I just charged it and it had 3/4 power left."

"That's why you were caught in the rain," Jamie sighed. "And why Pop has you wrapped up like this. I'm sorry that happened today, baby."

Eddie shrugged, "It's okay. Pop did great, we waited the storm in a shoe store and waited for your Dad. Your Dad got us home and Pop put me in the tub, oh, I need a new cath too."

Jamie nodded, "After supper we'll settle one before we watch TV." Jamie strapped Eddie's spoon to her hand, they began to eat.

"What's got you so uptight, honey?" Eddie asked concerned about Jamie's body language.

Jamie sighed, "The things people will do to one another. Today I arrested a fourteen year old girl who beat up her mother with a baseball bat, a now her mom is dead. Dad died two years ago of cancer, now her six year old brother is in the system."

"Oh, Jamie," Eddie sighed. "Come closer…" She wanted to console him.

Jamie smiled, "Later, I'm starved and this chili is amazing…What is my surprise?"

Eddie beamed, "Berry custard, and I even was able to put in a few ingredients."

Jamie gently rubbed Eddie's hand, ever mindful of the sensitivity there. "Thank you…" Jamie stood and gave Eddie a kiss. They were both so proud of a day at the supermarket and a dash of nutmeg, it really was the small things that made their days. "You are coming along so well, baby. I'm so proud of how hard you are working."

"Yes, Jamie, I have worked very hard to get where I am, and that is why…I hope you can understand this, but I don't want to testify, I just want it to go away and I want to move on and keep getting this little victories to celebrate. Please try to understand this."

Jamie took a breath, "All right. All right, I get it. I get it and I'm behind you baby. I'm behind you 100%."

Eddie had no doubt that was true.

 **A/N: So for now Eddie is not wanting to testify, she is just wants to learn to live her life. Will it stay that way, remains to be seen.**

 **Special thanks to Lawslave and to Yanks302021 for helping me with this piece. I had a more difficult time writing it than others.**

 **Next Update – August 27** **th** **– A night out with the boys puts Jamie in harm's way, Eddie's fears and angers get the best of her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"It's not problem, Jamie," Eddie replied. Jamie had called to check in with Eddie. He'd been invited to beers with Rhegetti and Renzulli but was concerned about leaving Eddie alone. Henry had left around five thirty to rest before a day of routine medical tests for himself and Eddie.

"Are you sure? You were having some swelling earlier and your back…I should just come home."

Eddie rolled her eyes, "I'm in the recliner, I have a nearly empty bag and I'm watching reruns of Murphy Brown, I am good. Have a beer for me, just don't stay too long?"

"Two hours, I promise…If you need me, text me."

Jamie was uneasy about this. He was always uneasy about leaving Eddie alone for too long. Even though she was getting better, having less complication and less problems he always worried about that.

Eddie transferred into her chair and did her best to straighten the apartment a little bit. Jamie hated dirt and disorganization and she was not able to do much to help him. Eddie managed to wipe down the table and push the broom around the floor using her minimal wrist strength. By the time she was finished she was dead tired.

Two hours later, Jamie climbed into his black car texting Eddie he was heading home as promised. He stopped the car briefly for a red light, Jamie looked up at his surroundings. He liked going out with the guys, but all he thought about for the last hour at least was his Eddie at home.

As the light changed to green, Jamie stepped on the gas. Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie caught a similar black sports car speeding at him through the red light. Jamie managed to swerve avoiding what would have been a horrible accident. The oncoming car swerved and hit Jamie's car in the rear forcing his head to make contact with the window, much like Eddie's just a little over a year before.

Eddie had just transferred back to the recliner and turned on a book on tape at the point she left off when the phone rang. .

Letting out a low groan Eddie commanded her phone to answer. She smiled when she heard Frank's voice. Jamie check up on her. "Is everything okay? Are you downstairs?"

"Eddie, sweetheart it's Jamie." Frank tried to keep his voice very even and calm. He didn't want to terrify the young woman, Jamie would have his hide if he caused her to become ill.

Eddie's entire body froze as her heart skipped several beats. "What happened?"

"He was hit in the way home by a drunk driver. His injuries are minor but they're taking precautions because he hit his head." Eddie leaned back staring wordlessly across to a picture of them. It was taken on their first date, just over a month ago. A small sob finally escaped when the reality hit, her Jamie.

"Oh Jamie, will he be okay?" Eddie managed to croak.

"He's going to be fine, he's just a little disoriented. I'm here with him now and Pop is on his way…"

"No," Eddie said firmly. "I don't want Pop to come babysit me. That's my Jamie and I am going to be there. Please send Danny or an escort for Pop to take me to the hospital."

Frank knew she'd react this way, this was why Jamie had initially refused medical treatment. He wanted to go home first, to assure himself Eddie was okay and to assure her that he was. Unfortunately for him, Renzulli had been driving past on his way home and saw the accident. He forced his former boot to take a ride to St. Victor's for examination.

"If you allow me to finish," Frank said softly. "Pop is on his way with my driver so if you are able, call your doorman and have him escort you downstairs. Pop will be there to take you to the hospital in about fifteen minutes. Jamie is talking, he's conscious and he's mad as Hell at me for having Pop bring you down, but I know you're worried."

Eddie sniffled, "I'll be waiting Frank. Will you tell Jamie…" She didn't want to say it this way. "Tell Jamie I cleaned the house."

With that the call ended. Frank would tell Eddie the rest when she arrived.

Eddie was waiting for Henry when he arrived. She was shaking and needed the assistance of both Henry and Detective Nucifero to get into the SUV. She was scared with the big detective lifting her but he completed the task in one swoop.

Henry had a blanket ready and wrapped it around Eddie's shoulders, "He's okay sweetheart, I talked to him and all he was worried about was you, sweet girl."

"But he's hurt," Eddied sniffled. "And everything I'm feeling, it's so wrong."

Henry rocked lightly with Eddie close, "No feeling is EVER wrong, honey. You feel whatever you need to feel, that's what Jamie would want too."

"All I can think of is…I can't help him, Henry. I can't help him…"

"Well that's why he has a big family, sweetie," Henry soothed. "And don't get so hard on yourself, you can do more for him than you think you can."

They arrived at the hospital, Linda met them with an orderly to help get Eddie out of the car. "Where is he Linda? Is he awake?"

"Oh, yeah," Linda replied. "He's awake, he's irate, and he just finished getting stitched up. Come on I'll take you right back."

Eddie drove the rented chair toward the back room, truth be told that she liked this chair better than the one that was being repaired. It was easier to transfer in and out but the safety features that Jamie preferred were not as advanced. "I'm fine, did you arrest the other driver? I recognized him from somewhere but…"

"Jamie," Eddie said softly. Jamie didn't like this new chair, the other one had a tell-tale whir when she approached, this one was quiet, too much of a chance Eddie could over hear something that would be upsetting.

"Hey…come here…" Jamie slid off the bed and reached out for Eddie. "You didn't need to come down, I was going home soon."

"Jamie," Eddie sighed inhaling his scent. "Where else would I go? You were in an accident and hit your head. There's no place else for me to be."

"I'm not hurt, honey," Jamie soothed. "Just a bump on my thick Irish head. You could have stayed at home and rested.

Eddie let that go for now, "What's the doctor saying? Frank, you said the guy was drunk?"

Frank took a deep breath, and sat down. Eddie hated when people did that. "I'm not a child, Frank. You don't have to come down to my level and cuddle me to tell me things."

Frank stood back up, "I know that Eddie, I just…I'm sorry. I see you as…I've always seen you as my child since you were first at Sunday dinner, not that you and Jamie…I'm sorry if I insulted you."

Eddie nodded, "What do you need to tell me? Jamie is fine, or he will be fine…"

Jamie looked at Frank, "I'll tell her." Jamie sat down on the bed and leaned back, "Eddie, the man that hit me tonight...It was the man that hit you last year. He was drunk again, and he got in the car that way again…"

Eddie's blood started to boil. It was bad enough this man had hit her, leaving her in this state, but he hadn't even learned from being arrested. He was due to be sentenced for her accident, and he was still drinking and driving. "Dad, tip her chair…"

"No, I'm fine," Eddie said firmly. "Did you arrest him again?"

Frank nodded, "We sure did, Renzulli placed him under as soon as he arrived on scene and Jamie will be pressing direct charges against him."

"Good,' Eddie replied. "That's good. I'm glad of that."

Eddie was painfully quiet while they waited for Jamie to get cleared by the doctor and discharged. She was quiet on the way home to the apartment and quiet still when she and Jamie entered the apartment.

"Eddie, you have to say something. I know you are upset with me…"

"Upset with you?" Eddie brow knotted. "I'm not upset with you, I'm just so grateful to God or whomever that you…aren't…" Eddie looked down at herself.

Jamie sighed and closed the space between them. He enveloped Eddie in his arms, "Ssh, baby. Ssh…" Eddie couldn't hold it in any longer. Instead of sad tears though these tears were angry, the sounds that came from Eddie were not sobs but anguished screams. She wiggled inside Jamie's arms, wanting him to free her, but he refused. "Stop fighting me, stop it."

"No…Jamie…He stole everything from me! He took everything!"

"I know, I know he did," Jamie soothed. "I know." Jamie wanted to deny it. He knew that if not for her accident, they would never have found the courage to speak up to each other about how they felt. Jamie felt so much love in his heart, he couldn't imagine not having Eddie like this. He also knew to try to explain that to her now would be futile and deny her the emotions she'd bottle up for over a year.

Jamie just stroked Eddie's hair and let her ride out those emotions. "I know you are angry, get angry…"

"It's bad enough he did this to me, but he almost did it…Jamie, if I don't have you…I love you so much but I need you too. It scares me to be so dependent but I can't get independent and…"

"I know…Eddie, I'm fine. I am fine, all right? And if I wasn't, you have a family that loves you so…"

Eddie nodded and laid her head on Jamie's chest, she exhausted before, now it was worse…

"Come on, Eddie, let's go to bed, okay. I'm really tired and I have a headache." Jamie bent to lift Eddie but got dizzy and had to stop.

"Jamie, it's all right," Eddie sighed. "Maybe you can just put me in the recliner and you sleep on the couch so I can wake you up every couple hours?"

Jamie considered that, "Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Let me get your pills and things and we'll do that."

Eddie relaxed in the soft recliner and waited for Jamie to bring her meds. She downed all the pills at one time. "Jamie, can you maybe sleep on here with me and just hold me?"

Jamie smiled, "That's a better idea. I just…When I saw who it was that hit me…My blood boiled. I wanted to get back in the car and...This son of a bitch has to pay Eddie. He has to pay for a long time for what he's done."

Jamie watched as Eddie concentrated every inch of her strength on her arm. She was trying so hard to lift it up so that she could touch the cut on his head. She made it halfway before Jamie stepped in and helped her moving her hand over the wound. "If I could close that with the love in my heart Jamie…"

"If love could heal…" Jamie sighed. "You'd be walking again Eddie. I don't want to say what's in my heart like this, I have plans for that and I don't want Thomas Roberts to steal that too."

Eddie laid her cheek on Jamie's chest and snuggled to him. "Don't let him steal it…just lay with me. Hold me please."

Jamie settled in the recliner with Eddie on his lap, nestled close to his heart. Eddie laid her head on Jamie's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat.

Jamie fell into a deep sleep, the medication and the bump on the head serving as a good depressant for his system. Having Eddie cuddled to him was just icing on the cake. Eddie woke Jamie at two and at four to make sure he was okay, then fell into a deep sleep herself, exhausted.

 **Eddie curled into Jamie's strong arms as she woke up enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. She smiled moving her head so it lay on his chest listening for the comforting thump of his heartbeat.**

 **Hearing only silence Eddie jumped up trying to check for a pulse, while shouting at her phone to get place an emergency call. "Jamie wake up," she pleaded seeing his still body. "This is Eddie Janko, I have the commissioner's son and I need a bus to our apartment. He's unconscious, he hit his head yesterday."**

 **Hearing the commissioner's son needed assistance an ambulance arrived ten minutes after the call rushing into the apartment. "Head contusion swelling in the brain cut off oxygen, he's DOA."**

Eddie heard herself scream, and so did Jamie. That shrill cry was enough to jolt him out of his deep slumber. "Eddie!" Jamie moved to get a hold of her. The fright from her dream sent her body into spasm. "Eddie, stop…Eddie, wake up. Wake up…"

Jamie held her shaking body to his chest and rocked back and forth. He did not want this to end in a 911 call. "Please, baby stop…"

By some miracle, Jamie's voice broke into Eddie's fear. Slowly Eddie pushed her eyes open seeing Jamie's soft hazel orbs looking back at her, very much alive. Eddie felt like she was going to be sick and before she could shout a warning, her stomach revolted and the meager amount of food and drink she still had in her made a return visit. Jamie didn't flinch, "I'm all right. It's all right, let's just breathe together…Deep…all the way down to your tummy…that's my girl."

"I had the most terrible dream…he…" Eddie hiccupped still struggling with the spasms in her muscles. Her eyes rolled back and she started to fade. Jamie wanted to let her go and run for a bp cuff but it was too late. Eddie body went rigid in his arms, a seizure overtaking her before Jamie had a chance to react.

 **A/N: Even with all of these new events, Eddie is still not ready to testify, her body is revolting against her. Over the next few chapters we'll see the relationship making strides.**

 **Next Update – August 30** **th** **(almost my birthday, lol) – Jamie visits his divorce lawyer while Eddie recalls a recent phone call with Sydney.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The seizure stopped after two of the longest minutes Jamie could remember. Eddie's head rolled from side to side as she moaned softly. "I've got you, Angel," Jamie cooed and picked her up carrying her to her room. "I've got you." Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's head.

While Eddie flirted with consciousness, Jamie cleaned her up. He changed her soiled clothing and wiped the salivation from her hair and her face. Slowly, the room came into view as Eddie slowly opened her eyes seeing Jamie first. When she tried to sit up Jamie gently pushed her back down.

"Don't get up Eddie, you need to rest." Jamie watched her with a worried expression sitting over her.

Eddie listened laying back but turned to look at him. "Jamie?"

"Ssh close your eyes, angel. I'm right here." Jamie gently wiped a cloth across her face wiping the sweat off. He knew she'd be tired and rest was the best thing for her.

"But what happened?" Eddie was confused. She remembered falling asleep in Jamie's arms then nothing. "Your head."

"My head is fine, it's all just fine…don't try to talk, just rest, please rest."

"Jamie, I…" Eddie was licking her lips.

"Here, Angel," Jamie held a straw to Eddie's lips. "Sip it slowly…"

With the cool water going down, Eddie shook her head. "What happened? Tell me Jamie."

"I think you had a nightmare," Jamie replied gently. "Then I think you couldn't settle your body down and your pressure went up. It's come down now with these cold clothes. How do you feel?"

"Heavy," Eddie replied. "So tired…What're numbers?"

"190/110, it's down, it was higher. Try to be still and quiet now."

Eddie sighed, closing her eyes, seeing Jamie's lifeless body as she cried. She gasped for air and tried to sit up, but again Jamie weighed her down. "Eddie, you must lie still."

"You were…gone, you were…I can't take that…I…"

"Ssh, I'm fine, it's just a bump on the head. I am fine." Jamie changed the ice pack on Eddie's neck and took her feet into his lap massaging them like Henry believed worked. Her feet were so small, but to Eddie they were huge and protruding. When the lotion was rubbed in, Jamie laid beside Eddie, placing her head and her ear on his heart, "It's beating," Jamie whispered. "It's beating for you."

Eddie took a long deep breath and rubbed her cheek on Jamie's chest. "Do you hurt, angel?"

"No," Eddie replied. "I just…I'm tired. Going to sleep."

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's hair. He knew she'd sleep almost around the clock from the seizure. Jamie set his clock to wake himself up and held Eddie close to him.

Jamie woke up with the sunlight streaming through the window and Henry knocking on the door. It was his morning to take care of Eddie. Jamie slid out of bed and hurried to the door tripping over his pants as he pulled them on. Jamie opened the door, "Hey Pop. We had a bad night."

Henry smiled, "I have bagels and lox."

Jamie snickered. "Everything is solved by food. Seriously Pop, Eddie had a seizure last night."

Henry's eyes popped out, "A seizure! And you left her alone in the hospital?"

"She's home, she's in bed here," Jamie replied. "She's still really sleepy and really weakened by it though." Jamie sank down into his chair. "God Pop, that son of a bitch almost killed us both. I know the accident shook her, but I think she dealt with that okay. It's the fact the man that put her in this state…"

Henry rubbed Jamie's shoulders, "We have to get her to cope with this Jamie. We have to."

"I know, I have to go talk with the lawyer but…" Jamie looked back at the door where Eddie slept inside. He didn't want to leave her not after a seizure.

"God forbid Pops, if something happens to her while I'm away." Pain twinkled in Jamie's eyes hating seeing his Eddie hurt. This had been his fault, she was upset because of him.

"I should have been home with her, not out with the guys. If I came home, I would never have been in the position…"

"Jamie, you can't do that!" Henry said firmly. "You cannot do that. Doing that will only make it harder on Eddie and she has it hard enough. Now," Henry smiled placing a hand on his youngest grandson's shoulder. "How about I stay with her until you get back from the lawyer's. When you're done, I'll go so you can fuss over your girl."

Knowing Henry would be by her side made Jamie feel a little better about leaving. Jamie went to shower and change into his suit. Eddie opened her eyes seeing him dressing, "Where are you going?"

Jamie moved to the bed, "I have to go out for a little bit," Jamie whispered softly. "Pop is here, he's going to let you rest. When I get home we'll see how you feel."

Eddie nodded, "Be careful."

Jamie drank a cup of coffee, "She's still really weak, Pop. I think I better…"

"You better go to the lawyer, start working on this divorce. Next week we can look at some houses, I have two friends that are selling their homes on Staten Island, one of them had a stroke and his wife adapted the house. She passed away and he's going to a retirement home. I think it might be perfect for you and Eddie."

Jamie nodded, "We'll check it out. Call me, Pop, if she gets worse."

"Stop worrying," Henry replied. "She'll be fine, she's like my own granddaughter."

Jamie nodded and headed out.

Jamie stepped into his lawyer's office, stomach in knots. "Jamison Reagan, I'm here to see Maureen Flannigan. I have an appointment."

The attorney's assistant called Jamie back only a few minutes later. "Mr. Reagan, I'm Maureen Flannigan." Maureen reminded him of Eddie. She was very small, but had a fabulous smile and a flash in her green eyes. Jamie felt at ease with her and sat down.

"So, you're the defendant in a divorce case, but it all seems pretty cut and dry. Your spouse isn't requesting any kind of support, she's not offering to provide any though either, is that a problem?"

"No, Syd and I, as far as I see on the papers are just leaving with what we came with. We are dividing the marital debt in half though honestly she earned more and spent much more than I did during the marriage."

"So you are wanting to challenge the equitable division of debt?"

"It will be harder for me to pay half of the $40,000 in marital debt that it will be for her, especially since the only debt I incurred was the remodel on the apartment."

Maureen made a few more notes, "So would it be fair to offer to pay for that remodeling debt and attribute the remainder of your marital debt to your wife?"

Jamie nodded, "I suppose so, I'm going to incur a lot of expenses remodeling a new house for Eddie, she's my partner from the job and she's sort of why the marriage ended."

"Jamie," Maureen replied. "If you are feeling guilty about this, that will not help you. This is a pretty clear cut divorce, we'll submit these adjustments and go from there."

Back at the apartment, Eddie woke up from her deep sleep and sighed. Days like this, it was always Jamie or Syd that took care of her. She loved and trusted Henry, but she was scared to have him handle her on a day like today. She wished that things had ended differently, but Eddie knew that Sydney held her to blame for things with Jamie falling apart.

Eddie remembered a few days after Sydney left, she had called her friend to offer support and apology. Eddie felt she was not going to make Jamie happy, she loved him so deeply, perhaps she could fix it.

" **Call Syd," Eddie told her phone.**

" **Hello," Sydney answered the phone surprised to see Eddie's number. Part of her wanted to ignore the call but the other part…**

" **Hey, Syd, I uh…" Eddie began. "I just wanted to say that…Jamie loves you and things went…"**

" **Eddie listen," Sydney sighed. "I know we were friends for a while, but that was because you were Jamie's partner. I had to be your friend or it would hurt my marriage to Jamie. I did it for Jamie and since I'm not going to be his wife anymore, there's no reason for us to go on pretending we like one another. We never had anything in common but him…he's all yours now. Please don't call again."**

 **The call ended abruptly before Eddie could even speak again. She felt like she got punched in the gut.**

The unexpected memory was second sucker punch in as many days. Eddie bit her lip and fought the urge to cry. She wanted Jamie, she needed the security of him. Eddie tried to call out for Henry but voice was too weak. The tears started before Eddie could try to stop them.

Jamie was only gone two hours. Henry was working on his Guinness stew when he came in. "How is she?" Jamie asked loosening his tie.

"Not a peep, and I didn't check so I didn't wake her," Henry replied. "I was about to make her some tea and try to get her to drink"

"I'll take her the tea," Jamie replied and took the cup of steaming liquid.

Jamie stepped into the bedroom, Eddie was awake tears streaming down her cheeks. "Eddie?" Jamie sat on the bed. "Are you hurting? Why didn't you call for Pop?"

Eddie let out a sob, she couldn't hide anymore, she was just too disheartened, too hurt, and too alone.

"Eddie, if you are sick or hurting you have to tell me, okay?" Jamie reached to pull Eddie close.

"Jamie, what are we doing?" Eddie sniffled as he held her tight. "What are we doing, we are kidding ourselves."

Jamie was confused, "Eddie, what are you talking about, Angel? We are trying to make a relationship, to explore all those feelings…"

"We aren't going to make it," Eddie sniffled. "You know that. We are kidding ourselves to think that we will."

Jamie pulled back to look into Eddie's eyes, "Eddie, you're just scared. This is all new and different, and you're scared."

"No!" Eddie said firmly. "Let me go! I'm not your puppy, let go!"

Jamie had no choice but to ease Eddie back down onto the bed. "What happened? When I left…"

"Where did you go?" Eddie asked. "You left me but you didn't say why."

"I had to go see the lawyer about the divorce," Jamie replied. "We have to get out of here soon and I have to see the attorneys and realtors. We have a lot of work ahead of us, Eddie. I need you, that big brain of yours. You know I didn't leave forever, Pop was here…"

"I was scared to be left with Pop today," Eddie admitted. "I remembered when I was sick before or having a bad day, I called Syd, truth is she was never my friend in the first place. She tolerated me."

Jamie's heart sank, he hadn't told Eddie what Sydney said when she left that morning in October, and Eddie never told him she had tried speaking to Sydney after that. "Oh, Eddie, I'm so sorry," Jamie sighed.

"I haven't told you what she said," Eddie began.

"Eddie, I know what she said," Jamie confessed. "You were already so distressed about the divorce, I didn't want to add to that and I didn't…"

"You made a choice for me again," Eddie sighed. "Jamie, if we are going to be a couple, you have to stop making choices FOR me!"

Jamie nodded, "It's hard to not protect you Eddie. I keep failing to do it when I need to do it and…"

Eddie turned her head, "I can't talk to you right now, Jamie. I really cannot talk to you. Please let me rest, I'm tired again."

Jamie had no choice but to let Eddie be. She was asking for space after getting upset at him for narrowing her choices. "I'll check on you in a little while, you have to eat something in a bit."

Eddie nodded, letting more tears fall. This was a folly. There was no way Jamie could see her as more than a patient, she was his project, his lost puppy. She could never be his girlfriend, she would never be that to him, no matter how badly they both wanted it. Never.

 **A/N: Eddie is still struggling with all the changes, and Jamie is on the receiving end of her anxiety. Thank God for Henry though, gentle old bear that he is.**

 **Next Update – September 2** **nd** **– Not everyone is happy about Jamie and Eddie's relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Things were tense between Jamie and Eddie for the next couple of days. Eddie was quiet and withdrawn, not wanting to be social with Jamie at all. She treated him like he was just her carer not even her friend. Eddie's distance hurt Jamie, but he understood she had been through some hard traumas the last few days, everything from their less than stellar first date to his accident to a seizure that sapped her strength.

On Sunday morning, Jamie decided they were going to Sunday dinner, their first official Sunday dinner as a couple. The family had been supportive of Jamie's divorce but aside from Henry and Linda, the rest of the family had not said anything about his pursuing Eddie. Danny had coaxed him through the first date, and counseled him on his frustrations over how that date went, but he never endorsed the relationship. Today, was the day.

Jamie let himself into Eddie's room, finding her awake with her head turned toward the window. "Hey, you're awake. It's a beautiful day outside."

"Yes it is," Eddie replied. "Jamie, we need to talk. Well, I need to talk and I need you to listen to me."

"How about I do that while we sit on the patio for a little bit? I put some breakfast out there all ready and made your tea…"

Eddie nodded, "Okay, can you get my board?"

"You feel like you can do it yourself?" Jamie asked bringing the transfer board.

"I think so," Eddie replied. "I've been resting a lot so…"

Jamie positioned the transfer board and put a few dustings of baby powder on the board. He let Eddie concentrate on getting onto the transfer board then into her chair. She looked up at Jamie with a hug smile on her face. "That was terrific, you did that so well!"

Both Jamie and Eddie had been apprehensive about her transferring after three days in bed. Eddie began to drive her chair to the balcony letting Jamie open the French doors. Jamie had set up a lovely spread, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Jamie…" Eddie looked down.

"May I have the pleasure of dining in your company, Ms. Janko?" Jamie asked.

Eddie blushed, "Jamie…you don't…"

"I do," Jamie replied. "I owe you a first date do over and I hope that this will be that for us. Starting over again…"

Eddie moved and parked her chair, "I think we can try. Jamie, I'm so sorry I was acting up the last couple days. I think the accident and the seizure really threw me. I have to say this though, as much as I want us to work and God knows I do, we won't if you don't include me. I am asking you just once, please start to include me. If it's something I don't do well with…that's on us and if we deal with each other well then…I want this to be a partnership, like back on the job. I need that for me. Please, let's try to start over with that in mind."

"I think I can do that," Jamie replied sitting across from Eddie. "Try the juice."

Eddie leaned over and sipped the juice, "Mimosa? Nice touch, Reagan." Eddie smiled. "You know you already have me you don't have to woo me."

Jamie took a bit of his eggs, having already cut Eddie's food. "I know that, but it's nice to treat your lady nice every now and then. When we finish, I want to show you some pictures of a house that belongs to a friend of Pop's. I think it might work for us. It's on the Island so it's close to Danny and Linda and the man that lived there had a stroke so it already has a wheelchair ramp, bars for the bathroom, a wall charger mount and lowered sinks."

Eddie arched her eyebrow, "That's going to be a long commute for you though."

"No longer than Danny has," Jamie replied. "I'm thinking of maybe transferring there though, it's a little calmer and I'm not going to be under as much fire. It's better and safer given our situation."

"Jamie, you won't ever advance your career on Staten Island. That's where cops careers go to die."

Jamie sighed, "I'm considering a transfer but we'll talk about it before I make anything final. There are more important things now than my career."

Eddie sighed, "Jamie, are we going to be okay, moneywise I mean?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, we're fine. Moving is going to cut our expenses big time and we're going to be okay. Don't worry about that, honey."

Eddie smiled, "I will try to get a job too. There's got to be some kind of online job I can get."

"Don't worry about that," Jamie replied. "Your disability works and your NYPD disability too. We will be just fine with money."

Eddie knew that she could ask her father for help, he was willing to give her all of his saved money in off short accounts more than once since her accident, but she didn't want to accept it unless they had no choice.

After a very nice breakfast in the cool morning air, Jamie helped Eddie get washed up and dressed for Sunday dinner. Jamie had gone to church earlier and spoken to the priest about his impending divorce. Father had given him his penance, but Jamie knew the real music would be coming from the family dinner. Erin and Nikki, and perhaps even Danny and his father did not feel this relationship was smart.

Jamie and Eddie arrived at dinner as Henry bustled around the kitchen preparing dinner. He looked up hearing them come in offering a smile. "Hey, just in time. Dinner is almost ready."

Erin walked in for the glasses stopping when she saw her brother and Eddie. "Jamie, Eddie." She grabbed the napkins walking back out into the dining room.

The Reagans sat around the dinner table ten minutes later pausing to say grace. Jamie no sooner put the potatoes down then Danny looked over at them.

"Can you pass the potatoes?" Danny asked, looking right past his brother.

Henry passed the mashed potatoes to Danny. Jamie was busy strapping Eddie's fork onto her hand, "Just go slow." Henry had made beef and sometimes Eddie and beef were enemies.

"Eddie, Mom said Uncle Jamie took you out on a date!" Sean said excitedly. "Are you going to be my aunt now instead of Aunt Sydney?"

Eddie nearly choked on her potatoes. "Uh, Uncle Jamie and I are just trying things out," Eddie answered. "We really care deeply for each other and we want to see where that leads us."

"I hope you are my new aunt," Sean piped up. "You're really nice you play good football."

Eddie sighed, "I'm so very sorry that I can't play football anymore, Sean."

"Not ever again?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, I'm not going to get much better, Sean. My arms move more now than they did but I'm not going to get out of the wheelchair or be able to move my arms all the way."

"That's a bummer," Sean replied. "But I can be your arms and Uncle Jamie too…You have legs, they're just wheels."

Eddie laughed and smiled, Sean was, next to Jamie and Henry, her biggest supporter.

"But there are other things that you can't be for her Sean, or Uncle Jamie either," Nikki replied. "It's not such a cool idea that they are dating and he's getting divorced from Aunt Sydney."

"Wow, Nikki," Jamie replied. "Tell me how you really feel."

"It's not just me, Uncle Jamie," Nikki replied.

"Eddie, can you and the boys go look at the video games, I need a word with my brother and sister."

"Jamie, they have a right…" Eddie began but Sean was already up. "Come on, I want to show you my new basketball shooting game!" Eddie had to follow her most loyal supporter.

Erin waited until Eddie left with the kids to speak up first. "Jamie she was your partner that's…It's not appropriate. Your throwing away everything with Sydney for Eddie who you don't even know will work out."

"That's none of your business Erin. I've always cared about Eddie, you knew that," Jamie shot back defensively.

"Look kid we're trying to look out for you. Taking care of Eddie will be a lot. Are you ready for that? Is she?" Danny offered softly voicing his own concern.

Jamie turned giving his brother a disappointed look. "You too Danny? I cared for Sydney but I love Eddie."

"Are you sure Jamie or is she just a backup because you and Sydney didn't work out," Erin questioned voice soft.

"Erin," Jamie began. "Sydney and I didn't work out because of my feelings for Eddie. I couldn't put my wife first because the truth is she wasn't first in my heart for a long time. Erin, I know you and Syd are friends and Eddie is not the wife you want for me, but she is the one I want for me. She is my best friend. She is my heart and soul."

"Jamie," Frank spoke gently. "There is nothing I want for you more than to be happy, son. If Eddie is that one…if she is your soulmate, Jamie, embrace it!"

"She broke up his marriage, Dad," Erin piped up. "She's no better than the woman..."

"Erin, you are my sister and I love you, but if you dare to say what is on the tip of your tongue!" Jamie warned.

"No one is saying Eddie isn't a good woman, but she took it over board when she fell in love with you."

"You can't control who you fall in love with," Linda defended. " That just happens. We are, Danny and I, just concerned that the things that strained your marriage with Sydney will hurt you and Eddie."

"Eddie hurt his marriage to Syd..." Erin began.

"Actually, sister dear, my marriage was in trouble from the day we said "I do" all Eddie did was expose it. Syd knew I wanted a family and she put condition after condition on that. Finally, she agreed to have a baby...a marriage cannot last when two people are different on that scale. Having Eddie, seeing that yes, I did deserve support and listening, that opened my eyes."

"But she agreed. Why not try counseling," Erin insisted.

"We tried Erin by that point nothing was going to save our marriage," Jamie finished. "It was too far gone. We tried counseling twice, once when I left for a week when I got angry that she was on birth control and the second time last year before Eddie's accident. You cannot blame Eddie for Sydney's short comings."

Sean appeared in the dining room, "Uncle Jamie?" He heard the tense voices. "Eddie's legs are shaking, she said not to get you but I did anyway."

"Thank you Sean," Jamie replied. "This is going to be so upsetting for Eddie, she loves you all so much but if you cannot accept that I am getting a divorce and I am going to make a life with Eddie, a family, then maybe we need to find another way to occupy our Sundays for a while. Pop, you are welcome to see Eddie, we still appreciate you help."

Jamie headed to check on Eddie, her left leg was in full spasm. "Hey, you want to stretch…Sean you can help me…"

"Really, Erin?" Henry said as they started to clear the table. "That poor girl has gone through enough, she's lost her mother at a young age, she's lost her legs, she's lost most of her arms, we are all the family she has."

"Pop, I want Jamie to be happy. He is signing up for a life as a live in nurse. Jamie wants a family, he can't have that with Eddie. He's leaving Sydney, someone who could be a true partner.."

"Actually, there's nothing keeping Eddie from being Jamie's true partner," Linda replied. "Eddie's brain is fine. She can share ideas, she can share concerns, she can share with him, Erin. I think Jamie was telling us Sydney wasn't very good at sharing things, it was her way or the highway," Linda explained. "I for one, am on board, I think they are sweet, and you know something else, Eddie really loves Jamie. He deserves that."

"If Jamie wants a family…" Danny began. "And he does…he's born to be a father…"

"He can have a family, Danny," Frank replied. "If Eddie can't…that's different than someone not wanting to. They can adopt, they can be foster parents, if there is a will there is a way."

Henry nodded, "Well said Francis. Well said."

 **A/N: You all know by now how much I love Erin and Nikki, ( seeing dripping sarcasm) so you probably aren't surprised by the fact they were the most vocal and catty about Jamie and Eddie. And who doesn't love Sean?**

 **Next Update – September 5** **th** **– Eddie and Jamie discuss the family and Jamie encounters the soon to be former Mrs. Reagan.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eddie asked Jamie later. Since they left dinner, he had been quiet.

Jamie thought about it for a minute. He didn't want to upset Eddie, but he had given his word to start treating this like a real partnership. He took a breath, "Erin is…It's just Erin," Jamie replied. "She and Syd had always been friends. She was encouraging me to push Sydney to reconcile. She feels…"

"I heard," Eddie replied. "I heard everything. I'm sorry that our being together is causing a rift with you and your sister and niece."

Jamie rubbed Eddie's hair, "Don't be. This is the right decision, Eddie. Sydney and I had the law in common ad that was about it. After Joe died and I joined the force, we nearly ended things then, but somehow we pressed on. The baby was the greatest divide. I wanted at least one child and Sydney…"

"She never meant it when she told me she'd decided it was finally time did she?" Eddie asked as Jamie shifted her so she was closer to him. "Just like she never meant it when she said she was my friend."

"Sydney's always thought about Sydney," Jamie explained. "I was always raised to put myself behind others so I guess it didn't' really bother me too much until I started to feel like I was always making the compromise. When I started to feel like you were more of a partner than Sydney, in all things, I should have ended the relationship with her. If I asked for divorce two years ago instead of agreeing to more counseling, maybe you aren't in the chair, maybe we left to go home together that night."

Eddie lifted her head, "And maybe we're both dead, Jamie. We have no idea what is in the plan for us, and I'm not very religious, but I do believe God has a plan, always a plan…"

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "You're right, He does. I'm just glad that you and I being together was in his plan. If I learned anything in six years of marriage to Syd it's that if you aren't strong partners the marriage is doomed. We were fundamentally different. I wanted children, she didn't and to compromise on that, someone loses."

Eddie lifted her head and met Jamie's eyes, "Jamie, there's no…I mean I don't see how I can…"

"Eddie, that's different," Jamie said hastily. "If your body can't have children, if Sydney's body couldn't produce children then…"

Eddie nodded, "It was her probably being able to and refusing that bothered you."

Jamie agreed quickly, "If it wasn't in nature then it just wasn't, she was choosing not to do something and for her own selfish reason too. As that time passed, my heart started to close off and I was…I was finding myself going to you with the things I went to her for. God forgive me, I was having an affair and didn't realize it."

"And now Erin hates me for being the other woman," Eddie sighed. "And let's face it Jamie, that's what I am. I did break up your marriage, flawed or not."

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's head, "You ended a marriage that should have died in the first place. The damage was done, you were just the thing that finally exposed all the leaks. Don't worry about Erin, the most important people in the family, Pop and Dad, are behind us and you know what, if it came down to you or the family dinner table, I choose you."

Jamie tipped Eddie' face towards his and slowly kissed her. Jamie tried to take his time in kissing Eddie, in making her feel all of his love and passion through his kiss. His mouth was one of the only ways he could convey his feelings to Eddie, her mouth was sensitive and responsive. "I'm lucky," Jamie whispered touching their foreheads together. "Don't ever doubt that I know how lucky I am."

Jamie and Eddie watched the evening news before Jamie put her to bed. They were in a romantic place but still hadn't made it a habit to sleep together in the same bed. Eddie didn't want to push that, if they started dating without the addition of her injury and Jamie's role as her caregiver, they wouldn't have even spent the night.

Jamie gave Eddie a warm kiss on the lips before turning in, he had a court appearance the next day then when Eddie was done with her therapy, they were going with Henry to look at the house on Staten Island.

Jamie got up early and showered, Henry would come and help Eddie. Jamie was surprised Eddie was awake when he went to check on her before leaving. 'You okay?"

Eddie nodded, "I actually slept well and I'm looking forward to going out today. I'm going to ask Pop to go for a walk if it's not too cold outside."

"It's chilly, so if you go, protect your skin all right?" Jamie gave Eddie a kiss as she laughed at him.

Jamie appeared for roll call then headed to the court house for his court appearance. He sat on the bench outside and waited to be called. He and Eddie always managed to have fun on court days, but since he was riding solo or with rotating partners, it wasn't as joyful as it once was.

Jamie got up when the first portion of the court adjourned and headed to get a drink. He chose root beer, Eddie's favorite drink, "Since when do you drink soda?"

Jamie looked up to see Sydney, hair up wearing a fancy suit that had fur around the collar. She did look pretty. Jamie didn't know what he was expecting to feel, so nothing was a big shock. "I always liked soda, but you didn't so I just didn't buy it. How are you?"

"I am doing great!" Sydney said with a brilliant smile. "How's the new Mrs. Reagan?"

Jamie took a breath, "No Mrs. Reagan yet," Jamie replied. 'You know that, we're still married such as it is."

"Well, you didn't waste time taking her out," Sydney replied. "Two of my friends were at the Circle Line where you two were acting like a couple of teenagers."

"I did take her on a date," Jamie admitted. "You left Syd, you left. Granted, the marriage was over long before you did that, but you made that choice."

"Oh cut the crap, Jamie you were gone long before I left, you just needed my money and my house to keep your mistress right under my nose!"

"Don't talk about Eddie like that, she is no mistress!" Jamie defended quickly. "You were jealous of her from day one, that's probably the only reason you ever agreed to having a child! To distract me and one up her!"

"Well it doesn't take much to one up a head in a bed with most men!" Sydney got in the final verbal slap before heading away leaving Jamie waiting outside the courtroom to be called.

"Every glove in the world is too small for my hands," Eddie complained as Henry put on a pair of children's gloves on her hands.

"You're petite," Henry laughed. "Jamie wants me to keep your warm if we go out and we are going out to the cocoa stand, almost time for it to close up."

Eddie smiled, Henry always planned some fun activities for her to do so she got out of the house. "I'll miss this chair when mine is fixed," Eddie said as they rode down the street. "This one is better, it's easier to transfer and to drive."

"Do you want me to help you get this chair?" Henry asked. "You can see how much Medicare will pay and I'll help…"

Eddie shook her head, "No, that will drive Jamie insane, but thanks. Jamie wants to do this on our own."

"How are you and Jamie doing? I mean in your new capacity. I know you heard some of the things that were said…"

"We're good," Eddie replied. "We are learning each other and figuring out how to work with each other but we're good. As for what I heard, Jamie's opinion matters and I'm only upset because he was so hurt by it."

Henry put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, "We don't all feel that way. You are a good girl for Jamie, limits or no, you complete the other half of his heart. When the rest of the family sees that, they'll be as happy for you as I am."

Eddie beamed, she knew Henry if he didn't' get the result he wanted naturally, well…that remained to be seen.

 **A/N: I hope everyone had a great holiday weekend…best of luck to those with kiddos going back to school or if you are in school yourself. I'm heading home tomorrow after three weeks in Baltimore, ready to start moving on and healing.**

 **Next Update – September 8** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie go house hunting, Eddie is the recipient of more of Erin's barbs, with an unexpected outcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What do you think?" Jamie asked as Eddie drove herself down the ramp toward the car. She hated the house. It smelled funny, the changes that were made were shoddy, and it didn't feel like home. She didn't' want to hate it, getting a different place would mean a lot of money in renovations, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm," Eddie hesitated trying to find the right words to delicately tell him she hated the place.

"It's a fixer upper I know, but I can paint and I can bribe Danny to help with beer," Jamie insisted.

Eddie laughed looking up at him. "I've seen you paint Jamie let's keep looking." Smirking at her playfully Jamie shook his head.

"I'm really sorry, Henry," Eddie said sadly. "I just don't feel at home in it, and it's so far off from you and from Danny and Linda."

"It's okay, Eddie, this is your home with Jamie, you need to find a place that you both like," Henry comforted.

Jamie lifted Eddie and placed her in the car, "The only thing is that this place is reasonably priced. I agree it has kind of an odor and feels like…We'll keep looking."

Jamie drove them to the next house, a three bedroom ranch in the St. George section of Staten Island. It had a garage that lead directly into the house with only a small step that could easily be modeled into a ramp. The cabinets and sinks would need to be lowered or raised ramps would need to be put in to act like a shelf. The master bathroom would need remodeled with the safe step tub and roll in showers. That was work Jamie could not do, nor could Danny. Still the look on Eddie's face told Jamie that she was feeling a connection to this place.

"Do you like this house?" Jamie asked Eddie. "Will you be happy here?"

Eddie sighed, she was happy in the apartment where she'd learned to live. "I'll be happy with you, Jamie. If you don't like this house or if you prefer the other house…"

Jamie rubbed Eddie's shoulder, "I do like this house. I can see us here and it's closer to Danny and Linda. I know you feel better having family closer."

"I would, I mean if you get stuck, but Henry is usually with me…" Eddie replied. "Can we afford to make an offer and make the right adjustments to his house?"

Jamie knew that is wasn't possible to do this without significant loans, but he had good solid credit and so did Eddie. They could get loans and he'd pick up over time.

"Yes, we'll have to be smart about it but it is possible," Jamie replied. "Do you want to put an offer in?"

Eddie smiled and nodded, this place felt like home.

Henry invited Jamie and Eddie back to the Bay Ridge house for dinner that night. Eddie usually napped after his turkey pot pies, and that would give him the chance to talk to Jamie about financial help.

Jamie put Eddie in Henry's recliner, and stretched her. "When does Michelle come again?"

"Tuesday," Eddie replied. "I know, I noticed that left leg is shorter a little, it's pulling back. I think we need to work on this a little bit more before Michelle or something, it feels weird, the little bit I can feel."

Jamie nodded, "Okay we'll work it tonight in the tub. Let's put your feet up for a bit, I'm going to help Pop with dinner. If you need me yell out." Jamie kissed Eddie's lips, she opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. Neither one expected Erin to walk in.

Erin cleared her throat letting them know someone was in the room. "Do you two always make out in public?"

Jamie pulled back taking Eddie's hand sighing at his sister's tone. "Erin…"

"Well you're in a public room where people can come in and out. It isn't just you two." Dropping her briefcase on top of the couch Erin started towards the kitchen.

"Don't…" Jamie said quickly trying to stop Eddie from speaking up. "I'll handle it, it's your quiet time now."

Eddie sighed, "Jamison Reagan, I am not five, I don't have a quiet time…"

"I know, but you are having some stiffness and…Erin can be…"

Inside the kitchen, Erin glared at Henry. "Do you know what they were doing in there?"

"My guess is…kissing," Henry offered as he sealed the dough around he pot pies. "That is one of the only ways that Eddie can show her affection for your brother, so…"

"That's a public room people can see…"

"There's nothing wrong with kissing, and I spoke to Jamie about his vows…He has not broken them and he won't break them in the formal sense. He promised to wait on taking things beyond kissing with Eddie until the divorce is final."

"Pops, that doesn't matter, he's committing adultery just being with her…"

"Erin, I am not!" Jamie said firmly when he entered the kitchen. "And I'm tired of you making these snide comments, you're upsetting Eddie and that upsets me!"

Erin turned around with her hands on her hips, "Excuse me for upsetting the princess!"

"Hey," Henry snapped. "Stop it now! That girl has been through a lot! She lost her mother when she was fifteen years old, her father, trying to provide for her and pay the medical bills went to jail and then a piece of crap hits her with his car and almost ends her life, he does end the life she knows! Your brother sacrificed a lot for her care, I sacrifice a lot and if you did a little bit of that yourself you would understand how endearing it is to watch someone who can do so little do so much! Eddie opened Jamie up!"

Jamie nodded, "That's right. I was going through the motions in my marriage to Syd. I was starving for the kind of love and affection I get from Eddie and had no place to put my love or my affection! That stifles a person's heart, I guess you're living proof of that!"

"Jamie!" Henry warned. "That's enough. Erin, enough. I invited Jamie and Eddie to the house tonight, they are house hunting and found a nice place on the Island."

"So what I'm not welcome in the family home now?" Erin asked.

"If you can be polite and civil then yes, if not…" Henry said firmly stopping when they heard a loud clatter in the living room accompanied with Eddie's gasp.

Jamie ran with Henry on his heels finding Eddie on the floor the chair turned on its side. "Eddie, are you all right? What were you doing?"

"I was trying to get into my chair…" Eddie was out of breath and perspiring. "I'm not hurt, I just missed. Can you help me up?"

"Pop, call Linda and have her come over," Jamie told Henry. "Or better, call a bus." Jamie knelt beside Eddie and held her up against his chest. "I don't want to move you until we check you out, I don't know if you hurt your spine worse."

"I'm fine, really I am," Eddie insisted. "Just help me into the kitchen, I don't feel like sitting by myself out here while I'm being talked about in the kitchen."

"I was handling that," Henry said firmly. "I think Jamie's right, at least let Linda check you out."

Eddie's face set, "No, I am fine, I slipped and fell. Jamie slipped and fell a couple of days ago cause he didn't look and slipped on his slippers. I'm no different than anyone else, stop it!"

Jamie sighed ready to argue but Henry already lifted Eddie into a chair. "There you go sweetheart. We fuss over everyone here in case you haven't noticed but your right, you're not different." Henry assured. Eddie smiled grateful that someone saw her as normal even it Jamie did not.

"You're not Eddie I just worry about you, always have," Jamie admitted recalling worry over her on patrol even while riding together, but mostly after when they were reassigned to another partner for some reason or another, however rare that was.

"I know you did Jamie, just I don't want to be treated differently. I fell down, I'm up now and I am okay."

The whole time Erin watched, eyes narrowed as her brother interacted with Eddie. It hurt that her little brother was going to spend the rest of his life as a virtual live in nurse. Erin sighed, she didn't want a rift with her and Jamie but she didn't know what to do.

Erin went to the kitchen and made an ice pack and poured some juice. She carried both back to the living room. "Here…Where did you land Eddie?"

Eddie wanted to roll her eyes and rebuke her help, but she felt perhaps Erin might be reaching out. "On my right side, I think my hip and upper leg hit the floor hardest."

Erin eased the ice pack under Eddie's leg and held the cup for her to drink. "Thank you," Eddie replied. "Go back to your conversation. I know you were busy telling Jamie to get rid of me and go back to Sydney. Did you know that Sydney lied to him time and again about starting a family? Did you know that your little brother, that I know you love more than anyone else, had to come into my room to cry over a dead little girl because his wife didn't have any sympathy for his work never mind a frame of reference? In spite of my being in a wheelchair and needing things done for me that most kids don't need after pre-k, I can give you brother what he really needs. I can love him Erin. I can love him which is more than Sydney did in the end. I hope that's enough for you."

Jamie smiled down at Eddie and rubbed her hair, "So do I Erin, if Eddie is not accepted here, Pop, Dad and I will have family meals with her on another night and I won't be coming to Sunday dinner.

Erin sighed, "Well, that is something think about Eddie, I did not know things were like that. I'm glad you support Jamie as much as you do."

Eddie smiled, "Thanks for the ice."

Erin headed for home and Jamie let Eddie rest while he went to talk to Henry. "So Eddie wants the house and I like the house too, so I'm going to make an offer but the renovations…We'll need a mortgage and a loan for the work."

Henry sighed, "Jamie, I was thinking of you letting me help with the renovations, take the loan from me interest free and you can pay back as you can. I can supervise the workers too when you aren't available."

"I was hoping you would offer that," Jamie replied. "We really need this, Eddie really needs to have a place to call her own. She has money to furnish the house and leave her own mark on it. I also made a decision, Pop. I love Eddie, and while I'm not going to say that to her yet so she feel more secure when I say it, I'm going to ask her to marry me when the divorce is final."

Henry beamed, "Good for you, Kiddo! I have just the thing…"

When Henry came out of his room he had a sapphire and diamond ring, "This was your grandma's anniversary ring for our 40th anniversary. I want you to use the ring or the stones and give it to Eddie. She is the granddaughter in law that I know will make you happy."

Jamie smiled, "Thank you, Pop. Eddie and I can't do this without you, I'm so glad you came on to help us."

"Anytime and every time, Kiddo." Henry offered Jamie a rare hug.

 **A/N: Uh – oh Eddie took a little spill but so far it looks like she's okay. Still 92% of quadriplegics develop severe osteoarthritis in the first year of injury. Let's see how this goes..**

 **Next Update – September 11** **th** **– Eddie and Henry have a day together at the mall, before he makes an upsetting discovery at bath time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Your face is beat red, Sweetheart," Henry fussed as he helped Eddie get dressed three days later. They were going to meet with the realtor again and look at the paperwork Jamie had helped draw up. He felt since he had to pay for a divorce lawyer he would use his law degree and save some money on the real estate lawyer.

"I'm fine, Henry," Eddie insisted. "Jamie's had me resting for three days and I am so bored. Tomorrow we have family dinner and I have to do mushroom chicken with you. Frank loves it and I want show Danny an Erin I can help."

"Don't worry about them, they have always worried about Jamie, they always treated him this way," Henry replied. "When they see that he will be safe and happy with you they will back off."

Eddie took a deep breath, she felt really hot and a little nauseated. "Henry, can you open a window, the heat in here today is unbelievable."

Henry touched Eddie's cheek, "You're burning hot on your face but your arms are cool."

"I know that's normal with the heat," Eddie lied. She didn't want to ruin a trip to the mall with some AD flushes that were probably from her upcoming menstrual cycle.

"Okay, but let's put those legs up a little bit in case," Henry advised and tipped the bottom of Eddie's chair up. Her face flushed again.

"So you want to get your nails filed down and then go to the bath shop huh?" Henry asked. "I think we can manage that and how about paninis and frozen yogurt for lunch."

Eddie smiled, "That sounds like a plan, Don't forget my forks like we did last time."

Henry packed Eddie's purse with her equipment then they headed downstairs to wait for the van to take them to the mall. Eddie liked the mall in the daytime, it was quiet and not too crowded. She could drive her chair around the floors with ease and not get pushed around or in anyone's way. Henry first took Eddie to the nail salon, "Be careful of her hands, she can't move her hands," he kept telling the technician who repeatedly assured Henry she understood before pushing Henry into a chair and instructing her colleague to work on his hands.

Eddie laughed, "Henry, is this your first manicure?"

"Yes, 83 and I have never had a manicure," Henry replied. "You see Sweetie, we are good for each other."

Henry was impressed with how the technician handled Eddie. She was efficient and very gentle. "You enjoying it, Pop?" Eddie asked as the tech was applying lotions to her hands.

"Yeah, we have to do this again," Henry smiled. "Are you sure you are okay? You keep getting red."

"It's my time of the month," Eddie replied. "I am probably cramping and that's why I'm doing this. Usually Sydney helped with it and sometimes my cycle is off if I've sick or stressed."

"And you have been that for sure," Henry replied. "With the divorce and now the family."

"The divorce is hard on Jamie which means it's hard on me," Eddie replied. "Actually, it's…I feel so guilty, Pop. I feel guilty that Jamie is going through this because of me."

Henry placed a soft hand on Eddie's shoulder, "It is not your fault, Eddie. Jamie has said it time and again, the marriage was deeply flawed before your accident, having you so close and finding those deeper feelings just exposed them. Please don't feel guilty Eddie…"

Eddie smiled, "I think even Jamie resents me a little. We are trying to date but it's just not taking off. He's stuck in being the caregiver I think and he's not seeing me."

"Make him see you, sweetie," Henry advised. "Stop being guilty and being shy, show him the Eddie he fell for, let her out!"

"I'm not sure where she is most of the time, Pop," Eddie confessed as she and Henry strolled towards the food court for their lunch.

Henry let Eddie wait at the table while he got their lunch then attached her utensils after cutting the panini for her. "She," Henry replied as he picked up their conversation. "Is right inside of you. Stop holding her back trying to be another version of Sydney. That's clearly not what Jamie wanted my girl. What do you want to do with or for Jamie that you're scared of?"

"I want to do one of those nights where I have dinner for him, and I'm dressed up and I look pretty…there are candles and music. I want to show him I'm a woman too, not just a quadriplegic, that's what I am not who I am."

"Okay then do that," Henry replied. "Call up one of your girlfriend, have them help you dress really nice and set that mood, then they can slip out before Jamie gets home. Show him why he fell for you in the first place. I think Jamie is a little afraid of how things have changed, I think you are a little afraid too, but done let fear get in your way!"

"You know what I need?" Eddie asked as they finished their lunch. "Slippers, I need pretty slippers that make my feet look nicer than…well nicer than they do."

Henry beamed, "Did I ever tell you if I wasn't a cop, I'd have been a ladies' show salesman?"

"Really? You?" Eddie laughed. "Then let's go…you can help them fit my feet then."

Eddie turned her chair towards the shoe store with Henry close behind.

Under Henry's close supervision, Eddie was fitted for a lovely pair of soft, silk slippers with no seams along the toes to prevent irritation. They had open backs, so with her straps, Eddie would be able to put the shoes on by herself. This time, Eddie was impressed by the skill and treatment of her salesman and decided to buy two more pairs of shoes from him, a blue and white backless sneaker, and a pretty clog with two wide straps. Eddie was proud that she'd be able to put on all three pairs of shoes by herself.

"It's almost three, honey, we should hurry to meet Jamie," Henry advised. He could see Eddie was tiring out and having more frequent flushes than he remembered. Jamie would go ballistic if Eddie was tired out when the met with him.

Henry had the assistance van waiting downstairs in half an hour. They road to the realtors Manhattan office, Jamie was already there dressed in his uniform. "Hey, oh you went shopping too today?"

Eddie tilted her head up for a kiss, Jamie leaned down, happy to oblige her. Jamie knelt down and wrapped his arms around Eddie's shoulders, "I missed you earlier today, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to bother you. Take a nap after this, maybe you'll be up when I get home later."

Eddie nodded, "I plan to be waiting up for you, but I'll probably go lie on bed."

"All right, now you two,' Henry teased lightly. "Old ears are in attendance."

Jamie laughed and helped Eddie get inside what they hoped would be their new home. The realtor arrived ten minutes later. "Now you are going to need to make considerable adjustments to the property to retrofit it for Ms. Janko, but you are asking the current owner to refinish the flooring, repaint the walls, and repair water damage in the master bathroom if you'll be paying the listed price, is that correct?"

Jamie and Eddie nodded, "Yes, the flooring is damaged due to water and the bevels in it will be difficult for Eddie to drive her chair. I'm willing to replace it myself but if that is going to be, we'll ask a reduction in price comparable to the lowest estimate we receive for the work.

And so it went on and on, Jamie making demands then offering a reasonable solution. The realtor smiled, "I will present this and give you a call, but I'm certain most if not all of this will be agreeable.

Jamie shook the man's hand, then looked at Eddie. For the first time since they began the process of finding a new home she was smiling. "This is going to be a beautiful house for us, Jamie. We can raise our family here, close to Danny, Linda, and the boys, close to Henry and your dad…maybe close to my dad when he gets out."

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "That will be very nice, Angel. Things are tough now, so much is changing, but you're right, it will be a beautiful place for us to grow old together."

Eddie took her hand, and rose it as much as possible to Jamie's cheek. "I like the sound of that, so you be careful tonight. I'll do my best to wait up."

Jamie and Eddie kissed goodbye before she headed off with Henry and Jamie went back on the streets.

Henry prepared hamburger steak for dinner with Eddie helping by smashing the patties. It was good therapy for her to work with him like this in the kitchen. Friday, they were going to do a dress rehearsal for Sunday dinner. It would be Eddie's mother's 60th birthday if she was alive, Eddie wished to honor her with a traditional Hungarian meal. Henry and Frank thought it would be two fold, a way to honor Eddie's mother and to show the doubting Thomases in the family she was capable of much more than they realized.

Eddie texted Kara about her idea for a romantic dinner with Jamie in the near future, Kara texted she would love to help Eddie.

Eddie was tired but happy. She felt like Henry not only had heard some of her worries, but had helped her come up with a plan now to woo Jamie and make him see her as the woman she was. With Kara on board to see it through, Eddie had a new sense of hope for things between her and Jamie.

After supper, Henry carefully took Eddie up to the bathroom for a bath before Jamie got home. "Are you ready sweetheart?"

Henry always kept his voice soft and gentle when he did bath time with Eddie, it was scary and invasive for her to have him do this, even after all the time. Henry carefully undressed Eddie, then filled up the tub. "Okay lean back and I'll lift you."

Eddie slowly moved back towards Henry and felt him slowly lift her into his arms. As Henry moved her, her leg flipped over and hung limply down the front of Henry's body, the older man had to readjust and set Eddie on the edge of the safe tub to right the wayward limb.

Before Henry managed to get Eddie into the tub, he noticed that limb was black and blue from the mid-thigh to the mid-calf and twice as large as the other leg. "Oh my goodness…"

Henry moved Eddie, still naked, back to her wheelchair. "I need to call Linda, sweetie. This is not right, your leg is all swelled up. Is that the leg you fell on?

Eddie nodded, "Yes, but it's okay?" The look and Eddie's face though told Henry it was not, her eyes were going wide and her face turning red.

"No, I think you broke this leg, sweet girl. Just sit and hold on, Linda will come over."

Henry left Eddie sitting in the chair, undressed while he hurried to make the phone call to the family's resident nurse, praying the entire time the call would be a result of his rush to judgment and not the fall resulting in even more suffering for his sweet, special girl.

 **Next Update – September 14** **th** **– Eddie receives treatment for her broken leg which sets back her plans with Jamie.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What color would you like Eddie?" Linda asked as the orthopedist delivered the diagnosis. Eddie had in fact broken her femur when she fell a few days earlier.

"Uh, Jamie likes Navy…" Eddie replied. She was exhausted from the day and just wanted to go home. "Is Jamie coming?"

"He's on his way, sweet girl," Henry soothed. "Danny went to get him, just rest."

"What color do you like?" the nurse asked. "Or do you want me to do stripes?"

Eddie smiled at that and chose navy blue and golden yellow for her striped cast. She allowed her eyes to close while the orthopedist began to cast her leg.

"Eddie Janko," Henry heard Jamie saying in his panic voice, the one he typically used when Eddie was having a setback. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Curtain three," the nurse advised.

Jamie hurried and found Eddie, eyes closed with Henry and Linda at her side. "Hey, thanks Linda, Pop. Danny is parking the car, then you guys can go."

Jamie put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Eddie replied. 'I'm just really tired Jamie. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, angel, it's all right," Jamie soothed. "Doctor, Jamie Reagan. What exactly is going on with Eddie?"

"She's fractured her thigh bone just above the knee. Normally, we'd operate to fix that bone, but the fracture is fairly stable and it's not possible that it will impede her ability to walk so we're going to cast it first and determine later on if surgery is necessary."

Jamie nodded, "So I can take her home after?"

"Yes, you can," the doctor replied. "Bed rest for a couple days to let the bone begin to heal and to minimize the AD flushes and ward off a more difficult episode."

Jamie sighed, "Hang in there, Angel. You're doing great."

"I know," Eddie replied. 'Jamie you can go back to work, Pop and Linda can help me. You don't have to run here every time I have a problem."

"Uh, yes I do," Jamie replied. "I really do need to do that. I need to make sure you are okay."

Eddie sighed and continue to rest her eyes while the doctor fixed her leg.

Two hours later, Jamie brought Eddie into the apartment, both of them were exhausted. "Jamie?" Eddie asked, her voice much weaker than Jamie would like.

"I'm right here," Jamie replied. 'What do you need?"

"You," Eddie replied. "I need you to hold me tonight okay? I just can't believe I did this to myself. I can't believe I let myself be so prideful that I hurt myself…"

"It's not your fault," Jamie replied. "It was an accident. Let's get to bed, you want me to stay with you?"

Eddie nodded, but didn't speak. Jamie could see, once again, she was not only suffering a broken leg, but a broken spirit as well.

Jamie carefully propped the broken leg on it's own set of pillows and put the "good leg" up on the wedge. Jamie laid down and moved Eddie so she was lying against him. "It's okay, you need a break from the heavy PT anyway. You have a really cool cast, I can sign it for you and I bet some of the guys will too. Renzulli has been asking to visit."

"Okay," Eddie replied. "I just feel…Maybe I made it worse by not listening when you wanted me to get checked. I scared Pop. His face was…"

"Pop is just fine, he was worried about you but now he is fine," Jamie comforted. "Pop loves you, he's always been a really sweet attentive grandpa, but he has a special spot for you just like I do. You having any pain?"

"No, it's not sore. That's kind of cool, I broke my arm as a kid and that hurt…"

Jamie smiled, "Well that's something."

Eddie fell asleep settled against Jamie's chest. Jamie cuddled her tight thanking God this break wasn't worse than it was. Jamie knew Eddie's bones were more brittle than an 80 year old woman, they were lucky all she had was a hairline crack in the thigh bone. Jamie fell asleep smiling thinking of how much worse things could have been.

Over the next couple of days, the broken leg proved to more complex to deal with than the quadriplegia. The cast required Eddie's leg be held out straight at all times making leaving the apartment more challenging. Also, a tub bath was totally out of the question until the plaster cast was removed and replaced with a brace. Henry tried his best, but Eddie was feeling modest and did not want full baths from anyone with her entire body exposed. Linda offered, but Eddie said no.

That Friday began three days off for Jamie, he planned to take Eddie to dinner and get her to let him wash her up. When Jamie got home, Henry shook his head. "She didn't let me even get her up today, she's being standoffish and very quiet."

Jamie nodded "She likes to be able to get up and go and this limitation is getting to her. I'm off for a few days and I can give her a little TLC.'

Henry got his coat, "Word of advice, try to treat Eddie like a lady…treat her like a girlfriend, I think she needs that from you."

Jamie patted Henry's shoulder "Yes, I know. Don't worry Pop, I have a plan."

Henry was sure Jamie did have a plan. Jamie headed into the bedroom. "What are you doing in pajamas?" Jamie asked. "It's date night. I have a whole evening set up for you. What do you want to wear?"

"Jamie, it's impossible to go anywhere with my leg like this, I get in the way…" Eddie protested.

"You won't get in the way, I'll be right there. You haven't been out of the house for days and I know you love going outside. They have a new sausage stand near the park that has all kinds of flavors and they have the cinnamon sticks you love just beyond that. Now what do you want to wear?"

Eddie relented to Jamie's enthusiasm. "My brown dress and the beige lamb sweater over it."

Jamie smiled, "Good choice." He'd given Eddie that sweater for Christmas.

Jamie got Eddie dressed and into her wheelchair. He carefully set up her leg and arms so that she was comfortable then changed into jeans and sweatshirt. Jamie draped two blankets on Eddie to keep her warm and put on his own jacket before heading out.

"I'll have one chicken parmesan and one traditional," Eddie told Jamie. "With the rice and peppers on the side."

Jamie placed their orders then wheeled Eddie to a table. New York was having a mild winter and that enabled them to go outside and experience the brisk air.

The cold air swirled around them comfortable as Jamie set Eddie's wheelchair to brake and took the seat across from her. "It's so nice out today," Eddie commented smiling over at Jamie. Her blond hair gently waved with the breeze.

"Yeah it is, let me know if you get cold I have another blanket I can put on you," Jamie said softly. His hand gently caressed her shoulder careful not to overstimulate her, moving to brush her hair back. "I'm glad you decided to come Eddie."

Eddie admitted she was glad too, despite her self-esteem thinking she gets in the way. "So did pop help you with this?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously wondering if she was set up.

Jamie only laughed at her, "No, Pop didn't help me, give me more credit than that Eddie."

"Thought I was," Eddie teased, laughing to show him she was only teasing.

"Funny girl," Jamie chuckled as he cut Eddie's food for her. "Eat up, if you want me let me know and I'll get you more."

Eddie began to eat, "This is incredibly good. Thanks for coming up with it."

"There's more where tonight came from. Nothing is too good for my girl." Jamie stood and moved to give Eddie a kiss on the cheek. Eddie liked to kiss so she quickly turned her had to capture Jamie's lip. "Let's do this a little more later," Eddie whispered. Jamie had no problem with that.

After sausage sandwiches and cinnamon pretzels, Jamie and Eddie went back to the apartment. "I'm going to miss being this close to the park," Eddie confessed. "And having the balcony to sit on, but I think you and I setting up in a new house as a new couple will be just what we need to break out of this caretaker/patient spell we're stuck in."

Jamie brought his hand down on Eddie's shoulder as they continued down the street, "I don't see it that way. I just want to take things slower since I'm technically still married and…"

"I'm not talking about that," Eddie replied quickly. "We aren't ready for THAT, but I'd really like for us to sleep in the same bed, unless my legs spasms are too weird for you or whatever."

"No, honey," Jamie said quickly. "No, I just don't want to rush, besides we've been sleeping in the same bed for awhile. I want to wait until we get to the new house and our very own bed that we'll pick out together."

Eddie smiled at that though, their very own bed.

When Jamie got Eddie home, he gently placed her on the bed. "I know you've been feeling like you need a better bath, I'm going to take care of you tonight."

"Jamie…" Eddie griped.

Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie's lips softly, "Just trust me."

Of course she trusted him it was Jamie. He smiled being extra careful as her bones were brittle. He' d bought extra sensitive strawberry body wash just for her.

Sitting on her side with an arm wrapped around her Jamie gently cleaned her shoulders, moving down her arms. "You doing okay?"

"That smells good, you remember I like strawberries. I haven't told you ..."

"Since that day on patrol you came in smelling of strawberries, yeah I remember."

Jamie put the cloth back in the basic and with his open hand began to caress Eddie's shoulders up and down running his hand all across the parts of her upper body that had sensation, "Skin as smooth as silk."

Eddie sighed at the touch, "You too, your hands are so strong and soft. Jamie, I wish I could feel…"

"Ssh," Jamie whispered and moved over Eddie leaning down to give her a long passionate kiss. Their tongues met and dueled. Eddie moved her arms up in the mock hug Linda taught her, holding onto Jamie with all her might. "Oh…" Eddie sighed loving the slight pressure on her body that came from Jamie's attention.

Jamie continued to wash Eddie's body thoroughly, when he moved to her breasts, he took his time the carefully described his touch. "I have you in my hand…and your skin is silky soft. Touching you…I wish you could feel how my hands are touching you, rubbing the skin…Your body knows what I'm doing, it's responding to me. Your skin is turning a soft pink…Imagine this…" Jamie caressed Eddie's cheek. "Across your breast…just like a breath…"

Eddie sighed, loving this commentary and the attention. She felt her heart speeding up, the clue her body was responding even if she could not feel it. "Jamie…I want to…" Eddie sighed. 

"I know you want to touch me…" Jamie had removed his shirt and took Eddie's hand helping her hold her arms up so she could use her wrist motion to explore his chest. They kissed deeply all the while exploring with little touched above their waists.

They explored for nearly an hour before Jamie finished Eddie's bath. When she laid under the blankets, clean and with more confidence than she had in a long time, Jamie cleaned up the basin then returned to snuggled Eddie close.

"Jamie, I wish I could do for you what…That I was able to be a true…"

"Ssh," Jamie whispered kissing Eddie's head again. "You want to do something for me? Find that confidence again, find that Eddie inside yourself, the Eddie I fell in love with three years ago. I am in love with you, Eddie, just as you said you are with me. All I want is my Eddie back. I can't imagine how hard this is, but please…"

Eddie sighed, "I'll work on bringing her back for you, Jamie, but can I have my Jamie back? Can you be my partner too, not my nurse. I need care yes, but I need the lover more."

Jamie smiled looking down at Eddie. He did not see her injuries in these most quiet moments, just the girl who held his true heart. "I think I need that too. Let's make a promise to find those parts of ourselves for each other."

Eddie beamed and leaned up to kiss Jamie's lips, things would get better now. Things would relax, she knew they would…

 **Next Update – September 17** **th** **– Baez joins the family for dinner, Danny give Jamie a lesson in comfort.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Ugh this leg is really annoying Jamie," Eddie complained unable to move much. She had to sit in the backseat of the Mustang so that her leg could stay straight. Usually, she would sit in the front seat and Jamie would help her bend her legs so she was sitting normally. With this cast she was even more limited.

Jamie parked the Mustang in the driveway and set the parking break. Jamie quickly produced Eddie's wheelchair then smiling Jamie lifted Eddie out of the car into the wheelchair carefully. "It'll get better soon Eddie. Just think of it this way we're about to do your favorite activity, eating. Pop made meatloaf and potatoes."

"Haha funny," Eddie mocked as Jamie wheeled her inside. They were greeted by Henry smiling broadly. "Hey sweetheart." Henry leaned over and gave Eddie a big hug. Jamie had been off for a few days so Henry had not seen his girl. "How are you feeling? How's the leg?"

"It's good, I think it's good," Eddie replied. "My PT said that the color of my toes was good and we would try to build it back up some after the cast is off."

"That's good to hear," Henry replied. "Test this for me…"

While Henry provided Eddie with a taste test, Nikki walked over hands in pocket smiling at her favorite uncle and his whatever she was. Nikki didn't' like how Henry fussed over Eddie or that Jamie put so much focus on Eddie.

"This is really good, Henry. Next week, we'll make the mushroom chicken, I'm sorry I wasn't up to doing it this week."

"That's fine, sweetheart. You broke your leg, that's nothing to sneeze at. Go relax until dinner," Henry told Eddie. Eddie turned her chair, "Hey, Nikki. That's a great blouse."

"Thanks, Aunt Sydney got it for me," Nikki replied trying to get a reaction.

Eddie smiled, "She has great taste, she helped me pick out his skirt actually."

Nikki frustrated she did not get the desired response left the kitchen.

Eddie drove her chair to the living room and began chatting with Danny and Linda, and watching Jack and Sean play a video game. She was surprised but delighted to see Maria Baez was joining them for dinner. Apparently it was the fourth year that she had been partners with Danny and he had asked her to come and celebrate.

"Whoa, Sean, way to go, Buddy!" Eddie cheered as Sean made his character finish the final jump to claim the prize. "Come here and give me five. Look at what I learned this week!"

Slowly, Eddie lifted her arm from the elbow so it was slightly bent, then locked her wrist, she had not been able to do that since the accident.

"Yay!" Sean cheered and gave Eddie a gentle five and a hug.

Before the boys started another game, Henry called the family to the table. Eddie felt her face flush, probably from a cramp in her broken leg. She took two deep breaths the drove to the dining room. Frank hurriedly moved the chair that sat at her place out of her way.

"Jack, would you say grace?" Henry asked his oldest grandson.

Jack nodded and the family bowed their heads.

"I would like to propose a toast," Danny said when the prayer was said. "To finally keeping a partner long enough to make it worth celebrating!"

"Here, here," Jamie laughed. "Eddie and I were celebrating that after just one year."

Eddie took a bite of her supper, a headache beginning at the base of her skull. "Actually, you didn't come to my probation graduation. You had to play cards with Henry."

Henry's eyes fixed on Jamie, "You didn't go to Eddie's graduation to play cards with me?"

Jamie sighed, "No, Pop. I told Eddie that so she didn't get hurt feelings, but I didn't go because Sydney had a problem with Eddie at that point. I couldn't hurt my wife and I didn't want to hurt Eddie."

"So you lied to me," Eddie sighed.

"Yes," Jamie admitted as Erin scoffed.

"Oh my God," Erin sighed. "He was a married man and he still should be! He lied to you…you were partners that is nothing…"

"Actually," Baez broke in. "When you have bullets flying through the air at you, a partner is necessary, a partner is family, and a partner is probably the second most important person in a cop's life besides their spouse. I'm here celebrating a good partnership, it's not right to downplay it."

"Maria is absolutely right," Frank said seeing Eddie's face. "But it is a relationship only another cop understands. Erin and Sydney, even Linda there' no frame of reference for that."

Linda agreed that was true, her eyes trained on Eddie. She knew between the physical pain of her broken leg and Erin's barbs the younger woman was headed for some rough stuff.

Eddie felt her body growing weak and heavy. She felt her face flush deeper and the perspiration start. She felt her breathing go shallow and the dizziness set it. Eddie quickly excused herself. Maybe just a few deep breaths and a couple minutes to herself would help the episode pass.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Jamie asked realizing that Eddie was acting differently. Jamie was about out of his seat when Linda warned, "Stay calm, Jamie. Don't smother her."

"I have to check her pressure, Lin," Jamie countered but Linda stood

"No, she doesn't need you in that role when I am here. Let me check her pressure, if she needs care I'll do that. If she needs comfort; that is your job."

Linda hurried to get her BP cuff and check on Eddie. "Hey, you okay?" Linda asked looking Eddie over. Linda stroked Eddie's hair, it was soaked with perspiration.

"I…" Eddie began.

"I know," Linda soothed. "Let's get a look at this blood pressure." Linda inflated the cuff and listened getting a reading of 200/135. "All right, you're way up there, let's take care of this."

Linda sat Eddie directly upright except for her casted leg and supported her back with pillows. "I'm going to get the ice pack."

Linda poked her head into the dining room, "Pop, I need the ice pack for Eddie, her AD is acting up."

Jamie dried to jump out of his chair to help but Danny held him back, "Go in there as a boyfriend, let Linda treat her, Linda knows how to treat her."

Danny followed his brother to the living room. Jamie again tried to take charge of Eddie's care. "It's okay, Eddie," Jamie soothed. "Let's breathe. Look at me, Eddie."

"Danny," Linda said to her husband. "I have it."

"Jamie, just comfort her, Kid," Danny advised. "That's what she wants, watch.."

Danny slid his arms gently around Eddie, "Just take it easy, Linda is going to make it all better. Just try to relax."

Jamie watched as Danny helped comfort Eddie just by using his voice and a light touch. "Go on," Danny encouraged. He understood it was hard for Jamie to turn Eddie's care over but he had made her a promise to be a little more of a boyfriend.

Jamie stepped behind Eddie and gently held her, "I'm right here, Angel. I'm right here and Linda is fixing it. Don't be scared."

Eddie was always scared during episodes. She was trying to get Jamie's attention, Linda's someone, she felt the strange heavy feeling coming over her.

"Eddie," Jamie said gently. "Eddie, don't go out on me honey. Listen to me, listen to my voice, stay with us."

Linda was holding the ice pack on Eddie's neck and administering drops under her tongue trying to get her blood pressure down. When Linda saw that Eddie was not going to get out of this without a seizure, she looked at Jamie, "Help me lie her on the floor, she's going to seize."

Jamie picked Eddie up and laid her on the floor with her head in his lap. "Take it easy, Angel. Don't do this, baby. Don't go out on me, try to calm down."

All the while Jamie was holding Eddie in his arms, Linda was searching for the reason that she was having such a horrible episode. "I can't find it, everything is fine here. The catheter is good, the flow is fine, no wrinkles in the clothing…"

Then it began. Eddie's body went rigid and she began to have a seizure. Jamie stroked Eddie's hair and waited it out. It only took three minutes but brought the entire family to the living room. "Oh my God," Erin sighed. "How do you deal with this, Jamie. There's no reason for this."

"Erin," Linda snapped. "Let it go…she's already coming out of it. The ice packs are working."

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie's head, "That's my girl, open your eyes. Open those pretty blue eyes."

Eddie moaned, but she did open her eyes. Jamie's blue orbs were shining as his eyes locked with Eddies. If Danny had any doubt about his little brother having found the love of his life, he didn't anymore. From that minute he vowed to support Jamie.

"Jamie…" Eddie sighed and turned her head so she was closer to him. She liked this, she liked that Jamie was just sitting with her and holding her close, not manipulating her and treating her.

"Yeah, I'm here angel," Jamie soothed. "I'm here." Jamie kept kissing Eddie's head until she relaxed in his arms. "Dad, can I lie her down in your bed?" Jamie asked Frank. "She'll sleep a little now."

"Jamie, it's better to put her in the recliner and cover her," Linda advised.

Jamie lifted Eddie and tucked her into the chair, "Go finish," Eddie slurred telling Jamie she wanted him to enjoy the meal "Sleepy."

Jamie stroked Eddie's cheek, "Okay, angel. When you feel better I will feed you a little bit okay?"

Eddie nodded already closing her eyes.

The family settled back around the dinner table while Jamie was securing Eddie. "She's fine, she's going to sleep for hours," Jamie explained.

"Jamie, how can you deliberately put yourself through this," Erin asked. "Loyalty or friendship…"

"Love," Jamie replied quickly. "It's love, Erin. I love Eddie and I choose to take care of her and stand by her for the rest of our lives."

"And Mom, let's face it, people like that don't live normal life spans anyway so it's not like Uncle Jamie will be saddled forever."

Jamie dropped his fork, his face turning read. "You know there is nothing wrong with Eddie's ears and you better pray that she's asleep and didn't hear you! Pop, help me get Eddie in the car please. We are leaving, discuss that all you'd like."

Eddie blinked several times as Henry helped Jamie carry her out. Her eyelids kept falling despite her best effort to stay awake. "Jamie." She slurred trying to call his attention not understanding what was going on. One minute she was sleeping in the recliner and the next she was being carried to the car.

"It's all right, Angel," Jamie whispered. "We're going to go home okay?"

Eddie's head lolled on Jamie's shoulder and she murmured, "Kay."

"We'll talk to them Jamie, but not all of us feel that way," Henry tried to reason.

"I know, Pop but I can't take it anymore. I really care about her and hearing that hurts. The only thing that feels worse is knowing what it does to Eddie's spirit. I won't expose her to that anymore. See you tomorrow." With that Jamie turned and got into the car, pealing out of the driveway as fast as it was safe to so.

"I can't believe how Erin and Nikki are with Jamie and Eddie," Baez griped to Danny the next day. "I don't blame him for going and if I were him I'd stay away for a bit."

"Jamie was livid, I called and checked up on them and he said he's out for next week at least. Eddie is still really weak from last night. Pop is taking her to the doctor, Jamie and Linda think she has an ulcer under the cast."

"She's courageous," Baez replied. "She's living so well with this disability and Jamie…"

"The kid is gone," Danny replied. "I saw that last night, he's over the moon gone and personally, I'm happy for him. I don't want him to get hurt again. I really don't, we fight but he's my kid brother."

"I think he's going to get hurt a lot worse by Erin and Nikki's attitude than if something God forbid happened to Eddie. Get those two in hand and Jamie will be fine. God forbid something happens to Eddie, he'll hurt but won't he hurt more if he never experiences that at all?"

Danny nodded, "You know something Baez, being my partner for four years, rubbed off on you."

"Oh give me a break…"

 **A/N: Had to love Baez putting Erin in her place even so slightly. Poor Eddie so confused after her seizure, one minute in a snuggly recliner, then next shoved in a Mustang. Jamie has about had it. As always, love to hear from you so drop me a line.**

 **Next Update – September 20** **th** **– Eddie continues to struggle physically and emotionally from her leg injury, Jamie and Eddie discuss some of their dating goals.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"All right, Eddie," Dr. Simms sighed looking at Eddie's blood pressure readings. "Jamie tells me that you've been having some bad autonomic dysreflexia from this leg and I'm seeing some spiking in your pressure too."

"I have felt awful for three days," Eddie admitted. "I think Jamie, it was…four seizures?"

"Three," Jamie replied. "But three too many. My Grandpa and I think that it's the cast breaking on her skin."

"Well, what we're going to do is remove the plaster cast, get an X-ray, and see if a looser cast or a removable cast is a better idea.'

Eddie nodded, looking up at Jamie then down at her hand. Jamie offered a gently smile and took her hand into his own. He carefully lifted it and placed a kiss on the palm, "It's okay. We'll have you better soon."

Eddie shut her eyes to rest, the last few days had been incredibly draining, she'd even lost some ground in her physical therapy, she'd been putting so much strength into handling her broken leg. Dr. Simms started the saw and began to remove the long navy blue and white cast. The plaster easily fell away from Eddie's leg, but the gauze used to shield her skin was sticking to several open pressure sores. "There's the culprit," Dr. Simms announced. "Unfortunately with this development, we can't put on another plaster cast and have to leave the area open to the air for healing."

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked softly, eyes still closed.

"It means we can't recast your leg, or put on a splint until the sores heal, so the bone may knit together improperly which will make you prone to more breaks in the future."

"Well, for now it's about the skin right?" Eddie asked opening her eyes to meet the doctor.

"Yes, healing is the top priority. Letting air at the sores, cream and massage for the skin…"

Jamie leaned over a whispered in Eddie ear so the doctor could not hear, "I can massage your legs…and give you some special kisses."

"Sounds good," Eddie smiled. "Okay, let's do this…"

"Well? What did the doctor say?" Henry asked when he called Jamie's cell phone an hour later. "How's my sweetheart?"

"She's okay," Jamie laughed as Eddie worked on eating the pile of fried popcorn shrimp Jamie put on her plate. She earned the treat for not arguing when he and Henry insisted on a doctor's visit. "They took the cast off and she's got four pressure sores up and down her leg but she's good. I took off tomorrow and Friday to help take care of her and work on the skin, then you take over."

"You got it, I'm just glad that she's okay. Poor thing, those seizures really tired her out."

"Not to mention they scare the life out of me," Jamie replied. "Rest up and we'll see you tomorrow if you want to have a visit."

Jamie ended the call with Henry and smiled at Eddie. "You look like you are enjoying that? Are you ready for some fruit?"

"I'm getting full," Eddie replied. "But I know if I want fried food I have to have some fruit, so yes, melon please."

Jamie fixed Eddie's bowl of melon and smiled as she ate that. It was important for her digestion. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Uh, I'm kind of tired, can we lay together and watch some TV? I am working through Bewitched DVDs."

"You got it," Jamie replied. He would be happy as long as Eddie was happy.

Eddie helped Jamie clean up the kitchen the drove to the bedroom where she transferred herself to the bed. Jamie headed to the bathroom to get the basin and cloth to clean Eddie's pressure sores. When she saw him her face fell.

"Don't, Jamie," Eddie said as Jamie began to bathe her legs. "Don't look at the sores."

"Eddie, your legs are so pretty...they are yours and that is perfect for me. Let me put the dressing on."

Jamie carefully applied a loose bandage to the line of ulcers then turned Eddie pulling her against him. "Pop will do it after today, but I had to. Do you not like me taking care of you? You have been getting upset when I try."

"I want you to see me, and I feel like you don't, you just see the injury."

"But Eddie you do have an injury, a limiting injury and I have to see it, I have to help you care for yourself, that is my job."

"And what if, Jamie?" Eddie asked, "What if things go for us like you and Syd?"

"It won't," Jamie assured. "That was a bad match, this is right. This is why that failed. My heart belongs to you. It had since you came out of the precinct smiling that beautiful smile. Try to trust me. I love you, Eddie."

Of course Eddie trusted him but she couldn't help how she felt. "I do trust you Jamie, I just..."

Jamie took her hand in his letting their eyes met as he gave her a smile. "I know you're worried but I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Sighing Eddie melted into his arms stopping the conversation immediately. She wanted to explain her fear but nothing she said seemed to make him see. "That's my girl," Jamie whispered feeling her body. "You feel strong enough to work on your arm a little?"

"I'd rather just lie here with you and you hold me if that's okay," Eddie replied her throat hurting with the need to cry. She wanted this to be real, it wasn't real, it was all screwed up.

Jamie turned on the television and continued to cuddle Eddie in his arms. He was engrossed in the old comedies she liked to watch when he felt her shaking. "Eddie?"

Eddie looked up, tears running off her face.

"What's the matter, Angel?" Jamie whispered. "You feel all right?"

"I'm…I hate this. I hate it! I hate it all, I don't want to do this!"

"What Eddie, you don't want to do what?" Jamie soothed softly continuing to hold her tightly.

"I hate being like this, having us be like this…I can't Jamie."

Calmly Jamie wiped the tears that streamed down her face gently. ""It's okay Eddie. Hey I love you just the way you are."

Eddie shook her head at him sobbing still. "No Jamie! No more! No more pity…No more…"

Eddie hiccupped and gasped for some air. "I want Henry. I need Henry, call him please."

Jamie sighed, "No. If we are going to be a couple we have to learn to do this on our own, to talk on our own."

"I can't," Eddie sobbed. "I…"

"Talk to me, if I was Pop what would you say to him? Is it about me? Are you scared to say something about me cause you think I'll get mad at you?"

Eddie sniffled, "You say you love me but you…"

"I what?" Jamie asked letting her know he was listening to her.

"I…"

Jamie could see that he wasn't' going to get Eddie to open up tonight. He sighed and rocked her in his arms. "I know you are scared one day I'll look at you and say that I'm done with you, that I am tired of caring for you, but I won't ever get tired of it and I won't ever want to leave. What you don't understand, my angel, is that I loved you before the accident, I just didn't let myself realize it. It's okay if you don't love me as much, that's okay…"

Eddie lifted her head, "I love you, I have for a long time and I don't want you saddled with me. I don't want you trapped. I'm not normal, there are so many things I want to do with you but I can't."

Jamie wiped Eddie's tears again and kissed her eyes, nose, and lips. "I am not saddled, I chose this. You were ready to leave and I was the one that could not let you go. I could not let you go and not know…that is probably why I wasn't able to go to Sydney the night of the shooting. I had to find a way to tell you, to make it so you stayed."

Eddie sighed, "You'd have been better off to let me go. You'd have been better off if you let me die, if you pulled the plug."

"No," Jamie whispered. "No, Angel. No. That was not the right thing, this is the right thing, Eddie. What things do you want to do that you think we can't do?"

Eddie sniffled, "Go for crab legs and corn at Coney Island, go watch them running at Belmont, ride the Cyclone…"

"That one is probably off the list but we can do the other things," Jamie said. "There is very little that you could desire that together we can't find our way to do it. You wanted to see Williamsburg and Pennsylvania Dutch country, we can do that. We will do it all, I promise."

Eddie looked up, eyes still red, "What if you get hurt at work? What if you end up like me?"

"Then we make the best of it, we do our best to do for each other," Jamie replied. "I know you hate that I have to do your medical stuff and try to do a relationship, I wish it were different but it's not. I can't afford to have nurses to do this for you, we can't afford that. I have to do it myself and I will work harder on separating love time from care time."

Eddie nodded, "Jamie…I'm sorry I ruined tonight. I know you didn't mean…"

"It's okay, you didn't ruin anything, baby," Jamie soothed. "You didn't. What if we went and laid down in my bed? It's bigger and it's different…"

Eddie shook her head, "No, you laid there with Sydney, I can't do that."

Jamie nodded, "When we move into the new house, we'll get an adjustable bed, a nice big bed that is just ours"

Eddie smiled, "Our bed and our house…Is this real?"

Jamie kissed Eddie's temple, "You bet it's real. We are going to have our life together."

Eddie smiled then looked up at Jamie, "What about your family? You want a family."

"Yes, I do," Jamie replied. "I do want a family but we can adopt a child, we can find another way. If we don't' have one, it's not because you don't want to and that you disregard my desires, that was the problem before. If Syd was infertile then I'd never have thought twice."

Eddie understood and cuddled up to Jamie. She felt his hands on her hair and her upper arm as her eyes grew heavy.

Jamie smiled down at Eddie, she was sound asleep in his arms, so trusting, so sweet, Jamie couldn't love anything more.

Jamie fell asleep, his head against Eddie's only to be awakened two hours later but his phone. "Reagan," Jamie grumbled into the receiver.

"Hey, Harvard, how fast can you get down here?" Renzulli asked. "We have an outbreak of food poisoning from the truck at the other end of the precinct and I need every healthy body."

Jamie sighed, "Sarge, I'm off two days. Eddie has pressure sores on her leg that are infected…"

"I'm sorry, Kid, but it's time to pay your dues,' Renzulli replied. "I give you as much time as I can and t's great you take such good care of Janko, but I need you here. How long until you can get another carer over there?"

Jamie check his watch, "Let me make some calls and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jamie hung up and began to think, it was really late to bother Henry. Jamie called his brother, "Danny, I need you or Linda to sit with Eddie, I have to work and Pop is probably sleeping."

"I don't know what to do but sure, I'll come. Linda is working, I'll get the neighbors to watch the boys."

Jamie sighed in relief, even if his sister wasn't on hs side, his big brother was and that, as rare as it was, felt pretty darn incredible.

 **A/N: Another special thanks to my incredible beta Lawslave who is a fabulous sounding board and to my good friend and dialogue pusher, Yanks302021. Also to my reviewers and followers, you make it easier to write on the rough days.**

 **Next Update – September 23** **rd** **– Sean helps Danny take care of Eddie, Jamie and Eddie get romantic.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Be careful Sean," Danny warned his son. "Eddie is really tired, but Uncle Jamie will kill me if I don't give her these medicines here."

"I won't hurt," Sean assured Danny. "I'm going to poke her to wake her up on her shoulder like we do at dinner and help her. That's all."

"Okay," Danny replied as Sean hurried to the bedroom. He patted Eddie on the face to wake her up. "Eddie, wake up please."

Eddie shook her head side to side and opened her eyes, "Jamie?"

She turned to the side to try to get to Jamie and was surprised to see Sean. "Hey, Buddy? Danny, where is he?"

Danny saw the real fear on Eddie's face and stepped over to calm her down. "He got called in and couldn't get out of it," Danny explained. "Sean wanted to come help you."

Eddie sighed and smiled at Sean, "Thanks Sean. You have my breakfast there, thanks so much. Can you get that block wedge and put that behind my back for me?"

Sean put Eddie's pad behind her back and she worked herself into a sitting position. "Do I take this block off?" He asked referring to Eddie's leg wedge.

"Yes, but you need to move my legs off of it first, I think we should have Dad do that. You can't bend my broken leg at all."

"I can do it, please let me help," Sean begged. The twelve year old loved to help Eddie, he found her ability to manage with so little intriguing.

"Okay, Sean, why don't you hold Eddie's leg straight for her and I'll move the wedge and get Eddie's tray okay?"

Sean moved the covers, "Whoa, your legs are really skinny!"

Eddie smiled, "Yes, the muscles have shrunk up because I can't use them. Hold that leg up there, good job…."

Danny had never been a prouder father.

Danny had been given strict orders not to move Eddie out of bed, moving her was delicate because of her uncasted leg. Jamie arrived home a little after noon, exhausted and very sore. Henry arrived around eight to take of the caregiving, having rearranged his schedule. He was in the bedroom with Eddie watching the TV when Jamie came in. "How you doing?" he asked Henry. Eddie was sound asleep.

"I'm okay, she's running a bit of a temp, I cleaned the sores with the salt solution and she struggled a little bit but I think she's going to be okay."

"She is," Jamie replied. "She's going to flip when she sees how banged up I got though. One of the things Eddie is worried about is me getting hurt."

"Hurt?" Eddie had been loosely listening to their conversation. "Jamie, are you okay? Let me see!"

"I'm good," Jamie replied. "Just some bruises on my arm, that's all. Since I took that smack in the arm, Sarge is letting me keep my time off so we can have our special time like we planned."

"Let us see that arm," Henry instructed. Jamie removed his shirt and showed Henry and Eddie a line of angry bruises. "He did this with a bag of oranges. Caught him red handed ripping off a farm stand."

"Jamie…my God…" Eddie gasped. "You need to get ice on that."

"Doc already checked me and I'm good," Jamie replied. "I just need to cuddle from my best girl."

Henry smiled as Jamie took Eddie close, "I love you," Jamie whispered. "I love you and everything is okay."

"I know, I do I know," Eddie sighed. She smiled as Jamie kissed her head up and down.

"I'm going to let you love birds have your time, I'll be around Sunday night with left overs. Your Dad is going to handle things, okay?"

Jamie smiled, "Thanks Pop."

Henry slipped out the door and left Jamie and Eddie alone. "You okay? I'm sorry about having to leave."

"It's okay, I'm just glad…Jamie…I love you. I love you so much. Can we just do this today? Can you just lay with me and hold me?"

"I'd love that, but let's get you on the couch so we can change your pressure and position."

Jamie took Eddie to the couch then settled her beside him, holding his arms tightly around Eddie. He smiled down at her, there was nothing he needed more than to hold her against him and feel her small body tucked safely by his side where it belongs. Jamie felt Eddie breathing softly against him as she relaxed in his arms, her curly blond hair brushing against her shoulder with each breath. Eddie shifted slightly so she could lay her head against his shoulder, she broke the silence. "Jamie, have you heard from Sydney?"

Jamie took an uneven breath surprised she would ask that question. Jamie didn't want Eddie to know about the encounter he had with Syd at the court house. Jamie shook his head. "No, not since the divorce papers were served, why? Has she called you when I wasn't here?" Jamie meant for it to come out softly, it wasn't Eddie's fault if Syd had called, but ended up a littler firmer then he planned.

Eddie shifted to look up at him eyes twinkling up at him while wiggling her arm so her and touched Jamie's, a clue that she wanted to hold hands. "No, Jamie I'm sorry for bringing this up; I know her leaving was tough on you and I'm not trying to bring up harsh memories, but she was your wife and my friend for so long. I just wonder if she thinks about how we're doing."

"I doubt it Eddie..." Jamie scoffed. "Sydney has no use for either of us, Eddie. I am finally learning that I made a horrific mistake marrying her, I should have put the brakes on it when she wasn't supportive of my finding Joe's killer but I didn't and now you are paying the price and I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault," Eddie said not hearing him. "I should have insisted on going to an assisted living early on, and not stayed with you no matter how much you wanted to do it."

"Eddie, please stop this,' Jamie sighed. "This happened because it was meant to happen, angel. Or do you not feel the same way about me that I do about you. I have said "I love you" several times and you haven't said it so much. Why?"

"I…" Eddie sighed. "Jamie I do love you so much, I just don't feel confident or safe saying it yet. I'm so sorry."

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's head, "Stop worrying about my divorce. We are splitting things even, there's no reason to be worried about it. In a week or so when this leg is in a brace we can go pick out a new bed, a couch, all that cool stuff."

"That will be fun," Eddie replied. "Can you put on the TV for a bit?"

Jamie turned on the TV and inhaled Eddie's shampoo. "Help me turn around so I can air the sores on the back of my legs and…That was not how that was supposed to sound at all."

Jamie smiled, "I have a better idea." Jamie moved Eddie so she was sitting independently and went to the kitchen to pop some of her favorite popcorn. Jamie returned with the bowl and Eddie's scoop to eat.

Jamie settled next to Eddie and turned on Miracle. "I love Kurt Russel in the movie," Eddie observed scooping some popcorn into her mouth. "You made my favorite popcorn…"

"I am trying. How is your leg? Let me see"

"It's good, Jamie, we'll move in a little while. Oh here's the part where he wants them all to take his test!"

Jamie smiled at Eddie, she was having a good time just relaxing in his arms. She was such a simple girl, little things had always delighted her. Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, the moved the golden man to the side and kissed his way down her throat. "How does that feel?"

"Oooh," Eddie moaned unable to find words. Her neck and shoulders were much more sensitive since losing sensation in the rest of her body so Jamie's touch there made her eyes roll back and her breath catch. "Jamie…that feels…"

"I hope," Jamie sighed. "I hope so. You are so pretty, so beautiful, you fit…" Jamie intensified his kissed, nibbling at Eddie's ear lobe.

Eddie looked at Jamie, "Help me?"

Jamie nodded and pulled Eddie over so they were lying chest to chest. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Jamie's mouth possessed Eddie's with hunger, stroking every surface, awakening nerves and sensations Eddie had never experienced before in her life.

A loan groan vibrated from Jamie's chest. He pulled Eddie closer holding her body flush against his chest. Jamie felt Eddie pull up on her arms trying her best to press herself closer to him. Jamie's hands moved down to cup Eddie's bottom holding her closer to his body. The pleasure of Jamie's kiss made Eddie weak. If Jamie wasn't holding her flush to his body, she would have fallen to the floor, even the muscles she had command over ceased to function in Jamie's strong arms. Jamie sensed her need and gripped her tighter.

"I've got you," Jamie assured Eddie. "I've got you in my arms where you belong. You belong here, you only you."

Eddie dropped her jaw to permit Jamie more access. "Only you," she echoed. "I have been loved in a long time."

"You'll be loved for a long time," Jamie murmured. "I'm not letting you go baby, not ever."

Jamie dipped his head and took Eddie's lips again. Holding her like this it was easy to forget things hadn't been like this forever and that they were not just a young thirtysomething couple making their way. There were challenges and baggage, lots of baggage, namely that fact he was still married.

Jamie felt his body stirring and responding to the closeness. He was thankful that Eddie could not feel his masculinity pressing against her belly. Jamie took a deep breath and pulled his mouth back.

Eddie pulled back at the same time. She worked her arm up, putting all her concentration on making the limb obey. When it did all that it could, Eddie silently asking Jamie to move her hand so it rested on his cheek.

"The worst day of my life was the accident," Eddie said holding Jamie's eyes. "It took so much from me, my independence, my career…But in a way, it was also the best day of my life because that horrible accident led to this moment, right here, right now. All of the pain, all of the fear, all of the anguish, everything has led us here, to be holding each other, loving each other….And you know what? If I was given a choice to be able to go back before the accident but never have this with you…I wouldn't change a thing. This is how I want to spend my life; if this was my last moment, this is where I want to spend it."

Jamie felt his throat ache, he was fighting to keep back the tears that Eddie's words were bringing to his eyes. He lost the battle when he felt her slowly rub his cheek the best she could, she was trying so hard to give him affection. Eddie suffered so much but she would actively choose that to be here with him. The tears fell down Jamie's cheeks and onto Eddie's hand. She didn't feel them as much as she saw them.

"Jamie? Did I…"

"No," Jamie rasped. "No…I…If I doubted anything earlier, I don't…I would give anything but this to have you not suffer anymore pain, anything but this…"

Eddie smiled and laid her head on his chest, "Jamie, my next appointment with Dr. Camden, we need to talk about how we could…"

"Ssh…" Jamie murmured. "Let's just be for now, Angel. Let's just be."

 **A/N: I love me some Sean, he's got his mother's healing spirit and a genuine love for Eddie. He's a sweet soul.**

 **Next Update – September 26** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie visit Armin in prison.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jamie and Eddie began to have a special date night each week. No matter how busy he was or what treatments she was having, they made time for each other. The latest X-ray showed Eddie's leg healing from keeping it still and straight. The skin was slowly healing as well, leaving only rough scabs where there had once been open wounds.

Almost a month after Eddie had her cast removed, she and Jamie made the trip to Eddie's father's prison so the two could have a visit. It had been over a year since the accident, that was the last time they had seen each other in spite of them both wanting to connect again. The trip to the jail was uneventful but when they arrived Eddie had a hard time getting through the door. When they finally got her chair through, she met with a new obstacle before being allowed into the main room.

"We can't allow you in until you have a full search," the corrections officer told Jamie and Eddie.

"If you can't stand up for it, then we will have a female CO..."

"No, you won't," Jamie replied. "Her body is very sensitive to stimulation, and the Commissioner personally left instructions about this visit with the warden yesterday."

"The commissioner doesn't override the rules of this prison!" the guard snapped. "She has to be searched."

"Jamie..." Eddie sighed not wanting the trip to end up with drama. "Just check with the warden please."

However, Jamie wasn't finished with the guard. "The commissioner would love to hear you say that maybe I should call him now." He fished for his cell phone and dialed his father.

"Is there a problem?" Jamie heard his father's voice and felt his commanding presence even through the phone.

"Dad, I am at the prison with Eddie and they are insisting on a search. Her leg is still sensitive from the fracture and has to be straight…"

Frank called for Baker to out a call into the warden of the prison immediately. "Tell Eddie I have it son, and come for dinner later, just us and Pop."

"Okay, we will," Jamie replied glad Frank stood up for Eddie and bent rules for her.

Ten minutes later, the warden himself was escorting Jamie and Eddie back to the visitors' area. "Do you need to plug yourself in or..."

"No," Eddie smiled. "No, I charge at night. Thank you."

Jamie massaged Eddie's back. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, and I think he is too. We have to get to know each other now."

Jamie smiled, "If you need to leave..."

Eddie looked at him with soft eyes. "I know."

The CO walked Armin in. When his eyes fell on his baby girl in a wheelchair his throat clenched and the tears ran from his eyes.

"Dad, don't cry," Eddie sighed. "I am so happy to see you. Aren't you?"

Armin nodded, "I am so sorry baby; it is just the last time you were so sick..."

Eddie nodded, "I am well now, and Jamie takes great care of me."

Armin looked Eddie over, she had a glow in her cheeks, a huge smile on her face, but one of her legs was extended and on a gauze like pad. "Your leg?"

"I broke it," Eddie replied. "I have some skin irritation from the cast but it is healing. I am okay, you look really tired."

"I was excited to see my girl," Armin admitted. Armin opened up his arms wide, closing in to give his only daughter a hug. "My pretty Edit, my baby."

Armin ran a hand through Eddie's wavy blond hair brushing it behind her ears Pulling back Armin looked his daughter over shocked at how she's changed since he last saw her. Gone was the horrible metal halo screwed into his baby's head and in it's place was her trademark mane of golden hair. Eddie's shoulders felt quite muscular but the rest of her upper body felt thin.

This time, instead of the hospital gown, Eddie wore looser clothes; a short sleeve pink dress that fell loosely around her tiny waist and white sneaker type shoes with the laces tied just tight enough to keep the show from slipping off her socked feet. She had always been beautiful; his Edit Marie.

Eddie wore a smile on her face one that brightened any room. His hand swept across the shoulder gently then down her arm. "Careful, Mr. Janko," Jamie carefully warned. "She's sensitive below her breastbone, go very light, like when she was a baby."

Armin smiled remembering that and softened his touch. "You look so pretty baby. I can see Jamie takes great care of you. How are you, Jamie?"

Jamie smiled, "Good, actually we have a reason for coming. Eddie wanted us to tell you in person." Jamie took Eddie's hand gently. "We started dating, and we would like your blessing in exploring this."

"That last I remember, you were married," Armin said glancing over at Jamie's hand finding his ring finger naked now.

"I was," Jamie replied. 'She filed for divorce and we're in the negotiation process of that now.

"As long as you treat my Edit properly and with respect then I bless it," Armin replied. "You seem to be doing well except for the leg, how did that happen?"

Eddie laughed, "I dropped myself. I was trying to self-transfer and I missed the distance. The injury makes my bones very fine so it doesn't take too much to break a bone. We had it casted but the rubbing made sores on my leg and it had to come off."

Jamie was glad Eddie didn't mention that it was because of his sister's hateful words, it was important to Jamie that Armin be on board with their relationship. It was important to Eddie, she wanted to fix her relationship with her father.

"Dad, you look really tired," Eddie said again, a bit concerned for her Dad.

"It's rough for an old guy in here," Armin laughed. "Actually, they told me I'm a little anemic. I had a check up because…I'm getting out in a few months"

Eddie's mind blew past the anemia and went right to that her father was being released. "Oh, Dad!" Eddie exclaimed. "That's…Where are you going to go? We lost the house and…"

"Don't worry, baby," Armin soothed. "I'll speak to the lawyers, we'll work it out. I have the money off shore, I'll find a place. The first thing I want to do though," Armin said looking at Jamie. "I want to learn how to properly care for my daughter."

"I'm sure we can arrange that. There's classes at Burke Rehabilitation hospital where Eddie was a patient and my grandpa and I can show you the rest."

"Dad, you don't need to…"

"Yes, I do," Armin said quickly. "If Jamie is working or if he's tired or if Jamie's grandpa gets sick, then I'll be able to help you. You're my only child and you are…"

"What Dad?" Eddie pressed. "It's okay to say the word."

"You are…" Armin couldn't say it. "Like you are now and…God I hope the piece of garbage that did this is rotting in a jail much worse than this."

Jamie sighed, he and Eddie were still in disagreement about the hearing and Eddie was having an internal war with herself. A huge part of her wanted to testify, especially after the same drunk hit Jamie, but the fear of seeing him again and the fear of trying to speak and perhaps having an episode was holding her back.

"His sentencing is coming up," Jamie replied. "But without a solid victim impact statement he's going to do max five years."

"Five years, he put my girl in wheelchair for life…What is the victim impact thing?"

Eddie sighed, "It means that if I testify at the hearing the judge might go harder on him than if I don't but I'm not sure yet."

"Edit, you have to, honey. You have to do this. You have to make this man pay for what he did…"

"Dad, I'm past making him pay. The time this man does in jail isn't going to bring back my legs or my arms or my life like it was and like I said to Jamie, I wouldn't have half of what I have now if not for the accident. I need to let it go and live for now." Eddie explained this all in one breath, something that was often hard given her limited lung capacity.

Armin watched as Jamie gently tipped Eddie forward, "Pressure release…" Jamie pulled up while Eddie pushed down. "That's it, deep breath all the way to your belly."

"Whoa, wait a minute…what's wrong with her?" Armin began to panic but Jamie paid him no attention. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

Jamie kept his eyes on Eddie making sure she was safe first. "There you go Eddie, you got it," he spoke softly holding her firmly to make the technique work, not paying attention to Armin. It was important he focus solely on Eddie.

"Is she okay? Edit?" Armin watched in frustration as Eddie struggled to find her breath, imploring to find out what was going on with his baby girl.

Ten minutes passed before Eddie got her breath back allowing Jamie to sit her up gently. "There you go. She's fine we have to tip her if that happens until she gets her breath back."

Armin looked confused, "Why?"

"Eddie's diaphragm is partially paralyzed so she breathes much shallower than we do. When she talks all in a breath like that she can lose control, so we tip her forward to release the pressure and now she's breathing better, I tip her back a bit so her blood pressure drops. She's fine."

Eddie smiled, "I am fine, Dad. I promise I am fine. It just is part of how my life is now. I'm good."

Armin smiled and watched Jamie give Eddie water. They visited a few more minutes before Eddie's eyes started to drift closed. "I think it's time for us to go, after a spasm like that Eddie gets really tired so I want to get her to my Dad's so she can have a rest and do another release."

Armin stood and kissed Eddie's cheek, "I love you precious girl. Call me in a few days okay? We'll talk."

Eddie nodded again, barely awake.

Eddie napped while Jamie drove to the family home in Brooklyn. When they pulled up, Jamie gently kissed Eddie awake. "Hey, we're here. Pop's probably got a yummy meal for us."

Eddie sighed, "Jamie, I need to go into the recliner. My back and belly…"

"Okay, you want for me to just carry you and we'll get the chair later?"

Eddie nodded. Jamie yelled for Henry to open the side door then carried Eddie in. "Are you all right, sweetie?"

"She got a little excited talking to with her father," Jamie answered for Eddie. "About the hearing, she had a diaphragm spasm, so she's really tired."

Jamie gently laid Eddie in the recliner and covered her, "Pop, maybe get her oxygen out of the car and let her take that in."

Henry hurried to get the oxygen they carried for Eddie in case she got into this kind of trouble. Within a few minutes Eddie had the oxygen flowing and was once again sleeping peacefully.

Jamie sat with Henry helping with dinner until Frank got home. "Hey, where's…" Henry held his finger to his lips. "She's napping, she's very tired from today. That trip was too much."

"I'm glad it worked out with the warden, son," Frank replied. "How did Eddie take the news Armin is getting out?"

"Good, she's a little rattled he wants to help take care of her but…"

"He's not taking care of her; that is already set up" Henry protested. "He can visit, we have our way of doing things that is working for her, unless of course you think I'm not good enough now."

"Pop, no, Eddie loves you and she really is doing so well with you," Jamie replied. "But Armin wants to be able to help too, that's all."

Henry scoffed, "Well he better stay out of the way and not mess up our routine!"

Jamie nodded, "He won't, I'm sure he'll be getting a job too and will just back us up that's all. Eddie needs all of us, I'm wanting her to testify against the scum that hit her. This started things up with the spasms today, she is going to need all of us, Pop. All of us."

 **A/N: Even non ventilator dependent quadriplegics have limited breathing capacity and have to compensate in the way that they breath for those weaker and less productive breaths. This chapter demonstrated how something we take for granted can sideline someone with Eddie's injury.**

 **Next Updated – September 29** **th** **– Eddie is served with legal papers and goes to her father for help.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jamie smiled making sure she's in the chair properly. "Pop should be here soon. I wish I could go with you."

"I know you do, it's okay," Eddie assured for the fourth time in the last two minutes. "Don't worry, I'll be waiting when you get home."

With a smile brightening his face Jamie gently touched her shoulder ready to say something when the bell rang. Sighing he started over opening the door, finding a man wearing a suit standing in the hall. "Edit Janko?"

Hearing her name Eddie rolled over curiously. "Yeah, that's me."

"You're being served." The suit handed her a letter walking away.

Jamie signed Eddie's name, "Erin promised me,' he sighed. "She promised she as going to let you decide."

Jamie ripped open the envelope to read the letter, his jaw set with anger. "Jamie, what is it? That is my letter."

Jamie handed Eddie the papers. She read, Plaintiff Sydney Davenport..."Sydney?"

"Looks like she is filing for repayment of the money she used to provide care before your disability kicked in. It is a nuisance suit, her way of getting back at me. I am so sorry."

Eddie dropped her chin, fighting tears.

"Hey," Jamie grabbed Eddie's chin and lifted her face. The tears kicked him in the chest, "I will take care of this, all right. You don't even worry about this for one second. You have your doctor today and you have to focus on that, don't worry about it."

Jamie laid a soft kiss on Eddie's lips, "It's going to be okay, I won't let this happen."

Jamie's strong voice helped but Eddie was still battling her emotions when Henry arrived ten minutes later. "Hey, Pop," Jamie replied glad to see the older man. "Eddie's in the recliner, we had a problem this morning."

"Is she okay?" Henry asked.

"No, she's…" Jamie sighed. "Syd served Eddie with a law suit this morning and I think she about crushed what was left of her spirit. Once she saw that, she started to cry and just wanted me to hold her so I sat with her in the recliner. I have to go to work but I don't want to put her back in her chair until it's time to go to the doctor, she's all tensed up and she's a little bit seized in her arms too."

Henry nodded, "I will put her before we leave. You be careful out there, Jamie. I have her, she's going to be fine, I can make her feel better, all right?"

Jamie nodded, he knew that if anyone besides him could fix Eddie it was Henry. When Jamie left, Henry sat down on the sofa across from Eddie.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart," Henry said gently. "Jamie told me what happened."

Henry wasn't surprised when Eddie began to cry much harder than she did with Jamie. He knew the signs when the younger woman was bottling up her feelings so that Jamie wouldn't worry about her. Henry sighed and moved closer taking Eddie into his arms hugging her like a father would. "I know it's not fair, and I know it was mean spirited, but you are better than that. You are better than she is and always were. That's why she's so angry and jealous."

"No…" Eddie hiccupped. "I'm not! I am not!"

"You're not what, darling girl?" Henry asked hoping Eddie would settle down and now make herself sick.

"I'm not better than that," Eddie hiccupped. "I am the reason this all happened, Jamie fell in love with me but I didn't leave like I promised. I should have left, I'm going to leave. I need to talk to my Dad, my Dad can help me leave; he promised he would."

Henry sat on the chair beside Eddie careful how he hugged her with her sensitivity to touch. "Ssh don't cry sweetheart, it's okay."

"I have to go Henry, it'll be better for everyone," Eddie sobbed into the older man's shirt.

"No, we'd all miss you terribly all of us, but especially Jamie. We love you too Eddie. Don't let that woman get the best of you." Henry moved to sweep Eddie's hair back comfortingly, holding her as she sobbed.

Eddie heard Henry's words but knew deep down it would be better if she just left. Jamie would be upset at first but he's get over it. Eddie took a long breath, her mind was made up. She would get her father's help and leave, without a word. Her father could help her fight the lawsuit. Jamie and Sydney would reconcile…it was this and if this failed, she had one more choice…

Henry washed Eddie's face and laid a cool cloth over her eyes to reduce the swelling. After Eddie napped for half an hour, Henry stood up , "There's no reason to sit around here and mope. Jamie will handle this ridiculousness, let's go and find us some lunch. The sidewalk cafés are open today because it's so warm out, let's find a nice place to eat and sit in the fresh air before your appointment."

Eddie nodded, feeling better with her mind made up. Henry put Eddie into her chair, securing her back straight and her leg elevated. Today they would see if Eddie was to be given permission to bend her leg again and sit more comfortably.

They started out towards the subway, taking it near Eddie's doctor's office, passing 100 Centre Street while they headed down to a little English tea shop that Henry fancied. "I can push myself," Eddie told him as Henry insisted on pushing the power chair.

"This helps my old legs, sweetie," Henry replied. "Just relax and enjoy the day."

As they rode Eddie watched the busy streets, she smiled at people that came by trying her best to settle down. Henry rounded a corner and stopped, shocked at seeing Erin sitting with her head tilted listening attentively to Sydney. Henry tried to turn so Eddie did not see but it was too late. He felt Eddie pull away from his grasp and head straight for the two lunching women.

"Nice day out isn't it?" Eddie greeted with a sarcastic tone to her voice turning the women's attention.

"Eddie…" Erin replied softly, smiling at her brother's whatever she was. There was no reason for her to feel guilty, after all she and Sydney were friends.

Sydney on the other remained silent, unsure of what to say. Serving Eddie had been personal but now she was here in front of her face.

Eddie turned her chair to address Sydney. "Sydney, you look well. Don't worry about the letter okay? I'm going to squash it like a bug. I am dating a very intelligent Harvard lawyer after all." Eddie couldn't resist that dig. Eddie spun her chair around roll away then added over her shoulder, "I'll give Jamie your regards."

"Why that little witch!" Sydney hissed. "I spent tens of thousands helping her, paying her bills, and she never paid even a quarter of that back!"

"In all fairness to her, how could she?" Erin asked. "She's on disability, she does help Jamie with all their expenses, food and such. She isn't mooching."

"No, but Jamie is trying to stick me with more than half our debt, and a huge portion of that is from HER!"

"You and Eddie were friends once," Erin replied.

"Not really, I did that for Jamie. I suppose I should take some comfort in the fact that she can't give him a baby either," Sydney sighed.

Erin had a hard time hearing Sydney speaking of Jamie that way. She did not think Eddie was the best match for her little brother but deliberately hurting Eddie, Sydney was hurting Jamie too.

"That's Jamie's choice," Erin sighed. "I'm sorry for how things went for the two of you. I wish it was the other way, I do, but it's not. Can I ask you to drop this? You know it has no basis."

"It's doing what I wish it to do," Sydney replied. "I won't let it get to the point where it hurts Jamie's ability to live. I know he'll contact me somehow to battle me about this. I'll get my settlement…"

Erin sighed, "Please don't talk to me about this anymore, I can't hear about this anymore."

Sydney nodded and turned the conversation to other things. Henry kissed Eddie on the cheek, praising her, "That was something kiddo. Just for that I'll get you an extra scotch egg."

Eddie beamed and settled back in her chair for a cup of tea and yummy Scotch eggs.

They ate in silence both clearing their plates. "Must be feeling better your appetite is back," Henry laughed as Eddie pushed her arm across the table for him to take her strap off.

"I didn't know it left," Eddie laughed, wheeling herself to Henry's side once Henry paid the bill. Henry had ordered scones for them to have the next morning for breakfast.

Henry wheeled her to the doctor signing her in before taking a seat beside her. Eddie took a magazine to ignore the glaring, curious looks from others. The only place she didn't get these looks was Dr. Camden's office, everyone there had some neurological disorder, she fit in there.

Henry looked up turning to a man he caught staring. "It's rude to stare, mind your business. It's okay sweetheart what do you have there?"

"Just a magazine," Eddie answered showing him as she flipped through the pages using motion from her upper arm to make her balled hands turn the pages until her name was called.

"Edit Janko."

Eddie drove herself back but preferred Henry to put her on the table. She didn't trust the nurse. "Dr. Jeans will be in shortly."

Henry sat down and waited with Eddie for the doctor. "Henry, I need…Did we bring a bag with us or a diaper?"

"Yeah, I have a new bag and I have a diaper, you feeling filled?"

Eddie nodded and pawed her dress up to show Henry to full collection bag. "Can you tell them to wait a few minutes so we can fix it?"

Henry told the nurse of Eddie's need then he set about changing the bag. "Oh wow, look at this leg, almost all your sores are better." Henry gave the last scab a little kiss. "You feel better?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, it was aching. Thanks."

The doctor came in ten minutes later with Eddie's films. "Okay, Eddie how are you feeling?"

Eddie smiled, "Okay, I'm good for now. I haven't had any AD at all in about two weeks."

"That is terrific," Dr. Jeans smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that and the X-ray backs that up. It looks like the bone has healed. You can see here it did not heal correctly, the bone is slightly misaligned but considering the mobility issue at hand and Eddie, the medical intervention you have already endured I don't feel it is prudent to operate. If the alignment becomes a problem, we'll intervene then."

Eddie nodded with a smile, "So I can put my leg down and not stick it out all the time now?"

"Yes, you can go back to your regular comfortably position. I'd like to see you back next month to check again and to check your bone health in general. I'd like to put you on Actonel to help reduce the bone loss from the accident."

Eddie nodded, another pill to add to the already long regime. Still, her leg was better, that meant more freedom for her and Jamie for however long she would be around.

When Henry got Eddie home and started supper, she feigned fatigue and placed a call to her father in prison. "Daddy, do you remember when you said you'd help me…I need you to now. I know I changed my mind but I won't change it this time."

"But you and Jamie seemed so happy, Edit," Armin sighed. "Has he hurt you?"

"No, Dad, I'm hurting him. I am hurting him and I want this. Please Dad. A nice assisted living in the city but I can't do this to Jamie, I can't."

"All right, Edit, I will do this for you, but don't cut this off with Jamie. That boy loves you, Pudding Pie."

Eddie sighed, "I know…and I love him too much to be in his way."

 **A/N: So Sydney rears her ugly head again, striking Eddie where it really hurts. Will she make good on her threat this time?**

 **Next Update – October 2** **nd** **– Jamie takes Eddie on a romantic date.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When Jamie got home Eddie was sleeping so he had to wait until the next day to celebrate with her about her leg. Jamie picked Eddie up and spun her around, "Oh, I'm so happy! How do you feel?"

"Good, it's good to put my leg down, now put me down," Eddie laughed. "Why are you in such a good mood? You ex-wife is suing me, we have to move shortly and we aren't even close to ready."

Jamie grinned mischievously at her, "You'll see." He returned the kitchen still smiling at his plan.

Jamie put Eddie into her chair. Eddie sighed at Jamie's mystery and then leaned her head back for a bit until she heard the front door open and close followed by Henry's distinct voice, "Hello."

"In here Pop," Eddie called setting up in time to see him walk in with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart! I am still overjoyed that you can put that leg down," Henry exclaimed excitedly. Ever though he was at her appointment with her, it was a sight for sore eyes after months of her being even more careful.

Jamie walked in hearing his grandfather's voice smiling. "Hey Pop you see Eddie?"

"Of course I can see Eddie, I'm old not blind." Henry took a seat next to Eddie grinning.

Before Jamie could reply his cell went off making him sigh as he answered. "Reagan, yes sir but it's my day off...yes sir."

He hung up sighing. "I have to go for a few boss needs me can you stay with her Pop?"

"Of course, I can," Henry replied winking at Jamie knowing the call was staged giving Jamie and excuse to sneak out of the house and acquire items for his surprise.

Eddie could read Jamie like a book, "He's got a surprise he's cooking up for me. I just got the okay to bend my leg, it's not like it's any big deal."

"That is where you are wrong, sweetheart," Henry replied. "It is a very big deal for us. That's something that caused you strain and stress and not it's gone for you, we celebrate that."

Eddie smiled, "Thanks, Pop. You know how much I appreciate you and that I love you very much right?"

Henry nodded, "I know that sweet girl."

Eddie wheeled herself to pour a juice then challenged Henry to a game of gin rummy while they waited for Jamie.

"Gin," Eddie said for the fifth time smiling brightly just as Jamie stepped back into their apartment.

"Wow, Eddie beat you Pop?" Jamie smiled.

"Yes, she did," Henry laughed. "Twice! I have to shove off, there are things to do at home," Henry replied kissing Eddie's cheek.

Jamie sat down by Eddie, "You hungry?"

"I am…and I know you weren't working so spill the surprise, Reagan." Eddie leaned up for a kiss.

Jamie obliged, "That's right, I wasn't. I do have a surprise and the car is ready. Let's change your bag and do meds and we're out of here."

It took another forty-five minutes before Jamie and Eddie were on the road. Jamie turned on some light music, "I promise I am not going to blow this date like I blew our first one. I was planning this for a while but we started dating in the winter so we could hardly do anything."

Eddie remembered the holidays right after they said declared their feelings. They had nights on the sofa, pizza and laughs. Jamie's first big move was the Circle Line but this was going to top it in a big way.

"Where are we going, honey?" Eddie asked as Jamie drove. "Not just to dinner?"

"No," Jamie laughed. "No, I'm trying to give you something that you told me you wanted to do. Eddie, I know we talked about this, and I promised to try and be more of a lover, so I'm taking a shot…"

They pulled into a parking lot along the still quiet Jones beach. "The beach!"

Eddie's face lit up.

Jamie helped Eddie out reaching immediately for her hand as he settled her. Giving her shoulder a squeeze Jamie started wheeling her to the boardwalk. The rough surface was difficult for the chair to power itself, and anyway, Jamie liked to push Eddie, it gave him the chair to rub his hands over her shoulders.

Jamie found the spot a secluded roundhouse overlooking the beach. The small space at the end allowed Eddie to park with Jamie taking the bench next to her. The white tipped water crashed against peach sand watched as the couple snuggled close.

"I love the sounds," Eddie whispered laying her head against Jamie's shoulder. "And how the air moves. With my eyes closes I feel like I am floating."

"Yeah, it's peaceful here. I remember you telling me you missed the beach, I never saw you as a beach type of girl."

"I was in high school, we would go to Bridgehampton or South Hamptom; it was fun. I liked to jump the waves. It's funny the little things you miss."

Jamie moved his hand up to comb through Eddie's blonde hair. "We used to go to the Jersey shore in the summer when my Mom was alive. She always rented the same house and we would dig clams, go crabbing, it was such fun. Joe was a life guard down the through most of his college years. He was the best of us, my brother Joe."

Eddie lifted her head and turned Jamie's head with her cheek, "I think you're pretty good yourself."

Eddie tilted her head and Jamie brought her lips to his own. They kissed deeply yet slowly, inhaling one another's scent and taste. Jamie pulled Eddie as close as he could, and when that was close enough, he lifted her out of her chair and put her on his lap. Jamie snuggled Eddie close, kissing along her jaw, her ear, and raining kisses on her face. "You feel so good, I love how you feel in my arms," Jamie whispered. 

"I love how it feels," Eddie replied. "Some other lady would be able to benefit more from your strong arms. I can't really feel…"

"No other woman belongs here, no other woman would feel right," Jamie assured Eddie. "Trust me, tonight is about you trusting me."

Eddie settled in Jamie's arms and listened to the waves, inhaled the sea air, and felt the sea breeze on her face. They stayed under the gazebo until right before sundown. "C'mon, I have another surprise."

Jamie put Eddie back in her wheelchair and belted her in. Jamie got up and pushed Eddie's chair along the boardwalk to the ramp that lead down to the sand. "What are you planning?"

Smiling, Jamie patted her shoulder so she could feel it stopping just where the ramp met the soft sand. He carefully lifted Eddie out of the chair and carried her to a blanket that lay opened.

On top lay a picnic basket with flowers soaking in a vase and white wine chilling next to it. "Oh," Eddie cried surprised seeing the setup.

"Only the best for you," Jamie whispered popping the cork and pouring two glasses of the crisp and clear white wine. Jamie unloaded fruit, cheese, and caviar, he'd carefully packed a romantic picnic. Jamie used their feed one, eat one technique so they could both enjoy the luscious food. Eddie liked even more now to experience food. She liked to feel the texture on her tongue and use the senses that worked.

"Jamie, I don't deserve this," Eddie sighed. "You spent so much money and time, we're moving in only a month, we need to start packing, I'm not going to be able to help very much…"

"Ssh," Jamie soothed. "That's what family is for honey even Baez and Walsh are going to help. Rumor has it Renzulli might stop by. They were ready to help fix up the house but Pop took care of that so it's all okay now."

Eddie sighed, Jamie would be in for a surprise when she left him but she had to do it. She hurt him over and over again and he stood by her, the only way to save him was to go. She loved him so much, she had to free him from himself.

"Pop told me that you ran into Sydney and Erin," Jamie said speaking softly. "I know how hard this is for you, the law suit…I'm going to squash that, all right so don't get…"

"Jamie, I already got an attorney of my father's to handle the suit," Eddie replied. "Dad's going to be getting out soon and he wants to be involved in my life. This is a way he can help."

"I'll meet with him though," Jamie replied wanting to keep his hands on this. "If he even mentions settling, she's doing it to get back at me for not wanting half of her Bloomingdale's debt. That's my issue."

Eddie wanted to assure him it was their fight, but given her plans, she didn't want to make things worse for Jamie when she was able to move. Instead Eddie just kissed his hand as he cradled her close.

Jamie's eyes gleamed under the white moonlight as he held Eddie close. "Having fun," he whispered in her arm, his lips dropping kissed along her delicate shoulders.

"Yeah, the water looks peaceful and the air is calm, we're the only people around here it so early in the year." Eddie rested her head against him watching the moonlight glow in the water and the white caps glimmer like silver.

A smirk lighting up his face Jamie cradled Eddie against his chest and stood up. With Eddie in locked securely in his arms, Jamie started towards the water stopping at tide end.

"Trust me?" Eddie answered with a light nod watching them move further into the ocean until Jamie was chest deep, he never broke his grip on Eddie's body.

"Close your eyes," Jamie whispered. With each wave Jamie made a jumping motion to make it seem like she was flying. He kissed her head moving to his knees and cradled her against his chest.

After the short break Jamie sat up letting the tide just carry them as they floated. "This is amazing," Eddie mumbled.

"You can have anything you want, Eddie," Jamie told her. "We can have anything we want, we just have to do it a little differently that the rest of the world. I love you, Eddie. I will always try to make things happen for you."

Eddie sighed, "You have. I never thought I'd ever feel the ocean breeze again. Put me so my legs are down…hold me against you that way."

Jamie shifted Eddie's position so they were facing each other as if they were dancing. Jamie secured Eddie around her back and smiled at her as he treaded water for them both. Jamie kissed her deeply. Jamie was thinking of just this moment, he didn't think about their clothing, he dint' think about her catheter, all he was thinking about was this day, this moment in the moonlight.

Eddie wanted more of these moments, she asked over and over again. Now that she had made her choice, he was giving it to her. Was she making the wrong choice? Eddie shut her eyes and pulled herself close as much as she could and opened her mouth to invite Jamie in again.

They kissed and cuddled until Eddie shivered. Jamie carried her out of the water and back to the blanket. Jamie wrapped her in towels and then dried himself. "I didn't plan the swim so I don't have dry clothes. We'll put th heater on in the car. Let's get you in your chair."

Jamie carried Eddie to the place they left her wheelchair only to find it wasn't there.

"Jamie, where is it?" Eddie asked. 

"I think someone took it, Angel," Jamie sighed bottling up his anger. "I'm sorry I should have…"

"No, let's not ruin this. The chair is insured, let's go to the car and head home. We'll make a police report in the morning."

Jamie could see Eddie was tired. He was proud of how she was taking this act of theft. Jamie bit back his own anger that anyone would do that. He would track the thief down with the state police tomorrow, Eddie didn't want anything to ruin their night and she was right. It was beautiful, romantic, and precious, nothing, not even a wheelchair thief, not even his soon to be ex-wife could ruin this or the precious moments to come.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the more romantic side of this story. This chapter was one of my favorites to write, I hope it was one of your favorites too!**

 **Next Update – October 5** **th** **– Eddie, Jamie, and Danny investigate her disappearing chair, Jamie comes home to a shock.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Someone tried to register your chair," Danny announced the next afternoon knocking on Jamie and Eddie's door.

"Really?" Eddie piped up from the recliner where she was resting. Jamie and Henry had to carry her all over that day.

"Yes, you two want to hit this door with me?"

Jamie and Eddie both agreed," Eddie you stay back," Danny warned, "You can't get out of trouble if you get in it."

Eddie nodded, the cop in her had to face the man that stole her wheelchair. She could not face the man that took her legs, but this she could do. Jamie sat beside Eddie, ready to protect her, glad Danny was in on this.

They pulled up to a humble house in a modest section of Brooklyn, Jamie left Eddie in the car. "Just sit tight, if something goes bad call a 10-85."

Eddie sighed, a wheelchair theft going bad...that as their luck lately. Danny knocked on the door, "NYPD, open up," he demanded.

A middle aged woman opened the door, "Can I help you?" Behind her sat a young man with disability much more clear than Eddie's to the naked eye using Eddie's wheelchair.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "Please show me the registration for this chair."

The woman looked sheepish, "My son just got this for my nephew. His old chair broke and his Medicaid just came through."

Jamie nodded, "So it is not registered against theft? Would you mind if I compare the id number to this registration?"

Jamie held out Eddie's registration.

The woman looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole. "I can't believe he did that," she gasped. "My son...I'm so sorry. Let me take him out of the chair and you can have it back. Please don't arrest my son."

Jamie sighed, "It's my girlfriend's chair and she's been pretty upset. Let me talk to her okay?"

Jamie stepped outside and went back to the car, "Some kid stole your chair for his cousin with CP. I don't have all the details but apparently his chair broke and..."

Eddie nodded, "I just want the chair, it's custom for me so he won't be comfortable in it."

"I'll get it back and we'll let it go?" Jamie asked.

"No, no we won't let it go."

Jamie looked at Eddie in surprise, "Eddie, you can't mean you want to press charges against this kid…"

"Well, maybe not," Eddie replied. "I'm wanting to know if they get a Medicaid check and if they do where did that check go if not for a new chair. If it was just not enough or something then okay…"

Jamie agreed that things needed to be looked at and pulled Danny out to mention Eddie's concerns. "Okay, Ma'am at this time we aren't going to place your son under arrest, but we are going to make a request that Medicaid investigate the whereabouts of their check. My brother's girlfriend isn't going to press charges for theft, so as long as there is no fraud, we can let this go with a warning not to steal things that belong to other people. If we can take the chair back…"

Half an hour later Jamie loaded Eddie's chair into the backseat of the car then slid into the backseat with Eddie. "Maybe we should give him the chair. We can finance another…"

"And you'll be stuck totally immobile for eight weeks, you need this special spinal support," Jamie sighed. "If you want we can work with the city to try to get him a better chair or a newer chair." Jamie jotted down the address on his notebook, planning to make the inquiry.

Eddie nodded, "He's a kid?" she asked.

"Not really," Danny replied sensing Eddie felt like she was stealing something even if it did belong to her. "He's about 20, but has seems to have no idea."

Eddie looked at Jamie, her eyes huge. "I'm going to look into it. You want to get some lunch?"

"No," Eddie replied stiffly. "I want to go home."

Danny caught Jamie's eyes in the rearview mirror. He didn't know why there was this change in Eddie's disposition. Jamie put her arm around her, "Take your arm off of me please," was Eddie's reply. Neither of them knew while they were dealing with her chair, her father had called. There was a room available for her at the assisted living and would be available in two weeks like. Just two weeks now…just two weeks.

Jamie chocked Eddie's mood up to the fact she felt guilty about reclaiming her chair from a person she considered worse off than she. Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's hair and moved his arm. "You don't want to stop for gyros? Danny knows a good gyro place."

Eddie sighed, "All right," she conceded knowing Jamie would only worry and investigate further if she got too moody. "Gyros is another story."

Jamie laughed, "You can always get Eddie to see reason through her stomach. Don't worry, Angel, we will work on helping this family."

Eddie took a breath, "Jamie, can you get me the information and maybe I can work on it at home?"

Jamie smiled, "That's a great idea! I'll leave it for you."

Danny saw a spark in Eddie. His gut told him something was up with his brother's girlfriend but for now he would let it play out. Eddie was smart, she was tough, it had to be hard to be sidelined like that. Perhaps this advocacy would lead to another and she'd find her stride again. That would probably help things a lot.

Danny parked at the gyro place, "Jamie, let me get Eddie out. I need to make sure I do it right in case I ever have to help Pop."

"Is that okay with you, Eddie?" Jamie asked. Eddie nodded.

"You have to play to her strengths," Jamie advised. "First make sure everything is ready and you lift the arm of the chair up."

Danny took the wheelchair out of the car and set it next to Eddie's car door with the arm rest raised. "Now, you take her legs out first so her torso kind of drops back across the seat, there you go. Now, let her put her arms up, she moved from the elbow. Lean in over her and when you see she's not going to get higher, then secure her hands behind you neck and supporting her back lift her into the chair."

Jamie supervised as Danny followed his directions. "You good?" he asked Eddie.

Eddie smiled, "You're doing great and the gyros smell incredible."

Danny bent his knees holding Eddie securely around the waist while she held him around his neck.

"Now when you see her bottom on the seat push her back and put her belt on," Jamie directed. "That's it…Now fix her legs to the foot rest so she's sitting properly in the seat and just make sure that she looks like she is sitting right."

Danny gently moved Eddie's legs and arms so she was positioned. "Now, free her catheter bag so it's on the outside of her thigh and you're home free."

Eddie smiled at Danny, "That was great for a first try. You are my knew back up babysitter."

Jamie fingered Eddie's hair, "Not babysitter," Jamie corrected. "More like there for my piece of mind. I worry about you."

"I know," Eddie said softly and sincerely. "I wish you didn't."

Eddie put her chair in gear, "Jamie…the seat is all wrong. I feel like my abs…"

Jamie nodded and made some adjustments to the seat, "Better?"

Eddie nodded, "Thank honey." Eddie drove to a picnic table and parked. "Beef, extra tomatos, no lettuce."

"I got this one, Kid," Danny replied. "Root beer right Eddie?"

Eddie nodded and sat with Jamie waiting for lunch. "I feel horrible for that boy, Jamie. So many people end up in such difficult circumstances through no fault of their own. I could be having a normal life right now, out on the beat.."

"I know you miss it," Jamie empathized. "But you said yourself that we would probably not be together if not for the accident. I wish I was wise enough to know that you were the one for me without it, but if we have to find a silver lining in this…" Jamie lifted Eddie's hand and kissed her wrist. "You skin is so soft. Pop does a good job keeping it so nice."

"I remind him," Eddie whispered. "I know you like soft skin."

Danny returned before Jamie could reply with their lunch. Jamie cut Eddie's, "Do you have your utensils?"

"Yes, I have a set in my bag," Eddie replied. Jamie fished them out and set Eddie up before turning to his own food.

"So, I got a call from the local Medicaid office. It looks like the kid was denied a new power chair because he can't operate himself so they aren't willing to pay for it. Looks like the kid that stole your chair disagreed. From what I saw, Medicaid was right," Danny explained biting his sandwich.

Eddie looked at Danny, tears in her eyes. "Most people say that about me. Do you think that I'm any less intelligent or any less than I was before because I'm in this chair?"

Danny sighed, "No. You didn't see this kid, okay? I feel bad for him but no one is home up there. No one."

Eddie sighed and turned back to her food stabbing the pieces as best she could. Jamie sighed, Eddie was so easy to upset lately. He knew it was just a rough patch for her and she was going to work through it with him by her side. Usually it only took a couple of days to work through and she would be back to her old self again.

Over the next two weeks, Eddie worked tirelessly to get city resources to help young Vincent Marcos and his family. There were precious little resources for a family like that once Medicaid made a decision. Eddie finally reached out to her greatest connection and though she'd never exploit this for herself, she did for this young man that had lit a fire in her. Eddie place the call to Mayor Pool after nine days of hitting a wall with other public programs.

"Hello, Edit," the Mayor greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, Carter, thank you. I appreciate you taking my call." Eddie began to explain the situation. "There some city resources. I'll make sure a messenger brings the applications to them and that they are delivered directly to the head of the disability council. We'll get that young man the chair he deserves."

Eddie beamed, "Thank you. I am just so sick of people saying that because you can't use your arms or legs, you can't use your brain. I got hit in the face at every turn."

Mayor Poole considered Eddie's words, "I know, we're doing our best to improve that. I'm glad this family had you as an advocate. The advocates on the council could benefit from your example. We'll talk about that when it's time to reappoint."

Eddie paid that lip service, she was sure that was what Carter was doing to her.

The focus on obtaining Vincent his wheelchair helped ease the time and the pain of knowing she would only have Jamie in her life for just a short time longer. Before she knew it, it was time to leave for the assisted living facility her father and his attorneys had located in Suffolk County. The day she was to leave, Eddie admitted her father's attorney to the apartment and asked him to help pack her. There was always about an hour between the time when Henry left and Jamie arrived home, during that hour, the attorney, Wendy Weismann, whisked Eddie away to the facility.

"Eddie," Jamie called as he entered the apartment. Closing the door Jamie started walking in calling again for Eddie. "Eddie? Pop?"

Jamie went through the entire apartment, even searching out on the balcony, but he found the place empty. "Eddie!" Jamie called hurrying downstairs while taking his phone out of his pocket.

Jamie's heart raced in a panic dialing his grandfather's number. "Pop are you with Eddie? She's not here!"

"No, Jamie, I left an hour ago. She was going to have a rest."

"She's gone, she's not here, Pop!"

"All right, I'll call your father to help look for her, maybe she tried to go out by herself. You ask around the building and calm down, son."

Jamie tried to do as Henry asked but his heart and his gut told him she wasn't just out for a ride. Something had happened, something terrible…something that might cost him his Eddie for life.

 **A/N: No flames please, lol. Believe it or not, I do have a plan that you will see as the next few chapters play out. I have seen that enthusiasm for this piece seems to have died off, so if you're out there and have a constructive opinion or comment, let me hear from you!**

 **Next Update – October 8** **th** **– Jamie, Henry, and Frank search for a missing Eddie.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"There's no way she got out of the apartment, downstairs, and to wherever she got by herself," Jamie insisted to the doorman. "I just want to see the tapes, I don't know if she was kidnapped…"

"Mr. Reagan, honestly, no one would kidnap your girlfriend, she's just too much work," the doorman replied.

"Exactly, so there was no way she got out alone," Jamie insisted as Frank, Danny, and Henry arrived at the apartment.

"Tell him what you told us, Pop," Danny insisted to Henry.

"In hindsight, Eddie was acting differently today. She wanted to hug me a little more often and she was in a hurry to get me to leave," Henry recalled. "Are things okay between the two of you?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "I mean I think they were, we haven't had a fight. We just went on a date last night to the mall and had dinner, she…"

Frank took a long breath, "Did she leave a letter?"

Jamie's face went blank, he didn't look again. No finding Eddie where she was supposed to be always scared the life out of him. She needed to be there…he had to take care of her…Jamie felt the panic set in.

The four men searched and finally a handwritten note on Jamie's desk. Eddie couldn't use a pen to write so it was clear someone had to have helped her. Jamie tore the envelope and began to read, " _My darling Jamie, I'm so sorry to have to do this the way I did but I had no choice. I love you too much to continue to be such a burden on you. I have brought too much stress, financial, physical and emotional on you. That is not the action of someone that loves you, and I do. I've gotten help and I'm going to be okay. I wish you every happiness.."_

"Jamie…" Frank noticed his son was white as a sheet. Danny took the note and looked at it, "She's left him Dad and she doesn't give any clue as to where she went."

Jamie continued staring at the letter wide eyed, a deep sense of despair twinkling in his blue grey eyes. The color to his face if any was left at all drained completely.

"Eddie," he finally managed to croak out. Reaching for the letter his arm shook and he stumbled taking a step forward. Luckily Danny reacted able to catch his brother then set him on the bed.

"Jamie," Danny tried getting his attention to no avail. Jamie continued staring straight ahead at the wall, his whole body shaking.

Frank put a strong hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Let me have a go at the doorman, Jamie. You call some of her friends and see if she asked anyone to help her leave. Danny and Pop, start calling rehab centers, nursing homes, and see if anyone gives up anything. We'll find her, Jamie. I promise you son."

Frank headed down and Jamie began to call Eddie's friends, he only made two calls before it clicked. Eddie's phone and his were linked, he could see all her recent calls on the computer sheet.

Jamie punched up the account on the computer and found Eddie had made many calls to a 718 number over that last three days. Before that several calls to city agencies and even before that a few to her father in prison. Jamie googled he 718 number, it came back to the cell phone of an adult care attorney, Brenda Ryerson.

"Where is this firm?" Jamie asked. "Danny, is this on the island?"

Danny looked at the name and the phone number, "Maybe I'll check it out but if Eddie retained this lawyer you aren't going to get any information out of her without a subpoena. How would Eddie afford a lawyer?"

Jamie sighed, "Her father. She got the help from her father. Eddie was supposed to go to a nursing home in Westchester. Mr. Janko was going to use off shore accounts to pay for it. I bet that's what she did, I bet she went to some kind of nursing home."

Danny sighed, "I'm sorry Kid. After all you've done for her…"

"This isn't about me, this is about Sydney, I know Eddie," Jamie groused and tossed the pen he was using across the room. "Go ask Dad to come back up, I need to get access to Armin Janko, he's the only one that knows where my Eddie is."

First thing the next morning, Frank arranged for Jamie to visit Armin Janko in prison. He knew how much his son loved Eddie, and even if she wanted to end their relationship Jamie deserved to hear that from her mouth and not from a letter written by her legal representative.

Jamie arrived at the prison anxiously going through security; that took twenty minutes. He finally got through scanning the room as he entered. Armin sat in the back table, offering a smile as Jamie approached. "Hey Jamie, everything ok?"

"I hope so. Have you heard from Eddie lately? Yesterday, when I got home from work she wasn't home and I don't know where she is," Jamie admitted before he even sat down. "She left a note but it didn't say anything about where she got off to."

Armin sighed, folding his hands quietly. "Yes I have heard from her and she's fine."

"Mr. Janko, please," Jamie begged. "Tell me where Eddie is. Please, I have to see her, talk to her and if after that she still wants to leave me, then I won't bother her."

"It's not that simple son," Armin sighed. "Edit wants her freedom, she wants her independence and she won't get that with you Jamie. She loves you, I know she does but she needs to see if she can be on her own."

Jamie sighed, "She can't. She can't open a door, she can't safely transfer every time, she had limits and I know them and keep her safe."

Armin sighed, "But let her be hurt in other ways. The lawsuit Jamie. It hurt her, my girl was crushed and she asked for my help."

Jamie took a long, deep breath. "With due respect, Mr. Janko, I had nothing to do with that lawsuit. That was filed by my estranged wife and has no basis. I told Eddie I would take care of it, and she seemed okay about it, we even had…" Jamie swallowed hard remembering their night at the beach. "Some really good dates."

"Jamie, this has little to do with you and a lot to do with Edit," Armin replied. "Since the crash she has been dependent on you and your family for the most personal of things. Where she is now, the entire layout is modified for her disability, there are people that come on her time table and help her with those things. There's a line between being in love and being a caregiver and with you and Edit that line is blurred."

"No it wasn't," Jamie insisted.

"Yes, son," Armin replied gently. "It was."

Jamie looked down at his hands, trying to keep the tears from running out of his eyes. "Mr. Janko…I love your daughter very much. I have loved her for longer than I should have and that's on me. My wife's anger is misdirected. It hurt Eddie badly but that is the last thing I'd ever want to do. Please, Mr. Janko, just tell me where Eddie is. I have to see that she's okay."

"What if I called her and let you talk to her?" Armin offered wanting to ease the young man's anguish and keep his child's confidence at the same time. "This is what Edit wants."

Jamie shook his head, "No, it's not what she wants it's what she thinks she has to give me. I don't want my freedom, I just want to give Eddie a happy life. I don't see the wheelchair, I don't see the changes to her body. I react to them because I have to do that for her safety and her health. There is no one that is more…Please tell me where she is."

"Sir, please I love your daughter so much. I just want a chance to prove that. Sydney is doing this out of spite but..." Jamie inhaled to take a breath rushing through the plea. "I get it hurt Eddie and I promised to take care of for her."

Armin leaned forward studying the young man's expressions finding him sincere. "It's taken care of but what you have to know about my Edit is she hates feeling like she's bothering people."

"I understand sir, I really do." Jamie met Armin's eyes. "I just need to see that she's okay and that she's in a good place. You love you daughter and I know you really want to make sure she's being treated well."

"I know he's being treated very well, she has an attorney looking out for her and I spoke to her,' Armin replied. "But, I do know Edit and I know when she's truly happy. She hasn't been truly happy since the accident except when she's with you. Do you have a pen?"

Jamie emerged from the jail with a smile. Frank was waiting for him with his detail. "Did he tell you where she is?"

"She's in an assisted living facility on Long Island, specializes in younger adults. Armin asked me to give it a few days before I go to get her, he think that a few days there and she'll see reason and agree to come back."

"But is that what you really want?" Erin asked at Sunday dinner two days later. "You have to admit it's easier Jamie. You were able to just come over today, come inside without all the paraphernalia and such…"

"It is what I want Erin, I love Eddie," Jamie said firmly. "I know you don't like that, I know that you, Nikki, really don't like that, but that is just the way it is. I came today to try to talk to you about helping me make Eddie feel more at home when she comes here but I can see that is not going to be the case."

"Jamie, I agreed that Sydney was WAY out of line with that lawsuit thing, and I helped talk her down from pursing it," Erin defended. "But I see you now having to carry Eddie places and Pop having to carry Eddie and lift her and…"

"That girl isn't any bigger than a minute," Henry proclaimed. "It's nothing lifting her up and helping her move. I feel good about it, I miss her too."

"Grandpa, maybe Eddie was some kind of entertainment…" Nikki began.

"Whoa, you're talking about a New York City cop," Danny broke in. "She might not have gotten hurt on the job but she is one of us. We help our own and Eddie bleeds NYPD blue like the rest of us."

"I do think Jamie is happier with Eddie around," Linda added. "I for one say go get your girl Jamie, make you life together however you have to do it."

"Yeah, Uncle Jamie, I miss Eddie too," Sean added. "I like playing video games with her. I even helped her get to move the controller a little on her own."

"That's great Sean!" Linda praised. "You are very kind and giving to Eddie, I'm so proud of how you handle yourself with her."

"She's just real," Sean replied. He did not know how profound that statement was.

For her part, Eddie was sitting in her wheelchair looking out at the sunset. She loved to watch them with Jamie, curled in his arms. He hadn't come to get her, she didn't expect that he would, he wanted rid of her, he just didn't know how to say it.

For the third night in a row, Eddie only ate a few bites of her supper. "You all right, little one?" Janice, her evening volunteer asked gently when she put Eddie to bed that night.

"Yes, Jan," Eddie replied. "I think I just realized that I didn't mean as much as I thought I did, at least not to the people I thought I did."

"I don't know about that," Janice sighed. "But your Daddy sure does love you. That's something special."

Eddie nodded, she had to admit Janice was right.

 **A/N: Seems the family is divided on whether Eddie's absence is good for Jamie or not, but Jamie certainly feels that it is not what is best for either of them. I was so pleased to hear from so many of you after the last update. I appreciate all your comments.**

 **Next Update – October 11** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie reunite.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jamie pulled up to the building where Armin directed him. Getting out he didn't realize how nervous he'd be after not seeing Eddie since she left.

Taking a deep breath Jamie started inside walking to the desk for sign in. "I'm here to see Eddie Janko," Jamie told the receptionist passing his state ID.

The receptionist, a young brunette smiled and took the id from him. "No problem, she's lucky to have a boyfriend so cute." With a wink of her eye the receptionist added him in before handing his ID back.

"She's in room 15," the receptionist replied. "She's not usually taking visitors but a Frank Reagan came a little while ago to see her, she's still seeing him."

Jamie thanked the receptionist, curious what his father was saying to Eddie.

"I like it here," Eddie told Frank. "They have the room set up for my disability, I get my therapy, there's interaction with other people, but I really haven't ventured out."

"He misses you Eddie," Frank said gently. "So do Pop and Sean…So do I…"

"If he misses me, where is he?" Eddie asked. "You're here. You cared enough to make the trip and pry it out of my father…"

"Jamie actually tracked your phone account and he got it out of your Dad," Frank clarified. "He begged your father to tell him where you were. He had to convince your Dad, honey, how much he loved you and he did that."

Eddie looked down, "Jamie deserves better, he deserves so much better. Erin and Nikki, they are so right, all I'm going to do is drag him down."

"Jamie doesn't see it that way," Frank sighed. "This is a nice place, but honey…do you want to live here? Away from Jamie, from Pop, from people that love you?"

"I don't know," Eddie replied. "All I know is I feel better here, I feel less useless, less like a thing and more like a person. If I consider coming home, I think I have to wait until after Dad gets out so Jamie and I can date and not have my injury in our faces."

"I'm sure you and he can talk this out. He's coming up today, see him when he arrives, talk to him…" Frank rubbed Eddie's shoulder. "He loves you. If you love him, show it. Let him show it…work it out."

Eddie sniffled, "Thanks Frank. I'll see him if he comes and tell Pop and Sean they can come out too. I'm sorry I hurt everyone, I thought maybe I could just fade away and life would be back to normal for all of you."

Frank kissed Eddie's cheek, "Please don't think for us anymore, you do it wrong."

Frank supervised Eddie transferring to her bed, she had been in her chair for a while and needed to rest her back.

"We love you, Eddie," Frank told her. "I'll handle Erin and the rest of the neighsayers. Okay?"

Eddie sighed, interrupted by a soft knock to the door. Eddie looked up and froze seeing Jamie just outside the room, smiling at her shyly. Yet Eddie couldn't bring herself to say a word.

Jamie stepped inside after waiting for Eddie to say something, crossing to the bed. "Hey Eddie, how are you doing?"

Frank quietly excused himself and slipped out allowing the two privacy. "Hey Jamie," Eddie finally greeted softly. Seeing Jamie up close gave Eddie a chance to give him a look over.

Dark circles were prominent under his red eyes from lack of sleep, and his usually young looking face was wrinkled with worry and sadness. The curves of his cheeks made him look thinner too. For his part, Jamie observed Eddie. Her face was paler and she lacked the healthy glow he and Henry prided themselves on.

"Eddie, what…" Jamie began fighting tears. "What happened? I mean, why did you…" Jamie could hardly speak.

Eddie looked down, "I was just…I don't know Jamie, I'm sorry."

Jamie sighed, "Sorry…you left me Eddie. You just left and gave up on us, on what we are trying to make! That wasn't fair!"

"Jamie, I was just…"

"You were a burden, you were a hindrance…" Jamie echoed. "That was all in your head! It was all your idea that this wasn't going to work! It was working for me. You had no right to do this to me, to scare me like this! To hurt me like this!" Jamie's tears began to fall. "What happened to the accident being the best thing that could have been because it brought us together huh? What about that?"

Jamie got up and paced more than a bit angry.

Eddie sighed always hating when Jamie cried but thought this was the best solution for her. "Jamie, come here," she pleaded stretching her arm out as much as she could.

Jamie saw her hand on his fifth turn around the room. He returned to the bed and took her hand in his, eyes wet with sad tears met hers.

"This facility is great Jamie, it fits my needs. I really am sorry for running off like that and scaring you, but they can take care of me here."

Jamie narrowed his eyes hurt by her suggestion he and Henry weren't taking care of her. "You were well taken care of home and that allowed us to be together. We should be together Eddie."

Fresh tears filled Jamie's eyes, he was so angry and upset over everything. The accident did bring them together because if not he'd still be with Sydney. "I love you Eddie, I want us to be together," Jamie said softly, his voice quivering with emotions.

"I know and I love you too, I do Jamie. It will be different once dad gets out, he can help me and we can be together just a couple." Eddie breathed in then continued before Jamie could jump in. "I appreciate all you did for me, but it isn't fair to you or Henry."

"Why don't you let us decide what is fair to us and what isn't," Jamie replied. "What wasn't fair was your leaving us and staying away. That wasn't fair."

Eddie sniffled, "I'm sorry Jamie, it was wrong. I was so wrong in what I did and how I did it. The lawsuit was the last straw, the look on your face at the betrayal. Betrayal that you would not had if not for me…"

"That's not on you Eddie, that's on Sydney," Jamie replied. "She did that ridiculous crap and I got it thrown out with Erin's help. It's gone."

"That's not the point," Eddie sighed. "It's just not. I need…Jamie, I want to be with you, but there's an independence here that is lacking at the apartment and the house…I like being independent."

Jamie sighed. "It's so far away, Eddie. You can't have your cake and eat it too. You want this environment and you want us…this is so far away…"

"I know," Eddie sighed. "I know. I do want you, but I want us too. I need a little more time here. The end of the month, then I'll come home and we'll work things out."

Jamie nodded, "The end of the month. I'll be outside waiting to take you to our new house. I love you and I'm not going to let you go that easily or that simply. Pop will come a few times a week to see you and I'll come on my days off. I understand that need for space, please understand the need to be close too."

Eddie nodded, "Look at my manners. Let me get you some fruit punch. I found a brand I really like and the handle is so easy to strap."

On her own, Eddie worked into her wheelchair and drove to the fridge. Even the appliances were modified to make living independent. Jamie began scribbling down model numbers to order similar items for the new house.

"This is great juice!" Jamie smile drinking it down in three gulps. "You do seem happy here, Eddie. If you want to stay here, I love you enough to let you go."

Eddie smiled, "I don't want to be let go all the way, just for a few more weeks. I feel like I'm getting some power back here."

Jamie had to admit that was good all around, if Eddie felt more empowered that would only help their relationship in the long run.

Jamie stayed a bit so they could catch up on each other's lives. Before he left Jamie offered a smile sad they would be apart. "It was good seeing you Eddie." Without hesitation Jamie leaned over, hugging Eddie around the shoulders where she felt it. Eddie had to admit how good it felt being in his arms again. Eddie laid her head gently on Jamie's chest, "I love you, Jamie. I want this time to be better for you. For us to date properly without you worrying if I have leg spasms or something. I really need for us to have that, so we work. Please."

It was Eddie's turn to shed some tears. She looked up at Jamie's face, and saw his soft smile. "Eddie, I don't care about that stuff, Angel. I don't."

"But I do," Eddie replied. "I need to take this time and work here. I'm able to do things I couldn't, even a few things. When we have our family, until just a few days ago, I wouldn't be able to give our little one juice without making a huge mess for you to clean. That's not what we're about, that's not being partners." Eddie sniffled back her tears. "We need to be partners or we won't last and I cannot handle that. I'm sorry I ran away, but I'm not sorry that I'm gaining a little more physical independence."

"You need that, and I want you to have that, but it's not for me, that's for you honey," Jamie soothed.

"It's for us…" Eddie whispered seeking Jamie's lips for a kiss, which he bestowed on her.

"Make no mistake Jamie," Eddie whispered as he held her closer. "I'm not getting single thing that I want or need emotionally here, that is for you and only you to give to me. I do need a little distance to fight for just a little more movement or a little more skill, we need that to work. Please say that's all right."

Jamie nodded softly kissing her lips, "Okay. It was so good seeing you Eddie. I'll come visit on my day off."

"You better," Eddie teased with a smile. "It was good seeing you too Jamie."

With a wave of his hand Jamie left with his phone in hand to start researching the items Eddie would need when he brought her to their new home. Stepping outside Jamie saw Frank was still waiting. "She's glad you came son."

"I am too and I'm going to get her back Dad. She should be home with me and Pops," Jamie told him firmly determined to bring Eddie home.

"Yes she should, I stayed because I thought you'd be bringing her out," Frank replied.

"She's going to stay out this month," Jamie replied. "We're going to work it out, let her get a little more confidence, then she'll come home to the new house, no memories of Sydney or the way things had been. We'll start fresh. In a few months, we'll have the divorce settled and we can really move on. I'll come up on days off and Pop can come out a few days."

"Sounds like a plan son. How about getting a quick drink, just one, then heading back to update Pop and Sean on how Eddie is?" Frank asked.

"Sound good," Jamie replied and walked out with Frank's arm around him.

That night, Danny and Sean sat with Henry while Jamie explained Eddie's decision. "Why don't we all go up there Sunday?" Henry suggested. "We all need to show her she's welcome in this family. Daniel?"

"Yeah, I'm up for that. I know Sean is up for that," Danny replied.

"I'm going to bring her some pictures so she doesn't get lonely," Sean said and hurried off to find a few to bring, excited to see his friend.

"Thanks," Jamie said to Danny privately. "I love her and I have to show her she's not a drag, she's not a burden, that the family for the most part is good with us. Thanks for the help their brother."

Danny smirked, "I was worried, Jamie, but the last few days I saw you down and upset, hurting…You need her like I need Linda. She might have struggles, hell, she might have a shorter life span, but I see that you'll be happier for the time you have with her. I'm on board, all the way."

Jamie smiled, he knew for sure that things would work out, he just knew in his gut, it would be all right.

 **A/N: Jamie was really by Eddie's leaving, poor Jamie, but at least now Danny is all the way on board. Also, my newest story, May We Make Him Proud, updates tomorrow evening. Please check it out.**

 **Next Update – October 14** **th** **– Henry visits Eddie, Eddie and her new friend discuss her relationship with Jamie.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jamie kept his promise visiting Eddie a few times during the week also bringing Henry with him. Each visit Eddie greeted them with a bright smile and a good mood.

"So I just realized that I never showed you around, would you like a tour?" Eddie asked. Both men agreed quickly, so Eddie transferred herself from the sofa to her wheelchair easily and lead the way out of her room.

Jamie was impressed by how different Eddie seemed, better spirits and more confident in her abilities. "All of these floors are residents. My floor and the one above me are for younger people, you have to be under fifty to live on one of these two floors. This is my favorite room, this is the beauty room. Twice a week a registered therapist/beautician comes in and works with us on doing our hair, make-up, and such. I did my face this morning, all I need is the clips put on now."

The rest of the tour took a half hour, when they got back into Eddie's small apartment, she was clearly tired but still happy.

"Very nice sweetheart, we still miss you though," Henry told her.

"I know, I do too. I miss both of you. Jamie and I agreed a month so I'd love to see you whenever you can come. Dinner last weekend was wonderful, I don't expect the entire family each week though."

Eddie spun her chair around to face them offering a smile. She did miss them, sitting with Henry listening to stories and Jamie...

Jamie and Eddie's eyes met and Henry smiled at them, "Look at you two. Is there a place an old man can see a nice older lady around here while you two have some time?" Henry asked.

"Fourth floor cafeteria, 60-75 year olds up there, Pop," Eddie laughed. "There's a good coffee machine up there too. I sneak from there."

Henry headed off leaving the kids alone. "Do you want help onto…" Jamie began but Eddie was already moving to the sofa.

"One thing I'm learning here Jamie," Eddie said. "Is that I have to push, I have to push through to complete a task. I love you so much for always being there to help me, to make it easier, but the other thing I'm learning is being a quadriplegic is not easy. It's supposed to be hard and if I realize that and work with that, I'm going to be that much more useful in my own life and in your life too."

"You really want to do all this," Jamie replied. "You really need to do this and I was holding you back a bit, wasn't I?"

"No," Eddie replied firmly. "You were loving me, you were protecting me and having my back like a partner. I was failing you and not pushing myself to get a little further and a little further. I know if seems cruel what I did, leaving, not talking to you, wanting to stay away for a while, but I'm going to a better partner when I get out, almost half of the whole. I love you so much Jamie, I love you for caring for me, I love you for wanting me to come home as soon as you found me, and I love you even more for letting me stay and try to get a little further ahead. Come closer, help me hold you."

As they cuddled Eddie lifted her head to look at him. "I missed this," Eddie admitted with a smile. In his arms Eddie thought everything over. She didn't want to leave, she loved Jamie but in order for her to show it she needed the proper support. The only thing Eddie wanted to do was leave for home with Jamie that minute, she missed his touch, she missed him…but in order to be what he really needed her to be, she had to change.

"This is nice Eddie, just us together," Jamie murmured into her hair. Jamie didn't want to move.

"Yeah, it is." Eddie grinned slightly pushing herself up deeper into his arms independently. "When I come back I'll have learned even more."

Feeling Eddie had moved and burrowed with much more power than before turned Jamie's attention, "Wow, you learned that here? That's great, Eddie." It was settled, she had to be here, she had to grow and he head to let her.

"I want us together Jamie, and now we can be."

Jamie sighed, "Eddie, we can't be together right now. The more time I see you here without me, the better you are. You are doing more and even smiling more, you're thriving Eddie. You are thriving and I love that you are. We can't be together now, you need to do this for you and I have to find out what it feels like not to have to care for you and to let you care for yourself."

"What are you saying, Jamie?" Eddie asked, feeling her heart speed up.

"I'm saying I think we need to have the time, that we have to have a break," Jamie replied. "You need to fly and I need to let you."

Eddie sighed, she knew this was going to happen. Still she forced a smile, "I'm planning to come home at the end of the month, Jamie."

"I know," Jamie replied. "But room to breathe can be a good thing."

Eddie nodded, leaning on Jamie's chest more. Jamie cuddled her tighter until Henry appeared back in Eddie's room. "We best go Jamie," Henry told his grandson. "Before the traffic builds up."

Jamie nodded and let Eddie move herself from his lap to her wheelchair. She saw the men out driving with confidence. They passed another resident, Melissa, in her chair. "Hey, Eddie, who are these handsome guys?"

"This is Henry Reagan, he takes care of me when I'm not here and he's also the best cook and grandpa there is, and this…" Eddie laid her head on Jamie's leg. "Is my boyfriend, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and greeted Melissa with a brush of his hand across her shoulders. "Nice to meet you." Jamie flashed his best smile.

Eddie smiled as Melissa headed back to her room, no doubt she'd see the usually chatty lady later. Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie's lips, "I'll call you. Take care of yourself."

Eddie bit her lip to try to keep from crying. She didn't know for sure what Jamie meant, were they over? She introduced him as her boyfriend on purpose and he didn't balk at it. She would just give it a few days and wait to see what happened.

"Why so glum chum?" Henry asked Jamie as they headed back to Brooklyn.

"I told Eddie we need to take a little break, Pop," Jamie replied. "She's becoming independent, she's coming into her own at the residential. I'm in her way right now. We need to…I don't know."

"You need to get out of this, I'm only useful to Eddie if I'm taking care of her mindset, Jamie and decide what your relationship really is all about. You say you love her, or do you love being needed by her?"

"Pop, how can you say that!? I love Eddie, just like she is! She doesn't have to do this for me to want to be with her Pop! She doesn't have to…"

"No, but she wants to, Jamison," Henry sighed. "She wants to be more than she is, she wants to maybe give you a hug one day when you didn't have to help. If you love her like you say you do, let her do this. It wasn't fair how she left and kept everything quite. If you want to take a little break too, do it! Give it a couple weeks, but don't throw away love if that's really what you have. Don't do it, kiddo. I know I did it."

Jamie looked at Henry with confusion. "Don't get me wrong, I loved your grandmother, but the love of my life I either let go or didn't meet yet. I never had the depth of feeling for Gran as Dad did for your Mom or you do for Edit, that's how I knew that Sydney wasn't the right girl for you, that's how I know Edit is."

Jamie thought about Henry's words all the way home. He did love Eddie and he had no intention of giving her up, but Eddie had been right a few weeks ago, if she wasn't injured, they would be at a far different place in their relationship than they were now.

Over the next week, Henry made the trip to see Eddie twice, but Jamie stayed home. Each time Henry went to visit Eddie asked about Jamie. "He's working honey," Henry replied. "And I think he's thinking too. I think it's good you two each have a little space, you'll appreciate each other more. Now tell me all about what you learned?"

Eddie smiled, "Look…" She concentrated on her arm and made the limb move up and down then side to side. "Only this one does it, the right side is…"

"That is fantastic," Henry beamed. "You should call and tell Jamie this. He's missing you, he's giving space, but he misses you."

Eddie smiled, she would call Jamie tomorrow and let him in on the good news.

After Jamie got out of work the next day, he headed to the grocery store. All the while he shopped he kept hearing the phone ringing over and over again. Jamie groaned hearing his cell ringing as his arms were full with groceries. "Why is it when I'm busy someone calls?" he complained.

Jamie placed the groceries inside his car, turning to take the rest out from the shopping cart into his trunk. Slamming the trunk Jamie got in and started home, swinging by his childhood house.

Bringing in the packages of meat from the bags Jamie brought them into the freezer. "Meat for Sunday dinner. You feeling okay Pop?"

"Of course never better, I'm old not sickly," Henry reminded. Chuckling Jamie headed home before his milk went bad.

It took three trips for Jamie to take all the groceries in, putting them neatly away just the way he would if Eddie were home. He missed Eddie so much, he missed the sound of her voice, he missed the way she cuddled up to him.

As he waited for the laundry Jamie checked his phone, smiling seeing Eddie had called several times. He sat on the couch returning the call. "Hey, Eddie how are you?"

"Good," Eddie replied. "I'm good, I miss you and I had incredible news…"

Eddie told Jamie about her new arm motion, "I wanted to share it with you but I wasn't sure…"

"That's really great Eddie! I can't wait to see myself. When you come out that calls for a celebration," Jamie grinned proudly at her improvement.

"So you're happy about it?" Eddie asked. "And you'll come to get me in two weeks?"

"I'll come see you next week, we can talk." Jamie replied. "I really am so proud of you."

Eddie hung up and drove to the cafeteria where she met up with Melissa. "So how is your handsome man?"

Eddie sighed, "I'm not exactly sure if he's still my man or not, we're using the remainder of my time here to see. He says he's going to come and check on me this week. I left him to come here and I didn't even tell him so he's got the right to be a little upset with me."

"I'm sure he'll be here with baited breath when it's time, he loves you, it's so clear," Melissa encouraged. "You have a something really special."

Eddie sipped at her juice and smiled, they really did and this was the last time she intended to test it.

 **A/N: Eddie is going through some crazy changes within herself, but don't worry, those changes will only help her relationship with Jamie become the true partnership each of us that ship them know it can be.**

 **Next Update – October 17** **th** **– Jamie and Henry come up with an idea that allows Jamie and Eddie to be a more normal couple. Jamie and Eddie have a candlelight date.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"You going to see Eddie tomorrow, Jamie?" Henry asked pouring his grandson a Scotch. "The house looks incredible. That railing makes the ramp look classic."

"Tomorrow while I go visit Eddie, Danny is going to put the Velcro pads on things and the adaptive handles. The construction crew lowered the cabinets and sinks for her and if I'm using the appliance, all I need to do is sit down and it's even for me too."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Jamie," Henry sighed. "I feel that you and Edit got into trouble a little bit with living together so soon in your relationship. I know you know that I'm a huge fan of you and Eddie, so I have a proposal for you."

"Pop, I can't propose to Eddie until the divorce is final and Sydney is still messing around with the debt section…" Jamie sighed drinking half of his whiskey in one gulp.

"No, no," Henry replied. "I know that. I'd like you to talk to Eddie about living with me for a little bit, giving you two a chance to date, for you to be out of that caregiver space for a while. To continue growing this relationship."

Jami smiled, "It's not a bad idea, Pop. She's be closer and she'd be safe with you. I could come over for dinners, I could take her out…make it more like a real romance, that's what she wanted all along."

"Talk to Edit about it, and when you go up, bring her some flowers. Show her some romance…"

"I will, Pop," Jamie replied. "I've missed her and having this space from her just confirmed that I can't live without her. I need her and it's that simple. I just hope she still needs me."

Henry patted Jamie's leg, "She does, just maybe more emotionally than physically and that's good. Stop worrying, put on your best clothes, a little aftershave and romance that lady."

Henry took up and headed to his room, coming back in his best Sunday shirt and smelling of Irish cologne. "Where are you going Pop?" Jamie asked as he gathered their whiskey glasses.

Henry puffed out his chest and smiled, "I have a date. Colleen from down the street, let's just say I'm taking my own advice."

"Way to go, Pop," Jamie smiled patting his grandpa on the back. "I'll see you Sunday okay?"

Henry smiled, "Give Eddie a big hug and kiss from me, okay?"

Jamie quickly agreed and headed home to organize his thoughts for his talk with Eddie.

Jamie arrived at the assisted living as his grandfather directed, in a blue button down shirt with khaki pants and a bouquet of lilies. Jamie signed himself in and headed to Eddie's room. Eddie opened the door, "Hey, are those for me?"

Jamie leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss before placing the bouquet in her lap. "Yes, for my pretty girl. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful now," Eddie replied. "I missed you Jamie."

Eddie wheeled herself to the kitchen using all the adaptations to get a cabinet open, produce a glass, and get her flowers ready. "Jamie, would you please help with this last part?"

Jamie gladly helped put Eddie's flowers in the water for her then went to sit beside her on the couch. Eddie immediately transferred and snuggled up to him. "I missed you," she said again smiling.

Jamie put his arms around Eddie, she was still so slight but did not feel as frail. "I missed you too," Jamie replied inhaling her scent. "It's not the same without you."

"I'll be coming home very soon," Eddie replied. "It's just twelve more days now. Then we can start decorating the new house."

Eddie laid her had on Jamie's chest as Jamie brought his arms up, "You'll be in the new house, Eddie, but I think I'm going to stay with Dad for a bit."

Eddie pulled back, her blue eyes wide, "But I thought…"

Jamie sighed. "Eddie, this has nothing to do with how much I love you. I love you so much it hurts, but what else hurt, was you leaving. I missed you so much, Eddie and I realized that no matter how much you need from me or how much I have to do for you or with you, I can't go on without you. You are part of me, if you don't or won't meet that…"

Eddie worked her hand up to Jamie's cheek, "I want to meet that, I am sorry I left like I did. I should have talked to you, I should have included you, but I didn't. I needed more physical independence, but I don't need or want more emotional distance. I love you."

"I love you too, Eddie," Jamie whispered. "And that's one of the reasons why I want to discuss an idea that Pop had about when you do come home."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, "Okay…is he not wanting to help me anymore? Is he mad at me?"

"No, Angel, no," Jamie whispered. "No…" Jamie kissed her head. "No…that's not it at all. Pop will never be mad at you, you are his favorite," Jamie laughed. "No, Pop was thinking and I agree that it might be a good idea if I moved in with my Dad, and Pop move in with you when you come home…"

"What? Why?" Eddie asked. "I thought…"

"Hear me out and then we'll talk," Jamie replied. "One thing we haven't done, is date. Pop thinks and I thought it was a smart idea, that if we could date and the day to day caretaking won't interfere with building the romantic side of this. I still want that, I really need and want that romantic time with you. Pop can do the day to day stuff, and we can really date and grow as a couple. What do you think?"

Eddie thought it over for a few minutes, it would be nice to just date Jamie and let the relationship grow independent of his concerns for her health. It would allow them to be a more normal couple, and hopefully follow the normal course. Eddie wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jamie… "I think that's a good idea," Eddie said. "We can have a lot of the moments that we missed considering how things went. We normally would not be living together at this stage and maybe that was hurting us. This is a great idea…"

"Seal it with a kiss then?" Jamie asked. "I really missed holding you and kissing you. I missed being with you."

"I missed it too," Eddie replied. "And I think since we are trying to start over with a better understanding I really need you to understand why I left."

"I do," Jamie replied. "I was smothering you…"

"I heard you out, Jamie, please hear me out." Eddie kissed Jamie's lips. "I needed to get more therapy, I knew it and I just didn't have the drive. When this happened, honey, the law suit and all I just melted. I felt like such a hindrance to your life. You had to do so much for me, we were trying to connect and we had some beautiful days, that beach day was beautiful, our dates were always nice, but it felt like those were treats that you had to work so hard to make those days. I had to give you that out. I felt if I left, if I came here and you saw I was happy you could just be my POA and friend again and move on with your life."

Listening to Eddie say this made Jamie's heart lurch, "Look at me," Jamie said firmly holding her chin so she could not move her neck away. "I love you, I don't want an out. If you need me a little or a lot I am there for you. Stop this crazy thinking, I do not need an out. I do not want an out. Okay?

Eddie's eyes misted and she buried her face in his chest, "I'm so glad…I was miserable here and if not for a few friends and getting to do things alone…I love you too much to trap you Jamie."

Jamie wrapped Eddie up tighter in his arms and rocked a little. "No one is trapped in this and I see that now more than anything. You did it Eddie, you left that safety net of the apartment and me, you got yourself to a better place physically You made it a success. I'm so proud of you. We're in this for love, Angel. We are not in it for anything else."

Eddie liked the sound of that. "You know there's a great little Spanish place up the road that Melissa and I have ordered in from a few times. How about we go to eat and celebrate the new foundations of our relationship?"

Jamie smiled, "Let me wash up and we'll go. Do you need to do anything?"

"I need help changing still, Jamie. I can do a little more on the top but I still need total help on the bottom. Should I call an attendant?"

"If you don't mind me helping you, I will do it," Jamie replied. "Tell me what you want to change."

Jamie helped Eddie change into a pair of flare cut jeans, a pink halter top, and loose pink sneakers. While Jamie washed up, Eddie worked on her makeup and her hair. Jamie opened the door, "I'm being a gentleman," he explained to Eddie's smile and laughter.

Eddie drove herself while Jamie walked next to her towards his car. "How many more days will you be here?" Jamie asked.

"Twelve more days," Eddie replied. "What's in the house right now?"

"All the modified equipment is there, but there's no real furniture, just some stuff from my place before I got married. We're going to take time to decorate that together and really make it ours. I think, at least, for me, we know where we need to be. We know that we want to be together."

"You know what we really need to get, Reagan," Eddie offered. "A bed. We need to go to that fancy mattress place and get an adjustable bed for the two of us."

"You got it, we'll make that a priority for us to get our own bed," Jamie replied.

They arrived at the car, Eddie waited for Jamie to open the door. Jamie drove a short distance, pulling over to park finding a close spot. Going around he opened the car and smiled at Eddie. "Here we are babe."

Once Jamie opened the wheelchair Eddie transferred herself and turned to him with a proud grin. "You're amazing," Jamie whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder walking with her inside the restaurant.

The lights were dimmed low, shadows dancing against the wall from candles shinning on the table. A waiter took them inside to a table against the wall when Eddie saw it.

Eddie moved her chair closer to the table, blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Different color fish swam besides them in a tube shaped tank circling above where the ceiling should be. "Oh, Jamie, look…" Eddie gasped looking around. "It's so beautiful."

Jamie was looking only at Eddie with his eyes bright, "Yes it is. This is a beautiful place to have this date with my pretty girl." Jamie opened the menu, "Do you want a share a chorizo?"

Eddie nodded, "Can you help me eat some escargot?"

"Of course, I can," Jamie replied as the waiter come over with bread and offered beverages. "We'd like two glasses of red sangria, two waters with lemon, and if you can bring two straws please for the lady."

"And such a lovely lady," the waiter replied heading to get their refreshments.

Eddie let Jamie order for her and take the reins of their date as a gentleman, a distinct line from a caregiver. Jamie and Eddie both enjoyed their appetizers and the soup. When the main course came, Jamie cut Eddie's steak and mixed veggies and rice on her plate. Eddie took a few bites of her steak when, as on their first date, she misswallowed and began to cough. Jamie knew it was do or die time for him. Jamie stood up, lifted Eddie's arms and massaged her back. When she produced the food, Jamie simply had her sip some water. "Okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm good, thank you," Eddie replied sipping more water before going back to her plate.

 **A/N: I'm so glad everyone seems to be liking Eddie finding some independence and becoming more of a partner to Jamie. Recovery is not something that Eddie will enjoy but learning to live is and she is beginning to do that.**

 **Next Update – October 20** **th** **– Eddie and Jamie do some important shopping, Jamie and Eddie continue to struggle with intimacy.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"This is a nice one, Eddie," Jamie said as they shopped for their new bed three days later. "It's adjustable on both sides."

Eddie looked at the bed, "Yeah, let's try this one."

Jamie laid down on the mattress and wiggled around, "Yeah, I like this bed, it's firm but not too firm."

"Let me try it," Eddie told Jamie. "Just drop me on there and let me see how it feels on my neck."

Jamie picked Eddie up and laid her on the bed. "Watch your back angle here," Jamie warned. "Easy…"

Eddie took a couple breaths and moved a little with her arms wiggling up and down, "No, not the one."

Jamie laughed and put Eddie back in her chair, "Look at this one here." Eddie drove to a bed that caught her eye and Jamie picked her up again. Jamie placed Eddie on the bed and let her get a feel for that bed. "This one is better but I need a little more here, where my back is off the bed."

Jamie agreed that this mattress' full adjustment didn't provide adequate support. Jamie and Eddie tried three other beds before she found on that she liked. "What do you think?"

"I think this is definitely the most comfortable and look how big the button is to move it. Do you think that is big enough for you to maneuver with your wrist flex?"

Eddie looked at the control, "I think I could. If not, Henry and eventually you can do it for me, but I think I could give it a shot."

"Good," Jamie smiled. "Let me get the salesman and we can arrange for this mattress."

Jamie put Eddie in her chair and flagged down a salesperson. "Did you find something you like?"

"Yes, we'll take this one," Jamie replied. "Is it possible to deliver it next Saturday?"

"Oh, yes, we'll deliver wherever you like," the salesman replied. "We have a voice command system that can adjust the bed. Would that be an addition you'd like to have on this bed?"

Eddie and Jamie both agreed, she could try to operate it with her hand but if that wasn't possible her voice was a good option. Both left the store satisfied.

"You hungry?" Jamie asked. "I could eat."

"Yeah, uh…" Eddie thought. "Man I am starting to miss the city, the food truck options are so much better."

Jamie laughed, "Well I spotted a burger place that serves loaded steak fries. You want to try it?"

Jamie took Eddie to the burger place he saw on their way in ordering two burgers, fries for them to share and a shake they could share. "These are delicious, Jamie," Eddie exclaimed trying a steak fry, getting a laugh from Jamie. His eyes sparkled at her trying one himself. She had come so far in the few weeks they were apart that Jamie knew their renewed relationship would prosper.

"That is good," Jamie agreed with a smile. They both reached for the shake together exchanging a smile. Jamie lifted the cup and held it close so they could both drink the cold strawberry liquid.

Setting the cup back in front of them Jamie turned looking at Eddie while she ate. "So what else are we looking for today?"

"Well, I've gotten better at pulling drawers out but I still think I'd do better with the magnetic push drawers that pop out…" Eddie explained.

"We can look and see what they have," Jamie replied. "Have I said how proud I am of all that you've learned?"

Eddie smiled, "You have and a lot of this was your victory too. You gave me the freedom to do it and you and I are strong for it. Can you help with the last part of this burger?"

Jamie helped Eddie finish and clean up before they headed for the next store.

"Mommy, look at that lady," they heard a child whisper.

"Don't stare," the mother scolded but Eddie turned her chair. "It's okay, I know it's not something she sees every day. Don't worry."

Jamie's eyes gleamed with pride.

Jamie and Eddie searched for dressers with magnetic drawers. "The handle isn't the issue," Eddie told the salesperson. "Jamie can always enhance the handles. It's that I don't have the dexterity to pull this out. With the magnet I can push and it will pop loose."

The salesman showed them two models that had that particular feature. "This one is a bit lower," he pointed out. "So it might be easier for you to utilize the top with this model."

"Oh, yeah," Eddie beamed. "And it comes in the walnut finish? We have a nightstand that I am really able to utilize that has that finish."

The salesman assured them it came in the desired color, "We also have these lamps…" He walked them over. "They come in beige, blue, and brick as well as metallic. You can turn them on by a brush of your hand once they are plugged in. It is very easy them to turn them on and off. I saw you move your arm so if you can pat the edge of the lamp, you can turn it on and off without vocalization or assistance. I'll throw in two lamps for only a $100.00 more."

Eddie looked at Jamie, "I love this idea. All we need is a bed frame and we did an entire room."

Jamie leaned over and placed a warm kiss on Eddie's lips. She opened just a little bit to tease him. "Then let's find a bed frame." Jamie handed the model number of their mattress to the salesman, he like how the older man respected Eddie and he could see Eddie was blossoming from that.

By the time Jamie returned Eddie to the assisted living, they were both exhausted. Jamie requested to help Eddie into bed. He wanted to have some cuddle time before heading back to Brooklyn and not seeing her for two days. Slowly and gently, Jamie got Eddie into her safety bath, then to her surprise and delight, he slid into the tub with her.

Jamie reached out and pulled Eddie flush against him, skin to skin. Eddie tucked her head under Jamie's chin and worked her arms up to lock him to her. Slowly, Jamie brought his lips to her hairline, her cheek, down to her lips. Eddie gladly received his kiss, sighing contently. "You like to kiss me in the water, don't you?"

"I like to kiss you everywhere," Jamie replied continuing to work on her neck and shoulders. "But the water is easier for you so I will just stay wet…"

Eddie laughed, "Maybe that new bed will help us out."

"I'm sure it will," Jamie whispered. "New bed is a very good thing."

They laughed, the sounds blending, making a happy music in the air. Jamie wet Eddie's hair and opened her shampoo, "Vanilla? You like strawberry."

"The strawberry is offensive to some of the other residents," Eddie replied. "Can you please buy some for the new house?"

"You got it," Jamie replied pulling Eddie closer and kissing her neck again.

Jamie took his time washing Eddie's body, making the strokes along her breasts, belly, and feminine areas soft and gentle as well as cleansing. Eddie felt herself float as she was lifted into Jamie's arms. He took his time, carefully carrying her to the bed. Jamie laid Eddie down standing over her, looking at her body. Her breasts were still perfect, fitting into his hands as he leaned down and took them into his own hands. Jamie balanced most of his weight on his legs, "You are so soft…when you're home with me, we'll take such care of this skin…My warm hands rubbing you with your scent…keeping you close and warm…"

Eddie sighed, meeting Jamie's lips and using her own kisses to excite Jamie's inner senses. "My body wants this, Eddie," Jamie murmured. "So does my heart."

Jamie reached out, "I'm checking to see if your body is ready…"

Jamie kept his touch gentle as he moved her right leg up and propped it on pillows. He did the same with her left until both were tilted out leaving an opening for him. Then, even more gently, Jamie slid on finger towards Eddie intending to check if she was ready…She cried out but not from pleasure.

"Jamie…" Eddie's face turned bright red. "Jamie…oooh…" That was not a moan of pleasure.

Jamie rolled off the bed quickly wrapping Eddie in her robe and pulling on his boxers. "Let's get you sitting up." Jamie moved the pillows and pulled Eddie so her legs dangled over the side of the bed. Jamie moved to support her back, straddling Eddie letting her lean against his chest. "Take a breath, I'm so sorry it hurt," Jamie comforted. "I am so sorry it hurt."

"I'm sorry," Eddie sighed. "I'm sorry that we can't…"

"I know, but we will. We'll work it out. Breath all the way to your belly…" It was a blessing and curse how skilled both Jamie and Eddie were at this. Eddie had a few AD episodes since she went to assisted living but this one was by far the easier on her emotionally with Jamie's strength behind her. "That's it, you're doing so well. Let's call a nurse, we'll get your pressure…"

"No…not like this," Eddie requested not wanting to be attended too half naked. "Just give me a few more minutes."

Jamie nodded, seeing her breathing and her skin color returning to it's normal color with simple posturing. "You're doing great." Jamie felt Eddie's body relax into his so he moved her back onto the bed and helped her into a nightgown. "Talk to me."

Eddie sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sick of this! I want to be with you so bad, please believe that."

Jamie smiled and kissed Eddie's nose, "I know you do, I know and so do I. It's probably a good idea anyway that we wait."

"Jamie…" Eddie sighed.

"It's just when everything when down with Sydney leaving me and Erin and Nikki…I told Pop that I would wait until the divorce you know…but as we're together I can't keep that promise without considering you and your feelings."

Eddie smiled, "Jamie that's really sweet, on both counts. I think it's really nice that you are being considerate of your grandpa and of me…but honestly we have no idea if I am even able to…When I get home, let's call the doctors and sit and find out if I can be intimate with you and how to do it successfully. We'll both go as a team."

Jamie smiled, "As a team. We're a great team, always were and always will be. I'll make the appointments tomorrow so we know…"

Jamie laid down next to Eddie, holding tight to her. He felt her fall asleep on his shoulder, the first time since she left that he had the chance to hold her close all night long. Jamie relished in that moment, knowing in his heart and soul that he would have many more nights with Eddie in his arms than he would without her in them.

 **A/N: Another huge stride for Jamie and Eddie. Thanks to everyone who is supporting this story. Don't be shy, let me know what you are thinking! Love to hear from my readers. I will try to get back to as many of you are possible. I'm dropping this chapter early due to having to attend a wake for the mother of a dear friend, I don't want to let my readers down by missing a post. Please remember to review.**

 **Next Update – October 23** **rd** **– Jamie takes Eddie home early when attentions from a male nurse cause her distress.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Jamie had the week from hell at work. Two days after his visit to Eddie, the entire 12th precinct broke out with the stomach virus crippling that section of the department forcing everyone that is healthy to work double and triple shifts. Jamie was not able to go and visit Eddie for seven days.

Jamie walked right up to the desk signing in to see Eddie for the first time over a week. He missed visiting her but he was here now and couldn't wait to see her. Danny had come up once to check on her when the flu side-lined Henry as well.

He gave the nurse a smile, starting down the hall to Eddie's room knocking gently. Taking one look at her forced Jamie to freeze. If she didn't look up Jamie would never guess it was Eddie.

Eddie lay in a sitting position leaning against some pillows to help support her back. When she looked up her face looked skinnier, weird for Eddie who liked to eat a lot. Meeting her eyes Jamie noticed a faraway look he never saw in her before.

"Eddie, what's wrong Angel?" Jamie whispered going to the bed.

"I've been sick," Eddie replied. "I had the worst stomach flu and things just…" Eddie's voice caught.

Jamie sat on the bed, "Why didn't you call me honey? I would have found the time…Danny didn't mention you were sick."

Eddie sighed, "I asked him not to when he said that you were working so hard. I didn't want you to worry about me and get hurt."

Eddie still hadn't met his eyes. Jamie pulled her close, "Hey, next time, let's make that choice together, okay? You don't look good…"

Eddie curled up to Jamie and hiccupped, she held so much emotion in since she last saw him. She had been worried about Jamie's safety extended hours, concerned that he would get hurt, sick herself and concerned for her own strength, then the worst thing…Salvatore…the male nurse that he been helping her…

"Eddie, this is not just about the virus and you feeling sick, you're trembling, Angel," Jamie sighed. "Tell me."

"Can we go home?" Eddie asked. "Can we go home right now? This minute?"

Jamie pushed her hair out of her face, "No, Angel, we can't go home until Saturday when everything is delivered and all. There's no place for you to sleep, I turned in the key to the apartment last week."

Eddie cried harder, the idea of more time here now was scary. "I want to go home…I want to be with you and I can't stand another day, please Jamie."

Jamie's heart broke.

"Tell me what happened," Jamie pressed holding his girl in his arms. "I'm not saying we can't go home, I'm going to talk to Pop as soon as I see you calm down. Please talk to me, I know this is not sickness baby."

"The nurse…there was this nurse that helped me…he just…he's new here and it freaked me out, I just don't feel right around him."

Jamie's jaw tightened with anger, "Okay, all right," he sighed. "Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?"

Eddie sniffled, "When he lifted me, he put his hand around my chest. I didn't feel safe and I felt…Jamie please."

"You rest a little bit, okay?" Jamie said. "I'm going to arrange for us to leave straight away."

Seething, Jamie headed downstairs, demanding to see the person in charge. "I'm Jamison Reagan, I'm Eddie Janko's boyfriend and I have her POA. We are leaving immediately."

"Mr. Reagan, this is not a hospital, Ms. Janko is free to leave whenever she likes,' Jamie was informed.

"Good, I'm not having her stay here when she's left in bed sick and being fondled by some nurse!"

Jamie kicked a trash can, then called Henry. "Pop, I need you, Dad, and Danny to get the living room ready for Eddie to sleep on the sofa bed. She's coming home today, it's a long story. She also need a warm tub and we might need Linda or Erin to bathe her, which I'll explain later."

Henry mobilized, his heart beating fast at the urgency in Jamie's voice. Jamie returned to Eddie's room, "You ready to blow this joint?" he asked seeing Eddie smile slightly. "What was his name, Eddie?"

Eddie shrugged, "I don't want to think about it okay. I don't even remember his name, he was just…creepy! He didn't do anything really wrong, I just don't like how it felt and now I'm afraid."

"We're going home to the house," Jamie replied. "We're going right now."

Jamie made short work of packing Eddie's bags and getting her into her wheelchair. While Jamie loaded the car, Melissa came by. "I heard you're leaving us a few days early?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "I don't feel well, I haven't and Jamie's here so I'm going to go back home. I really learned a lot here and I made some friends here, I hope you'll call me, Jamie will drive me up to visit."

Melissa smiled, "You really did great, you're so lucky to have Jamie."

"You'll find yours," Eddie assured Melissa. The two girls hugged as best they could. "You take good care of her, Jamie," Melissa told him. "She's still not looking herself."

"Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of her," Jamie replied. "You rest up, work hard. We'll be back to visit. You ready, Angel?"

Eddie nodded and drove herself out to the car, happy to be going home. As Jamie drove, Eddie rested her head on the window. "Thanks for moving so fast to bring me home," Eddie replied. "Considering I made such a big deal about being independent and all, considering I left in the first place."

"Don't worry about that, that's in the past," Jamie replied. "The only thing I'm upset about is that this went on days ago and you didn't call me and tell me what happened. This isn't the first time this happened either honey."

Eddie nodded, "I was going to tell you, honest I was, but then you were working so hard and all I thought about was you getting shot and dying. That was all I could think about Jamie. I learned a lot and I can do a lot more but I love you so much that I don't want to be without you anymore."

Jamie slid a hand off the wheel and rubbed Eddie's hair, "I'm okay. I know how scary it is to be afraid for someone you love. It's okay, but let's not go there again. A team, we promised that we were starting over."

Eddie smiled and rubbed her cheek on Jamie's hand. Jamie hit the gas and headed back to Brooklyn at a higher speed. They arrived home just after eight.

Henry and Frank hurried to help Jamie get Eddie settled. They had turned the living room into a bedroom for Eddie including the bed from Danny's old room fully assembled downstairs. Danny popped out from underneath it where he had been securing the final screws. "All set, Kid. Hey, Eddie wow…" Danny saw that look before, too many times. Danny smiled and leaned down, "You look better than you did last time I saw you, and Jamie, before you lose it, she asked me not to tell you."

Jamie nodded, "I know Danny, thank you for helping with the bed."

After Eddie was hugged by Henry and Frank Jamie sighed, "Do you want to eat or go get cleaned up?"

"I am hungry but I feel so gross, can you…"

Jamie nodded, "Pop can you fix something for Eddie to eat that's easy on her belly, she had the virus."

"Oh, I have just the thing," Henry smiled heading to the kitchen as Jamie carried Eddie upstairs to the bathroom.

Danny looked at Frank, "Someone was messing with her, she has the look. No wonder the kid pulled her out so fast, and she's lost weight."

"Pop will fatten her up, he's moving to their new house with her after Sunday dinner," Frank assured Danny. "As for the other, I'm sure Jamie will be able to handle it. If someone really crossed the line, Jamie would have called the authorities directly."

"I hope so," Danny sighed. "She's been through so much, she's his one true love you know?"

Frank nodded, "Oh I know."

Upstairs, Jamie ran the water and gently helped Eddie undress. "I'm going to support you with the bath tub wall, okay? We don't have a safe tub here."

Eddie nodded and sighed as Jamie was taking care of her and gently undressing her. "You have some bruises, Angel. Under your breasts. Please tell this man's name."

"I don't even know," Eddie replied. "It's kind of fuzzy, I was weak and sick, I was in AD so…let's just do this bath okay?"

Jamie lowered Eddie into the warm water. She was much stiffer than he remembered her being in a long time. Jamie carefully washed each leg and arm, stretching the limbs out. "How's that feeling, Angel?"

"It feels good," Eddie sighed. "I missed this with the nurses doing it, it makes it different."

Jamie smiled, "I love doing this. It's always been one of the things I secretly liked. One more time stretch…"Jamie went back around and stretched Eddie's legs and arms out before shifting his focus to her hair. Jamie's strong hands massaged Eddie's skull and worked on her neck. When she was cleaner Eddie smiled, "That feels so good. I'm so tired Jamie, this virus just sapped my strength."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Jamie sighed. "I am so sorry I gave you that and then wasn't around. We'll get you feeling better and as soon as you feel better we'll pick out the rest of the furnishings."

Eddie smiled as Jamie finished her bath. Jamie carried Eddie downstairs after dressing her in her night shirt. Henry had the bed pulled down so Jamie laid Eddie on the cool sheets. "Here you go, sweet girl," Henry announced. "I have a nice chicken soup with rice, that will be nice on your belly. I will feed her Jamie, she's so tired. Your Dad wants to talk to you."

Jamie nodded and headed to have a word with Frank while Henry sat and tended to Eddie.

"Here you go, sweet girl," Henry smiled. "I missed you so much, I can't wait to cook with you again. How's this tasting?"

"It's really good, Pop," Eddie replied smiling. "I'm so glad that I'm home. I know I left and I know I chose to stay when Jamie would have taken me out but…"

"Ssh…whatever happened, Eddie, is over. You are here with us now, we love you, and you are welcome. Finish this up, you lost too much weight my darling…"

Jamie sat down to a cup of coffee with Frank and Danny. "How is she doing?" Frank asked.

"She's weak, she's really tired but she needs to get back to the routine here. When I saw her, I knew something was not right, to find out she was sick…Danny you should have said something."

"I'm trying to get her to trust me," Danny replied. "I'm on your side, I want Eddie as my sister, I know how much you love each other. She needs to trust me like she does you and Pop. I didn't want to betray her, but I think that I hurt her by not saying something more. Someone hurt her?"

Jamie sighed, "She mentioned a male nurse that got a little too close, she didn't like how that felt an it scared her. I took her home that second, she did okay upstairs with me but she is not wanting to discuss it."

Frank sighed, this took place on Long Island, not in his house, but it bothered him not knowing how to go from here. All they could do, all any of them could do, was rally around Jamie and Eddie, make sure they grew together as one unit and fulfilled their destiny as a couple no matter what the odds against it.

Henry came into the kitchen five minutes later. "She ate and she's asleep, poor thing is so tired. Jamie are you going to stay down with her?"

"Of course, yes, she needs me tonight. Thanks for everything you guys," Jamie said with a smile before stretching out on the couch as close to Eddie as he could get that night.

 **A/N: Most assisted living and nursing facility professionals are top notch and would never hurt or injure a patient intentionally, however abuse of our physically and/or mentally disabled population does happen and I wanted to draw that out with this chapter.**

 **Next Updated – October 26** **th** **– Eddie and Jamie move to the new house, Henry settles into a new type of caring role.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Everyone but Henry and Jamie had finally left Jamie and Eddie's new house in Bay Ridge. While they originally fell in love with a house on the island, when a home very close to Frank and Henry's place came on the market that was all one story, Eddie and Jamie jumped on it. Jamie sat on the sofa with Eddie's legs in his lap as she rested her back and released some of the pressure on her back and bottom.

Jamie stroked the bottom of her feet up and down gently. Eddie had kind of been run over that day by the rest of the family. She was still recovering from the virus and Danny, Linda, even Frank had been in a hurry to help set things up. Eddie didn't even know how the rooms turned out. Jamie knew his family meant well, Eddie was still weak but he could see she felt it was just more of the same.

"How about we take a look at the house now that it's quiet?" Jamie suggested.

"I can't go back in the chair yet, I'm so stiff," Eddie replied, disappointed she couldn't explore her house.

"You don't need to go in the chair, I have better idea."

Jamie placed Eddie's legs on the couch then gently scooped her up into his arms. Jamie carefully carried Eddie around their living room first stop of the tour. "This is the living room where we'll sit and cuddle together. When we start our family we'll watch movies together." Jamie knew a conventional family was likely not going to be, but he and Eddie would have children in some manner, they both wanted it so badly.

Eddie smiled imagining sitting with their kids beside them laying on mommy and daddy watching the movie until they fell asleep. She could see Jamie lifting them and carrying the whole family to their huge king size bed.

"That sounds really nice, help with their homework, read to them until they can read," Eddie continued as she laid her head on Jamie's shoulder. "This room needs a redo for sure. No doubt," Eddie laughed. "That couch is ugly but it is comfy."

Jamie laughed moving to the kitchen, "Danny finished helping installing the last of the appliances today." The appliances were mostly black, and each modified to allow Eddie to operate them with straps, magnets, and in the case of the microwave, her voice.

"The kitchen is the soul of the house, don't you think?" Eddie asked Jamie. "Early morning meals, bill paying…at the kitchen table…" Eddie shut her eyes and imagined. "Our little ones coloring and stirring their imaginary soup…"

"You are going to be an amazing Mom," Jamie smiled. "You love with your whole heart."

Jamie kissed Eddie's head and continued walking her room to room. They stood in Henry's room, which would one day be the larger of two spare rooms. "This would make a good nursery, it's close to our room."

"Jamie, we still haven't made love and we are making all these plans for family. They are dreams, I know but…"

Jamie hushed Eddie with a soft kiss, "Dreams can come true. I know they can come true because I have you here, alive and well, in my arms. We'll have a family, we'll adopt two or three children and have family, I promise you."

Eddie sighed and shut her eyes feeling Jamie taking her to their bedroom with the big king size bed. "We will make love in this bed, we'll find out how. We'll hold babies here, we'll grow old here…"

Eddie smiled, "I'll wake you up after a long tour and we'll snuggle and kiss…we have so much time together, there's so much more to come."

Eddie shut her eyes again, she was tired and feeling all of her time being sick the last few weeks, sick and something else, something she couldn't quite remember, but when she could, she would have to act upon it.

"Do you want to pick out the new living room stuff?" Jamie asked settling down once again on the sofa that was left by the previous owners' son. It was generous of him to leave some of the furnishings given he had no use for it and his mother had passed.

"No," Eddie replied keeping her head on Jamie's chest. They had officially moved into the new house that day. Henry had his bed and belongings temporarily set up in the bedroom across from the master. The house was a large open floor plan, mostly modern with the exception of some very rough plumbing. Jamie knew it needed upgrading and some of the walls and flooring needed to be upgraded due to water damage. Jamie hired a worker to repair it the following week.

"What's the matter honey?" Jamie asked. "You're still feeling sick?"

Eddie shrugged, "I just don't feel right, but…" she sighed. "You have to work tomorrow. It's getting really late." Eddie lifted her head. "You better go, you have to work tomorrow." Eddie was trying to put on a brave face. The truth was she still felt weak and she felt that same odd eerie feeling she felt at the facility. Eddie knew it was all in her head, that she felt that way because of what happened, whatever that was. She had to get over this and move on with her life, her new life with Jamie.

Jamie was still at the house a half hour later fussing over Eddie. He made sure her bed was smoothed out and the belts secure in her tub. He made sure all of the appliances he and Henry had meticulously purchased were in working order and were secure so that a pull or tug would not move them. Finally Jamie began to go over Eddie's nightly routine with Henry causing the older man to laugh.

"Jamie, stop worrying! It's not the first time I've watched over her," Henry assured his grandson sighing.

"What if something happens, Pop? I know what to do. If she vomits in the night cause of her stomach or…" This time both Henry and Eddie sighed at his over worrying. Eddie was uneasy too but not for the same reasons as Jamie.

Eddie bit her tongue and pushed her fear down. Turning her chair around Eddie drove the short distance between them reaching for his hand in a slow calculated motion. "It'll be okay; I'm a lot stronger then I was last time and Henry is a great caregiver for me. I do feel better and I haven't been sick to my stomach in over a week."

Jamie smiled at this having seen how much Eddie improved. "I know babe, I just worry about you."

"I know you did that on tour too; drove me crazy," Eddie laughed teasing him. "But there's no need to worry, okay." Eddie didn't know if she meant that for Jamie or for herself.

Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss goodnight. "I love you, I'll come see you after work tomorrow. I'll bring Indian."

Eddie beamed, "I'll ask Henry to light some candles," she whispered. She'd already talked to Henry about dinners, he would eat with Frank when Jamie was over so they could have their alone time. Eddie had a lot of confidence in this arrangement.

Jamie looked up to see that Henry had given them space to say goodnight. He could hear his grandfather in Eddie's bedroom, soon to be their bedroom preparing her bath. Jamie knelt next to Eddie's chair, tilted her chin towards his own. Slowly Jamie parted his lips and parted Eddie's lips with his own. Their tongues touched and dueled together in a heated kiss filled with love, devotion and promise of so many things to come. "I love you Eddie," Jamie whispered as he pulled back. "I'm only ten minutes from here. I can run over if you need me."

Jamie combed his fingers through her hair, as Eddie slapped at his cheek. "I love you too, I'm going to be fine. I promise you. Sleep well and be safe, please."

"I will, Angel." With one more soft kiss, Jamie left.

When Henry heard the door shut, he appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Your bath is all ready, sweetie. You ready?"

Eddie nodded and drove her chair to the bathroom. "Henry, I just want to say thanks. I know most of this house is state of the art because of either your connections or your money and I…"

"You deserve it," Henry assured Eddie. "You fought long and hard to come from lying in a bed barely able to breathe to how you are now. You can almost put on your blouse, you can wash your face, do your hair and make-up, almost all on your own, I am so proud of that. I can't take my money with me, I want to see it go to good use, so stop being silly." Henry kissed the side of Eddie's head. "Let's get you washed up so you can rest, you need your rest honey."

Eddie nodded, "I do feel very stiff so I think I need a short soak."

Henry nodded and got Eddie undressed and laid her in the tub, fastening her belt and turning on the whirpool. "Move your arms a bit in there…show me how good you move your arms now."

Eddie had to smile, Henry was such a dear. She moved from her shoulder and her elbows wincing at spasticity in her lower right arm. "That hurts…"

Henry reached into the water beginning the bath and rubbing the sore muscles. "Your stomach is spasming, honey, you going to be sick?"

"No, but it hurts, Pop," Eddie sighed. "It hurts really bad."

Henry kept his focus and his cool lifting Eddie out of the tub and laying her on the bed. Henry gently rubbed Eddie's stomach, "It's right here, the torso, sweetie. Take some good deep breaths."

Henry spent an hour on Eddie's bedtime between massaging her torso and applying lotions. He was tired himself when he finally tucked her in. "You call me if you need, otherwise I'll be in at three to turn you." Henry dropped a kiss on Eddie's head. "I love you, my sweetheart."

"Love you too, Pop," Eddie replied her eyes already closing.

Henry went to lock up the house, set the alarm and make himself a bedtime snack. He called Jamie and reassured him that Eddie was feeling fine and had gone to bed.

"Thanks, Pop," Jamie replied letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "She's just still not right, you know?"

"I know," Henry replied. "I've got her, Jamie. You take care of you, that's what she needs you to do. That and make sure those people know one of their staff has frisky hands."

Jamie had already lodged a complaint at the assisted living, but with Eddie's memory hazy and no other complaints, there was little that could be done. Jamie knew Eddie planned to keep in touch with Melissa, that girl was a rolling version of the New York Post, if it happened, she'd know about it. For the rest of it, Jamie knew Henry was right, but that still didn't help him settle down, his Eddie radar was going off with good reason.

An hour later, Henry had just fallen asleep when he heard Eddie through the intercom. She wasn't' crying out in pain or calling for him, she was crying. Henry got up slowly and padded into her room, "You all right, sweet girl?"

Eddie pushed up and looked at Henry, "No…" she sobbed and turned her head. "I keep seeing it. I keep feeling it!"

Henry sat on the big bed next to Eddie and held her hand. "Seeing what? That nurse?"

Eddie nodded, "Yes…" She sniffled. "I think he did it on purpose. I think he did and I was so sick…I don't remember much, I can't remember and he might have do it to someone else. He might be doing it right now. I was a cop and someone might be getting hurt…and it's my fault."

Eddie buried her face in Henry's chest as she cried harder than she had in ages. She remembered sobbing like this in her father's arms when she was tiny, she so wanted her father's hug right now.

"It's not your fault," Henry soothed. "You listen. The man that touched you, he is sick. You were sick and vulnerable…it was his fault. It's not your fault he did it, it's not your fault that you can't recall details of him…you were very sick…okay? So you stop this now. Jamie already made a complaint, he's got eyes on it and when you feel better, you get eyes on it too. Do you want Jamie?"

Eddie shook her head, "God no, I can't let him see me like this. He thinks I spent all that time away to get stronger, I can't show this to him."

"All right, all right, sweetheart. Let me sit with you a bit, you'll feel better." Henry kissed her head and cuddled Eddie like he used to hold Betty, Frank, Danny, Erin, Joe and Jamie when they were scared. He was good at this, he was good at comfort, heaven knows he had enough practice.

Eddie did feel better cuddled in Henry's arms. "If that man or any other ever tries to hurt my girl again, I'll shoot him. I still have my gun…I'll use it protecting my family. Sleep knowing that…"

Eddie sighed, she felt safe here, in her house, with Henry watching over her. Slowly but surely Eddie felt sleep return to her and carry her away to a world of dreams, the same dreams that she and Jamie voiced earlier that night. Jamie was right, she always dreamt of having a family, and conventional or not, she had that now. Dreams did come true after all.

 **A/N: A lot of reviews and private messages were calling for Jamie and/or Eddie to take on the nurse that Eddie's felt touched her, but due to Eddie's memory and fog, she isn't much help…yet! There is a larger storyline here, but trust me, all scores are settled! Thanks for reading. I'm honored you take the time. As always, let me hear from you…I will try to reply as best I can.**

 **Next Update – October 29** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie spent a quite night at home. Things heat up a little.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"More samosas?" Jamie asked as Eddie was finished up the plate that he set up for her. Eddie had enjoyed their Indian themed dinner.

"Yeah, and more of the Masala," Eddie replied. "Tell me more about that chicken you ended up chasing today."

Jamie had been a little bit later than promised and his explanation was he was chasing a man in a chicken suit. Jamie laughed and cut up two more samosas and put more chicken Eddie's plate. "This guy is hanging around outside a toy store, and Marcus and I are kind of circling around cause something is rubbing him the wrong way about this dude. All of a sudden something must have spooked him cause he starts running like crazy down 6th. SO Marcus pulls over, boxes the RMP in, then we take off after him on foot…No lie, this guy had two or three kilos of coke on him…"

Eddie started to laugh, "But what about the car?"

"Genius got that sandwiched between two tracker trailers and it took us a half hour to get chicken man down the street to booking…haven't had to chase a man in a giant suit in a while."

Eddie laughed and finished her dinner, "Let me help you clean up then we can look at new couches. I love this one, it feels so nice but I saw Pop getting a cramp this morning."

"Why don't we leave couches for a day off and just watch some of those old shows and cuddle up," Jamie suggested.

That got a huge smile from Eddie. She wiggled back against the cushions and then over into her chair. "Load me up," Eddie told Jamie. "We can clean the rest of the stuff up and watch some I Love Lucy."

It took only twenty minutes to clean up the kitchen. Jamie really enjoyed watching utilize the expensive but useful appliances they had acquired for her. "Jamie, can you help me change my bag before we sit, I had a problem earlier and…"

Jamie smiled, "You and Pop always get so involved talking or doing volunteer work for the Disability Alliance that he forgets to change you."

Jamie changed the bag then lifted Eddie, "I can do it, Jamie," she protested.

"But I want to do it," Jamie replied. "I like holding you."

Jamie settled Eddie on the sofa then joined her after starting the DVDs. Once again Jamie removed Eddie's shoes and socks and put her feet on his lap. With the tip of his finger, he traced the sole of each foot a very delicate touch. Eddie shut her eyes and imagined Jamie's tender hands on her feet. He held her foot once when they were partners and had been infinitely gentle. Eddie remembered slipping while chasing a perp and twisting her ankle. Jamie had helped her up and gently removed her shoe. Her ankle was already swelling rapidly. Jamie's soft touch took the pain away.

"I'm just going to run my hand up your leg a little bit, just like a feather," Jamie murmured as he did it enjoying being able to hold and touch Eddie again.

While Lucy and Ethel plotted how to buy a dress shop, Eddie kept her eyes shut imagining that should could feel Jamie touching and loving her.

"You are so smooth," Jamie sighed. "I don't remember touching anything this smooth before."

Eddie enjoyed Jamie's touch and his voice, "Can you hold me closer?" Eddie asked. "Lay with me."

Jamie moved so that he held Eddie's back against his chest. He placed a soft blanket on her legs and feet so they didn't' get cold. Jamie slid his arm around Eddie's chest and held her close. "Feels so good," Eddie sighed. "I'm so tired."

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, "You're still recovering honey, that was a hard virus for even the most physically fit guys at the house."

"It's not that," Eddie sighed. "I couldn't sleep last night, I was up and down all night. I had a bad dream and Henry ended up holding me…I guess I'm not as better as I thought."

"You are doing fine," Jamie replied. "Oh this is one of my favorite episodes…"

"Imagine if we had to do that?" Eddie laughed. "To tell each other one hundred percent the truth is okay, but for me to have to do that at Sunday dinner with Erin and Nikki…that would mean some fireworks."

Jamie sighed, "I'm so sorry that you don't get along with them. What would you say though, if you had to tell the truth to Erin and Nikki."

Eddie knew this was a test of her confidence as much as it was a guide for Jamie on how to help those relationships. "Well, Erin, I'd tell her I was really sorry that she felt it necessary to blame me for her bad marriage, then I would tell her I love you very much and don't need her approval."

Jamie smiled, "Erin's not so bad honey, but you are right, you are being blamed for Jack's sins."

Eddie sighed, "For Nikki, I'd tell her she's lucky to have Erin as her mother instead of me."

Jamie pulled back on Eddie, making her closer. "Why is that?"

"Because Jamie, if one of our children disrespected you, me, the job, like she does she'd be burping soap bubbles…" Eddie replied and laughed at herself.

"I have to admit that I am ashamed of how she is reacting to the job since college and the way she treats you…That would be hysterical if it did come out."

Eddie shifted closer to Jamie, he sighed contentedly and hugged her tight and kissed her head. Both Jamie and Eddie relaxed and watched the TV. Eddie began to doze off in Jamie's arms. It concerned him that she had been so upset the previous night and nothing had been said to him. Even though they were pulling back on his caregiving, as Eddie's boyfriend, he deserved to know. Jamie made a note to speak to Eddie about that when she woke up.

Eddie opened her eyes and began to fuss, taking long deep breaths. Jamie looked over at her hearing Eddie taking labored breaths. "What is it babe talk to me," he spoke softly holding her protectively, hoping she would open up more about why she'd been so distressed.

"I don't know Jamie I just..." Eddie paused unsure herself of why she was reacting this way. In Jamie's arms she knew nothing could hurt her but the memory of that man's arm tight around her still shook her to the corp.

With a gentle sweep of his hand Jamie wiped a finger gently across Eddie's cheek. "Whatever it is we can get through it okay," he kissed the top of her head and shifted to look her in the eye.

"Jamie I… It's…I don't know." Sensing Eddie's distress Jamie cradled against him just holding her to show she was okay. "I have you babe, and I'll be here to protect you. If you need me to stay here, I'll stay. Maybe that is the problem, huh? Maybe you don't feel as secure?"

"I feel safe, Henry was right there the minute I got up," Eddie sighed. "I think…I was okay until the plumber came today. He was polite and stayed out of the way but something…I guess having a strange man in the house when I just had such an uncomfortable experience at the assisted living. I really don't remember much about him, but my skin crawled when he was around kind of like with the plumber today."

Jamie kissed the side of Eddie's head, "Did you say something or do something to you?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, it's more of an intuition. I just don't feel right. He's creepy, and I've been around creepy men before and I never felt off but I think it's because of my limits, you know."

"Do you want me to fire the plumber?" Jamie asked. "Or do you want to fire him?"

"Oh, no…no, don't be silly. I am being silly. This is a highly rated plumber and so reasonable, we can't afford more, I'll be okay don't worry about me."

Jamie turned Eddie's body and kissed her deeply. "I'm ten minutes from here, honey. I am so close, but I really think that this will make our relationship better. Still, you are my top priority. I love you"

"I love you," Eddie whispered. "Would you mind helping me get ready for bed instead of Henry. I'm really tired and I want to stay cuddling as much as possible."

"So do I," Jamie replied. "You're comfortable, let me pull the shades and we'll get you changed."

"Oh, get my Pooh undies, the soft ones…' Eddie told Jamie as he moved from under her and went to gather her items.

In the shadows of the ranch house, a young man swore. He had enjoyed watching through the windows, imagining his own hands touching those flaccid, useless legs. They were still sweet and soft like the rest of her…she smelled so sweet…he wanted his hands on her again. He reached into his pocket and felt the soft cotton. He remembered her using these panties in her room…even laundered he could smell her sweet scent.

Jamie hunted high and low for those Pooh bear undies, "Eddie, I can't find them babe, are they in the hamper?"

"No, Henry just washed them," Eddie sighed. She liked those undies, first they were Pooh and second, they fit nicely, didn't crimp and made her hits look nicer than usual. "It's okay, I'll ask him…"

Jamie came back with Eddie's night clothes. He took his time with lotion, massaging the heated cream into her skin. Jamie remembered his father's advice from the previous night, "You can care for Eddie and be romantic at the same time." Frank knew what he was talking about.

When Eddie was ready for bed, Jamie slid behind her again, fastening his arms around her middle. "You know what I was thinking?" Jamie asked dropping kisses on her head. "The divorce is finalized in September. What if we take a trip then, one of the trips you wanted to take?"

"Virginia?" Eddie asked with excitement in her voice. "Most of the isn't' wheelchair accessible though."

"So what?" Jamie asked. "I have two good arms. We will have a great time, they have a really nice spa…"

"Sounds wonderful…" Eddie replied as she sighed and leaned into Jamie's arms. He was gently massaging Eddie's neck. "That feels wonderful. As nervous as I was last night, I think this is right. We didn't have moments like this in the apartment."

"No we didn't,' Jamie whispered turning Eddie's head to kiss her again.

It was just after 11 when Henry slid his key in the lock and pushed the door open. He expected Jamie and Eddie to greet him, then Jamie would give Eddie a kiss and head home. What he saw though melted his heart.

Jamie was lying on the sofa with Eddie between his legs, both sound asleep. Eddie had such a hard night the night before he was glad to see her peacefully asleep with Jamie holding her close and safe in his arms. This was something they could look back on, one of their first real dates…

Henry took out the cell phone Nikki gave him and found the camera functions. Carefully Henry took three photos of Jamie and Eddie asleep in each other's arms. Henry smiled, proud of himself for capturing that perfect moment. He gently laid another blanket over Jamie and Eddie before tiptoeing out of the house and returning to Frank's house for the night.

 **A/N: So Eddie is missing some personal items, but she and Jamie did have a lovely and romantic night over some of my favorite cuisine.**

 **Next Update – November 1** **st** **– Jamie recalls falling for Eddie, Henry is in charge on haircut day.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Look at you two cuddled up together. If there was ever any doubt you belonged together, it's over now."

"I denied it for so long," Jamie replied. "Thinking back on it, like I was last night holding her, I fell in love with her way before I even realized it. It was a few nights after she had her first kill. She hid from me for a while, even went home sick without a word. That night I just had a feeling, so I went over to her place to check on her…" Jamie sighed. "She cried all night, she was tough and strong when she needed to be then that sweet part of Eddie came out, the little girl part came out. That vulnerability was what got my heart and still does." Jamie shut his eyes remembering those precious moments.

 **Eddie sighed plopping down on the couch with her glass, setting it on the table carefully before looking up at him. "I just thought if I had given him another option, maybe he's in jail right now and I'm not feeling all crazy."**

 **"He drew on you Eddie, it was clean." Spotting the moistness in her blue eyes Jamie moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. He was surprised when Eddie rested a hand on his leg, the other taking his hand. She wanted to be close, she needed his strength. Jamie knew he had it made, he had Eddie at work and Sydney at home. He had support, but he was all Eddie had.**

 **"Can you stay tonight? I don't mean." Eddie looked up unable to hold back tears as she felt safe in his arms. She knew he was going to say no, he had a wife at home, a wife she was friends with.**

 **Smiling Jamie understood. "I'm not going anywhere."**

 **"I need you," Eddie laid against his arm sobbing as he held her tight rubbing her arms. Holding her as she let all the emotions go, feeling her so close felt right. He knew as he felt her hair brush against him, entrusting him to make her feel safe that there was something very special happening, something he could never make a reality.**

Jamie smiled as he looked at the picture of Eddie and him in each other's arms.

"There are several sides to her," Henry confirmed. "All of them blend together very nicely to make a very special lady. I'm glad you realized it while you're young. There are things I'd do differently if I had the chance. I support you two so much because I don't want you to have the same regrets."

Jamie wanted to push it, but was running late. "I have court today, a hearing about the debt sharing for the divorce papers. Next week is the sentencing hearing, perhaps while I'm out today you can have another go at Eddie about testifying. She was wavering right after the jerk hit me but now she's gone quiet again."

"I'll talk to her," Henry replied. "You keep your temper today, Jamie. I don't want a call about bailing you out of jail."

Jamie laughed, "Don't worry, Pop. It's just a hearing, the real finalization is a way off yet."

Jamie patted Henry on the shoulder, "Show that to Eddie when she gets up and don't…"

"Jamison," Henry said firmly. "We agreed you are the boyfriend and I am the caregiver, let me caregive and you beat feet. I'm fixing dinner tonight for Eddie then I have a get together myself, perhaps you want to join her?"

Jamie smiled, "Yes, count me in."

Jamie headed off for court and his tour while Henry went to start Eddie on her day. He was going to take her to the city for her hair cut, then she had OT and massage. "Hey, sleepy head, time to get up."

Eddie opened her eyes and smiled at Henry, "How are you always so chipper in the morning?"

Henry laughed, "At my age, you're chipper if the day starts and so do you. I have oatmeal heating up, do you want to eat before or after we get your dressed?"

"After," Eddie replied. "Hey, Henry, can you check out of the neighbors have a teenagers or something? I keep seeing lights shining in here at night."

"Sure thing, honey, I'll check into it later today. While we're out, I can buy you a face mask to keep the light out if you want," Henry offered. "Oh, that handy man called and he's going to be here only in the afternoon today so we don't have to worry about him being here when we aren't."

"That's good," Eddie replied. "I just don't like strange people in the house when we aren't. I guess it's because I'm still adjusting to this being home and all. It won't feel like home until all the workers go you know?"

"I do," Henry replied removing the wedge and positioning Eddie's chair so she could accomplish her morning toilette. "Ready, lift arms…One, two, three…"

Eddie landed in her chair with a plop. She waited while Henry arranged her body, working herself to move her arms to the proper rests. She drove herself to the bathroom and with Henry's help she washed her face and rest of her body. Eddie directed Henry on her clothing and he helped her dress. "Little swelling already today, we need to keep these legs up."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah. I know it was a little stiff, my back is probably cause I spent most of it on the couch."

"You two are so sweet, Jamie loved you for so long, ask him one day when he really fell for you," Henry replied. "I need your help picking out my shirt for tonight. I have a big night myself, you two are making me feel young again."

"You have a date," Eddie laughed as Henry served them oatmeal and berries. "You are so cute, who is she? Do I know her from the assisted living?"

"No, actually she was my partner forever and a day ago," Henry laughed. "She was single at the time but it wasn't the right time for us. I was married, Francis was young…but now…"

"Now you have another opportunity, I think that's great Henry," Eddie replied as she worked on her oatmeal. As she fed herself, her arm spasmed and turned dropping the food unceremoniously on her lap. "Damn it," Eddie swore.

"It's okay, we can change your pants," Henry replied. "Let me just see if it left a mark." Henry rolled Eddie's waist band down so she could peak at her leg. There was no mark, so there was no reason to worry. When breakfast was done, Henry changed Eddie's catheter bag and pants before heading out to get her hair done.

"Can you do it so it's really curly?" Eddie asked. "I have some plans for tonight and I want my hair to be flowing and curl at the shoulders."

"I've got you honey," Pierre replied and wheeled Eddie's chair so it was in line with the shampoo sink. While Eddie had her hair washed and styled Henry read a magazine. There was a great article about romance for seniors. He laughed, he was 83, but that didn't mean he didn't have heart.

Henry whisked Eddie back to the house just in time for her therapy and massage, two events that left her very tired. "I don't want to mess my hair," Eddie practically slurred. "I want it to be nice for Jamie."

"Don't worry, honey," Henry soothed. "You won't mess it. Close your eyes and rest or you won't have fun with Jamie later okay?"

Eddie sighed, "Hurts…"

"What hurts?" Henry asked.

"Neck…"

Henry frowned.

"Sit with me," Henry took her to the couch sitting down with a pillow to support her neck. He checked Eddie's neck relieved not to see anything. It was likely just a strain from having her hair washed in the shampoo sink.

"You'll feel better soon. Did I ever tell you the story of when Jamie was no older than 4 we had to rush him to emergency?"

Resting with Henry sitting beside her hand on her shoulder gently as he told the story. "When Jamie was four his brothers were trying to climb a tree so Jamie tried too…"

Eddie chuckled imagining little Jamie trying to follow his much older brothers. "What happened?"

"Poor kid fell scared the daylights out of his mother and brothers. Francis was working that day so we had him meet us." Henry smiled before continuing," He refused to cry even in pain. "You two have that in common, honey.

While Eddie slept Henry set about making a burgundy wine pot roast with baby potatoes, glazed carrots, and broccoli. He put the potatoes and broccoli in with the meat so they absorbed the good flavors. Jamie and Eddie both loved his pot roast.

Henry tried not to make a lot of noise as he ironed a white lace tablecloth and put it on the dining table that had been left behind by the previous owner. He had already brought over two of Betty's silver candlesticks, a crystal vase for two red roses, and a CD player with the best Love Songs of the 1950s. He knew Eddie wanted a special date night, and Henry's own awakening romantic sense, he wanted to try to make this night special for them.

Henry tasted his sauce then peeked in on Eddie. She was still sound asleep. Henry quickly sent a message to Jamie asking when he was going to be home. "Tour ends at 3, I'll be there by 5."

Henry smiled, everything was working perfectly. Henry slowly went into the bedroom to wake Eddie around 4. "Eddie honey," Henry whispered. "Sweet girl, let's get up now okay?"

Eddie moaned and shifted a little, "Do I smell pot roast? You didn't have to do that just for me…"

"It's not," Henry replied. "Jamie is coming over tonight, remember, you got your hair pretty for him?"

"My hair," Eddie sighed. "Okay, I'm good to get up. Can you help me change? That pretty blue dress maybe?"

"The maxi dress, that's what you call it right?" Henry asked. "Of course I can. Try to keep that neck still."

"I will until I do my make-up," Eddie promised.

Henry smiled and helped Eddie slide into the dress. While Henry put the finishing touches on dinner, Eddie applied her make-up the way she learned in the assisted living. She had her face perfect just before Jamie was to arrive home.

"I'm going," Henry told Eddie. "How do I look? I'm picking her up in an hour?"

"You look very handsome, she's a very lucky lady. If I were older," Eddie joked. "Thanks for putting dinner together."

"You two deserve a special night, and so do I…" Henry leaned down and kissed Eddie's cheek. "You look like what Jamie calls you, an angel."

Eddie blushed and rolled her chair to the dining room "Oh Henry, look at this. Its perfect, it looks better than the fanciest steakhouse."

"Jamie's going to serve, he'll be home any minutes. You just wait for him to come home and have a wonderful night."

Eddie gave Henry a light hug, "You too, let me know how it goes tomorrow."

Henry flashed a winning smile, "Will do, Kiddo," he replied before heading out for his first date in over fifty years.

 **A/N: Jamie and Eddie just keep getting cuter! Thought a little Henry dosage was called for though, for those who love some Henry. Our old Pop is getting some action too it seems.**

 **Next Update – November 4** **st** **– A romantic dinner for our love birds and Jamie busts a peeper.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jamie slid his key in the lock and opened his mouth to call out to Eddie. Instead of Eddie's name, a gasp came to Jamie's lips when he saw the gorgeous table Henry had set up for them and Eddie, dressed in one of his favorite dresses, her hair down and curling against her shoulders in the candlelight. Jamie's breath caught as he crossed the room to Eddie. "You look so beautiful," Jamie breathed and bent to give Eddie a stunning kiss.

"You look tired," Eddie replied. "Henry made us a terrific dinner and then we can try out the new bed, you haven't laid on it yet."

Jamie smiled sore from a long hard day. "Can you pour the wine while I serve?" Jamie asked seeing that Henry had left Eddie's handles on the wine bottle.

Eddie smiled and set about that task while Jamie made their plates. Sitting next to each other at the elegant dining table, Jamie held his glass and positioned a straw in Eddie's glass. "A toast…to us and building out life together."

Jamie touched his glass to Eddie and each took a drink. "Pop really went all out with this," Jamie smiled.

"I was napping, I had no idea he was doing this for us," Eddie replied. "He was in such a wonderful mood today. He has himself a date tonight."

"That's just a concept I can't get used to, Pop dating…"

"I think it's sweet," Eddie replied. "He loved your Gran but at the end of the day, he's got a heart the size of Texas and he's alone. We should invite his friend over so that when she faces your family she doesn't cut and run on him."

"Good idea, we can make that chicken recipe of your mother's," Jamie suggested. "After all he's done for us…" Jamie sipped his wine. "This is good!"

Eddie laughed at the expression on Jamie's face, "It is a good bottle and you look wound up, what happened?"

Jamie took a breath, "I had court for the divorce today and it was just one ridiculous thing after the other. She finally agreed to a proportional debt split so I'm ready to sign, but now she wants to have the entire packet read over again before she'll sign. She's just making this harder than it has to be!"

Eddie sighed, "I'm so sorry Jamie," she soothed. "You do not deserve this. To think I saw her as a friend, true colors huh?"

"Exactly," Jamie replied and sighed. "It all played out like it was supposed to. You and I were meant to be together, this is right, it just took a hell of a long time to get here."

"That it did, and one really terrible car accident," Eddie replied. "Speaking of which, I think I'm going to testify on Friday. I think I'm finally ready for that closure."

That was music to Jamie's ears.

"I'll be right there by your side," Jamie assured her. "If you want Pop or Dad to be there, I know they will."

Eddie smiled, "That would be nice, Jamie. Maybe we can have dinner after and celebrate putting this behind us?"

"I'll set it up," Jamie replied. "I am so proud of you for making this choice. I know you'll reach the judge and make this guy pay."

"I'm not doing it just for that," Eddie said softly. "I'm doing it for the next person he hits that isn't as lucky as I am to have someone like you and Henry to help and…doesn't have financial resources for a good assisted living…that's who needs me to for lack of a better term to stand up for them."

Jamie looked down at his plate, thinking of how much he and Eddie relied on one another. "You stand for them and I'll stand for you," Eddie leaned over and parted her lips slightly. Jamie met her half way and gave her a kiss. "You full? I think I saw an apple dumpling in there."

"Ooh…you stay here," Eddie told Jamie. "You had a hard day at work, I'll get dessert."

Eddie wiggled the plate off the counter with her forearms and worked it onto her lap. These small things made her and Jamie's day. Jamie cut the dumplings in half, "Jamie, Pop said earlier that I should ask you about when you fell in love with me? He said you had a picture to show me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," Jamie laughed taking out his phone. "Pop took this and I texted it to myself. This is from last night."

Eddie looked at the picture of her cuddled in Jamie's arms, his head resting on hers looking very much like the couple they were. Jamie put the phone down and took Eddie's hand. "Seeing this picture made me think back to another night where we slept like this…I realized talking it out that I fell in love with you in my arms that night while you cried, and you showed me the mix of strength and vulnerability that I love so much about you. A lesser person could not have survived what you have," Jamie whispered. "I do love you so much and I have for so long."

"When you refused to stay behind and do the paperwork for that accident, when that little boy was so scared…" Eddie replied "Then…that's when I fell in love with you and was determined not to show it. You had a wife, but I could be your friend and your supporter…."

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheek, "You still are those things, my biggest fan, my best friend, my partner, my lover…I started loving you deeply that day, I haven't stopped and I won't ever stop…I will love you until there is no breath left in my body…"

Eddie teared up and laid her head down on Jamie's shoulder. "I won't stop either, forever…"

When Jamie reached out to cup Eddie's neck she winced, "What's wrong? You sore?"

"It started hurting earlier and it still hurts," Eddie sighed. "I had my hair done and I think that's why."

"Go on and lie down, I'll clean up a little and join you on the bed. I'll bring in the neck pillow and the movies okay?"

Eddie smiled, "Thanks Jamie. I have been looking forward to sharing this bed with you. We picked it out and all…."

"Go lie down, I'll be right there."

Jamie heard the whirl of Eddie's chair as he headed to the kitchen to load the dishwasher and clean up from their romantic meal. Only twenty minutes later, Jamie joined Eddie on the bed they had chosen when she was still in assisted living. Jamie fiddled with the controls and took out the warm massaging liquid. "Go on your side, I'll rub your neck for you."

Eddie complied laying on her side feeling Jamie move her blond hair over her shoulder, allowing him to massage the cream on her neck. The feel of his hands working over her made Eddie breath in. "That feels good, thanks."

Smiling in response Jamie continued over the area that was hurting her, slowly moving to her shoulders as he lay behind her. He hated that she hurt, the bones in her neck still ached and throbbed from the fractures there.

Leaning close Jamie kissed behind her ear slipping his arms around her body. "I love this, being close to you like this. You can pick the movie tonight," Jamie whispered into her ear.

Eddie chose a romantic comedy settling against him with her hands over his both resting on her waist. While they laughed at Hugh Grant's tremendously dry sense of humor and Sandra Bullock's incredible timing, Jamie and Eddie kept kissing softly, nuzzling each other, loving their connection to each other. During the climax of the movie, much later than Eddie's usual bedtime, a bright light flashed across the outside of the window startling both of them. "Jamie, look, I told you!"

Jamie was already sitting up and moving to the window. He peered out and did not see anyone, still he laid in wait until he saw the flash again. "If I'm not back in ten minutes or you don't hear my voice, call my Dad."

Jamie was sure it was just the neighbors' kid, but in case he was wrong, he wanted his partner ready to back him up. Quickly and quietly, Jamie snuck around the side of the house, his weapon on his hip. He saw the flash of light again near Eddie's window, then deployed his own light, "Put your hands up!"

Jamie's flashlight highlighted a skinny, brown haired kid who froze in his tracks. "What are you doing, come over here!" Jamie ordered in his best police office voice.

The boy, who seemed like he wanted to pee in his pants, headed in Jamie's direction. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Oh you weren't?" Jamie asked. "You weren't shining a flashlight in my girlfriend's window and scaring here?"

"I just wanted to see," the boy stuttered. "She's…"

"Let's go…" Jamie walked behind the boy to his front porch and knocked. When the boy's mother came to the door Jamie crossed his arms, "Officer Jamie Reagan, ma'am," Jamie said in introduction. "I caught your son here shining a light in my girlfriend's bedroom window, I believe he's done this for several nights and I would really like for this to stop. It's frightening my girlfriend and it's illegal as well."

"Bentley Dennis you get inside this minute!" the boy's mother ordered. "I'm so sorry Officer Reagan. Please apologize to your girlfriend, I have seen her going in and out with her father."

"Oh, that's not her father, that's my grandfather," Jamie replied. "He father lives farther away. Listen no hard feelings, but I don't like Eddie getting upset and it is a gateway crime as well. Have a good night ma'am."

Jamie shook the woman's hand and headed back inside to find Eddie had gotten back into her chair. "Are you okay?" Jamie asked. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I didn't want to just lie there," Eddie replied. "I wanted to be able to…I don't know…"

Jamie smiled, "You wanted to be my partner." Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie's hair. "Let's go back and lie down though. I want you to rest your neck we have some really big stuff coming up this week."

Eddie smiled, "I'm looking forward to our appointment with Dr. Camden and Dr. O'Dell. I really think they can help us and if they can't, we'll find someone that can."

Jamie gently laid Eddie on the bed, not having her transfer again without support on her neck. "That's not the most important thing in life, Eddie. Please do not feel that if it's not possible for us that I'll love you any less or desire you any less."

"I know," Eddie replied. "And your saying that only makes me want to do this even more. I want that special connection and I need your promise to work with me to make it happen and that if I have a spell or have a pain we just adjust and you don't run scared for me or for yourself."

Jamie sighed and smiled at Eddie, "I promise we will work together and we will connect together in body, but you promise me that you won't beat up on yourself and you realize we are already connected in the ways that really count, we're soulmates…"

Eddie smiled back at Jamie, leaning up to capture his lips, "You're right…we are."

 **A/N: So Jamie caught the peeper…or did he? The story is about to pick up the pace for those of you that feel it's lagging, no worries. This story will continue to update through my hospital stay, my cousin will be posting for me if I can't. I will update May We Make Him Proud around midnight eastern, then perhaps not for a week to ten days as that story is written as I go and not prewritten.**

 **Next Update – November 7** **th** **– Eddie demands justice for herself at the sentencing hearing.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

"I want the skirt shorter this time," Eddie told Henry as he helped her dress for court on Friday morning. "I want them to really see what this has done to me. If I'm doing this I'm going all out. Put those shoes on too that make my feet look ridiculous. I'll change them before we go to dinner at Sparks, don't' worry."

Henry laughed but helped Eddie dress the way she wanted to dress. "You can see your collection bag a little out of this skirt or is that by design?"

"By design," Eddie replied. "I want to get this son of a bitch and make him pay. If I'm putting myself through this I'm going all out!"

"Okay, my girl. Jamie is going to pick us up at 2 so we are not late for the hearing. You can sit in Erin's office, she was so happy to hear you are talking and wants to wish you well."

Eddie bit her lip, "That makes me nervous."

"I know you get nervous around Erin, honey but she really feels terrible about what happened and she wants to give you some advice," Henry comforted.

Eddie nodded, "Okay, I'll take all the advice I can get. My heart is pounding and…I think…I'm sorry Henry I think I need to be put on the toilet. When I feel like this in my head I sometimes…"

"Well, let's go," Henry smiled and put her on the toilet posthaste.

Henry gave Eddie her privacy and waited until she called him back to help her clean up and get back into her wheelchair. "Jamie is almost here, you want to try to eat a little something?"

Eddie shook her head, "I'm so nervous Henry. I think that maybe you need to put on a diaper, I'm worried about having an accident."

Henry stopped and put his arms around Eddie, "If you are too nervous, if you aren't feeling confident about this, honey, don't do it. I know Jamie and I have been pushing you, but if you are not on board, if you are scared…don't go for it. I'll tell Jamie and that's it. I'll put my foot down."

Eddie sighed, "No, I have to do this. It took me a long time but I have to do it. I'm sorry I'm asking you to keep lifting me…"

"You're no bigger than a minute," Henry laughed. "Let's put on the diaper…it's okay, try to relax."

When Jamie arrived to bring Eddie to the courthouse, Henry pulled him aside, "She's a basket of nerves. I had to put her on the toilet twice at her request and I did have the change a diaper…She is terrified."

"Okay, give me a moment with her then we'll go," Jamie replied and went to see Eddie in her chair, looking at a picture of them on patrol three years earlier.

"I had you then, I have you now you know that right?" Jamie asked.

Eddie smiled, "I know, I'm just scared. I don't want to make a mistake and get too emotional…"

Jamie leaned over and held Eddie tight, "I love you, I'm here for you and this is just a few minutes where you get a chance to do what you were born to do. You are getting to protect people who can't protect themselves, he paralyzed your body, no your mind and not your heart. Go in there, speak from this heart…" Jamie touched his hand to Eddie chest. "And know that I have your back and I'm right there with you."

Eddie lifted her arm and Jamie placed her hand on his, "Let's do it."

Jamie followed Eddie to the car and secured her in the front seat with the appropriate belts and pillows. Henry got in the back not admitting that he liked the crazy music Eddie was playing off of her phone. When Jamie pulled up outside the courthouse, he saw Erin waving her arm for him to go around the back. Eddie had expressed fear to Jamie about being a spectacle going into the courthouse and Erin had promised to help avoid that. Jamie moved the car around the back and helped Eddie into her chair, she drove herself up the hill and into the courthouse.

"You look great, Eddie," Erin smiled. "My office is just over here. I have some water and soda if you want to have a drink."

"I'd like some water, thanks," Eddie replied seeing that Erin was trying very hard to be kind to her. Erin poured the water into Eddie's bottle and she drank gratefully.

"Do you want to talk about how things are going to work today?" Erin asked. "I know Jamie has prepared you a little bit."

Eddie took a breath, "I know I'll be called into the courtroom, but I won't be sworn or questioned, I just get to say my piece and let the chips fall where they may."

"Essentially yes," Erin replied. "Have your feelings in there, if you are feeling anger or grief, have your feelings in there."

Eddie nodded, "Thanks. So if I do a good job in there, he might get longer than five years?"

"Yes," Erin replied. "He can get up to 25 years jail time, eligible for parole after ten years."

Jamie squeezed Eddie's shoulders, "Well that is something."

At five minutes before four, Jamie, Henry, Erin, and Eddie went to the courtroom. "I'm going to be right behind you," Jamie assured Eddie. "Pop and me, we'll both be there, so just look back…"

"Actually, Jamie, if you and Henry could wait for me outside, this is really something I have to do by myself."

"All right honey," Henry replied. "You got this."

Ten minutes later, the bailiff came out and called, "Edit Janko…" It was upon them.

"Go get them, Eddie!" Henry cheered on. "I love you Kiddo."

Eddie turned to Jamie, "Don't go too far okay? Maybe stay right out here in case I have a meltdown or an AD episode or something. Please don't go far."

"I'm going to be right outside, partner," Jamie replied. "I've got your back."

Eddie flashed a winning smile as Henry and Jamie opened the door and let her drive herself up to the bar to make her statement.

Erin sat in the back watching as Eddie stated in a firm voice, "Edit Marie Janko, J-A-N-K-O. Thirty years old, former New York City Police officer…" And so it began.

"I don't know why she didn't want us in there," Jamie griped pacing the length of the hallway. "She is scared, I should be in there backing her up."

"She needs to do this on her own," Henry replied. "She really does. This has to come from her if she's going to take her power back."

"Still, if it was me in there, she'd have pushed, maybe I should have pushed. How will I know if she needs me?" Jamie worried stopping to sit and put his head down before rising again to pace.

"Erin is in there, if something goes wrong…" Henry began.

"Erin!" Jamie sighed. "She won't care, she can't stand Eddie!" Jamie snapped. "She might hurt her deliberately."

"Jamison!" Henry scolded. "Erin would never hurt Eddie deliberately. Sydney, yes, she might but not Erin. She is going to keep a close on her, now settle down."

Jamie sighed and took a deep breath. The time crawled, "How much longer?"

"We'll be there, when we get there," Henry replied on reflex then checked his watch. "Eddie has a year of upset inside of her that has to come out, it might take a little bit. Go get a drink of water, you are driving me crazy."

Jamie went for the drink and kept up with his pacing. Inside the court room, Eddie was still speaking to the Judge about the moment that changed her life. Then entire time she thought of Jamie and Henry in the hallway, how much they support her, and how much she gained by being injured. Her thoughts turned to Erin, Jamie did not know this, but Eddie had gotten a final request to do this from his sister. Erin was doing her best to be supportive, she could feel the older woman watching her as she spoke.

Eddie took a deep breath, "So you see, for me, this accident was a gift. It gave me love and family that I didn't know I needed. So when I ask you to consider the impact on my life and my health, I don't ask you for myself. I ask you for the next young woman that is T-boned in her car, and suffers a broken neck, only that young woman doesn't have the system in place that I have, or worse, that young woman dies. I took an oath to serve and protect the people of New York, I take that oath no less seriously today from the wheelchair, than I did marching across the stage at Madison Square Garden. I'm here to serve and protect the people of this city and ask you, to please consider those same people in sentencing the defendant. Thank you."

Eddie put her chair in reverse the turned it around. In the back she saw Erin, tears in her eyes. Eddie had held all her emotion at bay while he spoke to the court, but now they were coming in full force. Erin walked over to Eddie, "What?"

Eddie shook her head and moved toward the double doors wanting nothing more than to see Jamie and be held in his arms.

Jamie forced a smile as Eddie returned, opening his arms for a hug. "You did great," he praised softly into her ear while wiping at her eyes. "I know you did!"

"Because of you and Henry, thank you, your sister…"

Jamie jumped in on that before Eddie could finish, "Shouldn't have pushed you the way she did, look your all upset now." Jamie dabbed Eddie's red eyes again and held a handkerchief for her to blow her nose. "She should have waited out here with us, she made you nervous…"

"Jamison enough of that," scolded Henry. "Your sister didn't mean anything by it."

Cradling Eddie against his chest Jamie looked up not surprised his grandfather took Erin's side, he always did growing up.

"Pops..."

The second time warranted a narrowed up warning from the older man. "Enough. Eddie did great, let's celebrate that."

"No, Jamie," Eddie spoke up. "It was good to have Erin there, I felt like…Please don't be angry. I just needed to do this for myself to see if I could…I wanted to make you proud."

Erin smiled, approaching her little brother. "She did that, she made us all proud, the entire Reagan family and the NYPD." Erin took Jamie into her arms and hugged him. "I was wrong," she whispered into his ear.

Jamie pulled back and met Erin's downcast eyes. "What?"

"I was wrong," Erin repeated. "I thought Eddie would bring you down, that she wasn't cut from the right cloth but…she proved me wrong. The Judge responded to her, the room responded to her…She has more strength in her little finger than some people have in their whole body, and she uses it for other people's good. I can see now why she stole your heart."

Jamie smiled and hugged Erin then looked back at Eddie. "Do you need anything? Are you okay?"

Eddie nodded, "I am okay but I'm also starving and the restaurant Frank made reservations at has a Porterhouse with my name on it."

Jamie laughed as the four of them started out of the courthouse, "It also has a fruit cup with you name on it if you're going to eat that much grease…"

"To Eddie," Frank said raising his glass. "To finding the strength to face down the man that changed your life and to standing up for victims of drunk driving."

"To Eddie," Jamie echoed as the rest of the family toasted her. Frank had ordered a wonderful spread, shrimp cocktail, scallops, Caesar salad, and smoked salmon. Eddie was enjoying having her favorite higher end foods, smiling and laughing with the family, a weight truly off her shoulders.

Just before the main course was provided to the family Erin's phone bleeped with a text. She checked the message and looked up with a huge smile, "That was the ADA assigned to your case, the Judge just handed down a sentence of 25 years in jail. You're statement really made a different. He's going away for a long time."

Most of the family looked at Eddie, expecting her to have some emotional reaction to the news, however she only smiled before looking over at Jamie who dropped his head to his chest.

Eddie sighed and laid her head on Jamie's shoulder, not speaking as he rode out this wave of emotion. The rode had been difficult for her, but just as hard for him. "It's just your family," Eddie whispered. "Let it go baby…"

And he did.

 **A/N: Eddie took some justice for herself here and Jamie was able to let go a little bit too. We are pulling so far for them, I see it in the reviews…Please give me a little note and let me know what you think.**

 **Next Update – November 10** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie visit her doctors to speak about taking their relationship to the next step physically.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"Edit," the nurse called Eddie and Jamie back. They had been waiting for this appointment for a couple of weeks and today it was upon them. Eddie drove herself through the door with Jamie right behind. In the last few weeks, Jamie and Eddie had become more comfortable with intimacy but still faced medical hurdles when involuntary sensations occurred. Jamie was skittish to touch Eddie much below her shoulders because his previous attempts resulted in AD episodes.

"How are you, Eddie?" Dr. Camden, Eddie's neurologist asked her shaking her hand lightly in greeting.

"I'm good," Eddie replied with a smile. "The guy that did this is doing 25 years in jail and check it out..." Eddie pulled her arm back and mock high fived her doctor.

"That is very good, you are doing so well," Dr. Camden replied. "Dr. O'Dell and Dr. Shim are already in my office. Let's all sit down with your films and latest neurosensitivy results and see what we can do."

Jamie patted Eddie shoulder as they went into the large office. "Now, let me get this right. You're here because you are struggling with intimacy. You are wanting to have intimacy but attempts result in nerve pain and either AD flush or full out episodes," Dr. Camden summarized.

Jamie nodded, "I am so careful with her but she has pain anyway and it kills me to see her like that. It's important to us to be able to connect like a couple but we want to be safe so we thought this was the best option."

"Okay, Mable this is more your area so I'll turn it over to you," Dr. Camden said to his colleague, Eddie's OBGYN.

"First and foremost, Eddie, your reproductive system is healthy and it is functioning normally, so that's very good news indeed. Most quadriplegic women do have fully functioning reproductive systems and I want to assure you here and now that a sex life is 100% possible for you and Jamie."

Eddie smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She would be able to connect to Jamie and provide him with sexual pleasure, that was very important to her. "Your issue is the position and the sensitivity of your nervous system. Positions I can help with, and over time you can learn to participate in positioning along with Jamie helping you to place your body in such a way that he can have access. The sensitivity and the osteoarthritis we'll defer to Drs. Camden and Shim."

"The surface will be important," Dr. Shim, Eddie's orthopedic specialist spoke up. "A bed, a sofa, something with a soft surface so the impact of the movement will not cause any undo stress on the bones."

Eddie blushed, "So the hood of the car is out then huh?"

Jamie leaned over and kissed her cheek, "We'll make sure the surface is acceptable. What is hard for me is that I'm watching her suffer, you know?

"Yes," Dr. Camden replied. "Most quadriplegics battle autonomic dysreflexia but Eddie is extra sensitive to that. What it really will come down to is slowly working to desensitize Eddie's system to that kind of stimulation. Slow, and sometimes short exposures to stimulation of the sexual organs, not just her vaginal area but also the breasts."

Jamie was taking this all in, he wanted so badly to be able to make love to Eddie in a traditional sense, but the look on her face was getting to him. She was blushing and had her head way down. "Doctors, can we have a minute?"

Jamie pushed Eddie's chair into the hallway, "Talk to me, what's going on for you?"

"I just…I feel like I'm a project in there. This is our life, our affection and they are just dissecting it," Eddie replied.

"I know they are, but they have to Angel," Jamie soothed. "If we want to be able to make love and have all the things other couples have, we have to be smart and safe. It's almost over, I promise."

"I want this Jamie, it just feels wrong," Eddie sighed. "It's just not fair."

"I know it's not, I know…but later, we'll go back to the house, have a nice dinner and start to work on this, we'll make it beautiful."

Eddie smiled, "Let's get this finished then."

Eddie and Jamie returned to the room, "Okay, so let's talk specifics…"

"One of the things you can do, Jamie," Dr. O'Dell suggested. "Is when you are being intimate with Eddie…start the stimulation with something other than your hand. Start with a feather, a piece of cotton, a piece of silk and gently stroke the inside of the thighs, the outside of the breast, even on the feet. Verbal cues are also very important."

"Yes, I agree, that lighter stimulation will help to begin the desensitization," Dr. Camden replied. "As far as the positioning, make sure the pillows and sheets are non-abrasive on the skin, and Eddie in your physical therapy, you can begin to work on ways for you to hold your legs from behind and ways to participate in this with Jamie. I'll send over some recommendations."

"An important thing for you to remember while you are working together on this," Dr. O'Dell inserted, 'Is that it takes very little to no movement for penetration. When you are able to handle the sensation Eddie, you will have as active a sex life as you and Jamie would like. We can talk about birth control and other things once you are over this sensation hurdle."

When Jamie and Eddie left the appointment, Eddie smiled up at Jamie. "You know, they had some good ideas."

Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie gently on the cheek. "What can I fix you for dinner tonight? Tonight it's all about you."

"It's all about us," Eddie quickly corrected. "Let's go to the first market and get some fresh oysters and maybe some salmon and cook that off. We can go in the bedroom, watch TV and see what happens."

"You want to try the silk pillowcase first?" Jamie asked. "I just want to be prepared."

Eddie rolled her eyes at him as they headed to the fresh fish market. "We'll take a dozen oysters, please," Eddie told the clerk. "And we'll take two six ounce salmon filets, skin on. Jamie, jasmine rice and asparagus?" Eddie asked over her shoulder.

"I only like the tips," Jamie replied.

"Okay, we can cut them off and roast them in some lemon and garlic butter," Eddie suggested. "What about some strawberries for dessert with chocolate sauce and a nice…"

"Champagne, I speak you language, madam," Jamie laughed.

They loaded the basket on Eddie's lap headed to check out before getting into the Mustang and heading home. Jamie pushed Eddie inside the house a smile on his face. "We're home babe," he whispered.

Jamie lifted her out of her chair, carrying her to the couch where he sat pulling her on the couch. Smiling Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "You smell so good, did you put the perfume I got you on?"

"Yes, all by myself with that little pumper thing you rigged up for me," Eddie replied settling back against Jamie. She was usually really tired after being out for a while and today was no exception. Eddie's head began to grow heavy against Jamie's chest. "Hey…How about you rest in bed for a bit and I'll work on dinner?" Jamie asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm just exhausted," Eddie sighed.

"It's fine, I'll make us dinner, and when you feel better…" Jamie kissed Eddie's hair and carefully carried her to the bedroom. Jamie laid her on their bed and covered her with a soft blanket.

"Jamie," Eddie murmured softly. "Make sure the window is locked and the blinds are down please. I just…I'm still a little creeped out."

Jamie nodded, "Me too, but I'm here, don't be worried." Jamie kissed Eddie's lips gently then headed out to begin to cook their dinner.

While Eddie napped and Jamie shucked oysters, chilled champagne, and poached salmon, dark figure lurked just outside Eddie's bedroom. He squirted the bottle of perfume and inhaled. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and massaged the soft cotton panties before pulling them out and spraying the perfume on them…he felt his body stir…she was so sweet and soft…he couldn't hold it off any longer.

Eddie woke up a little after six feeling rested and ready to enjoy her night with Jamie. Henry would be home later, he was having a date himself with his newest sweetheart. "Jamie?" Eddie called realizing Jamie did not bring her chair in. "Jamie?"

Jamie smiled when he heard Eddie up. He just put the finishing touches on the table then went to get Eddie out of bed. "You look better," Jamie smiled and kissed her softly with his tongue touching hers. "Dinner is ready…" Jamie scooped Eddie up and put her back in her chair, totally unaware that in spite of his best efforts, they had an audience.

Eddie drove herself to the table that Jamie had laid out for them. "I know now where you get the culinary skill, Reagan. It must skip a generation though cause your Dad was not terrific the few times he made dinner for me."

"Yeah, Pop's always been gifted that way," Jamie smiled pouring champagne into both their glasses.

They both took a sip of the champagne before starting on dinner. From across the table Jamie flashed Eddie a grin showing his thousand watt smile and dimples. "I can't wait for us to start a life together Eddie."

After taking a bite from the oyster Eddie looked back at him also smiling. "This is delicious Jamie, and me too I just hope it works."

Reaching across the table Jamie took her hand into his locking eyes, his own twinkling like stars. "We'll make it work no matter what we have to do. Eddie, I'll do anything you."

"I know Jamie and I want it too. I want us to have a life together," Eddie agreed.

The talk turned to the job, the family, and Henry's new galpal before they finished the food and Jamie and Eddie cleared the table.

Eddie went to get ready for bed and Jamie found the silk pillowcase they would use. He heard Eddie command the TV to turn on and listened to the tiny noises she was making. "Eddie, you need help?"

"No!" Eddie replied. "I need five more minutes."

Eddie looked on her dresser for the perfume Jamie complimented her on earlier. She couldn't find the bottle, but strangely the applicator was still there. Henry probably moved it when he was cleaning up earlier. Eddie checked her reflection, her hair was down around her shoulders, her pink cotton nightgown with soft lace trim exposing most of the flesh she could feel.

"Okay, Jamie," Eddie called out. "You can come in now."

Jamie walked in and gasped. Eddie looked incredibly beautiful sitting in her chair smiling up at him. "Well, Officer Reagan…"

Jamie stepped closer to Eddie, he dipped and lifted her into his strong arms moving to kiss her lips deeply. Eddie sighed into Jamie's mouth and smiled when he laid her on the bed, kneeling over her. "Relax…" Jamie murmured. "We have always had such chemistry when we kissed, even that first time when it was a total accident. Let's just ride the kiss home, sweetheart. That is all we have to do…"

Eddie sighed and took a long deep breath. Smiling Jamie leaned over whispering, "You look beautiful baby." He brushed his lips over her throat moving up to meet her lips. Taken back only for a second Eddie returned the kiss feeling the same electricity as their first kiss.

His hands swept under her body resting on the square of her back to deepen the kiss. Capturing her lips one more time Jamie slowly moved along her neck taking his time.

"Jamie," Eddie mumbled happily.

Giving her a smile Jamie rewarded her by continuing along her collarbone down further spending most of his time there. Eddie's breathing grew deep and heavy as Jamie worked on her neck, she returned the favor by placing long kisses on his jaw and cheeks. Finally Jamie moved lower, taking the satin pillowcase and rubbing it across Eddie's breasts. "Just like a feather…so soft…just like you…"

Eddie moaned in pleasure, this time with Jamie so important, it was important to her and to him, but more than anything it was important to them. When time was up, Jamie held Eddie closer, nuzzling her neck once more. "I love you," Jamie whispered as he felt Eddie falling asleep. Her only response was a contented sigh.

 **A/N: Thanks to a special advisor for this story that knows a little about being intimate and having physical limitations, it's not easy to share that so I appreciate her doing that. There will be more chapters that deal with intimacy and that aspect of the relationship, I will keep it tasteful.**

 **Next Update – November 13** **th** **– Jamie enlists Linda's help in helping Eddie feel more a part of the family.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jamie and Eddie worked four to five nights a week on desensitizing her system. So far, they had success with the pillowcase and the feathers, but Eddie had pulled back a bit this week complaining often of neck pain and having the occasional flush. It wasn't any surprise that she got her cycle two days earlier.

Eddie's cycle usually brought some level of depression with it, and today she had refused to join the family for dinner, wanting to be left alone. Jamie knew that having a majority of her main contact be only with the men in the family. Jamie approached his sister in law with a tired smile after the meal had ended. He knew Erin would be out of the question, but Eddie had responded to Linda in the past. "Hey Lin do you have a second?" He wanted to talk with her before he went home.

"Yeah sure. Jamie, is everything ok?" Linda eyed her brother in law trying to read his facial expression sensing worry from him. He could never hide his emotions from any of them.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you a favor." He breathed in before continuing, hoping she wouldn't turn him down. "I'd really appreciate if you could maybe talk to Eddie, get to know her and you know become friends. I really want her to feel a part of the family."

Linda offered a smile at how he showed his love for Eddie. "Of course Jamie."

"Eddie's been doing really well lately, we're working very hard on our relationship…" Linda smiled. "I was wondering what the huge grin was on your face. Things are going well?"

Jamie nodded, "Incredibly well, not just with Eddie's body but our connection too, but the last couple of days she's been very down. Pop has the doctor tomorrow and I have a double shift, maybe.."

Linda smiled at Jamie, 'You got it. Tell her we missed her today. I'm packing up left overs for Henry to take home to her. Are you going over too?"

"She's asked me to yeah," Jamie replied. "She wanted me to come here to dinner, but then she was clinging to me. I'm seeing another rough patch for her emotionally and I'm trying to turn it around fast."

Linda smiled, "I got you, don't worry, sometimes a sister moment is a major fix for what ails you."

Jamie gave Linda a grateful hug. "Thank you. She loves the chicken salad from the deli on the corner and with bacon on it."

Linda laughed, "Well bacon makes everything better."

Jamie arrived at the house not surprised to find the entire from of the place dark except for the light over the stove Henry put on before going to church earlier that dad.

Jamie went to check on Eddie. Her light and TV were on as she lay on the bed with her eyes closed. Jamie wasn't sure if she was awake or not so he approached quietly and kissed her forehead. "Hey, how was dinner?" Eddie asked softly.

"Good, Pop made his stuffed meatloaf. He's sent some up for you to eat. How are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts," Eddie replied. "But the neck pain is better."

"Good, how about you eat something, then we can let you soak for a bit and see how that goes."

Eddie nodded, "I might need a pill Jamie."

Eddie rarely asked for a pill, so Jamie knew the pain was intense. "Guess what," Jamie said smiling as he lifted Eddie to her chair. "Linda is going to come over tomorrow and take you for chicken salad and maybe to the markets if you want to go."

"I like Linda," Eddie replied. "We had some fun together the other times she helped out. Maybe we can do those cookies you like."

"That sounds like a plan,' Jamie replied as Eddie moved herself to the kitchen. Jamie reheated the meatloaf and sat with Eddie while she ate. "It's so good…this recipe is out of this world…"

Even feeling under the weather, Eddie polished off two helpings of Henry's meatloaf before leaning back with a smile. "I enjoy my food even more now that I don't feel full," she laughed.

Jamie looked at Eddie, golden hair shining, eyes twinkling, smile glowing, and cheeks flushing. Gently he leaned over for a kiss, rewarded when Eddie leaned in and met him halfway. Their tongues danced; Jamie reached out the cup Eddie cheek. "So pretty…"

Eddie licked her lips, "You're not so bad yourself. What about that hot bath?"

Jamie smiled, "I'll get it going, you come on in and we'll get you in the water."

"Join me?" Eddie asked.

"If you're up to it," Jamie replied smiling.

"I'm up to it," Eddie assured as Jamie disappeared into the bathroom.

Jamie filled up the tub making sure it was the right temperature before helping Eddie in first. Her blue eyes caught his as he got in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Waiting until he settled Eddie laid against his chest smiling. "Relax babe," Jamie whispered in her ear. He rubbed her arms slowly twice then captured her hand with his.

Warmth filled them as all the stress released into the tub. Eddie sighed happily feeling his heart pounding in her ear as every muscle relaxed. Lifting her head she caught Jamie's smile as he met her lips for a soft kiss.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

Eddie smiled a big smile at Jamie, "I love you too. Sometimes I think we are all we need you know? Other times though, I miss being part of things. I miss just going out without thinking."

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "I know but you know what?"

"What?" Eddie asked a little more playfully than Jamie expected.

"We are going to have the best life. You and me we are partners first and friend first and no matter how hard things get, we are going to make it through. My Dad, your dad, Pop, Danny and now Linda, we are going to be a team. There's nothing we can't get through together, don't worry about anything else. Even the last few days you not feeling so well, we got through it. Going out is harder but we've got it together. Okay?"

Eddie nodded and laid back against Jamie's strong chest. "Okay, you are all I need. You and moments like this."

Jamie kissed Eddie and felt her body relaxing. He did her bath as she laid against him making sure to gently clear all of the areas necessary. As Jamie and Eddie were getting out of the tub, Henry arrived home. "Hey, you kids decent?"

"We're in the bathroom, Pop. Be right out," Jamie laughed and Eddie ducked her head. "He has the worst timing."

Jamie got Eddie dry and placed her catheter. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I'm tired and I have a big day tomorrow. Tell Pop goodnight okay. I need to get my rest. You'll be over tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'm home tomorrow at 8 okay? If you need rest in the afternoon or evening just tell Linda."

"I love you," Eddie whispered leaning up and kissing Jamie's lips.

"Love you back" Jamie replied shutting off the lights before stepping out the door.

Eddie was dressing her favorite outfit, light blue jeans, pink top with ruffle sleeves and loose fitting sneakers when Linda arrived the next afternoon. Henry helped her put her hair in an pony tail, Eddie looked refreshed and relaxed. "Hey, you look good."

"Thanks," Eddie smiled. "You do too, that's a great blouse." Linda had a pretty red floral print blouse on.

"The boys picked it out for mother's day, I think they took a couple hours before the landed on this," Linda laughed.

"Your Sean is such a sweet kid. They are both sweet kids but Sean and I just…" Eddie smiled.

"Sean is a much more giving of himself than Jack," Linda replied. "Sean is actually more like Jamie and Joe. You would have loved Joe, Eddie.

"Jamie rarely talks about him," Eddie said as she and Linda headed out towards the deli. "I have tried a few times to poke him about it but he usually just clams up."

"Jamie took Joe's death exceptionally hard," Linda explained. "He was newly engaged to Sydney at the time and she all but melted down about Jamie wanting to join the force. For a long time we thought that was the end of them but apparently it took true love to break that up."

Eddie laughed, "Yeah, it did. Linda, Jamie and I do truly love each other. I know that Frank and Henry understand that but it's hard to see if the other members are behind us."

Linda put a gentle hand on Eddie's shoulder, "Danny and I are and the boys too. After his mother died, Erin sort of adopted Jamie. She'll come around eventually."

Linda held the door for Eddie to roll through and ordered their lunch, she got extra bacon on both sandwiches and pickles on the side. "At this point, I love all of your very much and I can't wait to be physically able to really get into this relationship with Jamie, but what matters to me is Jamie and the partnership we used to have."

"That's all that should matter too," Linda encouraged. "I have a great relationship with all the Reagans, even Mary and Joe, but the one that matters most of often struggles most is the one I have with my Danny. You and Jamie might have an advantage there both having been on the job, understanding the job…"

"I miss it," Eddie said after a while as she worked on her sandwich. "I miss a lot of things but…I really miss the job, I miss the give and take with Jamie that we had in the car."

"Do you think the dating is working to improve that?" Linda asked. "I know Henry is loving helping you, it's not care so much anymore you learned a lot, you are doing incredibly well."

Eddie sipped her soda, "Linda, I was hoping that I could ask you something and get a professional opinion but also as a woman. If you don't feel comfortable it's okay…"

"I'll do my best to answer anything you want" Linda replied. "We're friends, there's no limits…"

Eddie took a deep breath, "Babies," Eddie said in a rush. "Jamie has never been shy with me about wanting to have a family. What are the chances that I can…give him that family he wants so badly? I'm embarrassed to ask my doctor with Jamie there."

Linda though back to her training, "Yes, quadriplegics have healthy babies all the time. The pregnancies can be difficult, even life threatening so that might be prohibitive but your uterus and ovaries they all function on a different plane than your legs and arms. If you want to have a baby, and the doctor thinks it's safe you can do it and know that you will have as many pairs of hands, arms, and legs that you need to make it work."

Eddie nearly cried, it was a relief to hear that she could give Jamie his desired baby. She knew her life span was cut short by her condition, she'd already battled infections and other related illnesses. If she gave Jamie a baby…"Thank you so much Linda. I want to do that for Jamie and with him. I really do."

"Then you two make that work, there's no reason you can't have your dreams, Eddie. There honestly isn't."

After they ate the women decided to slowly start home grabbing ices on the way. "Hmm I used to love these as a kid," Eddie grinned.

"Danny bought me ices on our second date. We sat on those benches and he put his arm around me," Linda recalled with a smile.

"That sounds nice. Might have to drop a hint for Jamie." Eddie and Linda slowly made their way back finishing their ices. Linda had to adjust and correct Eddie's once in a while but it was natural and not overpowering.

Linda opened the door and sat down on the couch beside Eddie. Eddie's eyes were tearing over, "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Eddie shook her head, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking about what we talked about before. I never thought when I was in that hospital bed with a halo on and for a while a respirator that I would be here. I'm so much in love with my soulmate, the person I knew was right for me before even he did. I want to spend the rest of my life with Jamie, and after today I feel really confident that we can have a child together, that I can make his dream come true."

Linda smiled, "You will, I know that you will."

Neither woman was aware that Henry had stopped off at home before meeting friends in Manhattan, so they both startled when he entered the room, watering blue eyes fixed on Eddie. Henry leaned over and gave Eddie a warm hug, "You will do that, my sweet girl. You will make that little miracle happen if that is what you want to do. I know you will."

Eddie pulled her arms up in a hug, the same hug she was first taught by Linda. "If I ever doubted God, it was in that hospital bed and if I ever was sure of it…it's now where everything is falling into place."

Henry kissed Eddie's hair, "God is watching us…and He has a plan. Always a plan…Don't forget that part."

"I won't," Eddie assured Henry and Linda. "I promise I won't."

When Jamie came by the house hours later, he found Linda on the couch eating a cookie and reading. "Hey, where's…"

"Eddie is taking a nap, we did a lot today and she was in her chair for hours," Linda replied. "Henry called to say he'd be late he got stuck in the City helping a friend."

Jamie sighed, "Pop dating…I wonder if the family is going to eat her alive like they tried to do with Eddie."

"I don't know but Henry can handle himself," Linda replied. "So can Eddie. She's a tough cookie, don't see the wheelchair Jamie…"

Jamie nodded, "I'm glad you guys had a good time."

"We did, we are going to aim to do this once a week to really get to know each other. I know what it's like to face the family and I didn't have Eddie's hindrances."

"She's going to need that connection with you, Lin," Jamie replied. "Because as soon as the divorce is final, I'm going to ask Eddie to marry me. She is the love of my life, your furture sister."

"I don't think I could do any better," Linda smiled. "I'm so happy for you Jamie, you deserve this. Oh by the way, take Eddie for Italian Ice."

Jamie gave Linda a hug, puzzled by that last phrased but fortified by the fact that Eddie finally had a female connection to the family, there was no reason on earth for her to deny him when he asked, no reason at all.

 **A/N: Updated today by cousin Melanie, so not much to say but thanks for the reviews and all the support. Please send your comments on through, the author will read them when she's feeling better and I know they'll make her feel better too. Thanks again.**

 **Next update – November 16** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie talk babies, Eddie finds more personal items missing.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

"Pop?" Eddie asked as she got herself settled into her wheelchair a few days later. "Have you seen my lipstick? The pink butter lipstick I got from NYX? It's not here."

"No, I didn't," Henry sighed. "Why do you keep asking me about these things? I'm not taking them!"

"I'm sorry, Pop," Eddie sighed. "First my favorite Pooh pants go missing, then the perfume Jamie got me, now my lipstick is gone. I know you aren't taking them at least not on purpose."

"I'm not taking them at all!" Henry replied firmly. "If you want a new one put it on the list."

Eddie told Henry the color she needed so he could get it at the local mall when he went later that week. "Are you going out with Colleen tonight?" Eddie asked. "You should invite her over, we could have a double date. Jamie would never treat her badly after what we've been going through with Erin and Nikki."

"Jamie never would anyway," Henry replied. "He's always been a real sweetie. I'll ask her maybe one day soon."

Eddie smiled and began her day of phone calls soliciting donations for the disability advocacy group she volunteered for while Henry straightened the house before heading out to the market. Jamie was due to stop over around noon after an extended midnight tour.

"Mike," Eddie asked a half hour after Henry left. "I'm sorry but can you do me a favor and open my wallet for me. I have to pay the delivery man for when Jamie comes home."

"Of course, Ms. Janko," Mike, the forever present plumber replied. He helped Eddie retrieve the money from her wallet then went back to work on the back bathroom. When the bell rang, Eddie rolled over and used the voice operation to open the door. The delivery boy was a little shocked to see Eddie but she just smiled, "Take the money off my lap and keep the change, then put the bag on my lap," she directly gently.

"Thank you, ma'am," the delivery boy replied and headed off.

Eddie backed her chair up, "Door close," she commanded and slowly went about setting up lunch.

Jamie arrived ten minutes later, "Hey, honey," Jamie smiled greeting her with a kiss. "Oh that smells great. Just let me put my off duty in the safe and I'll be out to help you."

Jamie headed to the bedroom, taking his off duty weapon out of his pants and planning to put it in the safe. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked into the bedroom and saw the plumber Mike in the bedroom. "What are you doing in here?" Jamie felt all his instincts fire all at the same time. The plumber, who was alone with Eddie quite a bit, in her bedroom…

"I'm checking the pipe along this wall," Mike quickly replied. "Sorry, I knew now was a good time since your girlfriend was not in the room, I don't want to be in here when she's resting."

Jamie immediately relaxed with the explanation, it made sense that he'd check the pipes in the walls and Jamie appreciated that he was not wanting to intrude on Eddie's rest. "How long is it going to take? I know it was a mess…"

"The pipes in this house are ancient," Mike answered. "Another two or three weeks minimum. I'm going as fast as I can but I'm limited when your girlfriend is resting."

Jamie sighed, "I appreciate you being vigilant of Eddie's needs, thank you for that. Let's do the best you can do to get it done in two weeks."

Jamie went about his business, not thinking at the time that the wall Mike was referring to was not the wall leading to the bathroom. Just as the goosebumps of unease appeared on Jamie's neck, Eddie called, "Jamie, lunch is ready!" There was a lift in her voice that Jamie associated with Eddie achieving something she had previously been unable to do for herself.

Jamie hurried to the kitchen seeing Eddie had, with the aid of her clips and hooks, set the entire order on the table and put out all the dishes. All she needed Jamie to help with was the fine motor work of opening the cartons. Eddie insisted on dishing out the food herself, proud to set out a fine meal for Jamie after he worked so long.

"You look really tired, babe," Eddie sided. "After we eat and I go get out of my chair for a bit let's lie down together and look at some of those vacation websites. Your court date is what eight weeks away?"

"Nine," Jamie sighed. "I might fall asleep on you but we can try. I don't have a body part that doesn't ache. I'm getting too old to sit in the RMP for hours and not even get a stretch."

"If you're old…You'll only be 34 your next birthday." Eddie couldn't believe it had been only a year since they celebrated her birthday on the dock with Sydney and the entire family.

"What are you thinking?" Jamie asked as he saw Eddie's trademark lost in thought move, biting her lower lip.

"I'm thinking that I'm so lucky that I have you to deal with every ache and pain that I have in this messed up body, and that I'm sorry I can't massage you and get into those achy muscles like you can do for me," Eddie replied quietly. She reached out and stroked Jamie's cheek, "But I can hold you really tight and really close and I want to do that so badly, but first eat your lunch."

Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie kiss that rocked even her to the core. They had been working hard on intimacy and trying to connect as a couple, but this kiss was another level even for all of that. As Eddie melted into Jamie's kiss, Mike looked on from a perch near the hall way, feeling his skin crawl. He violently scratched his arms in anger, seeing that kiss. She was his damn it! Every night he would sit with his prizes and think of that long golden hair, the silky smooth skin, full perky bosom despite that it was nonsentical, and finally, the useless, skinny, shriveling legs…that was the real turn on for him.

Mike reached into his pocket and fingers the soft cotton undies. He couldn't leave them at home anymore, the urge to touch them and even smell them was growing more and more intense. Mike too a chance and gave the panties a little spray. He felt his boy stir again and quickly took off for the bathroom to work on the pipes.

Jamie and Eddie worked together to clean up their lunch before heading into the bedroom for a nap. Eddie transferred to the bed then waited for Jamie to lie down with her. "Lay you head on my chest and try to relax."

Jamie curled up next to Eddie, opposite of their usual positions. Eddie rubbed Jamie's hair and used her voice operated tablet to search possible vacation spots. "They say Virginia is for lovers,' Eddie laughed as Jamie rubbed his hand up and down her thigh through her jeans.

"Then it's the perfect place for us isn't it?" Jamie whispered leaning up to kiss Eddie's neck. He pulled back and looked puzzled.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Eddie knew Jamie's body language better than anyone else after the tie in the RMP and their time together. Something was off and it had startled him badly.

"I smell that perfume, the one I got you that Pop probably threw out but I don't smell it on you, just in the air."

Eddie inhaled, "I don't smell anything."

"Maybe I'm just imagining things," Jamie sighed. "We had a couple of messed up calls."

Jamie laid back down and tucked his head next to Eddie's breast. "Talk to me," Eddie told him softly. "Partners remember."

Jamie sighed, "Just this one, the mom she lost it on her son and…The neighbors called but by the time we go there it was a mess! I had to burn that uniform."

"Jamie, I know," Eddie sighed as she felt him begin to cry for the little boy who'd been killed by the person supposed to protect him. "I know…it's all right…it's all right."

Jamie felt Eddie cuddling him, holding him and briefly imagined her having their baby. He knew it was all but impossible to do, but his Eddie has such a big heart, she would make a really excellent mother.

"Jamie," Eddie whispered softly. "I had a really nice talk with Linda the other day and…she did she said that it would be possibly for me to, that is for us to have a child together. She said that my injury doesn't affect my ability to give you children Jamie."

Jamie leaned on his elbow, looking at Eddie. "Maybe it won't but maybe it will honey," Jamie replied. "Your system is very sensitive, the doctors have all warned us."

"I know Jamie, that's why we're trying to make love using feathers," Eddie snapped. "I thought you'd find this happy. You want a baby, I want a baby…and I can do it. I can do it Jamie!"

Jamie heard the determination and the joy in Eddie's voice. He had no doubt that if she could convince him this was a good idea, they'd have a child. Jamie shut his eyes and thought about it. It would be one cute baby, sweet, with his eyes and Eddie blonde hair…

In his daydream, Jamie also saw the struggles. Eddie limited in her movements trying to hold their baby, needing constant help when the baby was new to keep the head from rolling. He saw her unable to get their baby from the crib when it cried without needing help…

"Eddie I know Linda said you can and I want to but..." Jamie sighed not wanting this to come out wrong. "But there's the inevitable what if…"

Eddie looked up at Jamie eyes twinkling curious to hear where this was going. "Eddie what if something happens, it could be to you or the baby. I don't …"

"Jamie we spoke about this I thought we were on the same page about this. We both want a family," she sat up against him hand resting against his chest surprised.

"I know Eddie but after everything…" Jamie shook his head thinking over all the possibilities. "I don't know, I really have to think about this. This is a big decision…"

"I know it is," Eddie sighed. "And I know that you have to sit with things and let them go through that big brain of yours."

Eddie settled back in Jamie's arms, but he could feel her stiffening up. "Eddie, I'm sorry, honey. Having a baby would be wonderful, but we've got the cart before the horse. We can have a really good conversation about this when the time comes." Jamie kissed Eddie's neck. "I'm so happy that you're happy about this, we'll make it work. We will have our dreams okay?"

Eddie sighed, she knew Jamie always had her best interest at heart. "Yeah, okay," Eddie replied trying to force a smile. Jamie loved her, Eddie knew that. Sometimes he loved her a little too much, still if Jamie said they would work it out, she knew they would. They were partners, lovers, and best friends, it was what they did.

 **A/N: Jamie put his foot in that one, he's coming from a place of love but Eddie might have an urge that is too powerful to overcome. Still I think that they have a lot more to do as a couple.**

 **Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing regularly. I love to hear from my readers.**

 **Next Update – November 19** **th** **– Eddie and Jamie discuss their feelings with Henry, Eddie receives a special gift…but from whom?**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Things were slightly tense between Jamie and Eddie over the next few days. Jamie's schedule was heavy so the two did not have much time to talk about the baby issue or any other. Over tea and cookies, Eddie discussed her frustration with Henry.

"I don't want to be frustrated with him, Pop," Eddie sighed. "I really don't. It's just I feel we came a really long way, Jamie is way less jumpy now about my every ache or pain. I guess I just thought that it would be okay, that he'd see reason somehow."

"You forget, my dear, that while you live with the limits of your injury, Jamie lives with the memory of it," Henry replied gently. "It's going to take a lot for him to agree to put you at risk again even if it is something you both want. I hope you never have to sit at Jamie's bedside in the hospital and pray for him like he did for you, like we all did."

Eddie took a deep breath, "I can't imagine what it was like for him. When he got attacked by that Molotov cocktail and got the burns on his arm, I was sick to my stomach. I can't fathom his having to see me like I was."

"Jamie had a lot of lightening up to do," Henry admitted. "But you have to give him a little room too. He's never put those images out of his mind, he might never be able to fully put them out of his mind, so things like having a baby might take him some time."

"I guess so," Eddie replied using her clip to grab one of the cookies on the table. "He wants it so much. This is one thing I can give to him, one special thing we can have together that's ours and no one else's."

"I know, and so does Jamie," Henry assured Eddie thinking back to a similar talk with his grandson.

" **A baby, Pop!" Jamie vented to his grandfather two nights ago after Eddie was asleep. "Linda told her it was biologically possible for her to have a baby and now she thinks it's actually attainable."**

" **I'm sure Linda would never mention it if there was the slightest chance…" Henry began but Jamie cut him off.**

" **Pop, I've known since I did the Burke class it was possible for Eddie to get pregnant if she ever was able to make love. That is really important to our relationship and we are working with her doctors, but pregnant women suffer aches and pains and all kinds of problems with healthy bodies."**

" **Eddie's body is healthy," Henry pointed out. "And more important, Jamison, the urge for a woman to have a child is one that cannot be squelched. If you deny her this out of fear of loss, you will lose. You owe her a good conversation, and not the kind you have where she talks and you panic and shut her down. That girl deserves to participate in her own life, she's not just along for the ride."**

 **Jamie nodded, "I know and I know I blew it. It was like when she used to choke, I'd freeze and get scared that she wasn't going to clear her pipe. I got over that and now it's surrounding our intimacy. She's doing so well, we are doing so well."**

" **You are, both of you have come a long way, Jamie, but you are not going to hold onto Eddie if you live your life and take her along for the ride. Isn't that what Sydney did to you?"**

 **"You're right pop, it really hurt me when Sydney put me off about having a baby. It's one of the reasons I resented her. I never want Eddie to resent me like that. This is too important a subject. I'll talk to her...and listen...Thanks, Pop."**

Henry knew Jamie saw the wisdom in his words, he hoped that Eddie saw the same and the couple would talk this through like the partners they were.

Eddie's voice brought Henry back to the present, "These are so good Henry."

"Those happen to be my Betty's favorite too," Henry smiled amused at the young woman's face. Even though she was upset over the baby issue, she was in ecstasy for the cinnamon maple cookies.

Just as Eddie reached for another the bell rang. "Now who could that be?" Henry frowned standing up going to answer as Eddie watched. He returned a minute holding a bouquet of flowers, "These are for you."

Eddie's breath caught at the bouquet Henry laid on her lap. "They're beautiful, they're irises I think…" Eddie loved lilies, surely Jamie knew that by now, still it was a sweet thought.

Henry searched for a card, "It's not signed, it just says, "You brightened up my day…" It had to be from Jamie.

"Well, looks like I best call up my girl and make some room around here tonight," Henry laughed. "Remember, honey, listen to each other, all right? Hear him out, recognized his fears, don't just pay it lip service. As real as this desire is for you, that's how real his fear is for him. If he doesn't respect your feelings though, fight him."

Eddie laughed, "Thank you, Henry. Oh, before you leave, can you ask Mike to go too? I want some quiet time."

In truth, Mike had been spending more time talking to Eddie than he had working on their pipes. It was draining Eddie and cutting into her required periods of rest. Eddie felt like she might be getting sick, so it was more important that she had those naps. It was putting her off a little bit that he was getting so friendly.

"Sure thing," Henry replied. "Are you all right? Are you having neck pain or a headache?"

"No, just tired and I want to really be able to be present when I talk with Jamie tonight."

Henry nodded, "Let me send him on his way for the day and get you settled."

Eddie texted Jamie, "Thanks for the flowers, babe. Dinner at six? Pick up something yummy…"

Jamie looked at his phone, "Flowers?" he asked himself but didn't reply. Perhaps Henry had sent Eddie flowers to help smooth over this latest bump. Jamie made a mental note to discuss that with his meddling yet sweet grandpa. Jamie texted back, "I will…talk tonight…I love you."

Seconds later, Eddie replied. "Love you back."

While Eddie was texting, Henry found Michael once again in the master bedroom. "Young man, what are you…" Henry began then remember Jamie's explanation. "The lady of the house is feeling under the weather and she's asked for you to take the rest of today off so she can rest. You'll be compensated for the full day."

Henry didn't give Mike a chance to argue. He saw to it the young man packed up his box and was headed out the door in less than ten minutes. "All right, sweet girl, time for you to rest."

"Thanks Henry...I…" Eddie settled on the couch feeling better since the plumber left. Jamie would be coming later, she could mention to him about how Mike was making her feel. Eddie closed her eyes and rested her head against the arm of the couch thinking of her Jamie.

Without meaning to do so, Eddie fell asleep only waking when keys jingled at the door. "Hmm, Jamie?"

Footsteps shuffled the floor and Jamie appeared a second later joining her on the couch. "Hey babe how was your day?"

Eddie shook her head, "Okay, how was yours? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jamie replied. "You were out like a light."

"I haven't been sleeping well," Eddie replied. "There are a few things that are…Come here…"

Jamie leaned over and let Eddie pull him close, "Thank you for the flowers," she whispered. "It was sweet." Eddie began to softly kiss Jamie on the lips, cheeks, and nose. "It really…"

Jamie didn't have the heart to admit it wasn't him and risk hurting her feelings. He'd done that enough this week. "I picked up some Greek, what do you say I bring a tray for you, we eat and talk out the baby stuff. There are something I needed you to know and understand and I did not say it well."

Eddie smiled and Jamie brought over their dinner. "Eddie, I'm sorry about how I reacted about you wanting a baby. It's been my dream to have a baby forever, but when you said…I got scared. All I remembered was the respirator, the oxygen, the seizures…"

"I know," Eddie sighed. "I know it's hard, I can't imagine how hard it is for you and I hope I never have to find out. I don't ever want you to go through the pain or the…feelings that I have had to go through. I love you so much, I can't do a lot of things that normal women do. It was such a relief to find out that I could give you this, that I could give you that dream. Jamie I need you to hear this if you don't' eve hear anything else. I am the same Eddie you knew before the accident. Not too long ago you asked me to find that Eddie and bring her back to you. For better or for worse here she is. We don't need to make a final decision now but you need to hear me, I need my feelings to be as valid as your fears."

"I know," Jamie sighed. "I know you were and I panicked and ruined it for you, for us. I'm not against the idea, I just want us to be careful. You mean the world to me, but if this is something you want, we explore it together."

Eddie smiled and leaned her head down to touch Jamie's, "Together."

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips, "You want more soup?" Eddie had downed the entire bowl of lemon chicken soup.

"No, I'm okay," Eddie replied. "This was so good."

Jamie stood and began to take the dishes in as Eddie's phone rang. "Jamie, it's Melissa, I'm gonna get it okay?"

"Sure, hon,' Jamie replied as he heard Eddie command her phone to answer the call.

"Hey, how are you?" Eddie asked smiling at hearing her friends voice.

"I'm good, how are you?" Melissa asked. "Is it hard being out and back in a normal house?"

"No, Jamie got us a lot of the same types of appliances and he's working on making the house entirely smart," Eddie laughed. "How are things up there?'

"Good, finally," Melissa replied. "They fired Salvatore yesterday, two residents, Trina that you know form our beauty class and a new girl claimed he groped their breasts, stole things from their rooms. The new girl, her father is some kind of big shot lawyer, and he put the pressure on management. He's out and it's so great, it's such a relief without him being lewd and breathing on us."

"I'm so glad, Melly," Eddie replied. "I never had too many dealing with him myself but it's sickening to just hear about it. As a matter of fact, I'm kind of experiencing the same thing with our plumber. He watches me nap and he is takin so long to do this job. It's kind of creepy."

"You should talk to Jamie about it," Melissa advised. "Get a new plumber. I have to go but come see me soon okay with that handsome man of yours?"

"You bet," Eddie replied and hung up to see Jamie standing in the corner of the living room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to Jamie i swear," Eddie looked away briefly as chills ran down her body thinking of the eyes watching her. "I just felt..."

Jamie crossed the room joining her on the couch. "Eddie, we're best friends you can tell me anything."

Eddie sighed, "He creeps me out Jamie. Sometimes I'm lying down for a nap and I feel him watching me. He's been in the bedroom sometimes and I don't know, this job is taking an awfully long time. You know I planned to leave the renovations to you, you did all the research, Pop is putting up a lot of the money but…"

"I'll fire him first thing in the morning," Jamie assured Eddie putting his arm around her before turning on the TV and finding an agreeable show to watch.

 **A/N: Jamie and Eddie are finally going to take action against Mike, Eddie is slowly beginning to open up and fear losing Jamie less and less.**

 **Next Update – November 22** **nd** **\- Jamie let's Mike go and Henry must leave to help Eddie with a medication malfunction.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Mike," Jamie said on the phone early the next morning. "It's taking too much time and to continue is really cost prohibitive at this point. My brother and I will have to finish the work ourselves. You did a great job but we really can't go any further. We'll pay you until the end of the week."

Eddie listened from bed as Jamie made good on his promise to fire Mike. She hadn't slept all night over how that would go, the stress of the situation had brought back some uncomfortable memories. Jamie had spent the night at Frank's, Eddie knew it was going to be rough and wanted Jamie rested for his extended tour.

It seemed Jamie was getting some protest on the phone because his voice rose in volume and dropped in pitch. "You can come after six, I'll pay you the difference for the time you'll lose today," Jamie said firmly. "That's the end of this conversation, you can get your tools from me when I get home after six."

Jamie put the phone down and looked at Henry, "He wanted to come get his tools but Eddie feels creeped by him so if he's going to be around here, I want to be here. How did she do last night?"

"I heard her moaning a little bit and that funny breathing she does when she has the shakes," Henry sighed. "I think she's out now so perhaps we let her sleep."

Jamie nodded, "After she found out about that nurse at the assisted living being fired she told me how she felt about Mike and…I'm not going to tell her she has no reason to feel that way, especially when we were having a goodnight thanks to the flowers you sent to her. I owe you one, Pop."

Henry laughed, "There's just one issue there, Jamison. I didn't send the flowers, Eddie and I both thought you did."

"No, if I did, I'd have ordered lilies, those are Eddie's favorite flowers. Something is just not right, Pop. Eddie was assaulted by that guy at the assisted living, she can't remember much but…I'm gonna get a composite of the guy and just see for myself that's he's not been skulking around here."

Henry nodded, Jamie had very good radar, if something felt off to him, it probably was. "Take care of her for me today, Pop."

"I will, stay safe, Kiddo," Henry told Jamie.

Jamie pushed Eddie's bedroom door open and saw her lying still, eyes shut. Jamie bent and kissed her head softly. "I love you," he whispered before heading out for a long day's work.

Mike watched Jamie leave from across the street. How dare he cut off his access to his own true love? How dare he?

Eddie was perfect for him and he was perfect for her. When he was helping to tend her at the facility, he could anticipate what she would need and make sure she had it. She would laugh at his jokes when no one else did and that laugh was like music. He especially loved the way that he would drop her head back and expose her throat. Today, was the day he'd finally see what the delicate flesh tasted like on his tongue. Would it be sweet like the perfume? Soft like the underpants? Or bold like the lipstick…as soon as the old man left he'd find out, he hoped today would be the day…

Mike reached into his pocket, he had Eddie's spasm pills in his hand. She could only take the sugar pills for a few days before her legs and bladder would go into spasm and require the old man to make an emergency and solo run to the drug store…all the way in Manhattan.

Eddie woke up from a fitful nap about eleven. She felt the familiar sickness when her catheter bag was full and saw her legs still shaking under the blankets. "Henry!" Eddie called out. "Henry…"

Henry had been watching the morning game shows when Eddie called out. He got up and hurried to check on her. "What's the matter, sweetheart? You hurting?"

"I need a bag change and my legs…"

Henry sighed and gathered the supplies to change the catheter bag which was overly full. "Wow, you're having some bad spasms, aren't you?"

Eddie nodded, "It really hurts, I don't know what's wrong. I'm taking my pills, it just…"

Eddie's body jerked so hard she "kicked" Henry's hand. "I'm sorry," Eddie whimpered. "Where's Jamie?" When Eddie faced something like this, she would ask for Jamie even when she knew he was at work.

"He's on tour, love," Henry reminded her. "Let's get you cleaned up, I'll rub you down, and we'll get you some meds."

Henry focused on Eddie, gently washing her before replacing the catheter. Henry got the muscle gel and rubbed it into Eddie's legs, arms, and back. "Now where are those special pills, for days like this…where did we put those?"

"In the cabinet with my other meds," Eddie replied. Eddie laid back on the bed and waited and waited…

"I can't find them, sweetie," Henry sighed. "Let me call the doctor and get you some new ones."

Henry called Dr. Camden's office, "We'll fax it over to the pharmacy, you can leave now and go pick it up. I'm so sorry for this."

Henry hung up, "Okay, honey, you lie here and rest. I'm going to get your medication and then we'll have some lunch when you feel better. Try to sleep."

Henry gave Eddie a kiss on the head and hurried off to the pharmacy.

Jamie took another antacid, his stomach had been bothering him since he found out Henry was not behind the flowers Eddie received the other day. If Henry wasn't behind them, and he wasn't, then who was? Jamie's brain fired back to Eddie in the assisted living, the bruises on her breasts and now the man was fired for doing that to other women. Then there was the lipstick, the perfume that he swore he smelled in the house after it disappeared. Jamie turned his head as he heard the fax machine go off. He had requested a picture of Salvatore to show to Eddie. He wanted to confirm he was indeed the man that hurt her.

"Hey, Reagan?" Renzulli asked. "You look like you're gonna be sick, what's going on?"

"Sarge, I think the plumber that's been working on the house is obsessed with Eddie. She's been saying she feels watched since we moved into the new house. Thought I got it when I saw the neighbor's kid, I talked to him but she still feels that way. Now, one of the nurses or attendants at the assisted living was fired for groping female residents. Something is really off here, Sarge."

"Go with your gut kid, especially when it comes to protecting your woman," Renzulli encouraged. "Anything else besides her instincts?"

"Her panties went missing, her lipstick, a bottle of perfume," Jamie recalled. "And I caught him in the bedroom a few times. He said he was checking the pipes in the wall but now that I'm focusing on it…the bathroom is on the wall that connects from the outside…"

"Did you let SOB go?" Renzulli asked.

"I fired him this morning," Jamie replied. "Eddie's been through too much, she doesn't need the stress and the strain you know?"

"I know, Kid, but when Henry brought her by last week she really seemed to be doing well. I saw her doing those half high fives, she's come so far," Renzulli replied.

The fax machine began to hum and produce the ID photo Jamie requested from the assisted living. As the face began to take shape, Jamie felt his heart drop. "Sarge, can you get Karen to come in really fast? I need her to scan this and make some changes, I think…"

Renzulli knew Jamie a long time. He had seen the kid come unglued but he had never seen the outright fear in him, not even when he had his first kill, not even when he was in the hospital at Eddie's bedside. Renzulli hurried and went to get the graphic artist who quickly scanned the picture. "Change the eyes from brown to hazel green," Jamie instructed. "Add a thin mustache and kind of short but unruly beard and no glasses…"

Karen clicked and dropped her menus making the picture of Salvatore, the disgraced attendant into a picture of Mike, the recently dismissed plumber. "That's him, they're the same guy! I have to…Sarge I'm going to have to leave!"

"Calm down kid," Renzulli urged. "One step at a time."

Jamie picked up the phone and quickly dialed Henry's number.

Henry had just exited the train when his cell phone rang, "Hey, Jamie…

"Pop, where are you? It sounds like you're on the street." Jamie's voice went up with the fear he felt in his heart. "Tell me Eddie is with you."

"No," Henry replied moving to an area when he could hear better. "She's at home in bed, the spasms were awful and I couldn't find her pills anywhere, the good ones that stop them on a dime…I called up…"

"Oh, God…" Jamie bent over trying to steady his heartbeat. "She's alone at home, she's a sitting duck. Pop, did you notice anything wrong on the street?"

"No, nothing, Jamie what's wrong!" Henry asked begging his grandson talk to him.

"Mike is Salvatore," Jamie blurted out. "The animal that was feeling up paralyzed women is our plumber who is obsessed with Eddie. How could you have left her? I asked you to stay with her and take care of her!"

"I'm trying to!" Henry snapped. "The girl was in pain, she was flopping all over the bed, I have to get her these pills!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Jamie sighed. 'I'm just scared, get her pills and get home as fast as you can. I'm going there now!"

Jamie hung up and took a breath, "I have to go to Eddie, if that guy tries something she's a sitting duck. She can't protect herself at all!"

Jamie leapt out of his chair, not taking time for protocol. In his uniform, Jamie ran out to his personal car. He called Danny, "Danny, get to the house now. Eddie's in trouble, I know she's in trouble."

Danny agreed to head to the house with Baez as Jamie floored the pedal and started speeding to the house. If Mike or Sal or whatever he wanted to call himself was going after his Eddie she had no way to defend herself. Jamie tried to quell the nausea and drive as he dialed Eddie's phone.

"I'm just here lying on the bed," was the words that greeted him. "You're over by the door…if you want to get to know me, you can't block the door."

Jamie sped up, holding his breath as he heard Eddie's words, she was trying to tell him what was going on, "Talk to me, Eddie. Come on, partner."

Eddie's eyes opened slowly until the room came into focus. The pain from back and leg spasms sored through her body making her wince. She looked over at the empty spot wishing Jamie were here to make her better with his strong hands. Pain throbbed sharply through her back forcing Eddie to squeeze her eyes shut. She tried to focus on the memories of Jamie's touch against her, hands strong and firm as he wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her. With any luck, Henry would be home soon and she would get some relief from this pain.

Eddie heard the alarm box beep, indicating that the door had been opened using the key. Eddie sighed, "Henry?" she called out hoping he had returned with the pills. She was met with silence.

"Jamie?" Eddie tried. Perhaps Henry let Jamie know about the problem and he swung by to check on her. That seemed too far-fetched though. "Henry?!" Still silence.

Eddie felt her body tense and her heart jump into her throat. "Stop it," she scolded herself. It had to be Henry, he was getting hard of hearing.

Eddie calls out again, she smelled her perfume, there was no way that was Henry. Who's there?" Her gut is telling her something is very wrong.

From just outside the bedroom door she heard a voice, smooth and gravely at the same time. She knew that voice...

"Did you like the flowers I sent you?"

Eddie took a deep breath and found her voice, "Who are you?"

"Oh come now," the voice said as it grew closer and an imposing figure filled the door way. "You remember me don't you…"

Eddie lay back in bed wheezing with every inhale she took. Even if she was able to move, she wouldn't want to do it. Every muscle in her body was aching, she could tell that by how warm she felt. Eddie's nose had clogged up so bad it wasn't even worth trying the drops and her stomach flopped and revolted more than anything else.

Eddie felt like she was floating. Nurses came and went. She vaguely remembered a visit from Danny. Eddie had the flu before, she felt sick before, but hadn't felt such a weak fog set over her. Something was wrong…something was very very wrong.

"I remember you," Eddie replied. "Hard to forget you, you were at the hospital and now you're here…" Eddie got a closer look as Salvatore closed in on her. "You were always here, but you had a mustache and…"

Salvatore sat on the edge of the bed, "That's right, my beauty. "I haven't been far. How could I let you go when we got to know each other so well? You left without even saying goodbye." Salvatore ran his finger down Eddie's cheek. Her back bucked up and her legs thrashed.

"Looks like they have bene neglecting you, you need your medicine." Salvatore got up and poured a glass of water. "Here you go…I knew that you would need these. Give me a good swallow."

Eddie didn't want to take the pill, but she recognized it was her pill bottle. Still, she cheeked the pill incase Salvatore was going to try to drug her. Eddie swallowed just the water and the second Salvatore rose again, she spit the pill behind the headboard.

"How did you get my pills?" Eddie asked. She thought she made the connection between Salvatore and Mike but needed him to confirm it.

"I took them," Salvatore hissed. "I knew that stupid boyfriend was starting to ask questions, and then the old man, he asked me leave before your nap the other day! That was our time together! That was the only time I had after you left me! Then, you let the boyfriend fire me! Wanted to get rid of me after all I did for you!"

Eddie knew she was working with a very disturbed man. She took a breath and called on the skills and training she honed as a police officer. "I'm sorry," Eddie replied. "I'm really sorry, I just…You understand, I don't have command over my body so I have to do what they say. What did you enjoy about my naptimes?"

Before Salvatore could reply, Michele called out, "Eddie are you here?" The massage therapist had stopped by to check on Eddie. Jamie had called her two days ago when the spasms got bad to try to help. Michele had a few minutes so she went by the house to see if she could do anything. "Eddie…"

Every fiber of Eddie's being wanted to call out for help, but the more disciplined side of her bit her tongue. Eddie had no idea what Salvatore was going to do. He was sick, that much was obvious, he was either going to kill her or rape her which would kill her in the end. There was no reason to take another innocent person with her.

Salvatore got closer to Eddie, she remembered his scent. In the worst parts of her flu she smelled that odor, stale coffee, cigarettes, and badly masked body odor. For his part, Sal looked at Eddie. She was small and beautiful, she was frail but strong at the same time. Nothing made him more excited.

 **A/N: The creep factor is amped up for the next few chapters. I hope I did this section justice, I'm not the best with action but I'm trying to spread my wings.**

 **Thanks to several special advisors for their assistance on this chapter. The next update will be after the holiday so I wish everyone a happy and safe Thanksgiving.**

 **Next Update – November 26th – Eddie and Mike battle as Jamie tries to get home.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

While Eddie and Salvatore waited for Michele to leave, Salvatore remembered her at the assisted living. She was one of the youngest patients and one of the most beautiful. There was nothing he liked better than going into her room and watching her sleep. Eddie often woke up and wanted to get a bath right away. She was progressive so she let him do her bath more often the not. Even though her body was atrophied it was beautiful…

Finally the bell stopped ringing and Michele stopped calling inside. Eddie felt sick, she knew she was running out of time.

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

Eddie nodded, "You just started when I go the flu. You were nice to me. I made a lot of messes and you never got mad. You were really patient with me."

"You were nice to me," Salvatore replied. "You didn't see a guy nurse, I was just a nurse. I enjoyed our time together when we first met. I watched you sleep in your room at the assisted living, it was my favorite time of the day. You were so tiny in the bed, so vulnerable…and so predictable…" Salvatore licked his lips remembering a hundred stolen kisses while Eddie slept. "Even here I knew by late afternoon you'll be sleeping soundly in this bed. I used to change my schedule at work so that I could watch you sleep and do your bath. You like your bath don't you Eddie. It makes you feel sexy…"

The last thing her bath made Eddie feel was sexy but she licked her lips again. "Those were bed baths, I remember a little but some of it…"

"You're hazy because of the medication, I helped you out a little while you were sick," Salvatore admitted.

"Helped me out…You left some bruises on me too."

"Well if you didn't resist me!" Salvatore snapped. "You kept wiggling and flopping your head around trying to bit my ear off!"

He was getting agitated, not good…Eddie knew she had to get him to go and leave so she could try to call out for help. It had to be Jamie or Danny, if Pop came home and found this! He still carried his weapon but by the time he got to it, Salvatore could injure him or worse. Eddie took a breath, "I'm sorry, it must have been how awful I felt. What if we did one now? I did have some messes earlier, it would be so nice if…"

Salvatore's eyes lit up. Maybe should would go willingly after all.

The moment Salvatore went to draw the sponge bath, Eddie's eyes looked at her phone. She was about to whisper a command to call Jamie the phone lit up, it was her Jamie! "Answer call!" she ordered the pushed the open line to the floor.

Salvatore returned with the basin of warm water, Eddie began to speak softly as he hesitated.

"I'm just here lying on the bed," was the words that greeted him. "You're over by the door…if you want to get to know me, you can't block the door."

Salvatore came closer to Eddie with the basin, "That's it…you can come closer to me and sit on the right side of the bed."

Eddie knew the more she was able to tell Jamie the better off he and most likely Danny would be to come in. "Jamie sits on the other side when he gives me a bath but you liked to sit closer to the window at the hospital, I remember that."

Salvatore began the bath with Eddie's face. He kept his touch very gentle, if Eddie shut her eyes it could be pleasurable if not for her crawling skin. "You see, this is what it's like when someone really cares for you. Jamie and the old man, they don't care, not really. You're a play thing to them! You're just a way to pass the time!"

Eddie sighed, she often felt that way in the past but not anymore. Eddie hoped against hoped that Jamie would get to her before this escalated. Salvatore was beginning to move below Eddie's injury line, where she was sensitive, where if he wasn't careful, his ministrations would put her body out of her own control.

"What are you going to do to me?" Eddie finally asked. "I know you want more than to just give me a bath…"

"Oh, we are going to be together. We are going to leave her together, but not before I get my revenge on that sniveling little skank that fired me!"

"Where do you want to take me?" Eddie asked trying to leave Jamie as big a clue as she could.

For his part Jamie had never felt so sick. No matter how fast he drove, no matter what shortcut he took, he couldn't get around the traffic. "Hang on, babe. I'm coming. Hang on, keep talking to me."

Eddie had a lot of hope that Jamie would hear her and come home. Salvatore's touch was getting harder and lower. She felt herself getting sick, "Salvatore…please don't touch me so hard…I know it's hard, I'm feeling sick…Please…'

Salvatore was in his own world now, he wasn't listening to Eddie. As he started to pull her nightgown up, around her hips. Eddie could hardly stand Jamie's touch yet, even with all their hard work. When Salvatore pushed this, her body would betray her and everything she was fighting for would be lost. "Salvatore, please…" He still ignored her pleas. "Before we go…before things…I need you to do something for me. Sal…please…'

Eddie didn't expect a back hand to her face but she got it, "Don't call me Sal!" he exploded. "What the Hell do you want, all this please this and please that…"

"I want you to help me leave a note for Jamie so I can say goodbye, so he won't follow us," Eddie begged knowing she would likely never see Jamie again, she'd be dead when he finally got there.

"Oh God," Jamie gasped. "No baby, don't go there. Keep him off you, don't let him…" Jamie knew from their own exercises, severe AD was still common. If that happened and it wasn't treated, Eddie would probably die. This morning would end up being the last time he held her, kissed her…that wasn't fair, they had come too far.

"Just write that I love him so much, but I have to go…and he has to make his peace and know that it was not his fault, that nothing was his fault. Ask him to tell Pop too…just that it wasn't their fault, that I love them, and I'm going to be in a better place…"

Jamie felt tears running down his face as Eddie started sobbing. Jamie could hear Salvatore's voice but not his words as Eddie spoke again, "Aren't you going to take me first? Take me out of here…"

Eddie kept talking directing Jamie on the other end of the phone. She was at peace, she'd said goodbye, now it was just a matter of time.

Three blocks, two blocks…Jamie counted down as he finally got near the house. Eddie had lost focus on the phone in that moment, and drew in a breath. She braced herself as Salvatore pulled her panties down and away…this was it…soon it her world would go black and she did not know if she'd ever see the light again…

Eddie kept her eyes sealed shut. This wasn't about protecting her virtue anymore, this was about protecting her life. "If I can picture Jamie, and make this just about sensation, maybe I can get through until someone gets here," Eddie reasoned to herself. Eddie knew Jamie was coming, he was on the other end of the phone listening to her, Henry was hurrying home to get her pills, all she had to do was…

Eddie could smell Salvatore's breath, cigarettes, mints…and then, she couldn't. Eddie felt the body heat that had been encroaching on her space dissipate and then heard the unmistakable sound of bone hitting wood. "Get yours hand off her!" Eddie heard Jamie grate out through clenched teeth.

Eddie opened her eyes to see Jamie gripping Salvatore by the collar of his shirt. It was not Officer Jamie Reagan in the room now, it was her boyfriend Jamie with a mask of white hot Irish rage on his face.

Jamie held Salvatore against the wall with his left arm and pummeled him with is right fist over and over again. For his part, Salvatore kick, spat, and bit at Jamie trying to gain the upper hand.

"How dare you!" Jamie shouted at him. "You worthless piece of garbage how dare you touch her!" Jamie threw another punch, landing it squarely on Salvatore's jaw.

Salvatore fought back with all of his strength, landing a few solid punches of his own. Eddie watched the two men wrestle and struggle so close to her she could reach out and touch them if she had the ability. As Salvatore landed a hard punch near Jamie's eye, Eddie wishes she could get up and fight by Jamie's side like she had so often before.

Jamie shook his head to clear it, "She's mine!" Salvatore hissed. "You don't know how to love her. She's special."

Jamie took another swing, upper cutting Salvatore in the neck. "Shut up! I will kill you if you even look at her again! You don't know how to love you twisted…" Jamie pulled back and punched Salvatore in the face again and again, his rage fueling him against Salvatore's insanity.

Eddie heard the angry and ugly words spewing out of both men. It didn't sound like her Jamie, her incredibly sweet and gentle Jamie saying such things and fighting with such savagery, but that wasn't the scariest part, the scariest part was neither man was losing.

Danny parked his car behind Jamie's and all but ran into the house, his gun drawn. Danny could hear the two men fighting and Eddie softly calling out to Jamie from her position on the bed. Eddie's legs were arranged at an awkward angle, open so that Salvatore could access her feminine parts. Her face was bright red and she was panting with her mouth slightly open. In between breaths though, she was determined to break through to Jamie. "Jamie, please stop this now!" Eddie kept calling out trying to get through the Jamie's haze.

"Jamie…stop it!" Eddie tried again. "I'm okay, Jamie. I'm okay, he didn't hurt me.."

Danny reached down to help Eddie by pulling Jamie off of Salvatore, "Kid, cool it. Eddie needs you kid, leave this piece of crap to me."

Jamie surprised Danny by swinging at him. He was so caught in his rage that it was hard for Danny and Eddie to break through.

Danny wrapped his arms around Jamie's chest pulling his little brother toward his chest. "Hey go be with your girl, I got this scumbag. He isn't worth it kid, okay?"

Jamie stumbled backwards watching Danny take over still fuming that this man had dared touch a hair on Eddie's head. The feeling was primal, instinctual…foreign to Jamie. Jamie got up walking to the bed slowly face softening as he realized Eddie's face was a mixture of shock, fear, and relief. "Oh Angel, it's okay. It's okay." Jamie softened in that instant. Carefully, Jamie put Eddie's leg together and straightened them before elevating them on pillows to try to stabilize Eddie's blood pressure.

Jamie sat on the bed and opened his arms so Eddie could let herself fall into them. "Come here Angel," he whispered voice soft. Eddie let herself go and let Jamie wrap his arms tight around her to comfort her. Eddie rested her head on Jamie's chest trying to take deep breaths and keep control. Eddie was losing her battle with consciousness but somehow she had to stay in control.

.

"I'm so sorry, Angel, I love you so much," Jamie whispered into her ear while brushing a hand through her hair. "So much, it's going to be okay."

Both Jamie and Eddie looked on as Danny cuffed Salvatore and sent him off with the uniforms. Just before Salvatore was led away, Henry returned with Eddie's medication. "What happened?" Henry hurried back to the bedroom expecting to find Eddie sobbing in need of his comfort as well as Jamie's. Instead he found Jamie in tears and Eddie lying motionless in Jamie's trembling arms.

"From what I gather, that piece of garbage was your plumber and the nurse that assaulted Eddie at the assisted living. He decided to play a little bit but Eddie kept her head…"

Jamie sniffled, "Yeah, she did. She told me everything about what was going on through the phone, right Eddie?"

Jamie looked down and saw Eddie's face was very red. "Pop, can you grab her drops and some ice?" Jamie asked shifting to Eddie's medical needs. "Right Eddie, you and me, a team right?"

"Yeah," Eddie slurred, her head dropping to the side. Jamie saw the signs but hoped they could hold it off.

"Yeah, that was so smart talking to me that way," Jamie praised. "I'm so proud of you. Once a cop always a cop right?"

"Yeah," Eddie slurred again, her eyes rapidly tracking around the room. Jamie put the cuff of Eddie's wrist and held it waiting for a reading. "215/120," Jamie sighed. "Danny, radio for a bus forthwith, she's going to seize or stroke out if we can't drop this."

Henry returned with the drops and the ice packs and quickly administered the medicine. "Edit, talk to us, sweet girl," Henry instructed. "Tell us about what happened."

"What?" Eddie asked very confused and having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "What are you talking about?"

"Danny, get a status on that bus," Jamie told his brother keeping his voice gentle and his touch equally so.

"You remember, Sal or Mike got in and he was trying to hurt you but then I called and you…" Jamie left it open ended trying to draw Eddie into conversation.

"Mapped it out for you," Eddie replied. "I didn't want you to get hurt." Eddie's eyes fell on Jamie's bruise cheek and bloodshot eye. "He hurt you…he hurt…"

"Danny, that bus!" Jamie all but shouted holding Eddie's hand gently to his cheek. "I'm okay, I'm just bumped up. I'm okay."

Finally the Reagan men heard the comforting sounds of the ambulance approaching. "Danny, I'm going to ride with Eddie, can you bring Pop over to Lutheran before you deal with that waste of flesh?"

"You got it, Jamie," Danny replied. The EMTS carefully lifted Eddie onto the stretcher and hurried with her to the ambulance, Jamie hot on their heels. Danny turned his attention to Henry, "Pop, don't."

It was clear from the look on the old man's face he was blaming himself. "I left, Jamie told me not to leave her today, he said he was nervous and I left."

"You left for a good reason," Danny sighed. 'You needed to get Eddie her pills, she was suffering from her spasms without her pills, you did what you had to do."

Henry sighed, "I'm supposed to protect her and take care of her. I left her when she needed me most. I fell for all his dirty tricks."

"We all did,' Danny soothed. "Eddie and Jamie both need you now, Pop. Let's get you over to the hospital."

Henry was quiet on the ride over and surprised to see Jamie in the waiting room and not the examination room when they arrived. "How is my sweetheart?" Henry asked.

"She seized in the ambulance and bit the inside of her cheek," Jamie explained. "They are doing her stitches now. She's post ictal, the seizure stopped as soon as her pressure dropped. She was fussing by the time we got here."

Henry smiled, Eddie would fuss and whimper after a bad AD episode but it told Jamie and him that she was okay and was coming back around to them. "You should get that eye check out," Danny told Jamie. "We can wait for Eddie to come out."

"Eddie is scared, she'll need me, I can't not show up when she's so confused," Jamie sighed as the door opened and revealed Renzulli, Kara Walsh, and John McKenna.

"Hey, how is she Harvard? We heard on the radio," Renzulli said putting his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"She's okay," Jamie replied. "She had a seizure but she's awake already. He didn't uh…"

"Oh thank God," Kara smiled and sank down with relief as Frank, Linda, and Erin joined the group on the waiting area. Erin looked at Jamie's face "Tell me he looks worse than you do."

"Yeah, he does. And no I wasn't acting as a police officer," Jamie told his boss and his father. "I was a boyfriend in there and he knew it. Danny arrested him and handed him off to officers out of the 6-1."

"I'm not worried about that," Frank replied gently. "I'm worried about Eddie and your eye."

"He won't get it checked," Henry told Frank.

"I have to be with Eddie when she comes out of the trauma room," Jamie replied. "I have to center her and steady her or she'll get worse. I know how do this, please let me."

Frank sighed, "Linda, can you look at his eye and see if it can wait. Eddie would not want you to neglect yourself Jamie."

Linda spoke to the ER doctor, and as a professional courtesy, he agreed to examine Jamie's eye in Eddie's room. While Eddie lay motionless in the bed with arms and legs supported by pillows, Jamie read the eye chart and followed the light. "I'm so proud of her," Jamie told the doctor when asked how he was feeling. "That's all I can really feel right now. Everything else is kind of numb, I'm relieve that she's going to be okay and incredibly proud she held it together."

"It is amazing that she was coherent as long as she was," the doctor confirmed.

"Pure reaction and training," Frank bragged.

"And guts," Jamie replied. "She was able to hold him back with just her voice. Imagine what else she could do with just her voice. There's no limit now that she has that kind of control."

Henry sighed, "Jamie, I understand you are very proud of Eddie but let's get her over this trauma before we come up with anything else."

Jamie nodded and settled on the chair beside Eddie, stroking her cheek and her hair. "Hey, Angel," Jamie whispered. "I'm right here. I know you are really tired and don't feel so well, but I'd love to see those pretty eyes so I know you are okay."

Eddie remained still, not fluttering her eyes or offering the small moans she usually did coming out of a seizure. "That's okay, you're not ready. When you are I'll see about bringing you home to rest."

Jamie rested his head on the chair. "Come on Pop," Frank said softly. "Let's go home, give them some time."

Jamie smiled, "I'll call you and let you know when we'll be back at the house. Maybe set her up in your room for a few days, so she can ease back into the other room."

Henry nodded and placed a kiss on Eddie's head, "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Sleep well."

Frank left a kiss as well before leaving Jamie to sit viJamie by Eddie's side once again.

It was hours before Eddie finally stirred. "Jamie?" she croaked out. "Jamie…I.."

Jamie sat up straighter and quickly put a straw to Eddie's lips, "Here, take a drink. How do you feel?"

Eddie drank gratefully, "Thanks…I…don't…"

"I know, don't worry about that now, okay. You're going to be okay, we're going to take you home as soon as the doctors say."

Eddie's eyes went wide and she recalled the events of the day, "No…"

Jamie frowned at her reaction. "What do you mean no Eddie? Back home we can be together, I'll hold you and protect you."

"No Jamie!" Eddie's fearful eyes found his wide. "No, I don't want…I don't feel good enough."

Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, "Okay, it's okay…Look at me, Eddie. Look into my eyes, okay?"

Eddie's gaze found Jamie and she gasped, "Oh your eye…I'm so sorry…I…"

"Don't be sorry," Jamie soothed. "The doctor said it was fine, everything is fine. You just need to rest then we can go home."

"I don't want to go home, can I stay here? Will you stay with me? I'm so tired." The words came in a weak rush, Eddie was so exhausted. Jamie could see she was fighting for cognition.

"He's gone, Angel," Jamie whispered giving the reassurance he knows she needed.

"He's gone? It's safe?" Eddie questioned holding Jamie's gaze.

"It is safe. Danny arrested him, he's in jail and Pop is home now fixing the house for you when you're ready."

"I tried so hard Jamie, I didn't want him to take me from you after all we've built together," Eddie slurred, her head lolling to the side.

"I know you tried and you did so well," Jamie praised. "You kept your head and helped me just like partners do. Now, you shut your eyes and rest. I will be right by your side, you are safe, we're blessed to have this special partnership…I love you so much, now you sleep and don't be scared."

Jamie's words soothed Eddie, she sighed, wiggled as close as she could and put her head on Jamie's hip before falling asleep in mere seconds. Jamie looked at his awkward position and sighed, he didn't expect to get a wink of sleep that night, but much to his own surprise, he slept as peacefully as Eddie each one providing the other with love.

A/N: So that is it for now…or is it. Eddie had a rough ordeal and in a lot of ways so did Jamie. Stay tuned to see how that all plays out. Getting into the homestretch of this story now and predict it will be over fifty chapters…I know I'm long winded.

Next Update – November 29th – Eddie is home and adjusting, but who is having harder time accepting what happened?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Jamie pushed open the door wheeling Eddie inside slowly happy to have her home. She had slept peacefully through the night, waking for a late breakfast before being discharged to Jamie's care. "Welcome back babe," he whispered with a small stroke of her shoulder. Jamie hated to see the slight apprehension Eddie had going into her own home.

Slowly Jamie pushed Eddie to the couch then took her out so they could talk. "I'm so glad you're home, Eddie." Jamie's eyes twinkled at her adoringly. Carefully Jamie moved her to his lap and gently held her.

"Eddie, what bothering you babe aren't you happy to be home?" Jamie's smile faded into a frown seeing her hanging onto him the way she was. Eddie clearly wanted Jamie to stay close, but he could tell it was not just the regular fear.

"I feel like I'll always be a victim," Eddie sighed. "Everything from my mother's death to what happened with Jake Singer to this thing now. What was worse, this time all I could do was lie there and wait for him to…"

Jamie took a breath and moved Eddie off his lap and onto the sofa so he could look directly into her eyes. "Eddie," Jamie said firmly but with love in his voice. "You did so much more than that. I know you can't remember too well right now, but you kept Salvatore talking. I knew, from your words, your police training that you called back from your head, where he was in the room, how much time I had to get here, whether or not he had a weapon. You did that Eddie, and I can't say how proud I am of that."

Eddie blushed, "All I could think of was that I couldn't die like that. I had to try to give us a chance you know?"

Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a gentle kiss, "You have a very powerful voice. It's soft and it's mesmerizing but it can be so commanding and captivating too…maybe, when we are more settled, you look into working with your voice if you want to."

"I don't…" Eddie shook her head. The seizure making it so she could not handle too much at once.

"Why don't we stretch you out so you can rest and I will change the sheets in the bedroom and get set up for later. Pop is over Dad's but he'll be here tonight too."

Eddie smiled and let Jamie position her on the sofa. While Jamie was cleaning up his cell phone rang, "Hey, Marcus. You know I'm not on right," Jamie answered.

"Yeah, tour just ended. I wanted to see how Eddie was doing and bring over some food from that diner she likes near the twelfth. What do you think she's up for?"

"She's napping now, but she's always good for bleu cheese buffalo burger and waffle fries with bleu cheese on the side," Jamie replied. "I'll tke the chicken Caesar and get something for yourself, I think it would do her good to have a fellow cop visit."

"Yeah, it's all over the precinct," Marcus replied. "That she held this guy off until you got there and kicked the crap out of him."

"It was intense for sure," Jamie replied. "Come over in about an hour, if Eddie is too tired, we can sit in the kitchen and talk."

Marcus agreed and set about to do the only thing he could actually do for his partner and his lady. Meanwhile Jamie changed the sheets in Eddie's bedroom, lit candles to get the smell to change, and opened the windows on the other side to change the air. Jamie had read about rape and attempted rape victims needing to change the environment to help them in healing, that was not a choice for Eddie especially with their finances.

After fixing the bedroom, Jamie put few beers in the fridge to chill then sat on the couch to wake Eddie. Eddie's eyes opened as Jamie touched her face, "Hey, Marcus is coming over, he's bringing us dinner. Do you want to brush your hair and wash off your face before he comes?"

Eddie nodded and pushed herself up with Jamie's assistance. She brushed her hair and asked Jamie to fashion it into a ponytail for her. Eddie touched up her own make up then watched TV until Marcus arrived a half hour later.

The former "rough tough cream puff" smiled when he saw Eddie and leaned over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Eddie smiled. "Last night was tough, but I just napped and I feel energized. I also smell buffalo sauce, what's in the bag?"

Marcus unloaded the food in the kitchen while Jamie supervised Eddie's transfer. They joined Marcus at the table. Jamie cute the burger into bite size pieces that Eddie could more readily eat then set about eating his own dinner. "Jamie with the rabbit food," Eddie laughed working with her utentsils. Marcus kept watching her amazed at how well she could do.

"So, it's all around the precinct that you held this creep off with your brains and your voice and kept your head through all of it. That was some police work!"

Eddie smiled "Glad it meets with your approval Marcus. It's easier the more you do it and I learned a lot at the assisted living and apparently I attracted an admirer that I had a hard time getting rid of too. Even with that, I made some good friends and I got my confidence back."

Jamie smiled at Eddie, "I told Marcus how proud I was, Pop…he's so proud he wants to take out an ad in the paper. Danny tells me that Sal confessed to four counts of sexual misconduct and Erin is seeing to it that the Brooklyn DA throws the books at him."

"Well that calls for a toast," Marcus replied. "To Jamie and Eddie, still the best set of partners the 12th ever had!"

Eddie and Jamie's eyes met, "I'll drink to that."

Laughter still reigned in the kitchen for a few hours later as the three officers shared pie and coffee. Eddie was getting tired but she was also enjoying herself and the visit. "Marcus," Eddie broke in. "When you and Jamie are finished talking shop an you give me a hand hooking up the new canary that Henry got for the house to my laptop so I can control it with the vocal controls. Jamie tried but it keeps beeping at him."

Marcus smiled, Sure, that'll give you great peace too, just remember to turn it off when you decide to have a little fun, don't want that stuff on the record."

Before Eddie could reply, the computer began to go off, indicating an incoming Skype. "Might be my Dad, I have to get that. Excuse me."

Eddie drove to the living room to take the call, it was Melissa. "Hey, Melly, wow, did you cut your hair, it looks so thick!"

"Yeah, Fredericka was in the beauty shop this week and I wanted to shake things up. I called though because a few people up here were spreading this rumor and I had to find out if it was true. Did Sal actually pose as your home improvement guy and try to kill you?"

Eddie laughed, "Yes and no, h posed as my home improvement guy and tried to rape and maybe kidnap me, I think he wanted me for his own."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Did your knight in shining armor sweep in and save the day?"

Eddie relayed the events of the previous days to Melissa while Jamie and Marcus continued to discuss the impact of Eddie's attack. "I think the canary will go a long way for her own security," Marcus replied. "Have you thought about a dog?"

"Oh, the training for an assist dog is so expensive. We already own my grandpa close to a hundred grand, we don't have the funding to get her the right kind of dog."

Marcus leaned back, the wheels in his head turning. "I'm going to see where Eddie is on the computer thing…I need to head home. Some of us don't have family leave time excuses…"

"Get out of here," Jamie laughed going back to the dishes.

As Marcus moved in closer he heard some of the most music laughter he remembered hearing. It wasn't Eddie, it was the friend she was speaking with on Skype. Marcus moved closer to listen and see if he could catch a glimpse of this lady.

When he strolled by the machine, he caught a glimpse of Melissa. She had thick curly dark hair, doe brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. "Well hello," Marcus said almost before he realized it.

"Marcus, this is my friend, Melissa, Melly, this is Marcus, Jamie's partner," Eddie introduced and watched as the two began to chat. "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to see if Jamie needs me in the kitchen."

Eddie made a graceful exit, as she continued to listen to Melissa's musical laugh.

After an hour long talk, Marcus headed for home after fixing the canary feature on Eddie's computer. Eddie let out a long yawn.

"You're tired, Angel. Let's get you to bed," Jamie whispered standing to go to the bedroom.

"No, Jamie not…There, not yet. I know you changed the bedding and gave it a clean but I just…"

Sighing, Jamie knelt down in front of Eddie and rubbed her hands softly to comfort her. "It's okay Eddie, I'm here and you're safe okay? I promise." Jamie lowered his head to Eddies lap and snaked both arms around her waist, holding on tight. Jamie hated this apprehension, but there no way he could understand how Eddie felt.

"I…" Eddie knew it was silly and babyish to feel this way. Salvatore was in jail, he couldn't hurt her anymore. Still she wanted the peace of mind of being someplace else, just for this crucial first night. "Can I go in Henry's room just for tonight?"

Jamie silently soothed Eddie with small rubs to her back lifting her out of the wheelchair to carry her to Henry's room. Jamie felt Eddie's rest tonight was more important, tomorrow they could deal her fear. Gently, Jamie placed Eddie down on the bed stroking her hair softly. "I love you, Angel."

Eddie shut her eyes, taking long deep breaths to calm herself down. Jamie slipped out of the room to retrieve Eddie's wheelchair. He sat on the soft leather seat, wanting to be close to Eddie but not wishing to crowed her or frighten her. Eddie wanted Jamie to lie down with her and hold her but she was too tired to articulate that. It stung a little Jamie was keeping his distance and sitting in a chair instead of holding her in his arms. Did he feel like she was damaged now too? It was to exhausting to deal with right now, tomorrow was another day.

As Eddie, began to doze, Jamie leaned down and put a soft kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Angel." Jamie kept dropping little kisses to let Eddie's body know he was there with her until her breathing signaled sleep.

Jamie looked down at Eddie, there was no way he was going t leave. He sent a text to Henry that he planned to stay over, then pulled out a blanket and made a bed on the floor beside Eddie remaining close while giving Eddie the space he felt she would need. In such close proximity to each other, both Jamie and Eddie got a good night's rest free of the haunting dreams they both feared would mar their peace.

 **A/N: Jamie is struggling more than Eddie with what happened it seems and his assumptions might make for a difficult then to move on without a hitch.**

 **Next Update – December 2** **nd** **– Henry provides Eddie some spiritual advice. Jamie and Eddie prepare for a weekend alone.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Henry carefully pushed the door of his room open surprised to find Jamie sound asleep on the floor and Eddie lying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey, what's going on here?" Henry whispered careful not to wake Jamie up.

"I'm awake, he's snoring so loud he can't hear me asking him to get up so I can get out of bed," Eddie grouched. She was put off by the fact Jamie chose to sleep on the floor without asking her if she was comfortable or not with him lying with her. Eddie had needed Jamie's arms.

"Why don't I pick you up and we have a chat on the couch?" Henry asked. "You seems like your umping to get out of there."

"I am and I think I need a bag," Eddie replied.

Henry carefully worked to get Eddie out of bed and first into the bathroom in her room. "You sit and I'll get the tubing and your chair. What was Jamie doing sleeping on the floor?"

"I have no idea," Eddie sighed. "I thought he was going to lock up and get into bed, but he didn't Then I thought he was going to get in with me when he turned me but he didn't. I don't know, maybe he's disgusted. That person touched me like that, in a way that Jamie and I are still working up to do. We have to do this all so clinically! It's not fair that we have to act like guinea pigs and that pig just had his way…"

Henry nodded, "I know it's not fair, honey, but Jamie is not revolted by you or by what happened. I think he's concerned that you won't want him with you."

"Well he has a mouth and I have ears!" Eddie sighed. "I just…I needed him last night, Pop. I needed him."

"Then tell him that," Henry advised. "When sleeping beauty wakes up tell him that you are upset at him, that you needed him. You've been through a lot, but hear him out too then you both work it out."

Eddie nodded, "Pop, while I have you…I was wondering about…Jamie and I are in love and someday we're going to want to get married. I've never really had much religion, but being a Catholic to Jamie is like breathing. Do you think maybe I could start looking into that?"

Henry smiled at her, "I know a few priests from our church who are close friends. I'll call him in the morning."

"Do you think he'll be okay with me doing this?" Eddie took a deep breath at the decision she was making without Jamie's input.

"Sweetheart if it's the right choice for you then he'll be happy and of course he'll help you we all will," Henry smiled helping get Eddie settled.

Henry brought Eddie's chair and helped her get to the living room and get situated on the couch. Henry joined her. "To join the church you'll have to receive the sacraments too."

"Oh I know, and I'm not sure if I want to go all the way either, but I do want to get to know more about it. I know that if we are able to ever have a child, adopted or otherwise, Jamie will want him or her to come up Catholic and I want to help."

Henry beamed, "I will call the Father tomorrow, and he might even make an exception and see you here at first."

"You seem so happy," Eddie replied.

"Yes, I'm happy because I see you and Jamie getting closer to that step and I have wanted it for so long." Henry gave Eddie a little kiss. "Now, about my trip this weekend. Do you me to cancel that given what's happened or…"

Eddie considered Henry's very sweet though, "No, I think that it's important that you go. Jamie and I need to this time to see how we do on our own, I need to see if he can handle having to switch between caring and being a boyfriend, to see how far we have come."

Henry rubbed Eddie's hair, "You have both come so far honey. Keep the faith, I believe in you, in both of you."

Eddie's stomach grumbled and Henry laughed, "I hear you. Scrambled eggs and bacon coming right up. That ought to get Jamie out of bed and out here too. You talk with him about how you're feeling. You can't be a fluid pair if you are afraid to talk to each other. You should know that, you were partners on the job."

"I do know that," Eddie sighed. "I think sometimes Jamie forgets."

"Sometimes I forget what?" Jamie asked padding into the living room. He leaned over for a kiss but Eddie gave him her cheek. She was upset with him, but for what Jamie had no idea.

Jamie headed to the bathroom and grabbed a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "What's her problem?"

"You'll see," Henry replied. "Eddie, do you want to stay there and we'll bring the breakfast over?"

"No, I'll come to the table," Eddie replied and began to transfer to her chair. She drove over to the table, still holding herself back from Jamie. Henry placed three plates of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table while Jamie poured juice and coffee. When they were all settled around the table Henry looked over at Eddie, "Jamie, I think Eddie has something she'd like to share with you. Please tell Jamie why you are so upset this morning."

Eddie sighed, "I was upset because you were sleeping on the hard cold floor instead of in bed with me. It made me feel like I was wrong, like you didn't want to sleep in bed with me because of what happened. We have worked so hard, and I don't want to lose any of that."

Eddie barely made eye contact with Jamie at that point. She kept her gaze more focused on Henry as she admitted her upset. Henry smiled and turned to Jamie, "Jamie why don't you tell Eddie why you slept on the floor."

Jamie rolled his eyes a little bit at the way Henry was trying to mediate this. He and Eddie had been working out their own problems since they were on the job. "I didn't want to crowd you. I remember when you had the incident with Jake, you really didn't want me around, you wanted to be apart, you felt invaded. This was so much worse, it was so much harder on you I did not want to put you…"

"I needed you to hold me Jamie, because we have changed so much and…This was so different…"

Eddie could tell by Jamie's face that he got it. They both smiled softly, "We should have discussed it," they said simultaneously. Jamie slowly moved over toward Eddie cupping her chin in his hand. "I'm going to seal that with a kiss…"

Jamie raised Eddie's chin and opened her lips with his own, kissing her deeply. Henry blushed seeing the wall fall away and the two souls connect on the deepest of levels with just the touch of their lips. "Well, I think I'll go pack and eat in my room," Henry said taking his plate. Jamie and Eddie barely noticed he was gone.

"I think we scared him off," Jamie laughed. "Go on and eat up, then we can talk about this weekend."

Eddie worked on her eggs and toast then drove herself back to the kitchen. Jamie settled onto the sofa and put his arms around Eddie. "I'm sorry I didn't do this last night, I…We see so many victims…I don't want to see you like that or treat you like that but here I went and did it."

"Let's just keep our promise to make these big decisions together," Eddie replied. "I think if we do that, if we do what worked for our friendship I think we can make this go."

Jamie laid his head on top of Eddie's head. "So our first weekend alone in the new house huh?"

"Yeah, and Jamie…I'm thinking that if this weekend goes well and we…or let me be direct you, handle things well…maybe we can move closer to having Pop move back to your Dad's and you can live…"

Jamie stroked Eddie's arm, "I'm set to move back in full time whenever you want me to do it. I am ready to start that part of our life."

Eddie nodded, "I'm ready for you to do it too, Jamie but the one thing that I'm really concerned about is if you are going to be able to convert from being a caregiver to a boyfriend when the caring part is done. I love you so much and I love how you love me but that's really important to me that you're able to make that switch, just like I need to make the patient to girlfriend switch. I think this weekend is a good test run for us, to see if we are really ready."

"You really think we need a test?" Jamie asked. "I think I have done well, I guess last night I messed up but…"

Eddie twisted to look in Jamie's eyes, "You have. Things are so good right now honey, I just want them to stay this good. The divorce will be final soon and we can finally think about a future."

"You know I want a future with you, we are going to be so great together, and we've always been great together…"

Eddie turned her head up and kissed Jamie. "So let's play house this weekend…try to define some of the boundaries and how things might go. It's going to be a lot of fun."

Jamie liked that idea a lot. They had a few good ideas on how their life might go, but with Eddie's disability there were plenty of wild cards especially among sharing certain things other couples did. It wasn't just the love making either, it was keeping the house, managing the house, all of those things would be challenging for them.

Jamie would never admit this to Eddie, but he too was concerned about his ability to shift gears. When he saw Eddie in medical distress, his instinct was to do anything and everything to keep that from happening to her again. He intellectually understood that Eddie wanted him to shift back from that as soon as he was stable, but it was hard for him to do that. Jamie knew though, he had to work hard on that specifically or it would be their downfall."

"Yeah it will, I have a twelve-hour tour tomorrow. Pop leaves at nine in the morning so you'll be alone an awfully long time…" Jamie began.

"I'm going to ask Kara to come over in the afternoon, can you ask Linda to check late morning?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jamie replied. "So what about the rest of today? You feel up to an outing?"

Eddie smiled, "Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"Uh, dinner at Vincenzo's," Jamie suggested. "They have a tiramisu to die for?"

Eddie licked her lips, "It's a date," she replied and sealed it with a kiss.

 **A/N: Henry is forever playing the go between again and helping them to communicate. They still need some training wheel navigating the rougher stuff. Still it seems Jamie had a harder time that Eddie, or at least he had a harder time believing she was okay.**

 **Next Update – December 5** **th** **– Eddie enlisted special help making a romantic night for Jamie.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Thanks for coming, Kara," Eddie smiled setting out a few of plates and tea cups. "I didn't want just Linda hanging around here all weekend and I need your help to do that."

"Well, I am all yours!" Kara replied. "It's been such a long time since I saw you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing really well, this weekend well let's just say it's Jamie's trial run to see if we can go it alone without Henry."

"So the old man is the referee?" Kara asked.

"No, but when I do have a medical issue, he'll step in and take care of that. Jamie has a hard time swinging from being a carer to being a boyfriend. If we are going to get to the places we need to get to in our relationship, he has to make those transitions a little smoother, you know?"

"Well, I'll be here to help you however you need to do."

Eddie and Kara shared a lunch that Eddie prepared earlier with Henry's help and the assistance of her smart kitchen. Kara smiled across the table to her friend glad they got to hang out. "So how's it been between you and Jamie."

"Actually it's been good but Jamie and I want to be together you know but with my health issues…We've even see the doctor and tried all of these exercises. We've come really far…" Eddie's cheeks reddened thinking of how to explain their situation to her friend. "It's just cause of me…We get so far then my body goes all screwy. Jamie can't usually keep things up after that."

Kara couldn't help but laugh at the double entendre, but her heart broke for her friend. Having a relationship wasn't easy under the best of circumstances and the odds were stacked against Eddie and Jamie from the get go. Kara had read a lot about quadriplegia and what could or could not work. The sexual organs were numb, but Eddie had four other senses.

Kara offered a smile and an idea. "Don't worry about it okay. You know what helped me after I totally lose my sex drive from having the baby, those scented oils they have. They engage the sense of smell and Jamie can use them on you to loosen the rest of your muscles so you are really relaxed and stimulated using your eyes by looking, ears for his voice, taste…kissing him and tasting his skin, and smell…the oils. It sounds like it's not just your physical problems, it's like your trying to hard relax let things happen naturally. You and Jamie are meant for each other, be careful, but don't work so hard."

Eddie smiled, neither she nor Jamie thought about smell as an important sense in this endeavor. "I'll give that a shot. Hey, if I called the van for us, can we go shopping?"

"Sure, but I think we can get you in and out of my car if you want so we don't have to wait for the van."

"We can give it a try sure," Eddie replied smiling up for anything that made her feel like a normal woman.

"You want to get our hair set?" Kara asked as Eddie drove to the car.

"No, when I get my hair done my neck hurts and I don't want to ruin tonight for anything," Eddie replied and with Kara's help got into the car.

"What about this one?" Kara asked holding up a soft silk navy blue nightie. "There's no lace, no buttons or zippers, nothing to make it irritating. See how nice it feels on your skin." Kara held the nightie to Eddie's cheek and rubbed it.

"That does feel nice and Jamie will like that too," Eddie replied. "Jamie likes me in pink, do they have that in pink?"

Kara combed the racks while the make-up counter caught Eddie's eye. She drove over to the counter and looked at a very light and soft shade of pink lipstick. "Can you please try this on me please?" she asked.

"Of course, dear heart," the consultant said quickly.

"Just be gentle when you touch my hand," Eddie advised as Kara came over with the night gown. "Oh that's going to look fabulous on you. That color goes great with your skin."

"Can we try this blush on you?" the consultant asked. "It's the sister color to the lipstick and I think it will liven up those cheekbones."

Eddie and Kara purchase the nightie, the blush, and the lipstick then at Eddie's insistence headed to the food court to sample pizza pretzels. "Jamie is going to bust something when he sees you tonight!"

Eddie smiled, "I hope so. One of the things that's been so difficult for me is how most of the work. I can try to use my wrist flexion a little bit and I plan to try that with these oils, but that's all I can really do for him."

"You two have waited so long, it was obvious to all of us before the accident that if Jamie wasn't married you two would eventually be together," Kara revealed. "God has a plan for all of us."

Eddie sipped her lemonade and accepted a piece of pretzels from Kara. "I am coming to believe that more and more," Eddie replied. "But I feel bad, Jamie has to do all the work, he has to give all the attention to me and honestly that doesn't really engage me in much of the activity. It's not his fault, and he can't get much enjoyment…"

"Why don't you talk to him Eddie and ask him to help you? Jamie's smart but he's not a mind reader…"

"It feels funny, Kara," Eddie replied. "Oh, Jamie help me touch you so maybe…"

"Not like that," Kara comforted. "Not like that at all. More like Jamie, please help me touch you, I want you to feel my hands and my lips…something unifying like that."

Eddie nodded, Kara had some really good ideas, now she had to implement them.

The two friend selected several scents of essential oils from the romantic rosewater to a more therapeutic sandalwood. They stopped at the store to pick up a chicken, some fresh mushrooms, and rice for Eddie's chicken dish then headed home. Kara noticed Eddie's arms shake when she transferred and a more drawn look on her face. "Are you all right?"

Eddie nodded, "It's past my nap. Believe it or not almost 31 years old and I have to have a nap every day."

"Well, tell me how to help you do that and I'll clean up the mushrooms and chicken while you rest," Kara offered.

Eddie got onto the sofa with the neck pillow and her legs elevated and was asleep inside a few minutes. While she napped, Jamie called her cell so Kara quickly picked it up. "Hey, is she napping? It's a little late for her to be sleeping."

"We went out for a little bit and just got back," Kara explained. "She just dropped off a few minutes ago but she seems to be doing really good. When should I wake her?"

"She needs at least 90 minutes to rejuvenate her energy, but you can give her two hours, I won't be home until much later today, after eight," Jamie explained. "If she's on the couch make sure her head and her legs are supported with pillows…"

"I got it, Eddie told me everything, she knows how to take care of herself, you shouldn't worry so much," Kara gently advised. "Eddie might not be able to execute these things but she knows about them in her head and she told me all about it."

"Thanks for helping her out," Jamie replied. "She should be good after a couple hours rest."

Kara hung up and straighten up, cleaned the mushroom and chicken the watched TV until Eddie began to stir almost exactly two hours later.

Around five, Linda swung by to do a bag change, then Eddie and Kara set about making Jamie's dinner. Kara was once again impressed at how well Eddie managed things in the smart kitchen or with adaptive devices. "This smells good!" Kara declared as she inhaled the scent of the gravy emanating from the pot.

"It's my mother's recipe one of the few things that's left of her," Eddie replied. "Jamie will be home by eight so we have just enough time to do my makeup and hair before he gets here. "

Kara helped Eddie with her hair, pulled up in a ponytail with curls around her face, and helped her apply the lipstick. "You look perfect and dinner is ready to be served. Are you sur I can leave?"

"Yeah, Jamie just texted he's on his way home now," Eddie replied. "Thank you so much for everything."

Kara gave Eddie a hug, "Just remember that I want details."

"You got it," Eddie smiled then drove to the kitchen to await Jamie.

Jamie walked in a half hour later and smelled the luscious aroma of dinner. He had brought some tacos home with him but quickly hid them inside the potted plant. He didn't want to upset Eddie if she worked so hard on dinner. "Hey honey," Eddie greeted when she heard the alarm beep indicating Jamie's arrival. "Welcome home." Eddie drove herself over to Jamie and greeted him with a kiss.

Jamie returned the kiss then looked at Eddie, "You look so pretty. Was it a nice visit?"

Jamie followed Eddie to the kitchen and put his off duty and bag away. "You cooked?"

"Least I can do when my handsome man is off fighting crime all day," Eddie smiled with a flirtatious flip of her hair.

Jamie smiled, "If I get this kind of homecoming every day, I'll for sure be on my best behavior. Do you want help serving?"

"Please," Eddie replied. "Just move the pots down so I can get at them and then open that bottle of blush wine I have chilling if you don't mind."

Jamie did just as Eddie asked, no more and no less. When they sat down, Jamie held his glass to Eddie's, "To us."

Eddie smiled and sipped her wine from her straw. "Jamie can I say the blessing?" Eddie asked.

"Sure," Jamie quickly agreed and held Eddie's hands as she softly offered the prayer.

As they ate Jamie and Eddie talked softly about his day, about what she did with Kara, to an extent, the rest of tht was a surprise. After dinner, Jamie helped Eddie clean then the pair settled on the couch. "Jamie, I want to talk to you about something and please try to hear me out…"

"Of course, I will, Angel," Jamie replied softly stroking Eddie's hair.

"Jamie…" Eddie was struggling to find the words to say this to him. "Jamie, I…when we are having our personal time, being together…"

"What about it?" Jamie asked. "Are you feeling ill again when we…"

"No, no, not at all. In fact, I'm feeling ready to go a little further with that actually. Jamie, when you and I are together, you take such good care of me. You make sure I am able to get some pleasure and that means so much to me. I want to do that same for you. I want you to help me to touch you in a special way, to use what does work to give you what you give me. Is that something you think we can work on? Tonight?"

At first Jamie didn't know what to say, but one look down into Eddie's face and Jamie smiled, "I think we can work something out." Jamie dipped his head to kiss Eddie's face and lips, taking her hand and rubbing it on his face.

"In the drawer," Eddie told him softly. "There's one called Lavendar Grace…"

Jamie reached into the drawer and pulled out the essential oil with that label, then scooped Eddie into his arms…"I know just what to do with this…"

Eddie smiled and laid her head on Jamie's chest, knowing in her heart that tonight, things were going to go right.

 **A/N: Lots of girl talk with Kara and some plans to turn things up a notch between Jamie and Eddie. I am in the home stretch as far as writing this story and will have an idea of what the total chapter count is. I am so honored to have written this with the help of two very dear and trusted friends who offer valuable experience and advice to the construction of this story.**

 **Next Updated – December 8** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie step closer to sealing their relationship.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jamie gently stroked Eddie's silky soft skin as she slept in his arms. Her breathing was even and tickled his skin as she inhaled and exhaled in a blissful slumber. Just a few hours ago, Jamie had gently carried Eddie to their bed, focusing solely on her, but she was focused solely on him.

Jamie laid Eddie on the firm mattress, the sheets pulled taunt so that a wrinkle would not hinder their time. Jamie carefully removed Eddie's clothing softly explaining each move. Jamie took his time removing his own clothing and letting Eddie visually stimulate herself.

"Jamie…help me touch you…" Eddie requested. "With that oil…"

Jamie smiled, he wanted to massage and caress her but after everything Eddie said, Jamie wanted to give her the chance to convey her love for him too. Jamie poured some oil on his chest and moved Eddie's small and soft hands to his chest. "Move them…like if I could…" Eddie whispered as Jamie began helping her make this her time as much as his.

Jamie shifted so they were lying side by side softly exploring one another with their mouths, hands, and eyes.

Those moments were so beautiful. As Jamie laid with Eddie, smelling the soft scent of lavender, her remembered those precious moments. Eddie had been so alive, she was not shy about asking him to put her had in a particular place on his body. Eddie had used her soft voice to describe what she would do if she could. "Up and down," she had murmured. "Like I'm rubbing all the stress away from you…that I'm there after this hard day and making it all better for you, for both of us."

"You do, Eddie," Jamie replied. His breath was coming in soft gasps as he felt his body responding to everything that was Eddie. "You make everything perfect, you're perfect. You couldn't be more perfect with the use of your arms and legs…you are just…I love you so much…"

Salty tears dripped out of Eddie's eyes and mingled with Jamie's tears and the perspiration from their bodies. Jamie remembered the taste on his lips. He licked lips, looking down at Eddie. The same Eddie that had been insatiable between his legs just a few hours ago, now fully satisfied and sleeping. They had come so far, and even though they did not make love yet, that seemed more a mere detail than something important. Tonight, with Eddie's hands on him, her lips surrounding him…they had completed each other. Tonight, was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Eddie slept deeply with her human pillow supporting her neck and back and their adjustable bed elevating her legs. In her dreams though Eddie didn't need special equipment for sleeping or modifications for making love. In this dream, she and Jamie were still partners in only the easiest sense of the word. They had been very close to this at one point even though Jamie was still married to Sydney. It had been a rough tour, a jumper Jamie talked down and got off to treatment had beaten his girlfriend to death with a bat. Jamie showed up at Eddie's apartment, tears in his eyes. Eddie had taken him into her apartment, into her arms and help him. She wanted him that night, she wanted to show him what it felt like to be loved by her…That would have been a perfect first time if not for Jamie's vows in their way. "If only I made a different decision that night," Eddie mused as she slept.

 **Eddie reflexively licked her lips. She had seen men stare at her that way before, but never Jamie. She'd never seen him study her with such intensity, such hunger. Jamie kept staring into Eddie's eyes trying to read her thoughts and determine if the attentions he so badly wanted to give her would be welcomed. With a long, deep breath he ran his hand down her cheek and his thumb across her lips. She kissed the pad of his finger, pressed her cheek against his calloused palm, and parted her lips in silent invitation.**

 **"I don't know what I'm doing, Eddie," he whispered huskily, want and need spilling of every pore of his body.**

 **"Ssh," Eddie said as she hushed his lips by placing her forefinger over them. "Just feel. It's okay."**

 **That was all the encouragement Jamie needed. His arms shot out as if they had just been released from some invisible restraint. He pulled Eddie against him, practically crushing her body against his with such an intensity for a moment she believed Jamie wanted to make her a part of himself. He gentled a moment later and retracted one of his arms just enough for his finger to trace her chin before lifting it to meet the descending force of his mouth, crushing her lips beneath his before she had a chance to breathe.**

 **With their lips and bodies entwined Jamie turned and began to steer Eddie towards his bedroom. He used his legs, gently bumping her so she would step backward in the direction he wanted her to go. The entire time he did not loosen his hold or lift his mouth from hers for more than a moment. He had wanted to do this for so long and tonight he desperately needed it as well.**

 **Eddie moved slightly as they stood at the foot of his bed, wanting to soothe the inner turmoil she felt in his kiss. She knew he was letting go with her tonight because of what he had seen, she also knew this was likely to be a one-time event. She knew he was challenged by it, confused, and would wake the next morning with a completely different style of self-loathing. It was important she handled this exactly right and let him know she wanted him as well. She had to make sure he knew he was not taking advantage of her.**

 **Eddie uncurled her fingers that had been knotted behind Jamie's neck and glided up his shirt front to rest on his pounding heart. "Jamie," she murmured against his lips, her tone encouraging and dripping with passion. "Oh Jamie…Oh…"**

 **A hard shudder wracked through Jamie's body when Eddie moaned his name and his grip relaxed further. He moved his hand up and down her spine, caressing her through her blouse, trying to smooth away any hurt, loneliness, or doubt as if it was a wrinkle in the cotton material. He urged her closer to him and gentled his kiss, his lips circling hers, lingering after each tiny brush, waiting for hers to part.**

 **Eddie understood his silent request. She opened her lips and let him slide his tongue slip between them to mate with hers. Jamie's mouth possessed Eddie's with hunger, stroking every surface, awakening nerves and sensations she had though she may never get to feel. A small groan vibrated from Jamie's chest when Eddie pressed herself closer to his body. Jamie's hands moved down to cup her buttocks and in one smooth motion he lifted her from the floor, fitting her to him, his manhood pressing into her as deeply as his clothing would allow.**

 **The pleasure of Jamie's touch made Eddie weak. Had he not been holding her, Eddie knew she would have collapsed, her limbs turned to rubber from the sensation, unable to function without his strength. Jamie sensed her need and held her even tighter as he moved toward his bed and lowered her to the cool tousled sheets.**

 **"Eddie?" he whispered against her ear as he lowered his weight on top of her.**

 **Eddie smiled. It was the first time he had spoken her name since this had begun and it sounded wonderful.**

 **"What?" Her eyes opened to meet his.**

 **Brushing a stray strand of hair from her cheek Jamie asked gently, "Are you sure?"**

 **Eddie slowly nodded, not hesitating even for a moment, "Yes, Jamie, I am. I want it to happen. I need you, Jamie. And you need me. It's okay."**

 **Eddie's mind was too involved in the physical sensations to fully analyze Jamie's comment. There were so many ways that this act could change their relationship, change their lives, but in the moment she did not have the strength of will to think about that. It was sweet that he wanted her to even though she could feel his potent arousal against her belly.**

 **She reached up her hand to stroke his jaw. "Make love to me, Jamie. That is if you want to, if you want me."**

 **He let out a ragged breath, "God, yes I want you Eddie. I need you. I need to feel…I…" He continued to hold her eyes with his.**

 **"You want me, Jamie?" she clarified, trying to make him see she knew what she was doing, what he was doing, and that it would be okay. When he nodded she continued her encouragement, "Then show me how much. I don't care about the rest."**

 **Jamie kissed her again, his hands making short work of removing her top and unfastening the button on her pants. Her small hand slid up his chest and worked his shirt off from the shoulders instead of the hem. He wasn't wearing an undershirt, thus Eddie was pleasantly rewarded when her work revealed a soft mass of silky hair across his chest. She rubbed her cheek against it, and Jamie let out a pleasured moan and settled his body against hers. Eddie moved upward instinctually as their flesh met for the first time.**

Eddie's eyes opened quickly letting out a gasp as she woke from the dream. She tried to move but her body refused despite every attempt. Her heart rate increased, breathing became harder as she fought to release herself from the invisible chains. No matter how hard she tried nothing worked, save the fact she could make her arms flap a little.

Jamie woke to her flailing and gasping for air. "Eddie, hey, hey, calm down. What's the matter?"

Jamie voice helped Eddie stabilize, she sighed and sank back in his arms. "I'm sorry, I just had a dream."

"Must have been some nightmare," Jamie soothed holding Eddie close to him. "I'm right here, it's okay."

"No, it wasn't a nightmare," Eddie replied. "It was actually a beautiful dream I guess I just forgot for a minute and scared myself when nothing moved. It was a beautiful dream, Jamie."

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, "Yeah, I'm glad of that. Tonight was such a wonderful night, we…"

"I know it was," Eddie replied. "I'm sorry I woke you up…"

"Ssh," Jamie soothed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Angel. Tonight, even though we weren't able to make love all the way yet, after what we found tonight, it almost doesn't matter if we can't. I haven't been with many women, just three besides you, and I have never, not ever felt the level of connection, passion, or love than I felt tonight. We were truly partners tonight and I don't need anything else but that."

Eddie blushed and looked up at Jamie, "I wish things were different, I wish I could really…"

"Eddie, you gave me more tonight than I have ever had," Jamie cuddled her. "I hope that you…"

"Oh yes," Eddie replied quickly. "I felt like we were a team, I felt like there was enough love spilling over that….we could do anything, Jamie. Anything."

Eddie felt her eyes closing again, Jamie felt her body going limp. "Sleep well, my love. There's no going back to before, not now."

Eddie cuddled as best she could to Jamie's arms sighing in her sleep, "I love you," she breathed as slumber claimed them both.

 **A/N: I wanted to give Eddie a little glimpse into her psyche, where she lives free and happy…reality can sometimes be too harsh even for this author, lol. Reviews seem to have dropped off a bit so if you are reading, let me know you are out there and still interested. I know some of the conflict is resolving but there is plenty more to come.**

 **Next Update – December 11** **th** **– Marcus learns the truth about Melissa while Jamie misspeaks, but who is more upset, Eddie or Jamie himself?**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"Really?" Eddie gushed as Melissa relayed tales of several recent conversations with Marcus. "No, it's great, I'm just surprised that Marcus is the guy that you've been talking to."

"Why? He's sweet and he's funny," Melissa replied. "We've skyped five or six times and we…I think he was going to ask Jamie…When you come up to visit I was hoping that you could bring him so we can have a double date."

Eddie sighed, "Melly, he might be sweet and funny now but when I first got hurt and Jamie took me out for the first time…Have you told him about your limits?"

"No, I only assumed that he would know because of our friendship, I never thought to tell him…" Melissa sighed. "Maybe it's not a good idea."

Eddie hate the deflated way her friend sounded on the phone, "Hey, how about Jamie and I talk to Marcus and we all visit on Saturday. If Jamie can do as well as he did this past weekend with switching from caregiver to boyfriend anyone can do it, even Marcus."

"Okay, well, you want to mention the whole wheelchair bit then or should I mention it when we Skype tonight?" Melissa asked as the doorbell rang.

"Let me talk to Jamie then I'll text you," Eddie replied. "Someone is at the door, I've gotta Melly. I'll text you later, have a good chat!"

Eddie drove to the door and looked on the security screen, surprised to see Marcus standing outside. Eddie's stomach dropped at first in fear but if something did happen to Jamie, Frank would have come or at the very least Danny. "Open door," Eddie instructed. "Marcus, this is a nice surprise. Please come in."

Marcus stepped in and Eddie commanded the door to close. "Can I get you some water or soda?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks" Marcus replied studying Eddie as she got him a drink very easily.

"Hope I didn't scare you, I just wanted to talk to you before Jamie got home. It's about Melissa," Marcus replied.

Eddie smiled, "You like her. She likes you. I was just talking to her."

"Yeah, but she's really special," Marcus replied. "I was wondering if you think I have a shot. I know she likes to flirt with me and stuff but…"

Eddie took a deep breath, "But you want something more serious. Here have a soda and we'll talk."

Marcus accepted the soda with a grateful smile sitting on the couch. "Yes I want more with her," he paused tracing a finger over the soda can.

"Marcus I'm not saying that you and Mel shouldn't try. If you really feel strongly then you should talk to her first," Eddie looked Marcus over watching him head hung down.

She transferred to the couch sitting beside Marcus. "I just don't want either of you to get hurt okay?"

"I know," Marcus smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Good, I usually charge for dating advice."

Jamie arrived home a half hour later to Eddie and Marcus in the living room laughing hysterically. "Hey, what's all this about?"

"Hi, honey," Eddie greeted with a smile. Jamie came over for a kiss which Eddie gladly bestowed on him. "Marcus was asking if he could come up with us to see Melissa on Saturday. They've been skyping."

Before Jamie could open his mouth to ask if Marcus knew about Melissa, Eddie spoke, "Can I see you in the kitchen please?"

Jamie followed Eddie. "He has no idea, does he?" Jamie asked.

"Not yet," Eddie replied. "I was about to tell him then she sent him a text and they started getting all giddy. I don't think it will matter too much, Marcus does okay with me."

"It's one thing when you are exposed to it mildly, it's another entirely when it's part of your daily life," Jamie said quickly and without thinking.

Eddie bit her lip and tried not to cry out as the pain of Jamie's remark sliced through her. Eddie didn't even lift her eyes lest Jamie see the pain he had just caused her. "Well uh…I think it's up to them and Marcus is wanting to try. I think you need to talk to him about this, you are his partner and you know what it's like to deal with as part of your daily life…"

"Good idea, we can talk to him now," Jamie replied getting a juice. "You coming?"

"Uh, no I had to cut Melissa off before so I'm going to call her back and let her know that you are talking to Marcus. I'll let her know we'll see her on the weekend, that is presuming you are still driving me up."

"Of course, I am," Jamie replied quickly. "Have a good chat with Melissa, I'll make sure Marcus knows what he's getting himself into."

Jamie returned to the living room while Eddie went back to the study to call her friend. "So, Eddie tells me you are interested in Melissa. She's a sweet girl and she is a spitfire, kind of like Eddie, but Marcus, that's not the only way that Melissa is like Eddie."

"Yeah, she's hot as…"

"She's paralyzed, Marcus," Jamie said very quickly. "Eddie made friends with her at the assistant living."

Jamie waited for Marcus to bolt or have a severe reaction to his revelation but instead the younger man just sighed, "I thought maybe she was but she moves her hands and stuff and way more precisely than Eddie does. No offense, but when Eddie is moving her lower arms or her hands it's like they are totally useless to her. Melissa moves with such elegance…"

"Melissa is a C-8 so that's a different level, she is slightly more capable than Eddie, the biggest different being she has her fingers and that is huge," Jamie clarified. "She's a nice girl, you grew up a lot and I like how you treat Eddie…if you want to try this, I'll take you up with us this weekend. Let me just go have Eddie tell Melissa."

Jamie got up and headed to the study where Eddie was using the computer. "Come on, Eddie, talk to me, what's wrong?"

Eddie had barely been able to keep eye contact with her friend knowing that if she did she'd burst into tears. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired," Eddie fibbed. It was nearly her time to nap but her pain was much more emotional than physical.

"I know your tired and this is not it. I can hear it in your voice and see it on your face, especially since you won't look at me," Melissa pressed. "What happened?"

"It's something Jamie said," Eddie sighed. "When I was telling him about you and Marcus, he said, 'It's one thing when you are exposed to it mildly, it's another entirely when it's part of your daily life.' I had no idea I was such a burden, I mean I know I'm a burden but…"

Jamie felt his heart drop when he heard Eddie's words. Had he really said that? Had those words come from his mouth? That was not what he meant to say at all…

Jamie hurried into the den and came up behind Eddie, "Melissa, Eddie has to hang up now, I have to talk to her right now. I'm sorry to break this up but we'll all see you on Saturday, Marcus too. Take care…" Jamie ended the call as Eddie spun around.

"Jamie, what the Hell?"

"Just wait for me here, I have to get rid of Marcus and then we have to have a talk." Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss on the lips. "I love you," he said gently with a lot more emotion than usual. Eddie watched Jamie hurry away.

"Marcus, it's all settled but you have to go now," Jamie said quickly. "I can't explain now except to say that I screwed up big time with Eddie and I have to fix it now, like right now."

"What the Hell did you do that was that bad?" Marcus asked getting his stuff together.

"You'll learn this later, but when you date someone that is this disables, you have to choose your words right and I didn't. I about ripped Eddie's heart out of her chest!"

Marcus nodded quickly, "Well you go fix you mistake, and remember how you did it so you can help me when I blow it cause I know I will."

Jamie nodded, "Thanks for understanding man."

As soon as Marcus was gone Jamie hurried back to Eddie, "Eddie, I can't believe it. I cannot believe I said that, I was so…" Jamie moved to hold Eddie tight and Eddie had to let him. It was one of the draw backs of being a quadriplegic. If someone wanted to hold you, you kind of had to let them. "I'm so sorry."

"Jamie, forget it," Eddie replied looking down at her legs. "It was fine, it was just…"

"It's not fine!" Jamie replied quickly. "I hurt you and I hurt myself! I didn't mean those words the way they came out."

"I know you didn't," Eddie sighed. "Jamie let me breath. I know you didn't and…I'm sensitive sometimes too."

Jamie held Eddie's hands in his, "What I was trying to say was that…for someone like Marcus…and the way he is…but you know what, if Marcus feels a fraction of the love I feel for you for Melissa, he won't see her wheelchair or her limits. I don't see yours, I just…"

"You do see it sometimes, Jamie," Eddie sighed. "Sometimes I make your life harder because of my disability. There are things you have to do that no one in a relationship should have to do, I do worry that Marcus can't cut it, you are…" Eddie took a breath and laid her forehead on his.

"Sometimes I make your life harder too," Jamie replied. "I know it's hard when I'm late and can't call you sit here and you worry."

"Par for the course," Eddie laughed. "We just have to work together, honey. We just have to be partners, we have to be a team and we'll do well together and we'll make it work. We are going to make mistakes."

Jamie stole another kiss as Eddie burst into laughter. "What is so funny?" Jamie asked a smile lighting his face glad that Eddie seemed to understand his faux pas.

"All this weekend I was worried about you not making the transition from carer to boyfriend, and here you are stepping in it big time…You made the transition just fine."

Jamie blushed, "If there is one thing that men are good at it's opening their big mouths. When we were talking before in the living room, Marcus agrees with me, he thinks you're hot."

Eddie wiggled her eyebrow, "Well…when you're hot…"

"Oh stop!" Jamie laughed. "We'll see how it goes on Saturday."

Eddie agreed, "What do you want for dinner. Pop isn't coming home until later, he's eating over Colleen's."

"There are some crab cakes and mac and cheese in the freezer and make those reservations for our trip, it's not too long now before the divorce is finalized and we can have our getaway…"

Eddie almost squealed with delight, she had been looking forward to their trip together since they first batted around the idea. Now it was coming closer and would soon be a reality. Eddie hoped that that trip would make a new reality, she and Jamie as a couple, out in the world side by side…well maybe that would make it an old reality? Either way, excited was not a strong enough word to describe how Eddie felt. Yes, Jamie's words had cut her to the quick, but forgiveness was just as an important a part of a relationship as love.

 **A/N: So Jamie made a little mistake but alls well that ends well. I know many of you find Marcus and Melissa interesting, and I love taking those two out to play so they will be popping up more often. Thanks to everyone who left a review, I do like to know what you are thinking and feeling about the story.**

 **Next Update – December 14** **th** **– Marcus sees Melissa as she is for the first time, Jamie has a run in with an attractive nurse at the assisted living.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

"So tell me about last weekend," Melissa said as Eddie drove into her room at the assisted living. Jamie and Marcus had headed to the store to pick up some snack platters for their visit before going inside.

"It was good," Eddie replied. "Jamie did a great job switching this weekend. Actually, he blurred the lines a bit but back to being a boyfriend more than a carer. He would place my catheter then snuggle up and give me a kiss, that kind of thing. I had a flush episode and he did good there too, he treated it then he sat behind me and held me until it passed, he was much more tender than usual."

"That's good, maybe it finally got through that he can be both," Melissa smiled. "That's one thing I'm worried about too with Marcus, if things go well."

"Jamie told Marcus about every horror story there was on the way up here," Eddie laughed. "So far he didn't bat an eye at it. I think he's really taken with you, Melly. Don't worry about anything he's already liked you for you and he's already liked you like this."

"Is my lipstick straight?" Melissa asked. "My hands were shaking when I put it on today, I was nervous."

"You look beautiful, Marcus is going to be speechless," Eddie smiled. "Let's get drinks poured Jamie and Marcus will be here any minute."

Jamie parked the car and he and Marcus unloaded the snacks and drinks they picked up. "The most important thing to remember is that Melissa is a person not a disability. I forgot that a little too often with Eddie and I screwed up a lot. She's just a pretty girl."

"She is a pretty girl," Marcus sighed. "That smile…You know with Eddie it's her eyes that light up the room, Melissa it's her smile and the way it reaches her eyes, those doe brown eyes just sparkle…"

"Wow, you have really went around the bend, rookie," Jamie laughed. "So when you go in, forget about the chair and just focus on Melissa and that smile. Eddie and I are going to go visiting so you to have some time alone together too."

"Thanks for doing this, I know I come off like an immature jerk but I think I learned a lot from you, and I hope I've come far enough that I don't blow it."

"Just remember what I said, if you really care about her, the wheelchair will disappear and you'll just see the girl you care about more than anything," Jamie smiled. "Let's go in."

Jamie and Marcus signed the register then headed up to Melissa's room. When they knocked, Melissa drove herself over and opened the door. Marcus shifted nervously as the door opened, he was anxious to meet Melissa for the first time, to touch her, to be close to her. Marcus knew first impressions were important and worried what Melissa would think of him.

Jamie flashed a broad smile and caught Eddie's gaze. "Sorry we're late, we had a hard time finding parking. Melissa this is Marcus, Marcus this is Melissa."

Marcus looked Melissa over immediately falling for her. He had enjoyed their talks on Skype but seeing her in person and close to him like this make his heart jump. There was something about the way she smiled at him, and the way her eyes twinkled like stars under the soft lights of her room. "Hey Marcus," Melissa greeted first him lifting her hand up gently for Marcus to shake.

"Hey," Marcus replied distracted by her beauty. Melissa was about to take her hand back when Marcus gently shook it and kissed the back of it. Melissa smiled and took her hand back. She sat with her hands folded on her lap delicately, her hair sweeping over her shoulder carelessly. "Welcome, come in."

Marcus and Jamie walked in, Marcus carrying a small bouquet of flowers, but he did not present them to Melissa. He nervously held onto them. Jamie helped Melissa open the cheese and fruit platter. Eddie looked at Marcus, "Breathe," she prompted him. "Deep breath, it's okay, she's over the moon about you too."

Jamie could see in Marcus' face he was falling fast and hard for Melissa and he did not see her wheelchair, the same as Jamie, now that he learned to chill out did not see Eddie's.

After having a few bites, Jamie and Eddie took their leave going to visit a few of the other friends Eddie made while she was living there leaving Marcus and Melissa alone. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," Melissa began. "I'm so sorry but I thought…"

"It doesn't matter," Marcus said quickly. "Honestly I thought it might when Jamie first told me but it doesn't matter all. I think Eddie is amazing and you have your hands and stuff too…"

"Yeah, but I'm limited," Melissa replied. "But I'll bare my soul, you are the first guy I even thought about doing this with so please speak up if.."

"Ssh," Marcus hushed Melissa quickly. "I'm not worried about any of this. Let's just take the time to get to know each other better."

Melissa put herself on the sofa and sat down next to Marcus. They talked softly about Marcus' past, his career choice, losing his father, but Marcus was more interested in Melissa. "I don't want to focus on this but how did you…"

"I broke my back when I was thrown from my horse," Melissa replied. "I learned to ride when I was four but snake spooked the horse and sent me flying. Since then, I've been here and I like it here, the people are very nice…"

"What about your family?" Marcus asked. "Your parents?"

"My parents are both dead, the only relative I have left is a brother that I never really got along with. He's an older half-brother and he's never been very nice to me. It's all right, I made friends with Eddie and she promised to come and take me out now on holidays…" Melissa eyed the bouquet Marcus was holding onto for dear life. "Are those for me?"

Marcus laughed, "Oh yeah, do you have a vase or something for them. I didn't think to get one."

"I have a couple, yes," Melissa replied and moved to her chair. She drove to the cabinets and rifled through them. "This is my favorite."

Melissa's hand grabbed the crystal vase and pulled up but as often happened with her, the core strength failed and she falters. Marcus hurried to help her lift the vase and rescue it from breakage. When Marcus set the vase on the counter, he felt his breath mingle with Melissa's. Melissa took a deep breath and leaned slightly forward just as Marcus did the same thing. They closed he gap seemingly at the same time and each let their lips brush the others.

The kiss was simple, even chaste, but sweet enough to let both participants know that it was not the last time this would happen for them. Marcus cupped Melissa's cheek and smiled, "I'm glad I didn't have to wait until the end of the night to do that. I wanted to do that since the first moment I laid eyes on you. You're so beautiful…and I want to spend as much time as possible getting to know you better."

Marcus' soft words made Melissa tear up, "Let's do that then. Come back to the couch."

Jamie and Eddie returned about two hours later. Eddie was smiling and laughing as Melissa admitted her. Eddie took note of Melissa's wrinkled clothing and tousy hair and smiled, Marcus was going to do just fine.

After sharing a couple pizzas and some fruit and salads for the girls digestion, Eddie suggested their have dessert in the solarium. "I'll run down and make sure it's available," Jamie offered. "Meet me down there, I'm going to move the car too so we can leave from the solarium side. Eddie has two therapies tomorrow."

Jamie headed down with the garbage. Melissa brushed her hair and Eddie and each lady freshened her lipstick. Marcus held the doors and both ladies drove themselves down towards the beauty of the solarium. As they approached the main lobby, Marcus' bat ears picked up on Jamie's voice. "Ah, no…I'm pretty attached," he was saying.

Jamie was blushing heavily as he stood cornered at the front desk by a forty something receptionist that rivaled even Eddie's beauty. She had thick long brown hair that curled at the ends and sparkling green eyes.

"My, my, it does take some kind of a man to handle what we have here. The young patients are all very nice but some of the things you have to do, it must be awfully tiring."

"It's not really," Jamie replied. "Uh it comes from love so…"

"You are sweet and handsome," she flirted batting her big eyes at Jamie. "I hope your girlfriend knows how lucky she."

Marcus was laughing as the girls approached. His face turned beat red, if Eddie overheard some of this…

"Marcus, what's going on? Why are we held up here in the hallway?" Melissa asked.

"Uh, I…have a leg cramp," Marcus fibbed trying to cover for his partner.

"Oh let me rub it for you," Melissa offered inching her chair closer. She then picked up on Jamie's voice.

"You are a very attractive woman…" Melissa sat up straight about to act on behalf of her friend then she heard, "But I am involved, so I think I'm just going to go."

By the time Jamie reached the group waiting for him, all three we red in the face and wiping at tears. "Come here," Eddie commanded. "Let me see your hands."

Jamie wrinkled his eyebrow as Eddie examined him, "I think he's good," she told Marcus and Melissa. "No scratches, no bites…"

Eddie burst out laughing, "That had to have been the first time you've been hit on by a cougar, you were so funny trying to fend her off."

"You were sitting here the entire time and you let me squirm, two of my partners. Thanks for having my back!"

"We have to have a reason to laugh once in a while," Eddie smiled. "Let's go sit and relax before we have to go home."

Jamie opened the room and took Eddie onto his lap, "You are the only woman that I love, you know that."

"Of course, I do," Eddie replied in a hushed whisper. "I think we're both beyond being threatened by anyone else showing an interest." Eddie worked her arm up to stroke Jamie's hair.

Melissa sitting beside Marcus looked at Jamie and Eddie. "He is head over heels for her," she sighed. "I'm so glad, when Eddie came here she was really was in a bad place, but now she's flourishing and it's her accepting Jamie's love that did that."

Marcus brushed a piece of hair off Melissa's neck, "Love can do that. I'm off Thursday, can I come up and take you out for a date?"

Melissa nodded, "I work until three but I'm free after that."

"You work? I mean Eddie didn't mention…"

"I do online insurance sales, it pays okay and it exercises my mind," Melissa replied. "There are all sorts of online jobs for women like me. Why don't you pick me up at 4:30?"

Marcus nodded, "It's a date." He sealed it with another tender kiss.

 **A\N: Marcus and Melissa are off to a very strong start and Jamie and Eddie are on the path to a much healthier relationship as well. I am in the home stretch of this story now, as for writing it and I estimate to be about 52 chapters. There will be two more in this series.**

 **Next Update – December 17** **th** **– Jamie receives some important documents, bringing a strong and strange reaction from Eddie.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

As Jamie hurried into the 12th precinct, on morning in mid-summer, his cell phone rang. Usually no one called him unless it was a member of his family and they all knew his schedule. That could only mean it was or about Eddie. Jamie fished his phone from his jeans surprised to see his lawyer's number on the screen. "Reagan," he greeted getting himself prepared for more of Sydney's antics.

"Jamie, it's Maureen, just wanted to give you the good news," came the overly cheery voice for this topic and this time of the day.

"Oh, that's not usually what you give me, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Jamie laughed.

"It's over," Maureen said quickly. "It's all over, the Judge signed the Order yesterday. The certified copies of the decree will be messengered over to your place later this afternoon."

Jamie couldn't believe what he heard, it was over, he was officially divorced. "Uh, thanks Maureen, for everything. If I owe more than my initial fee, please send me the bill. Thanks for everything."

Jamie ended the call and found a bench to sit on for a few minutes. He had known this was coming for long time but he wasn't sure in that moment how he felt. He had six years married to a good, beautiful woman that held his heart for over a decade, and in the swirl of a pen it ended. Jamie didn't regret the way things turned out. He loved Sydney and they had been happy, but Eddie is the love of his life, the love that you gave up everything for.

Jamie recalled Eddie that morning. He stopped by to check on how she was and see Henry before tour. Eddie was just waking up and had the most adorable sleepy face, a couple piece of her blond hair were stuck to her soft cheek. Jamie bent down to give her a kiss and she smiled. That was what he wanted for every morning that was worth everything to him.

Suddenly a huge wave of relief overcame Jamie, he was free now to have that dream with Eddie. Jamie whistled as he came into the precinct. "Hey, Sarge, how's going?' Jamie asked when he saw Renzulli.

"Going well, what's got you so cheerful, Reagan?" the seasoned officer asked.

"My lawyer just called and I'm officially a single man again," Jamie told his boss and friend. "I can't wait to tell Eddie, we've been waiting for this to take a trip and I thought we were going to have to postpone it but now it's a go and she'll be so happy, I know."

"Congratulations Kid," Renzulli said patting Jamie on the back. "Bring her some flowers tonight, Eddie always liked flowers, I remember someone sent her a bouquet once and she went up the wall."

"I will," Jamie replied. "If I don't get changed I'll be late for role call."

Eddie had just finished lunch when the doorbell rang. "Henry," Eddie called but received no answer. "Oh, you're on a date…" Eddie remembered and drove to the door. "Open door…"

"Jameson Reagan?" the messenger asked.

"He's not home, but can I take it," Eddie offered. "Just put it on my lap."

"You need to sign for this," the messenger said. "Uh…"

Eddie laughed "Put the pen in my teeth and I'll sign for it."

Eddie looked down as the envelope was handed over thanking the man. She drove backwards into the living room looking down at the return address surprised to see his lawyer's name.

Eddie gasped when she saw Jamie's lawyer was sending him something guessing it had to do with Sydney. Eddie burst into tears holding her breath. They knew it was coming, but seeing it…this would hurt. Without thinking clearly, Eddie worked the envelope open with her wrists and her teeth.

Inside the envelope were two certified copies of Jamie's divorce papers. There is was in black and white that Jamie's marriage to Sydney was over, that he had failed at that and that it was her fault. It would hurt Jamie deeply, it was like a death, the end of something…the end of an era. He'd had a woman that could give him everything but chose not too…would he one day prefer that who would give him anything but often couldn't?

After his tour, Jamie stopped off at a street flower vendor and picked up a bouquet of pink tiger lilies for Eddie, then swung into the liquor store for a bottle of the finest champagne. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of his life with Eddie. Now, he could pursue a proposal to Eddie, and work on making her his wife. Anything that was holding him back from full commitment was gone, they could begin.

When Jamie arrived home he did so bearing lilies, champagne, chocolate covered pineapple and two dinner from Eddie's favorite Italian restaurant. It was a little earlier than usual so Jamie did not call out to announce he was home. He found Eddie as she had been since opening the letter, in her wheelchair staring the letter in her lap.

Jamie pushed open the door a smile remaining on his face since his lawyer gave the news. "Eddie," he called not even bothering to take his jacket off, wanting to tell her.

"Eddie?" Jamie slowly approached a worried expression on his face.

Walking around the couch he noticed her face, a sad expression in her eyes. "Eddie, what happened Angel?"

Eddie sniffled, "I'm so sorry, Jamie. This came for you from the lawyer and I don't even know why but I opened it and…I'm so so sorry…I'm just going to go to my room."

"Eddie?" Jamie looked at her curious. "Eddie, it's okay. I'm not going to arrest you for opening my mail, that's a federal crime, no jurisdiction," Jamie tried to joke.

"Don't make fun of me, this isn't funny," Eddie replied trying not to start crying again. "These are your divorce papers, Jamie. This piece of paper ends your marriage, a marriage that ended all because of me and this damn wheelchair."

"Eddie," Jamie stood in front of her chair. "Listen to me…My lawyer called me this morning, I knew all about the papers. They were supposed to come around now or I would have warned you. After tour I went out and…here…"

Jamie extended the bouquet and laid it on Eddie's lap. "Your favorite. I picked up champagne, I picked up dinner and dessert. I'm not upset about this Eddie, if anything I am so excited that that chapter is over and we are going to start our life, really start it with no more tangles or traps, so stop being sad for me. I'm not."

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheek and placed a soft kiss there. "Now, go wash your face and dry your eyes, I'll set up the table and then…after we celebrate…we're planning the rest of our trip. You and me."

Eddie smiled, it was impossible not to be happy when Jamie's smile was so infectious. "Okay, do I smell Veal Parm?"

"You bet you do," Jamie replied. "I'll set it up for us."

Jamie lit the candle on the table, and put out the plates with their dinner. Finally he popped the cork on the champagne and poured two glasses. Eddie returned to the table fresh faced and smiling. "Why Mr. Reagan…what a lovely table…"

Jamie moved a chair out of the way and let Eddie park herself next to the table. Jamie had already cut her food and put a straw in her glass. "Why thank you…This is after all a celebration."

Eddie smiled and took a bit of her dinner. "So, you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes," Jamie replied. "I really am. That was the old chapter in my life, Sydney and I…you are the future."

Jamie reached over and kissed Eddie's hands. "So Virginia…we'll be able to go in September like we planned and do I have some fun surprises, and don't try to find out what it is either cause I'm not telling…anyone especially Pop."

Eddie laughed, "Henry is a dear but he can't keep a secret to save his life. Jamie…uh…I'm thinking perhaps…Perhaps it's time for us to move in together as an official couple. I just don't know how to talk to Henry about it, I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I'll talk to him," Jamie replied. 'But I think Pop might be ready to go back home too. He's wanting to spend more evenings with Colleen and I'm wanting to be here except when I'm on midnights, then of course Pop will be with you. I think he'll be less put out than you think."

"Good," Jamie replied. "He's such a sweet dear, he's made all of this so much easier for me. I'm so glad he's finding someone to make him happy, but I can tell it's different than your grandma."

"Not the same, Grandma was the love of his life," Jamie replied.

"I think you might just be wrong about that, honey," Eddie corrected. "The look in Henry's eyes when he's talking to or about Colleen, I've seen that look in Danny's eyes and luckily for me, I see it in yours."

"Wow," Jamie smiled. "Pop having a love like this at his age. Well, I'm living proof that the person you marry isn't always the love of your life and I am luckier than that darn shamrock Pop always carries, that I realized it before I was in my eighties and found you."

"Me too, it's funny how it was in front of our faces and then…"

"Yeah, and then it was magic…" Jamie reached over and gave Eddie another kiss.

Those soft kisses turned into hungrier ones and soon Jamie had Eddie on his lap while he sat on the sofa kissing her eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips. "You are so beautiful, but you know it wasn't your looks that first got me, it was this musical laugh…" Jamie tickled Eddie in one spot where she could feel near her shoulder and she laughed. "Yes…that's the sound." Jamie hugged Eddie tighter until he felt she was starting to get tired. 

"Let's go to bed honey, you're tired, I can tell." Jamie stood with Eddie in his arms. Carrying her to their bed now was a way of being romantic, a way of being connected, it was no longer out of necessity as long as Eddie felt well.

Eddie smiled and let Jamie care for her, helping her with her nighttime routine. All the while Jamie carried on conversation, such a twist from then they first started this routine. Everything flowed now, everything was simple now. Eddie liked simple.

Jamie laid Eddie in bed and slipped under the covers. He pulled their blankets around them and laid an arm underneath Eddie adjusting her so she rested on him. Absently, Jamie stroked Eddie's arm gently, even though only he could feel with contact. 

Eddie picked her head up to give a smile using him as a pillow. "Get some rest," Jamie whispered in her ear holding her tightly as she fell asleep.

When her breathing slowed, breath warm against him Jamie kissed her head enjoying the warmth of her body against him.

 **A/N: Jamie is finally free and ready to move on. There are 11 or 12 chapters left in this story then onto the next in the series. Thanks to everyone who is reading, favoriting and reviewing this. Make me writer better if not faster.**

 **Next Update – December 20** **th** **– Henry moves back to Frank's and the Reagans get together for dinner made tense by some family not ready to accept Jamie's divorce.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

"You think he'll be okay?" Eddie asked as Jamie helped her into her wheelchair the next morning. They could hear Henry bustling around in the kitchen having arrived home a few hours ago. Jamie and Eddie laid in the bed late that morning curled into one another having a bit of a lazy morning enjoying the warmth and comfort or one another.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Jamie assured her. "Stop worrying. Pop and I did talk loosely about this day, I'm sure that he will be very happy we're ready to move on to the next part of this. Let's go talk to him."

Jamie covered Eddie's legs with a blanket until he got her dressed later on in the day. She drove to the kitchen to find Henry had made on of his classic feasts; pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. "Oh this smells fabulous!" Eddie smiled. "Thanks for doing this, we were a bit lazy this morning."

Henry checked the clock, "A bit? It's after nine. I knew a good meal would get you up and moving and since you can't without help, you'd annoy my grandson out of bed."

Jamie laughed, "We were up Pop, just resting. My divorce papers came yesterday and Eddie got herself upset over it and she worried about something else, something we want to talk to you about actually."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Edit, sweet girl, you know there's no need to be afraid to talk to me about anything. You can tell me anything you need to tell me and I'll be just fine."

Eddie took a breath and looked at Jamie. "Pop, we really love you and we appreciate how you've been here for us through all of this, but Eddie and I are in a place now where…"

"Look by the door," Henry told Jamie.

"What?" Jamie was confused but looked to see Henry had packed his suitcases already.

"I knew you kids were ready before you did, and when I saw the papers had arrived I was convinced that it was time. I made this breakfast to celebrate and I hope you don't mind, I used the leftover champagne and made a batch of mimosas. Let's have a toast and eat up while it's hot."

Jamie poured the drinks while Henry finished serving breakfast. Henry lifted his glass, "To overcoming the struggles you have thus far and all of those yet to come, to embracing life's blessings with a true heart, and to reaching the first of many milestones in your life together. To Jamie and Edit…many years together!"

Eddie smiled and slapped away a tear. "Thank you, Henry. We never would have gotten to this without you. I'm so grateful to you for all you have done."

What Jamie didn't know, is that in addition to therapy, doctors' appointments, and regular home care, Henry had been taking Eddie to church to study privately with Father McMurray for her Baptism, Holy Communion, and Confirmation, it had become very important to Eddie to join the Catholic church.

"Ah, it's nothing," Henry replied. "I love you like my own grandchild and you make Jamie so happy. He was not happy before and now I see in him something very special. Enough mush, now eat…I cut yours for you already Edit."

Eddie smiled and dug into her food with a smile. Jamie looked over at the true love of his life, he couldn't be happier, even if she did have syrup on her face. It only made him love her more.

After breakfast Henry headed home and Jamie and Eddie settled in for their day. Jamie rarely had a full weekend off, and he'd had a couple in a row lately. Today he and Eddie planned a little rest and relaxation, then tomorrow would be family dinner. As Jamie sat with Eddie on their porch, Eddie sipped a lemonade and Jamie a beer, each enjoying the warm air.

"So, did I tell you yesterday, no I didn't…" Jamie answered his own question. "I talked to Marcus and he went up for his and Melissa's first solo date. That boy he's around the bend, he's looped the loop, he's gaga for her! I think he might be in love at first sight. All he talked about was Melissa and how beautiful she is, how pretty her smile is, and how much fun he had. He's already asked me about how to find a place for the two of them to live in the city with accommodations for Melissa's chair."

Eddie started to laugh, "What's so funny about that? Marcus is a good guy, he's becoming a good cop, the perfect mix of me and Danny. I think it's sweet…"

"Oh, it is sweet," Eddie replied. "I'm laughing because Melly and I had literally that same conversation about Marcus, only she is fascinated by his sense of humor and bulging arm muscles. She too is asking about a place in Queens or Brooklyn that is accommodating for her wheelchair. She told me the goal is for them to live together. He spent the night up there."

Jamie sighed, "That's a little soon. Yes, they are adults, but one date, that's too soon. You know as well as anyone that relationships are hard but adding disability…it's harder and you have to be so dedicated, as in love as we are to make it work."

"I think they are as in love as we are if not more so," Eddie replied. "Their love is pure, it's not marred at all by anything. We had a rougher path to finding each other, perhaps they will do well moving faster."

Jamie shrugged, "I don't want either of them to get hurt, that's all. Melissa could get hurt, but you know what…so could Marcus. Melissa could get an infection, she could get sick and…"

"Jamie…" Eddie sighed. "Honey, I know it eats you alive when I struggle, when I'm hurt or sick, but guess what…I hurt when you sick or hurt too. That's part of being in love, Jamie. Melissa is terrified about the job, but she's willing to put that aside, I'm sure Marcus is willing to put fear aside. I need you to say you put fear aside too."

Jamie turned and brushed back Eddie's hair, "I have, I just…I think they are great together, I want only the best for them and for us. Maybe I try too hard sometimes."

Eddie smiled, "Maybe…" Eddie leaned over and kissed Jamie's lips. "Now what are you thinking for dinner cause I am starving."

"Of course you are…Thai?" Jamie suggested something at least moderately healthy.

"Korean, more flavor," Eddie replied. "And more meat…"

Jamie sighed and opened the door for them to go back inside, "All right, Korean it is…"

Sunday morning dawned hot and humid. Jamie had gotten up a few times to adjust the air conditioning and drape Eddie's forehead and neck with cold towels. "Jamie, I'm okay," Eddie assured him as he pulled off her regular sheet and replaced it with a moistened one.

"You are too hot, you're turning red," Jamie replied. "And we both need to sleep as deeply as we can for the dinner tonight. We're celebrating Linda's birthday."

"I know, I got her some earrings, I'm not hot, please come back to bed, it's fine."

Jamie assured himself Eddie was okay then slid back into bed next to her. "Pull me close," Eddie requested not wanting to have distance just because it was hot.

"Of course," Jamie replied gladly pulling Eddie against him. "Nothing I like better than holding you…" Jamie dropped some soft kisses on Eddie's head. As Jamie reached down to lift her chin and kiss her lips, he was met with her soft snores.

The next morning, Jamie and Eddie both showered then Jamie helped Eddie dress. While Eddie sat there wearing only the outfit God gave her Jamie took in her beauty. Taking the pair of pretty, white flip flops they selected for the day, Jamie knelt down and slid the shoes on Eddie's feet. With Eddie's eyes fixed on him, he held each foot to his cheek, and massaged the arcs. Eddie couldn't feel it physically but she could in her heart.

"It's been a while since I touched you like this, I love touching you like this," Jamie whispered and worked his hands gently up Eddie's legs as he put her panties on. "I have to take more time touching this soft skin, my hands miss it. I miss it…tomorrow, before tour…"

Eddie sighed, in her mind's eye she felt Jamie's hands as he caressed her. It was a far cry from the man that had drawn such strict lines between care and intimacy, to have him dressing her in such a way. "I'm all yours…" Eddie whispered. "Come up here and give me a kiss Mr. Reagan." Jamie was happy to oblige. Jamie took Eddie's face in his hands, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "You are such a beauty, sweetheart. Such a beauty."

Jamie dipped his hands lower, touching Eddie's breasts and shoulders. He moved his hands up to her cheeks, "Remember how this feels."

Eddie locked the feeling of his hands on her cheeks and he moved lower. "So full, and soft…I love this dress you chose. It makes a special part of you look so nice." Jamie laid his cheek on Eddie's chest and listened to her heart beating…he cherished that sound daily, as much as he did the feel of her soft skin under his own.

Jamie and Eddie arrived a half hour late for dinner, Jamie's slight side trip delaying their arrival. It made no difference to Eddie, those special moments were more frequent now and more enjoyable. Danny was standing at the grill cookies burgers and hot dogs before Henry would take over and grill swordfish for supper. He smiled as Jamie and Eddie came up the driveway into the spacious yard. Henry had set up a huge umbrella for Eddie to sit under. "Nikki, put on sunscreen and move over near me," Erin instructed. "Eddie has to sit in the shade she can't get overheated, right Jamie?"

"That's right," Jamie replied happy his sister had been reading and studying like the rest of the family.

Danny served up a hamburger for Eddie and Jamie a hot dog, "Is that cut enough?"

Jamie leaned back smiling over the last few months, the family had all really begun to learn about Eddie's challenges and gently respond to them. The tension was leaving the family gatherings quickly, with one exception.

Eddie enjoyed her burger smiling and sipping lemonade. Jamie enjoyed his hot dog, occasionally glancing at his Eddie looking her over quickly. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just really hot.." Eddie offered a smile assuring him she was okay despite not being to sweat. Her hand found his slipping her fingers against his. Giving her a nod Jamie retrieved a wet rag brushing it along her skin to help her.

Most of the family continued their conversation except Nicky who watched with a frown. "Why are you doing that?"

"She can't sweat so this helps her," Jamie explained softly continuing to gently rub the cloth over her.

Nicky scoffed at yet another thing Eddie couldn't do alone. "She needs help with that too geez!"

"Problem, Nikki?" Eddie asked.

"Just that my uncle went from a marriage where he had freedom, money, the ability to do anything he needed or wanted to this. This is not a relationship, this is not how you do it!"

"How would you know?" Eddie asked. "You are very young and had a very happy life. You don't know from struggles, it is those things that make it better, those things that make your strong. I'm thankful for this every day, this helped us find each other."

"She's right," Erin replied. "Eddie is right and Jamie, I see how happy your are, how much you love each other. Nikki, if you can't be respectful and helpful by getting some more wet towels, go inside and go on the computer. This is Aunt Linda's day, and the heat is hard on Eddie and on Pop, I won't have you adding to it with your comments."

Jamie looked at Eddie and his jaw nearly dropped. The last person he expected to speak up was Erin. Jamie was proud of Eddie for speaking up for herself and of his sister for the strides she'd made in accepting them.

The tension was broken when Frank cleared his throat, "Let's all head inside for now. There's no reason for anyone to be uncomfortable or upset…we have a working air conditioner and it's hot as blazes out here. Everyone inside, Forward March!"

When Frank Reagan gave that kind of command, no one dared to disobey. The entire family, including a smiling and laughing Linda marched inside to continue dinner together.

 **A/N: I am pleased as punch to have written the last chapter of this story and began the next one in this four part universe. Ten chapters to go. I hope that everyone continues to enjoy**

 **Next Update – December 23** **rd** **– Melissa has an announcement to make, Linda spills Jamie's secret.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

"It's beautiful, Kid," Danny complimented when Jamie showed off the engagement ring he had just picked up for Eddie. "Pop said you used the stones from Grandma's ring?"

"Yeah, Pop gave them to me and I picked this wavy setting because it reminded me of Eddie and me, up and down but constantly connected," Jamie smiled. "I'm going to propose while we are away. I want this to be so special."

"It's going to be special cause she's the woman you love, but I think it's really sweet you want it to be so perfect. You hit the jackpot with that girl, Lind likes her so much, she thinks Eddie is head and shoulders more perfect for you than Sydney."

"She is and I think now she knows that too," Jamie replied. "You up for a beer before we go home?"

Danny nodded and started for the door of the jewelry store when the bell signaled another arrival. Jamie was shocked to see Marcus stepping into the store. "Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing," Marcus replied. "But that's obvious, you're going to propose to Eddie soon."

"You are proposing to Melissa?" Jamie asked. "Already, you two have only had what…three dates?"

"Three dates too many," Marcus replied. "I know the minute I first saw her she was the one, no reason for us to sit around and think about it. It's two weeks pay right?"

Jamie had to smile at his gung ho partner, and Danny beamed, "You worked wonders for Marcus and when I spoke to his mother, she is thrilled he'happy with Melissa."

"Melissa is a love," Jamie replied. "She's best friend to Eddie and I'm glad she's found Marcus and is getting out of the assisted living. She's too young to be there."

Danny got into the car and fired it up heading back to Jamie's house. Danny dropped Jamie off and picked up Linda. She had been helping Eddie the last few days while Henry nursed his girlfriend's cold. "You ready for some great news?"

"Sure," Linda replied. "Jamie seemed kind of put out when he came inside."

"Yeah, he's pissed off cause Marcus is going to ask his girl to marry him and the kid has a bug up his but about having to do it perfect on their vacation," Danny replied. "I even gave Jamie a hint that Marcus was going to propose when I told him that he was asking about jewelry stores. He was shocked as all get out…"

"That's great for Marcus and Melissa, I'm so pleased he's settling down so well after being so erratic as a kid," Linda replied. "And it's going to be good for Eddie to have a friend so close that is just hers and not linked to the family."

"Eddie is about to be family," Jamie replied with a grin on his face. "Jamie and I picked up her engagement ring today."

"Oh, good," Linda smiled. "I know Eddie is ready. Do you know the details or is he not sure when yet?"

"I know it's going to be on their trip at some restaurant," Danny replied. "So when they get back we'll have a wedding to plan."

"What do you mean you're closed on Wednesday," Jamie sighed. "That is the last night of our trip and I need to propose to my girlfriend on the last night."

"I'm sorry, Sir, if you must propose at the King's Arm then it will have to be on Thursday through Monday, if not we have other taverns…"

"No, it has to be that one, I'll take the Monday, thanks," Jamie replied. "May I speak to your balladeer…"

When Jamie ended the call, he stashed the ring in the top drawer of the dresser, the only one without a magnetic latch, so Eddie couldn't open it. It irked his OCD to have to change any of his carefully melded plan, but the major parts were still intact, the family would just have to wait a few days to congratulate them.

A few days later, while Jamie was at work Eddie heard the computer go off. This time of day it could only be Melissa. Eddie drove over and computer and accepted the call.

"Hey Melissa! How's it been going?" Eddie grinned at her friend through the computer screen using Skype to talk. She was eager to hear how things had been going with Marcus. That was a pretty hot romance moving at the speed of light.

"Marcus is great, that's actually why I'm calling. He proposed earlier! We're engaged!" Eddie tried to hide the hurt in her expression. She was happy for her friend but wondered why Marcus and Melissa got engaged before she and Jamie?

Realizing she took a minute in answering Eddie spoke softly, "Congratulations. That's wonderful. Do you have any idea when?"

"Not yet but very soon, we can't wait and Marcus has some vacation time coming up so we'll probably try then. It's not like I have a million people to invite, but I do know this…Eddie please be my Maid of Honor. You are the truest friend I've ever had and I really want you to be beside me when…"

Even as Eddie's heart broke for herself, she had to be happy for her friend, "Of course I will be there, Melly. I'm so happy for you, I really am I just don't feel very well today. I'm sorry.'

Melissa nodded, "I've had those days, get some rest and maybe on Friday we can talk a little more? I can't believe it…I'm gonna be a Sadie…"

"A Sadie?" Eddie asked as Melissa started to sing playfully, "Sadie, Sadie married lady…Rest up, my friend. I love you."

"Love you too, congratulations again…" Eddie cut off the call and headed to rest on the couch, she wasn't sure if the pressure in her belly or the knife in her heart was causing her more distress. She shut her eyes and let herself drift.

For a few hours, Eddie lay on her side on top of the couch not bothering to work the covers up . She was too tired to do anything but lie there not just physically but in all other aspects. Eddie sighed as she laid alone in the quiet room, she let her mind wander over how emotionally and mentally drained she felt, this thing with Melissa only made matters worse. With her eyes closed, and her mind whirring Eddie didn't hear the front door open or Linda slowly coming closer to her.

"Eddie, it's Linda, are you okay?"

Eddie sighed and opened her eyes, "Yeah, I'm okay, I think I just need a new catheter. It's burning a little."

"Okay, sure we'll change it," Linda replied. "But this long sad face isn't from a sore catheter. What's going on?"

"It's silly," Eddie replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a funk because Melissa skyped me today and she was Marcus are getting married. I feel terrible inside that I'm not happier for her, but…"

"But you though that Jamie and you would be moving along by now," Linda replied. "It's only natural after all this time that you're wanting Jamie to ask you to marry him. Marcus and Melissa have been seeing each other only for a little bit…"

"Jamie always drags his feet on these things," Eddie sighed. "He would drag his feet on talking to Sydney about good stuff, bad stuff…He just took so long."

Linda smiled and brushed back some of Eddie's hair, "I know, he's a planner and usually his plans don't get off the way he wants them to, but I do know from a very reliable source that Jamie is going ask you to marry him very soon, he's already picked up a ring, please don't be sad…and please don't tell anyone I told you."

When Linda finished changing Eddie's catheter, Eddie pushed herself up, "You mean to say there is a ring in this house now and Jamie is hiding it?"

"I think he's hiding it here yeah," Linda answered as her cell phone rang.

"Is he okay?" Linda asked as Eddie's brow knitted in worry. "Yes, of course I will pick him up. Thank you."

"What happened?" Eddie asked with concern.

"Sean sprained his ankle and is being sent home from school, I'll just run and get him before I start dinner if that okay. I know he'll love to see you."

Eddie smiled, she loved spending time with Sean. "Of course, go get him. I can help him with his work while you are fixing the dinner. Go on and get him, I'm going to rest a little longer then I'll help get things ready for dinner."

Linda hurried off leaving a very curious Eddie home alone, now knowing her engagement ring was inside these four walls. Eddie transferred to her chair then drove around to the study, she didn't spend a lot of time in there Jamie would probably hide the ring there. Eddie poked around a bit in every drawer that she could open, a couple were still beyond her capability. "Where would he put that if not in here…?" Eddie wondered not realizing how long she spent snooping.

"Hello, Eddie!" Sean limped into the house with Linda behind him. "Where are you?"

Eddie drove to the kitchen, her face bright red from blushing. "I'm here, how are you kiddo?"

"It's just a bad bruise," Linda told Eddie. "But he has to ice it. Sean why don't you go with Eddie and put that leg up and I'll make chicken and pasta for dinner?"

Eddie smiled, "Come on I'll let you use my special leg pillow."

"What were you doing when we go here in Uncle Jamie's study?" Sean asked. "Your face was all red."

"Well, I was looking for something Uncle Jamie has hidden in the house but I couldn't open all the drawers," Eddie confessed.

"I can help you if you tell me which drawers…" Sean offered. Eddie thought about that. "Okay, I'll show you where to look but only a few minutes, you need to rest your leg."

Eddie and Sean's search did not turn up much of anything, Jamie hadn't hidden the ring in the study. Eddie showed Sean where the leg pillow was and he elevated his black and blue ankle while they waited for Jamie to come home and dinner to be ready. Sean read the chapter he had to for homework the talked it through with Eddie. "I know it's about girls, Sean, but it's also about family and faith and things that are special to all of us, not just to girls."

"Sometimes this family is too big, but I really hope that Uncle Jamie marries you and you have kids so I'm not the baby anymore."

"I'll do my best for you Sean," Eddie replied. "What other homework do you have?"

Jamie got home late and was pleased to see Eddie and Sean on the couch reading with each other. "Hey, Linda, it smells great in here. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, no worries. I'm gonna take Sean home, we already ate but Eddie wanted to wait for you."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks a ton for this, Linda. It makes Pop so much happier to know Eddie is in good hands. We leave on Saturday so we won't see you Sunday. I'm off the next couple days but if you want to drop by."

"Thanks, Jamie, you two have a good time and make this special for her, okay?" Linda winked.

"I will, I know she's down because of Melissa, Marcus told me that Melissa was worried about her because she was quiet…We are so close now I want to make this so special…but if I see she's in too much pain I will go in there and just do it…"

"I think she'll be okay," Linda told Jamie. "Sean has a special way with her. You two have a good night. Sean, come on, time to go!"

Sean hobbled out to the kitchen and gave Jamie a big hug before her left. Linda hadn't started the car yet before Jamie took Sean's place next to Eddie. "Are you hungry? I can bring the dinner in here?"

Eddie was thinking so hard about where the ring was that Jamie's voice barely registered. "What?"

"Do you want to eat here or in the kitchen?" Jamie asked kissing the side of Eddie's head.

"The kitchen," Eddie replied. "I'll be right there, I need to get something from our room."

Jamie agreed and headed to dish out their dinner while Eddie drove to the bedroom. There was one other place that Jamie might have left the ring. Eddie examined a few of the drawers while Jamie handled dinner. "Eddie…" Jamie called hearing her in their room. She was probably getting her blanket but Jamie panicked, what if she found the ring?"

Jamie practically jogged to the bedroom to intervene and stop Eddie from finding his carefully guarded surprise. Jamie was so focused on getting to Eddie he didn't see that Linda had moved the wheelchair carry case out to the living room so they would remember to pack it. Jamie's foot caught on the cord and nearly catapulted up over the ottoman and face planted at Eddie's feet as she drove out of the bedroom.

Eddie burst into tear she was laughing so hard. "What did you do? Are you okay?"'

Jamie rolled over on his back laughing too. "My how the tables have turned," he thought as he climbed to his knees and laid his cheek on Eddie's lap. "Usually you are on the floor…nice view from down there though."

Eddie sighed and stroked Jamie's hair, she knew in her heart they were going to be okay, that Jamie would propose and they would be happy. All she had to do now was wait.

 **A/N: First, I'd like to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and delightful holiday if you celebrate one I missed as this is the last update for the holiday commences.**

 **Eddie and Sean were up to no good a little bit in this chapter, but Jamie's idea for proposing stays safe even if the secret did not. What about Marcus and Melissa huh? Whirlwind romance.**

 **Next Update – December 26** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie encounter a few obstacles on the start of their trip, the family plans a surprise engagement party for the lovebirds.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

"Jamie, if we forgot any of the incidentals we can pick them up on the road," Eddie assured her anxious boyfriend. Today they were finally leaving on their trip to Virginia, their first vacation as a couple.

"We can't replace your meds or any of your devices," Jamie replied. "But we have them. Are you good?"

"I am," Eddie replied. "I have the tunes all set, we just need you to mount this Mustang and hit the road."

Jamie laughed, Eddie was like a kid at Christmas time. Jamie got into the car and started the engine. He turned the car towards the Goethals Bridge.

Eddie commanded her cell phone to begin playing the playlist she had spent days making for this trip. Jamie looked over at her, belted into the seat, pillows for her arms, a pillow under her feet, and behind her back. This would be tough, but he knew it would be worth it.

The made it just south of Philadelphia before having to stop for gasoline and for Jamie to use the bathroom. Jamie unloaded Eddie's chair and placed her in. "The ramp is on the side. You think you will be okay at the table?"

"I'll be fine Jamie it's not like you're going for hours. Go to the bathroom it's bad to hold it," Eddie teased him.

Giving her one more quick glance Jamie started towards the bathroom leaving Eddie alone. It only took a minute for Eddie to realize she was hungry so she decided to roll down a few feet where a candy machine sat.

Other visitors turned hearing her coming keeping their ground as she rolled closer. "Excuse me please."

Eddie grumbled at the machine realizing she wasn't able to feed the money in. "Damnit, what takes so long to pee?"

"Excuse me miss do you need help?" Eddie looked up surprised someone voluntarily offered, but even more surprised to see a teenager holding onto a younger boy no more then six.

The teenager kept one hand on the younger boy's shoulder stepping around him. "Yea thanks I'm trying to get chips."

Jamie came out of the bathroom turning back towards the van in time to see some teenager giving Eddie a bag of chips.

"Everything okay," Jamie asked jogging back over. The younger boy looked up at him side stepping around his brother and pulled on the older boy's shirt sleeve.

The teen leaned down listening to his brother, looking up at Jamie. "Is it true your NYPD?"

Jamie nodded amused no matter how far away from New York he got people would still recognize him. "Yeah."

"We saw you on TV when you tried to save that little girl," the teen told Jamie. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"You were supposed to stay at the table," Jamie teased lightly.

"They have Buffalo Blue Cheese chips," Eddie protested. "That I need you to open."

Jamie opened the bag and secured the proper devices for Eddie to eat. He got them both some fruit and sandwiches to pick on before taking Eddie in the family bathroom to examine her catheter and bag. "You're all good,"

Eddie looked up at Jamie and reached out her neck for a kiss, "I'm more than good."

They got back in the car and headed south making good time into and through parts of Maryland until they hit Washington D.C. The speed slowed to a steady crawl.

"I hate traffic," Eddie griped taking a sip from a water bottle with long straw. "We aren't going to make the restaurant at this rate," she complained.

"Relax," Jamie soothed. "Are you stiff, do I need to pull off and stretch you out?"

"No, I'm good, just sick of this…mess."

Jamie had no choice but to laugh at her, "I know baby…not too much longer. The GPS says this will clear in about a half hour."

Back in Brooklyn, Henry, Linda, and Melissa, via Skype, were busy planning a special surprise engagement part for Jamie and Eddie. "It has to be small," Henry insisted. "Eddie still does not like crowds, so let's go over what we have here. The family that makes ten including Jamie and Eddie Marcus and Melissa, make twelve and Father McMurray is thirteen. Who else should we ask?"

"What about Renzulli, he's been their Sergeant forever," Linda suggested. Henry wrote him down.

"She has another friend," Melissa spoke up. "Kara and maybe few other cops that they are both close to."

Henry made a few more notes on the page and got the number to an even twenty, "I think this is good," he smiled. "Melissa, honey, you can stay here the night before and night after if that's better for you."

Melissa blushed, "Actually, I'm leaving the facility Sunday and moving in with Marcus. He just sighed a lease on a new place so I'll be just a few bridges away in the Bronx. Thank you for the offer though."

Henry smiled, "Okay honey, then I'll let you go and we'll see you here on party day. Thank you for your help."

Melissa clicked off of Skype leaving just Henry and Linda, "I'm so glad Eddie had Melissa, someone who gets it and then she has us and Kara Walsh as well. Why is Father on the list? Is Eddie even Catholic?"

"She will be," Henry snickered. "Just don't say you know because she is telling Jamie on the trip. Eddie is converting."

"That's lovely, you didn't push her into that did you?" Linda asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Of course not, she asked and I made sure she had the right connections, she made the choice on her own…"

It took an additional hour to get out of the traffic jam and cross into Virginia. "Jamie…we need to make a stop. I'm cramping and I need a bag change."

Jamie found a rest area with vending machines and a family restroom. The first thing he did was stretch Eddie's legs and arms, "Lean back a little bit and stretch out that middle section." Jamie used that opportunity to check her bag. "You're not full honey," he told her. "You still want me to swap it out?"

"I feel like there is pressure," Eddie replied.

Jamie moved the car to the back of the parking lot and began to reset the catheter line. He was at the most delicate part when a Virginia State Trooper approached, "Show me your hands."

Jamie put his hands up, "I'm an NYPD Officer, this is my girlfriend and I'm setting her catheter." Jamie explained to Eddie's total embarrassment. "She's disabled and needs it reset."

"Is this true Ma'am?" The trooper asked a humiliated Eddie who still had her dress up around her waist.

"Yes, please leave," she instructed firmly.

Jamie turned his attention back to Eddie and finished her catheter. "Is that better, less pressure?"

"Yeah, it's good. Some people have no respect…like anyone would be dumb enough to rape someone in broad daylight at a public rest area. Let's go…the GPS says only two more hours…"

The device was almost precisely right. They pulled into the parking lot of the Williamsburg Woodlands Hotel in one hour and fifty minutes. Jamie left Eddie in the car with the engine running while he went to check them in. "And we have a handicap accessible room with a stall shower?"

"Oh yes, Sir," replied the clerk. "I'm sure you and your Mom will be happy here."

"Actually, she's my girlfriend. I need to book her two massages at the Spa for four pm or so each day. It's medically necessary so…"

The clerk explained to Jamie the massages offered at the spa and the price. It was exceptional but he paid it without thinking too much, it was for Eddie's comfort and care. Jamie drove their car to the door closest to their room and unloaded Eddie first placing and some lighter luggage in her wheelchair. Eddie drove in behind Jamie and into the corridor leading to their room.

The room was decorated in a gentle colonial style sporting a large king size bed, bathroom with a stall shower and a tub for ease in bathing. "Oh Jamie this is a lovely room." Eddie drove herself closer to the bed. "Let's unpack quickly and go eat, I'm starving."

Jamie laughed, "When aren't you starving?" Jamie quickly unloaded their clothes and necessary hygiene and medical items then opened the door for Eddie to drive them to Huzzah Eatery, the restaurant on hotel grounds. "I read their pizza is out of this world, if you like non New York pizza and the have other southern food."

Jamie ordered them both draft beers and the server brought popcorn as a snack while they waited. Jamie put Eddie's spoon on her hand so she could scoop the popcorn. They ordered nachos to share; Eddie ordered fried chicken and Jamie fish and chips. "This is so nice…" Eddie smiled. "I'm so glad you thought of this. Do we have a program tonight?"

"No, I thought it was best for us to rest tonight, start fresh tomorrow!" Jamie smiled. "Dinner is in the modern part…a restaurant my father went to a few times called Berrets…" Jamie picked up Eddie's hand and kissed it.

"Well if it has the Frank Reagan approval I know I'll love it," Eddie replied as their nachos came. Jamie served Eddie with a generous portion. "Do you want help? Those are hard to do with straps."

Eddie nodded. Jamie used the alternate bite method until most of the plate was clear. When the main course came, Jamie pulled the chicken off the bone and let Eddie feed herself. He was so proud of all she was learning to do. It was an incredible accomplishment just a little more than a year after her injury. They shared a root beer float for dessert the headed back to their room, each one tired from the long trip. Jamie laid Eddie in bed, they decided that she would shower in the morning and he would shower now. While Jamie was in the shower, Eddie thought about how lucky she was. Just a few months ago, a relationship with Jamie had been a dream. Now she had it and it was so real.

"What are you thinking?" Jamie asked softly sliding into bed smelling of Irish Spring and cocoa butter.

Eddie sighed, "I'm thinking I am the luckiest girl in the world…So many people in my position never get to know this feeling. I love you so much…and you…"

"Love you too," Jamie whispered. Jamie pulled Eddie close, making sure that her legs stayed in line. "Let's get some sleep, it's going to be a busy day."

Eddie nodded, resting against Jamie enjoying his closeness. They worked so hard and Now it is going to be very hot tomorrow so I think the first thing we should do is get you a hat to keep the sun off your head and face. I want us to have fun, mostly you. I want this trip to be so special…"

Eddie agreed and nuzzled Jamie with her face. They had come so far, worked so hard to be able to be intimate with each other. She would have the special connection on this trip even if she had to push a little. It was with the dream of Jamie's body that close to hers that Eddie fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season. Colonial Williamsburg is one of my favorite vacation spots so I thought I'd take Jamie and Eddie there and let them experience it. It's a little restrictive for the disabled but where there's a will there's a way.**

 **Next Update – December 29** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie take another big step.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Eddie woke first the next morning and looked over at Jamie, still sleeping peacefully. Eddie could feel in her bones that this was something special, a proposal was coming sometime on this trip and other things too. Eddie began to rub her cheek up and down, listening to the steady beat of Jamie's heart.

Jamie felt Eddie's soft skin rubbing against the abrasive hairs on his chest. As many times and Jamie and Eddie held each other at night, it always made him feel so content. There was a difference between being happy and being content…happiness was a fleeting feeling of elation, but contentment…that had a sense of permanence.

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's each, "Good morning, my love," he whispered as he stretched. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, always do when I'm next to you," Eddie replied lifting and bit to meet his eyes. "What is on the docket for today, Mr. Reagan?"

"Uh, today we are in the main park, they have some street reenactment and we can heck out some of the shops," Jamie replied. "I think first thing we should do though is get you a hat, it's going to be really hot. We can keep the hat damp and keep you cool."

Eddie nodded, "Okay, we better get a move on them, we'll be busy all day."

"We need to get you showered first, or would you prefer a warm bath, work the kinks out of those muscles?"

Eddie thought a minute, "I think I'd like a bath but only if you are in there with me…"

Jamie smiled, "Let me get it started and I'll come back for you."

Jamie turned on the jets and started to run the water. He returned to the bed and picked Eddie up in his arms kissing her deeply. "Your tub awaits…"

Jamie carried Eddie into the bathroom and gently placed Eddie in the water, keeping her back straight with the gentle pressure of his hands until he could climb in behind her. Eddie could tell by the way Jamie was moving he was not just touching her for function, he was deriving pleasure out of running the soapy lavender scented cloth of her breast, up and down her legs, and finally between them.

"You feel so good," Jamie sighed. "Your skin and your hair…. I want this trip to be something special, our first trip together, moving on from stress and divorce. Your new found confidence in yourself, we have so much to celebrate."

"I want it to be special too. Jamie will you do something if I asked you?" Eddie bit her lip, she needed this, there was no reason to hold back…if he rejected her now after so much time and so much preparation…this was the perfect place.

"You know I'd do anything you asked, baby," Jamie replied keeping his tone soft but serious.

"Will you make love with me?" Eddie was glad she couldn't see his face as she braced herself for his answer. "I know you probably can't…"

Jamie sighed and turned her face to look at him, "I want to make love with you. I want it so badly it hurts inside, and I can't think of another time or place more perfect."

Eddie's face lip up and she let out a breath, "Really?"

"Really," Jamie said firmly. "Hold your core a minute, let me get up…"

Jamie slid on a pair of pajama pants to eliminate too much friction for Eddie early on, then bent down and scooped Eddie into his arms. Jamie kissed Eddie long and hard before beginning a slow walk to the bed to finally consummate their love.

Jamie gently laid Eddie down on the bed, the laid down and pulled Eddie to his side, the gently over him leaning up to kiss her again, reveling in the taste of everything Eddie. Eddie leaned into Jamie's kiss opening her mouth a bit. She breathed into his mouth, giving him her life, her love directly into his body. Jamie shuttered at the touch, until now he hadn't realized how starved he was for Eddie's attention and affection. Eddie broke the kiss and moved her mouth to Jamie's cheek. Eddie kissed there then moved up to Jamie's eyelids, placing one kiss on each one. "I love you," Eddie said with her body and her words.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie, gently rubbing across her back as he pulled her nearer. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the spot where her shoulder met her neck, one of the places where Eddie was able to experience full erotic sensation. Eddie gasped and if it was possible, Jamie felt her relaxing in his arms.

Eddie kissed the tip of Jamie's nose, sighing as he giggled. There was not much Eddie could do for Jamie in his position, but those little touches were what drove him. Jamie gently rolled Eddie onto her back and found her mouth with his own, engaging her in a sweet, tender kiss. Eddie shifted under his weight, not from sensation but practice. Jamie stilled to be sure that she was indeed as ready for this as all of their exercises and discussions had determined she was. The only expression on Eddie's face was a bright smile.

They kissed again, this time for a couple of minutes before Jamie pushed himself up off of Eddie again and slipped his hand between their still damp bodies. Jamie massaged Eddie's abdomen softly. Eddie moaned under that gentle touch. As Jamie moved his hand higher along her rib cage he froze.

"What?" Eddie sighed, crying out of fear he was about to stop them in their tracks. Again…

"Just thinking about how long we have waited to do this," Jamie answered. "I don't want to go too fast; I want to remember every second with you."

"Touch me..." she told him. "Touch my breasts. Touch...touch me, Jamie. Touch me."

"As you wish, my love," he whispered, resuming his actions on her stomach moving higher up and finding her breasts. "They feel so soft, so sweet…I'm running my fingers gently back and forth…" Jamie leaned down and took one of Eddie's nipples into his mouth, tongue flicking over the small point. Eddie always liked her breasts touched, she shut here eyes and let her mind take her to that place, imagining and remembering a the same time. .

"I think that's the most wonderful feeling," Eddie gasped feeling 100% connected even though she could not feel any of Jamie's work. Jamie brushed Eddie's hair away from her forehead and leaned in to drop a feather-light kiss there. Jamie kissed her left collarbone three times, and then worked his way down the front of her neck. "Are you sure?" Jamie whispered. He wanted to make love to her more than anything he could think of at that moment, but if she had any doubts, he didn't want to force her.

"I'm sure," she replied. "I…We've waited so long…" Eddie took a deep breath. "I need you so much, Jamie.

Eddie craned her neck upward and kissed him soundly as Jamie described his hands sliding down to her breasts again, his voice low and husky. He placed both hands upon her breasts once again, caressing them gently.

Eddie moaned softly. Clumsily, Eddie took one hand and slipped it down his back and around until she could touch him and feel his excitement pulsing against her wrist. That slight throb excited Eddie more than she could have imagined possible. With Jamie's help, Eddie placed her hand underneath his waist band and gently she rubbed him, arousing him; she wanted this for him as much as for herself.

Jamie drew in a deep breath at the feel of her hands on his body. "That's nice," he whispered, leaning down to kiss the valley in between her breasts.

"So's that," she gasped out. "I only have one complaint."

"Oh, do tell me what it is," he said in his deepest voice. "So I can make it right."

"There are still barriers between us," Eddie said with a half a smile that left little room for interpretation.

"Allow me a moment," he said, his smile mirroring hers as he slid off the bed and quickly rid himself of his pajama pants and his boxers. "Better, my love?" he whispered into her ear as he rejoined her on the bed.

"Thank you," she gasped out. "I don't know how much I can..."

"Shh...shh," he sad as he ran his fingers over her stomach, gently feeling her rib cage. "Try to relax; I'll take care of you."

"I know you will," Eddie replied. "Make love to me," she whispered. "Please."

"I could never say 'no' to such a beautiful request," Jamie said, again wrapping his arms around Eddie's body and melding his mouth to hers. The kiss began gentle, grew deeper and more intense as the seconds drew on, then returned to slow and sweet as he pulled back. "I love you so much," he said as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too," Eddie replied as she shifted beneath him again. "So very much."

Jamie slid his body down a little bit and began working on her breasts with his mouth, protecting her posture as was second nature.

"Jamie," Eddie gasped as he slowly tortured her with smell, taste, and voice. "Jamie..."

"Hmm?" he asked as he continued his ministrations.

"I...can't..."she gasped as his tongue flicked at her nipples.

"In due time, baby," he said, pausing from his work on her breasts to look up and into her eyes. "They say the best things in this world are worth waiting for. I'll get there; don't you worry."

Eddie nodded. This was slow torture, painfully so...but she loved him and she wanted him to show her he loved her too.

As Jamie continued to kiss Eddie's navel, he slowly slipped one finger inside her body, moving it as gently as possible. Jamie continued to speak, describing his touches in a soft, almost non-existent voice.

"Nice," Eddie gasped as she saw Jamie slowly pulling back to position her legs. With each thigh support, Jamie offered a smile before closing the gap again. Eddie know in her body and her mind what was coming, the ultimate connection.

Jamie so slowly that speed was almost painful. He inched his way inside, giving Eddie's muscles time to adjust to his length and his width. Finally, Jamie completed the joining of their bodies, whispering in Eddie's ear, "You feel so good…so warm…"

Eddie sighed, shutting her eyes, surprised yet pleased to see the flashing of light she associated with blissful sex. Jamie sighed, "You're there, Angel. You are there and so am I…"

When all was said and done, Jamie pulled Eddie closer than he remembered doing in the past. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as she nuzzled him with her cheek.

"I'm more than that, I'm perfect.."

 **A/N: Special thanks to my cousin Mel for her technical advice on this subject and to my friend who helped me get comfortable with writing to this level and listening to my frustrations Also thanks to lawslave and yanks302021 for always being there to help with construction and execution. I love all of you to bits!**

 **This is the last update of 2016! Happy New Year to All!**

 **Next Update – January 1** **st** **– The vacation continues.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

It was past noon when Eddie and Jamie emerged from their hotel room and headed for the historic area. Their first stop was an outside marketplace selling water bottles and straw sunhats. Jamie bought several water bottles along with souvenir cups for iced tea, fresh lemonade, and sodas. The costumed clerk tried several hat on Eddie helping her get the proper fit. "With your fair skin, you certainly need to keep the sun off your face."

"I like the wider brim, can I see it in white?" Eddie asked.

"Sure you can," the clerk replied placing the hat on Eddie's head. "That suits you, doesn't it suit her?"

Jamie looked at Eddie, the flush in her cheeks reminding him of the time they spent together earlier that day, such a special time in any couple's romance but even more so for them given how hard they worked to achieve that moment. Eddie was satisfied with the white wide brimmed hat with a faux bow in the back. Jamie paid for the drinks and the hat then they started to move along the road.

Eddie had some difficulty moving her chair on the gravel and brick paths, so Jamie assisted as if second nature if her wheel got stuck. The pair paused as they turned toward the Palace Green. The Governor's Palace stood at the end of the long lush field, a very artistic and majestic building. Eddie gasped in admiration at its beauty, Jamie was captivated by a beauty of another sort.

Jamie looked down at Eddie, the hat and the tendrils of hair made her look like the pet name he had given to her, an angel. Eddie felt Jamie watching her and turned to look up at him. "What Jamie?" she asked softly.

"I'm just thinking how beautiful you look," Jamie replied. "I didn't' think you could ever look more beautiful than you did in my arms this morning after we made love but…" Jamie licked his lips as he felt his mouth go dry.

"Jamie," Eddie blushed feeling a little modest and embarrassed. Eddie blushed as Jamie knelt down and took a few drops from a frozen water bottle on a soft hankie. Gently Jamie dabbed Eddie's face, neck and shoulders cooling her down. "I keep thinking about earlier."

"So do I," Eddie replied. "I just hope it was…"

"It was more incredible than I ever imagined, angel," Jamie assured Eddie. "And I did imagine that night over and over again for much longer than I should have. There's something to be said for making love with your soulmate. I'm so in love with you…and seeing you here in this peaceful place…" Jamie gave Eddie a small gentle kiss.

"I'm so in love with you too," Eddie said softly. "Now, what do you say we do something. We need to go back around five so we can freshen up for dinner."

"Okay, looks like our first event is the fire company, so we have time for shopping or seeing a house." Jamie said consulting the map in his back pocket.

"What is this place?" Eddie asked indicating a brick structure with ample and aromatic gardens.

A check of the app told Jamie the answer, "The George Wythe house and they have a talk and tour starting in ten minutes."

Jamie took a step but Eddie called him back, "Let's take a picture first, I don't ever want to forget his place and this moment, not ever."

Jamie asked an older couple to please take their phone on both his phone and Eddie's digital camera before Eddie and Jamie joined the line and looked out over the palace green at the view. "It's so pretty here, it's very peaceful," Eddie commented watching young children in costumes run and play.

"Odd that considering all that happened on this land," Jamie replied. "This isn't a handicap accessible property."

"I'm not shy and your arms ain't broke, we'll just do it the old-fashioned way" Eddie replied. "I want to experience this as if I had my legs."

Jamie leaned down, "You do..." Eddie knew what he meant.

The tour began in the gardens where the interpreter explained the life of Declaration of Independence signer and mentor of Thomas Jefferson, George Wythe. While they listened Jamie took Eddie hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. Eddie offered a sweet smile in return. When the interpreter was finished, the group headed towards the house for the self-guided tour of the residence. "Sir, Ma'am," the interpreter approached. "I'm so sorry but you won't be able to tour the house, we don't have handicap access to this building."

Jamie replied, "Do you have a place to park this chair, against the building maybe?"

"I supposed so yes, you can leave it alongside the steps, but…"

Jamie smiled and parked Eddie's chair, then with a mischievous grin on his face Jamie swept Eddie up into his arms bride style easily carrying her towards the house. With her eyes shinning Eddie couldn't help but grin back laying in his arms. "Practicing Mr. Reagan?" she teased.

Jamie didn't answer instead flashed his baby blues at her making the slow walk inside the spacious home. The rooms were typical of the period, one gorgeous room mirroring the other. Eddie especially liked the wallpaper, a hand painted print. "Bedrooms are upstairs," they heard another interpreter say. Jamie nodded and carried Eddie up the winding steps to show her those rooms.

"That is really sweet," Jamie heard a young woman say to her friend as they looked in and out of the rooms. "He must really love her."

Eddie smiled when she heard that and laid her head on Jamie's shoulder. "I know you do love me to do this…and I love you too." Eddie placed a kiss on Jamie's cheek.

"Mr. Wythe died in Richmond in 1806 of poisoning, allegedly by his nephew of the same name," the tour guide explained. "Tomorrow night, please join us for a ticketed program, "Who Killed George Wythe…" $20.00 a person with a 10% discount for hotel guests.

Jamie and Eddie decided the sounded like fun and made a trip to the ticket office to purchase tickets for that program, a carriage ride, and for Jamie to experiment with 18th century fire arms. Eddie would not be able to go unless she purchased a ticket, so Jamie arranged for that with the clerk.

Jamie and Eddie combed through the shops and gardens before heading back to the hotel to freshen up for their dinner. Jamie grabbed a fast shower while Eddie opted for him to give her sponge bath before helping her change for dinner. While Jamie was in the shower, Eddie placed a call to the hotel's front desk. Carefully, she explained her desire and provided credit card information for the worker to help her make this dream a reality. Eddie smiled, so far people here were so respectful of her needs. She hoped that theme would continue.

The couple took the shuttle bus to Merchant Square. While they rode, Jamie stayed close and held Eddie's hand. He looked around at other couples on the shuttle, some young, some older, but to Jamie's eyes, not one of them was more in love than he and Eddie. Jamie bent down and kissed Eddie's lips softly, "You are the prettiest girl on the bus, love you…"

Eddie blushed, "Love you too."

They reached their stop and headed to the restaurant. The table configuration inside made it hard to navigate with Eddie's chair, so the couple chose to eat outside on the patio to avoid disturbance and to have a quieter more romantic meal.

Jamie ordered a bottle of white wine and an oyster platter to get started. Eddie's eyes glowed at the wide array of lovely foods on the menu. Jamie enjoyed watching Eddie look at menus at new restaurants, she was like a kid at Christmastime.

"See anything that strikes your fancy?" Jamie asked closing his own menu having decided on the Fennel crusted salmon.

"The Blue Plate," Eddie replied. "I have never had she-crab soup before…it comes with it."

They put their order in and indulged on the appetizers and wine. Jamie could see a touch of fatigue beginning to settle over Eddie but didn't want to ruin their night. Instead he focused on the tours they had booked for the following day.

"I want to go swimming before we leave, the York River beach is closed but we can use the hotel pool," Eddie said. "I loved it when you took me to the ocean."

"I loved that date too, one of my favorites so far but this trip…I hope to top it all," Jamie replied with a smile. He reached across the table and took Eddie's hand in his, kissing each wrist.

"I think you already have," Eddie whispered. "This morning was…far beyond my wildest imagination, I felt it. I felt what you were doing, I felt how I responded even though I'm not able to do it with my body."

Jamie blushed, "Your body responded to me, Eddie. You…I felt you responding to me, and part of me was so sorry that you couldn't so to know what you did, that means the. world to me." When the server arrived with their meals, she had to clear her throat to break the couple apart.

The restaurant lived up to Frank's hype, Jamie and Eddie left full and happy. "How you doing, Angel?" Jamie asked seeing the answer for himself.

"I'm really tired, do we have any other plans for tonight?" Eddie asked hoping not but not wishing to stop.

"No," Jamie replied. "What do you say we go back to the room, you rest in bed and we watch a movie. Tomorrow, you have a massage before we go on tour…"

Eddie smiled to herself excited for the plans she was making for the next night. Jamie was always full of surprises, now it was her turn.

Jamie took Eddie out of her chair as soon as they were in the room. He carefully removed her clothing starting with her shoes. Jamie grabbed some lavender lemongrass lotion they had in the room and began to rub it into her feet. The heat and humidity had caused swelling, but he chose not to draw attention to that, still, he was extra careful as he worked. When Eddie was finally lying in only a short cotton nightie, her body massaged, stretched and lotioned Jamie slipped off his clothing except sleep shorts and cuddled up to Eddie.

Neither one made a move to start making love again, Eddie was too tired and Jamie knew it. That was part of their special intimacy, they didn't need the physical connection to be intertwined with each other, however each one relished in that. Eddie laid her head on Jamie's chest, his arm snuggly around her. He turned on a late night showing of I Love Lucy instead of a movie and enjoyed the music of Eddie's laugh at Lucy and Ethel's hysterical antics. Jamie often found he liked watching Eddie watch TV, he loved her expressions, he loved seeing her have joy.

Two episodes in, Eddie's head grew heavier as sleep claimed her. Jamie turned the TV to the news before going to sleep himself with Eddie in his arms each of them falling asleep with memories of their first physical connection knowing that there would be many more special times to come. Each vowed as they felt the soft fingers of sleep reach up to claim them from consciousness to cherish every single precious moment they have had and every one to come.

 **A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful New Years' holiday and wish you all the best in 2017. I'm so glad that so many of your enjoyed the last chapter. In acknowledgment to one reviewer, if there is a love scene in the chapter, I will post a notice and place that portion in bold italics so one may avoid it if they so choose.**

 **Next Update – January 4** **th** **– Eddie conspired to make a romantic night for Jamie.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

The following day was incredibly hot and humid, so Jamie and Eddie opted for swim before going to the historic area for their dinner and an evening program. After breakfast, Jamie helped Eddie into her bathing suit then slid on his swim trunks. They headed to the pool and Jamie steaked out two lounge chairs near the vending machine. The children's area of the pool was busy but the adult pool was calm. After Jamie slathered Eddie in sunscreen, he lifted her and waded into the pool with her in his arms.

Eddie was a tad shy about being carried into the pool, there was one other couple in the water, about ten years older than Jamie and Eddie. "Don't worry, they aren't going to say anything," Jamie comforted. He hated this part. At home Eddie was much more confident, but she still got self-conscious in new placed. Jamie went until the water hit his chest the held Eddie loosely until he was sure she was steady. "I love your suit," the female half of the couple said. "You hve great form holding her like that."

Jamie looked at how he held Eddie, vertically, against him as if they were dancing. "I've had practice," Jamie replied.

"Yes, I'm Nancy, this is my husband Paul. I'm a nurse back in New York and I have worked with in the physical therapy department for ten years. That is a terrific chair, I know several patients that use that model. How is it on the gravel?"

Eddie felt instantly at ease with Nancy, so she smiled and Jamie felt her relax, "It gets stuck a little but if Jamie gives it a shove it goes pretty well. I'm Eddie, and this is my boyfriend Jamie. He's NYPD and I'm former NYPD."

"Is that how you two met?" Paul asked putting his arm around his wife.

"Yes, we were partners on the job," Jamie replied. "I knew the moment I met her she was the one except I was married at the time."

This peaked the curiosity of the older couple. "We were best friends and partners on the job, and Jamie was married to his college sweetheart. I have no family to speak of so when I got hurt…"

"Oh that is so sweet," Nancy replied. "You two certainly seem to suit each other. We're married 21 years, and I can tell."

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's head and adjusted her so she could float more. The ability to float was something she acquired during her time at the assisted living. It wasn't something she could do long but it was very enjoyable. Jamie pushed Eddie's body away, then carefully let her float back enjoying the feel of the water as they chatted.

"Well, my wife and I disagreed over children and career priorities so we split and I followed my heart right to Eddie. How did you two meet?"

"My brother set us up on a blind date," Paul laughed. "I hadn't ever seen Nancy, she was my buddies kid sister, but when I met her…same as you."

Before Jamie or Eddie realized it, they had been talking to Nancy and Paul over an hour. "We are here a few more days, maybe we could meet for dinner?" Nancy suggested. "The Blue Talon bistro is really nice."

Eddie was excited about this idea and the couples agreed to meet the day before each headed for their respective sections of New York.

"Tired?" Jamie asked after their new friends headed back to their room to change. He scooped Eddie into his arms. Jamie placed a kiss on the top of Eddie's head, and carried her to where they left their towels.

With one hand Jamie carefully lifted the towel holding Eddie with the other carefully wrapping her in the thick fabric around her body while her rubbed her arms to warm her up. Jamie placed Eddie on the chair sitting down right beside keeping an arm around smiling as she cuddled close.

"Can we just lay here Jamie?" Jamie shifted make sure she was fully wrapped answering with a kiss.

"Sure we can," Jamie replied. "If you get warm we'll take you off one of the towels. We can just lie here together."

Jamie stroked Eddie's arm, the sun made her look so pretty. "You look like an angel here," Jamie whispered as he felt Eddie's breathing even out. Jamie took a sip of water and kept his eyes on Eddie as she rested. Sometimes it hurt Jamie's heart that Eddie had to take breaks like this, but other times he was so grateful that they had learned her body's needs and could maximize every second.

Eddie had her eyes closed as she listened to Jamie's heartbeat and the kiddos playing at the water paradise behind them. She sighed and opened her eyes, "Promise me," Eddie whispered.

"Promise you what, Angel?" Jamie asked. "You are supposed to be asleep."

"I was, I was dreaming…" Eddie replied keeping her voice soft. "I was dreaming of us coming back here in a few years, maybe married, maybe with kids and I was dreaming of them playing just like those kids are now. But in my dream, we were running after them, I was holding one hand, you were holding the other and she…it was a little girl was swinging between us."

"That sounds like a lovely dream, honey," Jamie murmured. "But you asked me to promise you something."

"Yes," Eddie replied. "Promise me part of that dream will come true, that we'll bring our children here someday."

Jamie was quiet for a minute stroking Eddie's hair and back. For this time and this moment, Jamie simply nodded, "I promise we will. You want to take another dip or go back and get ready for later?" He dropped a kiss on Eddie's head.

"One more quick dip, then back to the room," Eddie replied. "Come on."

Jamie scooped Eddie up and took her back into the pool to cool herself off again. Eddie relaxed in Jamie's arms and dipped her long hair back into the water. Jamie thought about what Eddie said bringing their kids back there one day and smiled at the idea. Eddie was so sure, so positive they would have a family. Jamie would do anything to give her one…except risk her life. Still there was a time and a place for that. Jamie did hope to keep that promise one day, bring a child, the perfect mix of its parents to the resort. Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie as she cradled her in the water, this moment was perfect, here and now…was a memory.

Jamie and Eddie explored the large expansive gardens of the Governor's Palace, Eddie was enchanted by that building and joyful that it was one of the few with an elevator. "The flowers just smell so good and the smokehouse…"

"We are going to try out some of those southern fares in a little bit," Jamie promised. "This tavern has the garden I thought it would be nice outside again."

"Yes," Eddie replied. "And one of those juleps too. Those are refreshing even it if it has a ton of liquor in it."

"I like those too, they are sweet," Jamie replied. "Oh look at the climbing roses. Those take forever to train."

Eddie admired the trellis with pink and yellow roses entwined in the woodwork. "Oh Jamie, every time I think there can't be anything more beautiful I see something like this…"

Jamie reached over, looking not at the flowers but at Eddie, "I was thinking the same thing." Jamie stooped and placed a soft kiss on Eddie's cheek before claiming her lips for a stirring kiss not caring who was watching.

"Pulled pork," Eddie said firmly selecting from the menu. "With potato salad, oh and the spicy pickles…"

Jamie smiled, Eddie beamed and waited for Jamie to butter a piece of bread and put it on her plate. "Hurry up Reagan, this girl is starving here."

"I know," Jamie laughed. "I'm hurrying honey." Jamie put two pieces of bread, cut in fours, on Eddie's plate. She began to feed herself the bread while Jamie worked on making his own. "Why is it that even the bread is good here?" Eddie laughed.

"It's the ambience," Jamie replied. "And the company, we haven't had many days like this where it is just us, you and me…this is like old times."

Eddie smiled, "Yes, it is. Sometimes I think about it, you know, being partners, how we started and sometimes I want to go back to when that was, to us being a real 50/50 pair."

"I know you do," Jamie replied. "I do too, except that it would mean that we aren't together like this. I won't give that up, not for anything."

Eddie took a sip of her drink, "I'll drink to that." Eddie tried to hide a smirk, thinking of the hefty surprise she had back at the room for Jamie.

When Jamie put the card key in the lock after dinner that night, he was speechless at what he found on the other side of the door. It was not just their room, cleaned up and refreshed by the housekeeper, but a candlelit romantic paradise complete with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a chilling bottle of champagne.

"Eddie, what..." Jamie stepped back to check the door, making sure he was indeed in the correct room.

"Don't look so surprised," Eddie laughed. "You aren't the only one who can come up with romantic things to do and execute them. I've been sitting on this surprise all day."

Eddie drove into their room and headed for the table set up with the berries and champagne. "What I can't do is pop this cork by myself, so come on over here."

Jamie shut the door and closed the gap between the two of them. Instead of reaching for the bottle of champagne, Jamie reached down and slowly undid the belts holding Eddie into her chair. He didn't want any space or even air between them right now. Jamie lifted Eddie into his arms as she slid her own arms up his chest. With practiced accuracy, Jamie supported Eddie's back while holding her against him, chest on chest, heart on heart.

Eddie felt her throat constrict with emotion as Jamie began to slowly sway back and forth. There wasnt't any music playing yet they both felt the same timeless rhythm, lover on lover...their heartbeats the drum and their sighs the lyrics, there was no need for anything else.

"I love you so much," Jamie whispered thinking of his own surprise for the next day. "How did you...?

Eddie whispered, "How isn't important is it? This is important, me and you, together..."

Jamie agreed as he continued their little dance, noticing nothing but the feel of Eddie pressed against him and the aroma of the candles. When they grew tired of the swaying, Jamie sat on the large colonial style arm chair with Eddie on his lap. He reached for a berry and fed it to her. Jamie watched Eddie's sensuous mother bit the fruit, then he leaned over to steal the bite literally from her lips. Their tongues danced as the berry passed to and fro between their lips. "Thank you for this Eddie," Jamie replied. "This means so much to me, that you did this…"

Eddie smiled, "Can you lie me down on the bed please?"

"I'd rather hold you…" Jamie began.

"Trust me, you will, but please lie me on the bed, I need you to get something for me."

Jamie placed Eddie on the bed, propping her with pillows. "In my purse, in the middle section, there's a box, please bring it over then open it."

Jamie nodded, listening to Eddie's every word, it was obvious this event took days to plan and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it. Jamie returned to Eddie's side with the small black box.

Eddie worked to take Jamie's left hand as he flipped the box open with his right one. Inside the box were two tiny golden angel pins. "Oh Eddie, they are beautiful…"

"We've always been the angels on each other's shoulders Jamie," Eddie explained. "But it's just been lately that I understood how deeply ingrained in your faith that idea is, the idea of a protective angel, but in my lessons with Father McMurray he taught me about that and so much more."

Jamie's eyebrows knitted, "Lessons?"

Eddie smiled, "A while ago, I talked to Pop about learning more about the Catholic faith. I grew up Episcopalian, they are similar but I wanted to explore your faith in depth, so we can truly be partners in love, in life, and in faith."

Jamie swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, the idea that Eddie had been studying the Catholic faith. "So you…"

Eddie nodded, "Yes, I'm going to become a Catholic and that way we'll have that as the foundation of our future together. Put one of the pins on your undershirt, and put the other pin on my bra. You see this way, no matter what, we are always just above each other's hearts, partners through and through."

Jamie carefully put the pins on the table, not where Eddie requested that he do it. "Jamie…I..."

Jamie put his finger on Eddie's lips to quiet her, "I'm not putting it on our clothing until tomorrow," Jamie whispered. "We won't be wearing it that long…"

The last thing Eddie saw was Jamie's Cheshire cat grin as he turned off the light.

 **A/N: Paul and Nancy are based on real people, and will be showing up on and off in the rest of this series as will Marcus and Melissa. Hope you all enjoyed Eddie's little surprise for Jamie. We are coming up on the final chapter of this story, hope you enjoy those as well.**

 **Next Update – January 7- This update will be earlier in the day than usual considering I will be out later in the day. – Jamie has an important question for his best girl.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

"Reservation for two, Reagan," Jamie said to the costumed hostess at the Kings' Arms tavern.

"Yes we have you right here and you requested the first floor," the lady said.

"Yes, please ," Jamie replied smiling at Eddie as she waited for him to bring her and her chair up to the porch and inside the restaurant.

"Right this way," the second hostess, costumed like a young man said. Jamie left Eddie on a bench while he carried her chair up the four steps to the porch before returning to retrieve her. When Eddie was back in her chair, they were lead to a table next to the fireplace, though it was not lit because it was still too warm. They were handed the drink menu and the main food menu.

"Peanut soup..." Eddie read. "I cannot imagine how that tastes. We have to get at least one to try it."

"Hot peanut butter probably," Jamie laughed. "We can get one. I think the cheese and fruit plate might be nice too to get us started."

Eddie ordered a mint julep and Jamie a beer to drink. They put in the appetizers and discussed the main course. "I haven't have a good prime rib in ages!" Eddie licked her lips but kept reading.

"If that's what you want get it, I'll trim it for you and cut it up. I want you to have anything you want. The sky is the limit tonight."

Eddie blushed. It was still a challenge to have her food cut and sometimes be fed but tonight she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

The waiter brought their drinks and a tray of three relishes; a corn, a Virginia ham, and picked watermelon rind...Eddie curiously tasted the watermelon rind when Jamie offered it. "That is good, try that..."

As Jamie and Eddie explored the relishes and the bread, she felt the eyes of curious onlookers. "She must have hurt her neck" one woman whispered. "She can't use her hands."

Eddie sighed and sipped her drink through a straw she had saved from their dinner at Berrets after learning from their guest service clerk the taverns did not provide straws.

"I hate when people do that, but at least she didn't think that I was mental like that last time," Eddie replied. "My brain works fine!"

"I know it does, Angel, it works better than mine at times," Jamie soothed. "Do you know what you want for dinner?"

Eddie chose the prime rib and Jamie decided to experiment with the Hunter's Game Pye. With their order in, Jamie and Eddie sat back and enjoyed the beautiful candle lit tables.

The peanut soup was a hit for Jamie but Eddie found it salty and not to her liking. Jamie politely asked the waiter to take it back. The cheese platter, however, was to Eddie's liking. Jamie fed her grapes, cheese and snippets with spreadable port wine cheese on them occasionally stealing a kiss as he did so.

"This cheese is so good," Eddie smiled. "I know these taverns aren't cheap or easy for you to get me inside…"

"Stop," Jamie said quickly. "Nothing is too hard or too expensive…I love you and part of loving is going out of your way occasionally. Here, have another grape…"

While Jamie and Eddie ate the balladeer came in and played 18th Century tunes teaching the lyrics to the patrons in the room. One of the songs was very familiar, Yankee Doodle. Eddie sang along getting into the theme of the day. "You have lovely voice, Madam" the balladeer complimented when he had concluded his song. "You are a very lucky man." The singer patted Eddie's shoulder ever so lightly and exited the room.

"That was nice of him" Eddie commented. "I can sing like I used to, I don't have the lung capacity."

Jamie nodded, "Well you still have the prettiest voice!" Jamie lifted Eddie's hand and kissed it.

Their main courses arrived. Jamie carefully cut Eddie's meat then strapped on her fork. Eddie lifted up a bite of meat Jamie had put the au jus and horseradish on it already "This is so good…how is your crazy concoction?"

Jamie bit into his dish and his eyes rolled back in his head, "Oh my God. You have to taste this!"

Jamie fed Eddie a bit, "If that wasn't Bambi's mother in the pie I might like it."

Jamie laughed and dug into his dinner enjoying every bite. For dessert, Jamie chose pecan pie while Eddie indulged in chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream. The chocolate was rich and Eddie's eyes about popped out at the gooey goodness. Only Jamie was could see the balladeer speaking softly with their waiter. While Eddie worked on her ice cream, Jamie fiddled with an object in his front pocket. He felt his pulse racing when the balladeer came in and began to play "Black in the Color of my True Love's Hair," replacing the word black with gold.

He sang the song right to Eddie, she blushed, hating the attention since her accident.

"The usual lyric of this tune is "Black, Black, Black…" The balladeer explained. "But tonight we had a special request as Mr. Jamie Reagan wishes to dedicate this song to his true love."

Jamie stood and moved to kneel in front of Eddie. Tears were already running down her cheeks, it was obvious to everyone what was going to happen, but Eddie still found herself holding her breath. Jamie took her hands in his so careful not to hurt Eddie. Softly, Jamie reached up an brushed the tears from Eddie's cheeks then went back to holding her hand in his left one. "Eddie, we have been through so much together in the car, in the house since all this happened, and the more time I spend with you, the closer I am to you, I just find that I love you more and more and admire you more and more. So today, in this very special place…I want to ask you, Edit Marie Janko…may I put my ring on your finger? Will you be my wife?"

Eddie's shoulders shook and she dropped her head wanting to hide her embarrassment, "Oh Jamie…yes…yes!"

Jamie took Eddie's hand and guided a square cut diamond solitaire onto her hand. He softly kissed the ring then her hand before taking her lips into against the backdrop of cheers from the crowd.

The sounds of congratulations continued to ring out once Jamie paid the check and carried Eddie down to the street, no one on the staff of the King's Arm was unaware of what had transpired between the couple that night.

Jamie held the hand Eddie was not using to drive as they travelled through the candleit streets. "Mrs. Reagan," Eddie kept saying over and over again in awe that her dream was coming true. Jamie wasn't sure if it was a coincident or divine intervention that as they turned toward the Governor's Palace, Nancy and Paul were passing by. Jamie knew Eddie was dying to tell someone about their engagement and they had agreed to tell the family together when they got home to Brooklyn.

Nancy's warm smile further lit the path, "How are you doing? I'm so looking forward to dinner tomorrow."

"We are too, and now we have a reason to celebrate," Eddie gushed working her arm up to show off the lovely ring. "Jamie asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" the older woman gushed offering Eddie the gentlest of hugs while Paul shook Jamie's hand.

"That's is a remarkable ring," Paul commented. "I'm an amateur gemologist and it is very unique."

"The stones belonged to a ring my grandmother wore and the setting reminded me of my time with Eddie, ups and downs but unbreakable…"

Eddie's eyes misted over at Jamie's explanation, she hadn't asked him the origins of her lovely ring just yet. "Oh Jamie…"

"Well, we'll let you go and have this special night," Nancy told Eddie with a smile. "We'll see you tomorrow at 5:30 at the Merchant Square stop."

With their plans confirmed, Jamie and Eddie continued to take the path back to the hotel enjoying the night air and cool breeze. Jamie opened the door and took Eddie from her chair lying her on the sofa. Careully, Jamie helped Eddie change into her soft pink nightie before joiningher. Jamie cradled Eddie close to him and ran a hand up and down her arm very slowly. Jamie was so happy their relationship had progressed to this place.

Eddie cuddled, against Jamie's arm sitting quietly while resting her head on his chest. Eddie was delighted that she was going to be Mrs. Jamie Reagan, but she had to be sure of one thing before she truly let herself celebrate. "Jamie, can I ask you something? I've been thinking about my disability and us and I just want to know that you are really sure about getting married. It's not going to be easy with my limits and we will be together no matter what, married or not, but if not you don't have to…"

Before she could continue Jamie placed a finger over her lips. "Don't Eddie I love you and nothing is going to come between us okay? We are going to take care of each other, I might have to do more now, but when I get old and go deaf from the police siren, you'll have plenty to do…We are partners, a team in all things…and this ring…" Jamie lifted Eddie's hand a kissed it, is just an outward symbol of that. I love you so much."

Eddie tilted her head opening her lips slightly to receive Jamie's kiss. She sighed and let their breaths mingle as their lives soon would in ever capacity imaginable.

For the third night in a row, Jamie and Eddie gave themselves to each other in the most sacred of ways for lovers, partners, and spouses to do. Jamie made love to Eddie with words and with touch and Eddie responded with the greatest of gestures, the love in her eyes as they joined together body and soul.

Jamie laid with Eddie across his chest when they had sealed their engagement with their bodies. "I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now," Jamie whispered. "There is nothing I have ever wanted more than for you to be my wife."

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long," Eddie sighed. "Almost from the moment I met you. I know I dated, you were married but I never felt so complete as I do right here, right now, in this moment…"

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's head, he could tell she was fighting sleep, so was he. "Let's sleep in tomorrow, we'll have plenty of time to see Jamestown and Yorktown before we meet up with Nancy and Paul."

"They are so nice, I hope that we can see them again in New York, it's good to have couple friends, Marcus and Melissa and hopefully Nancy and Paul…they are truly OUR friends you know?"

"I do know, but my family and your Dad are going to be so happy for us. Pop knew all about this, so did Danny and Linda."

Eddie smiled at the secret she had shared with her soon to be sister-in-law, though she never intended to share that with Jamie. Somethings even between man and wife, did not transcend the secrets of sisterhood.

 **A/N: Well there is it, the big one! I hope you all enjoyed Jamie's proposal plan and of course Eddie said yes. If you are in the snow today, be warm and safe. If you are not, can I send you some it's cramping my style.**

 **Next Update – January 10** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie are greeted with a happy surprise.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

The rest of the trip was a blur to Jamie and Eddie, they were so blissfully happy after getting engaged. Nancy and Paul gladly treated the young couple to a wonderful meal to celebrate complete with French champagne and crème brulee. Before leaving the restaurant, the couples exchanged phone numbers, emails, and physical addresses. Eddie had decided she felt a kindred spirit with Nancy and wanted to invite her to the wedding.

The ride was much shorter on the way home than on the way down because the horrific traffic was mostly afflicting the southern side of the road. Eddie was much brighter and much more relaxed on the trip home as well, making it easier for Jamie. "So, Pop wants us to the house as soon as we get back and he wants us to make it by 8 so maybe we just get snacks at the rest stop so we can keep making time?" Jamie suggested.

"Sounds good," Eddie replied. "I can't wait to get home and show off my ring and tell everyone…I'm just concerned about Erin and Nikki."

"Don't worry honey," Jamie soothed. "Pop will have those two in hand, he's been waiting for me to propose almost as long as I have been wanting to do it. I was still married to Syd when he told me that perhaps I had made a mistake. He was so willing to part with grandma's ring so you could wear her stones."

Eddie admired her ring again, "I want our son or daughter to have my ring," Eddie announced almost in a dream like voice. In her mind, she and Jamie had the perfect life, 2.5 kids, a dog, and a marriage until death did them part after fifty years.

Jamie sighed, "You really have your heart set on having a family don't you? I want that for us too Angel, I really do, but we need to be careful too."

"Oh, Jamie, I know you don't want…"

"No, I'm not there," Jamie hurried to say. "I'm not, I just want us to…Look how we handled intimacy. We worked very hard with the doctors and personally I think this turned out pretty amazing! What if we explore this with the doctors too, make sure it's safe and until we know it is…maybe it won't hurt to…."

"Be safe," Eddie finished. "I agree with that, I don't want to stop our…intimacy but I don't want to get pregnant before the wedding so…"

"Make an appointment with Dr. O'Dell then and I'll go with you," Jamie replied and took Eddie's hand in his for a kiss.

Jamie was glad that Eddie was accepting of his answer. Jamie was scared to death for her to get pregnant, there were risks that he felt were insurmountable but since he put a ring on Eddie's finger and they had connected in all ways that counted, their relationship had changed. He couldn't shut down her dreams, not anymore.

Eddie dozed off around two, just like she would normally. Jamie looked down and smiled at her sleeping face, knowing he had truly made the right decision. His dreams were her dreams, good and the bad, that's how it should be. Eddie wanted to have a baby or at the very least be a mother, it was going to be up to them to work together to reach those dreams in a safe and healthy way.

The traffic slowed the closer they got to the city. Eddie jolted awake from her nap when Jamie was forced to stop short near the Delaware bridge. "Jamie…"

"It's all right," Jamie soothed. "Just a little traffic, it's all right."

Eddie nodded, stopping short sometimes elicited a reaction from her, a throwback to the accident. "I know, I'm not frightened I just had a dream that's all."

Jamie smiled, "Good dream?"

"Maybe…" Eddie replied. "Pull over, I have to talk to you before we get home and see the family."

"Eddie, I'm on a bridge, I can't…" Jamie sighed. "There's a rest area coming, I'll pull off there."

Eddie leaned back, trying to let her body relax. There was one more thing she had to get off her chest before she could really enjoy being an engaged lady.

Jamie parked at the travel plaza and went inside to use the bathroom and get some drinks. When he returned her set up Eddie's lemonade the gave her his full attention.

"Jamie, before we go home and we talk to everyone about the wedding, I just…I need you to know that aside from the unthinkable happening on the job, I realize that my life span…it won't be the normal…'

"Eddie please don't…" Jamie broke in not wanting to think of ever not having her in his world.

"Please listen," Eddie replied. "I know that I probably won't live as long as you will in this condition and you are accepting that and I am accepting that by getting engaged to each other…I just want to say that whenever my time comes, if it is in five years or fifty years, I'm going to know the happiness of living a complete life, being loved and loving beyond all comprehension. You have saved my life countless times, and I just needed to say this before…"

Eddie was surprised but not shocked when Jamie turned his head from her, not meeting her eyes in spite of her beautiful words. Jamie could not accept this, he could not accept that in all likelihood he would have to face life without his partner at his side. Of course, deep down he knew Eddie's words were true but admitting it as a fact was more than Jamie could take. He had finally given his whole heart, the fear of pain was overwhelming.

Jamie felt his heart constrict and his breath fall short. Jamie had to let the sob escape in order to try to get his air. Eddie's heart melted, she hadn't meant to make him cry.

"Hey, hey, Jamie…Hey baby…it's okay. It's okay, I'm right here. Lean in to me, lean closer to me…" Eddie moved as close as possible and felt Jamie almost fall against her his breath coming in sharp, fast gasps.

"I'm here, Jamie, I'm right here," Eddie soothed. "Try to breath for me, slow and deep breaths just like you taught me. It's okay, everything is okay…"

Jamie shut his eyes and focused on Eddie's voice. He was embarrassed at the strength of his reaction, lately Eddie had done so well and their time together had been about romance and love not life and death…the truth of her words had just hit too hard.

Jamie was hyperventilating in Eddie's arms and if she didn't help him, he'd pass out. "Jamie, I have this bag…" Eddie worked the paper bag between her wrists. "Try to breath into that now, it will help you. Breathe into the bag and go slow. Slow and steady is the key."

Eddie stayed calm and patient as the breathe into the bag method worked for Jamie. After about ten minutes, Jamie calmed down and gratefully drank down some iced tea. 'I'm sorry, Angel, I just…"

"I know it's hard to hear," Eddie empathized. "It's equally hard to say."

Jamie nodded; he understood that Eddie needed to say her piece. "I'm all right now, go on."

Eddie smiled, "Just this one last hard piece and then we can go home with this settled but I do need to settle it."

"I know you do, and I'm…I'm okay, go on."

Jamie bit his lip, bracing himself for Eddie's words. "If that does happen to us, Jamie, if I don't live as long…I don't want you to mourn too long, to be alone the rest of your life. You are a loving, sweet, and virile man. If you hadn't been open to loving me we wouldn't be where we are right now. You are too loving to be alone…you have so much to offer a good woman. Make sure she loves you with all her heart and our children too if we are lucky enough to have realized that dream. I will always be with you, I want to see you happy for both our sakes, until I see you again. Promise me this one last thing and I promise not to bring up this topic unless God forbid it's upon us."

Jamie let more tears flow, "Eddie, I know the reality and I don't want to realize it now. I just want to be happy and make plans for our future whether it's one year or twenty years. I know you had to say your piece…"

Eddie nodded, "I did and I'm going to keep my promise. Let's talk turkey now…or do you think a carving station is too fancy for a simple wedding?"

Jamie pulled up to the house just before eight, "Oh, looks like my dad is home too, the light is on in the kitchen and the den."

"Jamie, I want to celebrate but I'm a little tired, can we try to make it just an hour or two?"

"Of course," Jamie replied helping her out of the car and into her chair.

Jamie looped an arm around Eddie opening the door to let her in first smiling. Henry greeted them first hugging Eddie then Jamie. "We're so happy for you two!"

Danny came around his grandfather to pat his little brother's back smiling. "Congratulations kid, you did good with Eddie." Jamie exchanged a smile with his older brother watching Linda take her turn hugging Eddie excitedly fussing over the ring.

Unnoticed by the new couple Erin and Niki stood back neither making a move to greet or congratulate them.

Jamie ignored that, "Where's Dad?" Jamie asked. Henry smiled and looked toward the kitchen. The doors burst open and the other guest carefully selected came into the living room, "Surprise!"

Eddie gasped and moved back toward Jamie. Marcus and Melissa headed straight for their friends offering congratulations. Jamie patted Marcus on the back, "Partner, you are supposed to warn me that there's a party…"

"No way Reagan, those two are scary!" Marcus pointed to Henry and Linda. "They made us be quiet."

Father McMurray came over, "Congratulations Jamie and Edit…I will be so happy to perform the ceremony, all your ceremonies, Edit."

Eddie smiled "Yes I am ready to get the ball rolling very soon," Eddie told the Father. "With Henry as my sponsor and Jamie at my side."

Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek, "Hey, Pop, keep an eye on her for me, I'm going to have a word with Erin."

Henry nodded and busied himself fussing over Eddie, Melissa and Collen while Jamie put his arms around his big sister, "So…what do you have to say?"

"Jamie, Eddie is a lovely person, but she's got so many challenges, not just her physical problems and those are…but her father is a felon. Are you sure?"

Jamie stood back and held Erin's eyes, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love Eddie with all my heart and I know this is true, that this is right.. I really want my big sister to be happy for me, for us. Mom's not here, I look to you for that, you have always known that. If you can't do it, then…I'll accept it but it will mean so much to me."

Erin sighed, "I just want you to be happy, and I see she makes you so happy. I'm just scared for you too."

"I'm nervous too, but Eddie and I really talked about this and we are at peace. I know it will mean so much to her if you went over there and did your thing…welcomed her, and to me too."

Erin gave Jamie a warm hug and approached Eddie where she sat with Linda, Kara, and Melissa already planning the wedding. "Congratulations Eddie, welcome to the family." Erin leaned down and gave Eddie a hug.

Across the room, Jamie and Eddie's eyes met and held. They were surrounded by family and friends, the people that meant the most to them it the entire world and they were about to get married. Nothing could feel more right than that.

When Jamie laid an exhausted Eddie in bed much later that night, he placed a soft kiss on her head and whispered, "I love you…" No truer words have ever been spoken.

 **A/N: The family is all together now, heading for the big day. Erin seems to have come around and Eddie and Jamie have had their heart to heart. I cannot believe there are only three chapters left or that I'm fourteen chapters into writing the sequel. I'm so excited to share that with you.**

 **Next Update – January 13** **th** **– Marcus faces his first real issue as a husband, Eddie gets closer to her new friend.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Six Months Later

"It hasn't worked for the last three days," Eddie sighed. "I'm starting to feel a little icky."

Jamie sighed. Since Eddie had the bowel obstruction while she was dating John her schedule had been flawless, but the last few days had not been productive and both Jamie and Eddie were getting concerned.

"Okay, I'll make an appointment with the doctor and you rest today. If you start to feel worse we'll go to the hospital," Jamie replied stroking Eddie's hair. "I'm going to be home or over at Dad's most of the day so any time you feel…"

"Thanks, sweetheart. Right now let's try a little fruit and water and see, but I don't have the strength…"

"Stay in bed," Jamie replied. "I will have the fruit in here in a minute. Let's put those legs up more…"

Jamie adjusted Eddie's legs and covered her. He left with a kiss on her head to prepare her breakfast.

As Jamie made a bowl of fiber rich fruits to help Eddie, his cell rang. Marcus' face flashed on the screen, "Hey, what's up? I thought you were off?"

"I am," Marcus replied sounding nearly hysterical. "Jamie, this isn't business. It's Melissa. She's crying in pain and she's burning up with a fever. I don't know what to do, can you come over?"

Jamie could hear the fear in Marcus' voice, the same fear he often felt when Eddie was struggling or feeling sick, especially in the beginning. "Okay, try to take a deep breath. If she sees you frightened like this, it's not good for her, you have to be in control of this. Let me speak to Eddie, she's feeling ill as well but if I can leave her for a bit I'll come by. I'll call you back, try to get a grip for Melissa's sake. If she's in pain, she needs you to be strong and sure. I'll call you back."

Jamie headed to the bedroom with Eddie's breakfast and a large bottle of water. Melissa was Eddie's best friend, and the fact she was in pain and quite ill would upset Eddie very much. Jamie sat on the bed and served, "Eddie, I have to talk to you about something. Marcus just called and he's really upset."

"What happened?" Eddie asked taking a piece of melon. "Is Melissa okay? Or his Mom, is she all right?"

"Well, it seems that Marcus is facing his first crisis as a husband," Jamie replied. "Melissa is running a fever and she's in a lot of pain, Marcus is beside himself…"

"Help me into my chair," Eddie said pushing herself up. "The entire time I've known her Melissa has never had an incident. I should be with her…"

Jamie frowned, "Eddie, you said yourself you don't have the strength and I don't want you to risk your health with the wedding getting so close."

"Marcus can't deal," Eddie sighed. "He doesn't have the experience. Jamie, please…"

Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, "You are my first priority, you're my fiancée…"

Eddie held Jamie's gaze, "Yes and as your fiancée, I am asking you to please go help him. You're right, I'm not feeling strong enough today, but Melissa needs someone that can be calm and help Marcus. I'll be okay here."

Jamie shook his head, "No, I can't leave you here alone. Pop is away with Colleen and Linda is working…"

"I'll call Nancy, she was working the last three days, I think she's off. Perhaps she can even help me get things moving along and I'll feel better when you get home. Please honey, go to them, I'll be okay until Nancy comes. I'll text her now."

Eddie voice texted Nancy who replied quickly she would leave her home Garden City and head to Eddie's at once. "Go on now, text me how she is and I'll text you if Nancy thinks we need to go to the hospital."

Jamie headed out reluctantly. He called his partner on the way to the Beal's Queens apartment. When Jamie arrived Marcus was nearly in tears, Jamie could hear Melissa's soft moans. "Melly, what's going on?" Jamie asked touching her hot forehead. "You're having some bad nerve pain."

"I haven't felt so sick since right after I got hurt. Everything burns…I can't lift my head…"

Jamie nodded, "Can I look you over, I think I have an idea of what it is. Can you turn on your side?"

Melissa was too weak to manage that so Jamie and Marcus gently guided her over. "Pull her undies down a bit…I need to see…"

There it was, a gaping pressure sore that was clearly infected. "Bingo…Marcus, I hate to say it like this but you need to be making sure you help her turn. This a really bad sore and the fever means she's got a systemic infection."

Melissa began to sob hiding her face from Jamie and Marcus. "Where's Eddie?"

"Eddie is sick in bed too," Jamie replied. "And she wanted me to be here with you, to make sure you are okay. Marcus, can you wrap Melissa up warm and we'll head to the hospital. It's going to be okay, Melissa."

Marcus gently wrapped Melissa in a warm blanket and carried her to the car. She was sobbing as Marcus held her saying over and over again she was so sorry. "Sorry for what honey?" Marcus kissed Melissa's hair.

"I knew, I knew my skin was breaking and…" Melissa hiccupped. "I was embarrassed and ashamed, I'm so sorry…"

Marcus chose not to touch that for now, that was for later when they could talk the issue out. Now all Marcus saw was Melissa in pain.

Jamie told Marcus to sit in the backseat with Melissa so he could drive to the hospital. Marcus rubbed his hands through Melissa's hair gently soothing her. "I'm right here, Lissy." Marcus wanted so badly for his hugs to take the pain away but he knew that was no possible, not at this stage. "I love you so much, Mrs. Beal, so much." Marcus leaned over and kissed Melissa's head, then her cheek. "It'll be okay " Marcus took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

Melissa shut her eyes lying against her husband's firm chest. This was the first time since her accident she had someone to comfort her, she liked that feeling a lot.

While Linda met Jamie, Marcus, and Melissa at the ER, Nancy arrived at Jamie and Eddie's house. "What's the matter, sweetie?" the experience nurse and mother of four asked Eddie.

"I'm blocked a little and we aren't sure if it's dietary…and my friend Melissa, you met her a few weeks ago here, she's just to the hospital and I don't know why. Jamie went with her and her husband, it's his first time."

"Well let's see if we can't get you feeling better," Nancy replied. "What have you do so far?"

Eddie told her friend all of the methods they had tried to get her body to do what it was supposed to do. "Sometimes stress can bring on a tension in the muscles that in a healthy body you can work out because you feel it, but in your case you can't so let's try some massage and stretches and we'll do the machine again."

"Thanks, Nancy," Eddie replied. 'You'll be surprised at the things that stop being embarrassing when you live like I do."

"After four kids and seventeen years a nurse, nothing is embarrassing for me so don't worry. Give me a good roll and we'll get started."

Nancy worked on Eddie's back and belly, targeting specific areas to try to release any muscle tension. "You're belly is swollen, if this doesn't work I want to go to the hospital, they might be able to fix it without operating at this point."

Eddie agreed and let her competent friend assist her. While Nancy was working Jamie was busy trying to keep Marcus calm. Still, even as he paced the floor with his partner and friend, his thoughts were with his Eddie. Ninety minutes after he left, Jamie texted Nancy. "Are you there? How is she?"

Only a minute later his phone dinged in reply, 'Here and she is all right. Working on resolving the issue. How is Melissa? Eddie is very worried."

Jamie didn't have an answer yet, but ten minutes later Linda came out. "Marcus, she's asking for you. They are about to debreed and clean the wound and even with the paralysis, that is painful since it tends to make the nerves fire. We are rehydrating her and she's a little more herself, she really just wants you to hold her hand."

Marcus hurried to be with his wife while Jamie sat down. "She let that sore go for at least two weeks. If Melissa can't talk to Marcus…"

"It's not Marcus this time, it was Melissa's own pride," Jamie explained. "Marcus is going to talk to her. I told him that he has to make sure, but there is a fine line that I cross a lot of the time myself. It's trial and error. He seemed to understand."

Marcus leaned down and held Melissa's hand, "I'm right here, baby," he whispered. "I'm right here."

Melissa looked up eyes swollen and face red raw. "Are you angry with me?"

Marcus sighed, "No, I'm not angry. I'm just confused why you didn't talk to me, if you saw this coming you could have told me you needed help to wash it and to move around. I'm your husband and I love you no matter what you need. Don't do this again."

"I didn't want you to be ashamed…I…"

"I could never be ashamed of you," Marcus whispered. "I love you. I was so scared, Lissy. I thought…Let's just get you well, it's in the past. I'll do a better job of checking but you need to talk to me too. Promise?"

"Promise," Melissa sighed shutting her eyes giving into the exhaustion and the pain allowing Marcus to absorb it and take it away from her. Marcus was glad to be charged with that task.

Jamie arrived home six hours later. Melissa had been admitted to combat the infection and would probably be in the hospital a few days at least. Jamie promised Marcus that he would arrange the time off so he could stay where he was needed, by his wife's side. Nancy had kept Jamie informed of Eddie's progress and he was relieved to find her sitting in the recliner resting and looking for much better.

"How's Melissa?" Eddie asked as she kissed Jamie's lips.

"She's much better, on antibiotics and hospitalized for three days to get her strength back but she's much better. You can give her a call in a little bit if you want."

Nancy smiled, "You see Eddie, I told you everything would be fine. Jamie I want Eddie to rest for a few days too, mostly in bed, but everything is resolved."

"Thanks so much for this, Nancy, I couldn't have let her be here alone feeling sick and she needed…"

"Say no more," Nancy smiled. "That's what friends do. I'll text you later to see how you are."

When Nancy left and Jamie was to the kitchen to fix a light supper, Eddie called Melissa, "How are you? I was so worried but…"

"I'm good," Melissa replied looking down at a sleeping Marcus. "I guess I just got too proud and I didn't trust Marcus enough. We talked that out now."

"Marcus loves you, but he's learning too. Jamie smothered me, sounds like you had the opposite issue. I am so sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't worry," Melissa assured Eddie. "There will be plenty of times for us to be there for each other. Today I think our men learned a good lesson, maybe we did too."

"Maybe we did,' Eddie agreed. "You rest well and I'll come see you as soon as I'm done resting myself. We have work to do, I need to ask for more help with the wedding, no one better than my Matron of Honor."

"You got it, eat your veggies more, I never have bowel problems…" Melissa was a pescatarian and loved her raw veggies.

"Yeah, yeah…There's a place for a bacon cheeseburger in this world. Jamie's got dinner but if you need me don't hesitate. Love you, Melly."

"Love you too," Melissa told Eddie hanging up and thanking God for the new family she now had surrounding her.

 **A/N: Two more chapter to go. I'm so thrilled with the results of this true labor of love. We just have to marry off our love birds then we'll be moving on to the third installment, called Mountains which is proving to be epic in itself. Don't forget the debut of The Hardest Thing, Installment number 6 of the Tough series on Sunday.**

 **Cousin Melanie will be doing updates for me over the next week or so, back under the knife tomorrow. Happy Blue Bloods Friday.**

 **Next Update – January 16** **th** **– Jamie receives a visit from an old friend before tying the knot with Eddie.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Four Months Later

"Kid, she's still sitting outside in the cab," Danny informed Jamie as he dressed for his wedding that was set to take place in less than an hour. "You want me to send Marcus and Sarge out there and put the fear of God in her?"

"No, but I'd like you to calmly go outside and politely find out what she wants," Jamie replied. "She was my wife once, perhaps…You know what, I'm just going to talk to her. Hold down the fort for me."

Jamie took off his tuxedo shirt and put and NYPD tee shirt on over his tuxedo pants. He didn't want to perspire int the July sun and have rings on his tux for the wedding. He jogged across the street to where Sydney was sitting in a taxi for the last half hour.

When Sydney saw Jamie approaching her she stepped out of the taxi, a tissue in her hand. She wore a short denim style shirt dress, her long hair up in a bun. There was no denying her beauty, she was always so pretty, but it wasn't the same to Jamie anymore. "Hello, Jamie," Sydney greeted with a small smile. "I'm sorry, I read about the wedding in the paper and I…Somehow when I got in the cab I just…came over here."

"What do you want Syd?" Jamie asked. "This is my and Eddie's wedding day."

Sydney took a deep breath and wiped at the tears running down her cheeks. "I…" Sydney began studying the ground and Jamie's freshly shined shoes. "I don't know why I'm here, I uh…I just had to come."

Jamie looked at Sydney, he didn't remember her being this unsure of herself while they were married. "Okay," Jamie replied giving her room to say her piece.

"I was so horrible to you during the divorce," Sydney sighed. "I was vile to Eddie, I even tried to sue her at one point, I don't understand what got into me." Sydney played with her hair for a minute. "Yes I do…I was jealous."

"Sydney, this all happened…"

"Let me finish, please then if you want to talk…I knew she was your soulmate. I truly did feel the entire time we were all friends she always had a deeper connection to you than I did. I tried to tell myself it was the job that you had that thread linking you together but…that wasn't true. After Eddie got hurt, I knew it was only a matter of time."

Jamie took a deep breath. Deep down, he knew sitting in Eddie's hospital room nearly three years ago that things were going to change. "Sydney, the way it ended was terrible and I'm so sorry it ended up like it did. Eddie and I realize that no matter how you look at it you took a lot of pain in the very beginning and I know we both regret that, but our attraction to each other, the pull of our souls was and is undeniable."

Sydney bit her lip and nodded, tears runny down her face in a steady stream. "You did love me, I couldn't have been wrong."

"I did love you," Jamie confirmed. "But I didn't complete you and you didn't complete me either. Eddie does that and it's my hope for you Sydney that you find the person that does that for you someday. You deserve that happiness and I wish it for you."

Sydney smiled, "Give Eddie my best too…tell her I wish her well."

Jamie nodded, "I better get back, I don't Eddie missing me at all, but I'm glad you came, I'm glad we got his closure you and I." Jamie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Sydney's cheek before turning around and heading towards the church with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye. Jamie brushed the tear away and jogged back to the church. He could hear the cab drive away but he never looked back, when God closed a door he opened a window…

"You look beautiful," Linda told Eddie as she fixed the tiara on her head. "Are you okay, everything feel okay?"

"Yeah, I feel great, just a little nervous. This dress was a great choice," Eddie smiled and looked down at her soft cream colored gown. It was very simple, made of silk and lined with soft cotton so the dress did not irritate Eddie's sensitive skin. In spite of it being July, Eddie chose to wear long sleeves to cover the atrophy in her arms. It showed off her still defined shoulders and the sweetheart neckline brought the eye to her ample bosom.

"You look like a princess," Melissa declared in her lavender gown. "Jamie is going to bust something when she sees you. It's almost time."

Henry appeared five minutes later, "Are you ready sweet girl?" He felt his throat constrict when he saw Eddie. "You look so pretty." Henry leaned over and gave Eddie a soft kiss. "They are ready to have you girls line up," Henry told Melissa and Kara. "Let's get this show on the road."

Henry began to push Eddie's chair, fluffing her bouquet of lilies as they rested nicely in her lap. They had agreed Henry would push the chair as he gave Eddie to Jamie, it would be easier to time their step that way. Eddie wanted to focus on Jamie at the alter waiting to formally join their lives, not if she was driving to fast or too slow.

The processional began to play as Jamie with Danny and Marcus by his side stepped up to the alter. Kara began to walk smoothly and evenly to the soft melody. Melissa was neck, driving her chair on the slowest setting smiling at Marcus. Their own wedding had been quick at city hall, so this trip was their own secret marriage in their hearts.

The Bridal Chorus began to play and Eddie appeared through the door. Linda and Erin had decorated the wheels and the handles of the chair for the big day but no one looked at the wheelchair, Eddie's beauty was radiating outward so that every eye was on her.

When Henry delivered her to Jamie, his mind flashback a few months to when he stood behind Eddie at this same alter as she was baptized and brought into the Catholic church that past Holy Saturday. He had stood proudly with his hand on her shoulder with Jamie beaming with pride in the very first pew. Today though he gave this girl he loved like his own to his fine grandson to make his wife and officially a Reagan.

Jamie and Eddie barely heard Father McMurray as he spoke the words that made them husband and wife. They were totally invested in each other. Jamie gently held Eddie's hands as they spoke the traditional vows, their eyes misted over and never breaking touch.

"I, Jamison Henry Reagan, take thee, Edit Marie Janko to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life," Jamie said softly his voice cracking with love and adoration.

Eddie's own voice shook as she spoke her own vows, "I, Edit Marie Janko, take thee, Jameson Henry Reagan, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Jamie reached out and wiped the tears off Eddie's cheek. When it was time for the exchanging of the rings, Kara held Eddie's hand and helped her slide the ring onto Jamie's finger. Jamie could see how much it cost Eddie to do that, her hands shook but her eyes shined. "I love you," Jamie whispered as Father McMurray blessed their union and pronounced them man and wife.

Jamie leaned over and bestowed a gentle kiss on Eddie's lips when instructed by the priest. They both had a lot to convey in that kiss, their love, their devotion, and the promise of as many years of marriage as God would allow. The kiss lasted nearly a minute before Father announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Jamison Reagan" to break them apart.

Jamie pushed Eddie up the aisle to their recessional and directly to the receiving line where they were greeted by their family and friends.

"I can't believe we did it," Eddie gushed when she and Jamie were alone in the limo heading to the reception hall. "We're married…"

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie, "Yes we are Mrs. Reagan. You looked so beautiful, like a fairytale."

Eddie laid her head on Jamie's shoulder, "This is our fairytale."

Jamie and Marcus took charge of getting their wives into the reception hall with as little fanfare as possible, they decided to suspend the traditional introductions of the bridal party and just have the bride and groom introduced.

Melissa found her stride right away with Kara and some of Marcus' friends from the job. While Eddie and Jamie waited in the back for their introduction, Jamie couldn't stop kissing his new wife. "You just…take my breath away," Jamie whispered to Eddie as he knelt by her chair. "I have never felt this way…"

Eddie smiled and touched her forehead to Jamie's, "Neither have I. This is our new life. I love you more than you could know…"

Eddie's eyes fell on Jamie's lapel; sitting there in plain view for the first time ever was the angel pin she gave him in Virginia. Eddie knew he wore it daily, but always inside his clothing like she wore hers. Eddie giggled as Jamie's eyes fell on her pin, she was wearing it on the neckline of her gown, in the center just above her heart. Jamie touched the pin, "I guess we had the same idea, our little angels needed to be visible today." Jamie offered Eddie another kiss. The couple kept enjoying the privacy until…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time together in public, Mr. and Mrs. Jamison Reagan…"

Jamie and Eddie came into the hall side by side, this time Eddie was not concerned about her pace. The room was full of people that had worked very hard to get them here to this day. Even Erin, who has a difficult time accepting Jamie's decision to marry Eddie with her limits and health problems was smiling at them. There was just one pair of eyes shooting daggers at Eddie.

Jamie sat down at the couples' table facing the large movie screen Henry had arranged for them to use today. There was no way they could dance, so a slide show of their dearest memories would be used instead.

"I was a bridesmaid in Uncle Jamie's first wedding," Eddie heard as she took a sip of water through her straw. "That was a good party, this one is going to be dead cause no one will want to dance."

Jamie watched Eddie's face fall, "Don't listen to her, pay her no attention," Jamie comforted. "It's just words, and words can't hurt us if we don't let them."

Eddie nodded, she saw Jamie tense up before he spoke again, "I do have to tell you something though," he whispered softly. "It's okay, it's all right, but I don't want to not mention this, it's a bad way to start a marriage."

Eddie was getting more nervous by the minutes. Her eyes started to dart around the room searching for Henry, Nancy, Kara, or Melissa in case she needed help. Jamie took Eddie's hand, "Earlier, before the ceremony, Syd was outside the church and we had a talk."

"Ladies and gentlemen at this time it's my pleasure to introduce Matron of Honor, Melissa Beal…"

Melissa's toast was lost on Eddie, she was having a hard time focusing on Jamie or anything he said. The only word she heard was Syd…Eddie trusted Jamie and she wanted to hear him out but the crowd and the noise was just too distracting. "I need to speak to you alone," Eddie finally managed as glasses clinked demanding a kiss.

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie as the crowd demanded, but she did not kiss him back. "Are you okay?" Jamie asked. "It's not important I just didn't want a secret…"

Eddie looked at the MC and motioned him over, "I need to be excused please delay the Best Man's toast, I can't do that now, I'm sorry."

Eddie put her chair into gear and drove off to the side room to be alone with Jamie on her heels. This was not how he expected this to go, had he blown it all before it even began?

Melissa carefully rode down the ramp Frank requested be added to the stage. She felt as if all eyes were on her so she smiled and blushed, "The bar's open everybody, " was the only thing she could think to say.

 **A/N: One more to go and as a special thank you for all you support throughout this story, the wedding chapter and this story will conclude tomorrow. Thanks to Lawslave for the preview and review of this story and thanks to all the wonderful friends I made writing it. Love to you all! Enjoy**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

"Eddie, Angel, please…" Jamie said in a rush as they entered the private room along side the main dining area. "Please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset, I just couldn't hear this in there," Eddie replied. "I want to hear you out, I'm not angry."

Jamie sat on the small sofa across from Eddie and took her hands, "I just wanted to tell you we spoke. We haven't done that at all since forever and even our legal representatives hadn't after Sydney agreed to an annulment along with the formal divorce papers. When Danny said she was outside I wanted to speak to her and find out why so I did."

Eddie nodded, "Why didn't you tell me earlier, why wait until we are at the table to tell me though?"

"I didn't consider it important enough to do before the ceremony, but I'm thinking now that if I' not open now it's a bad way to start us off," Jamie replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I was confused. Tell me what you talked about," Eddie pressed as she leaned back a bit and relaxed her shoulders.

"Us," Jamie replied. "How you and I were always more connected than she and I were and she said how sorry she was that he was so awful during the proceedings. She said she was horrible to you and she felt badly about that too. She wanted to wish us well and put some closure on everything. It was a nice way to start today, that part of my life truly over and behind me and the best part of my life right in front of me."

Jamie was surprised not shocked when tears started to fall out of Eddie's eyes. "I'm actually glad you talked to her," Eddie sniffled. "I hated how it felt inside, like I stole you….I was the other woman to her Jamie, even if we never crossed the line…"

"I know you felt that way, but it isn't so…" Jamie assured Eddie wiping her tears. "Sydney wished you well and I told her I wish for her to find with someone what I have with you. Everyone deserves this special love Eddie, even Sydney."

Eddie agreed Jamie was right. "Give me a kiss," she requested then turned her chair. "Let's see what crazy toast Danny came up with."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief that Eddie took the news that well. The first indication was she would not be leaving with him to return to their reception at least not with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Frank asked when the couple returned.

Eddie nodded, "Oh yes, I had a malfunction," she excused. "Let's get back to business, this is a party!"

Jamie nodded at he MC who returned to the stage, "IT seems out bride and groom are ready to continue, so without further delay, may I present the Best Man and the groom's brother, Daniel Reagan!"

"I am so honored to be standing up here tonight, making this toast for my kid brother and his new bride, Eddie. Jamie and Eddie started as partners on the job and that grew over time into a friendship and now a deep abiding love that has truly withstood the challenges and triumphs, each of those things Jamie and Eddie handle together.

"Three years ago, Eddie was injured in a terrible accident, and that left her in a wheelchair, unable to share in the traditional dances and things you usually find at receptions so the family asked for pictures of Jamie and Eddie as through the years and created this special slide show set to the tune of their chose wedding song, Because You Loved Me…Sean fired it up."

The familiar song began to play; Jamie took Eddie onto his lap and sways with her to the music while images of a young Jamie and young Eddie filled the screen. Eddie made a face at Jamie's chubby cheeked baby picture, and he poked her nose, it had not changed from her babyhood. There were pictures of each of them with their mothers and of Jamie with Joe. Eddie nuzzled him a little when those flashed on the screen. Jamie put a strong hand on Eddie's back when flashes of her parents came over the lens.

 _For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

Pictures of Jamie and Eddie on the job came next. The picture they had in their house, of the two of them by the twelfth looking at each other with a smile as if they had a secret no one else could fathom or understand. Eddie sucked in a breath, even though things had turned out well since the accident, it was hard to see glimpse of herself as she had been.

Jamie's grip tightened when he senses Eddie's emotions, his hug strong and reassuring to her as it had been since their very first hug, the day she started on the job.

" **You good?" Jamie asked moving Eddie's hair off her face after she lost her lunch. Eddie had conducted herself exceptionally well when the found Officer Collins but now that they were out on meal, Eddie was showing the emotion of the day physically.**

" **Yeah, I'm good," Eddie replied. "Must have been something I ate."**

" **Considering you ate two cheeseburgers, coleslaw, a hot dog, and a chocolate covered pickle, I would agreed, but maybe it has something to do with what happened."**

" **I can eat," Eddie laughed. "It was rough, first day and another officer dies. It can happen at any time, any place…**

 **Jamie nodded and slid his arm around her, "You did good, Eddie. You do this well and you'll be a wonderful officer."**

Eddie remembered that first one armed hug and smiled, Jamie had a way with her and she had one with him. An image of the two of them at the funeral for a young girl that died during a shootout with some gang members in their precinct. Sydney had work and Jamie was takin the child's death hard.

" **It's okay, Jamie," Eddie soothed as they stood a respectable distance from the funeral procession. "There was nothing you could have done, there was nothing anyone could have done."**

 **Jamie took a few long breaths, "I could have tried harder to talk to them, I could have wait or I could have drawn his fire."**

" **And you could be in the box instead or me or another officer," Eddie sighed. "This is sad and it's tragic but we are here to fight harder, to get justice for her and for so many others. Jamie…we still have a purpose. My mother always taught me that we are all put here with a purpose and God won't take us unless that purpose was served. That girl did what she was put here to do, you haven't..."**

 **Eddie slid her arms around her partner and best friends waist. "You haven't."**

 _You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

More images of the job flashed, a few of them at cop bars, one or two had Sydney. Then an image Eddie specifically asked Danny to insert came up. It was just after the accident; the respirator had been removed but the giant halo and restrictive devices were still in place. Jamie's face was pressed as close to Eddie's as possible. Danny had taken the photo and while he was going through some with Eddie for the slide show, he showed it to her.

" **I'd really like it if you looked at this picture I took," Danny told Eddie as the worked on the slide show one evening when Jamie was working.**

 **Eddie glanced down at the image and her breath caught in her throat. "Danny, when did you take this picture?"**

 **Eddie had limited memory of her time in the hospital after the accident. She knew from Jamie's limited accounts that he was nearly a constant presence but that was all she remembered. "What is this picture, Danny?"**

 **Danny smiled, "This picture is when I realized that my kid brother found the other half of his soul, and that he wasn't married to her yet. You see I was to the hospital…"**

" _ **You have to eat a little more," Danny pressed Jamie when he saw only half the ham and potato salad sandwich had been consumed. "She needs you to be strong."**_

" _ **She needs a Hell of a lot more than that," Jamie replied. "She was awake for a few minutes earlier and breathing made her tired, Eddie was like a terrier so much energy and now, she's so weak…"**_

 _ **Jamie combed Eddie's hair with his fingers. "I could still lose her Danny, I can't do that."**_

 _ **Jamie turned his back to his brother and began to focus on Eddie again. Her face grimaced as if she was in pain and Jamie reacted immediately.**_

 _ **Danny exited the room and on impulse pulled out his phone snapping a picture of what he knew would be a defining moment for his brother and Eddie that was the moment when Jamie's life changed.**_

" **He was stroking your hair and whispering all kinds of silly promises like he'd take you pain away if you opened your eyes and that nothing would ever hurt you again because he was there," Danny explained. "I saw it then, you were his soulmate. You did open your eyes and you held each other's gaze. You didn't need words to tell Jamie what you needed, he knew with just his heart. I always wanted that for him, now he has it."**

 **Eddie smiled, it felt so good to be accepted by Danny and be forming this bond with him. "Please put this in the slide show, I think it's important."**

 **Danny was hoping Eddie would say that.**

Jamie shuttered a bit seeing that picture, the memory of Eddie near dead was hard on him. From her place on Jamie's lap, Eddie wiggled close and let Jamie hold her closer to his chest.

 _You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Eddie's thirtieth birthday floated across the screen along with pictures of Thanksgiving and Christmas after her injury. Their first family dinner as a couple was included, their first date, several pictures of the Virginia trip including the one taken with the balladeer after they got engaged…It was the pefect mix of their lives apart, as partners, and now as lovers…

 _You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Jamie smiled as more recent pictures filled the screen. There were some of the engagement party, a couple of them at Marcus and Melissa's wedding, and finally Eddie receiving the RICA at the Easter Vigil Mass. That was a very special day for all of them, the final step before today that forever joined their lived. Jamie cuddled Eddie closer and put a kiss on Eddie's temple.

A few hastily added picture of Jamie and Eddie taking their vows and exchanging their first kiss as husband and wife finished out the slide show as the final verse and chorus of the song began to play.

 _You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

The family and friend gathered at the hall slowly formed a circle around Jamie and Eddie and Jamie held Eddie tight. Eddie was touched by the gesture that was suggested by Nancy and Linda, it was as if this group was surrounding them with protection, support, and most of all love. They would need that to flourish just as much as they would need each other.

 _You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

As their wedding song faded and died away, Jamie tipped Eddie's lips to his and took her lips in a gentle passionate kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Reagan," Jamie murmured never more content than he was at this moment with his bride on his lap, surrounded by family and friends.

"I love you Mr. Reagan," Eddie whispered back as glasses began to clink requesting the couple share another one of many sweet kisses, each one sending a silent prayer they would share many more days like this in one another's arms.

 **A/N: That's all there is of this story, but Mountains will debut on next Tuesday, January 24** **th** **so stay tuned. This series is not over yet.**

 **Kisses and hugs!**


End file.
